


License to Love

by Rocquellan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 105,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, a college student, falls for an 18yo drop out with an 18 month old. Between unrequited desires, vengeful older brothers and an absentee father who suddenly returns for what he once gave up, will Sasuke and Naruto's love last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **So, I decided to try another Naruto story. This is an AU since I know very little about canon. Feel free to provide concrit.**

Sasuke thought that college couldn't have gotten any worse than it did that day. He almost got caught by the rabid fangirls who always thought they owned at least one part of his entire body. He always made sure to avoid them but he didn't know why he chose to walk through the main hall an hour after school was over. It was like they were just there, waiting for him.

The most persistent, and leader of the Uchiha fanclub was a pink haired girl called Sakura. She and her friends, Tenten and Ino took groping to a whole other level. He had to run like his skin was on fire when he saw them there in the hall. Now that he was on his way home, it was late evening and he decided to stop by a local mart to get a cold drink.

The Ichiraku mart came complete with a ramen stand out the front, which was owned by an old man of the same name. The old man would run the ramen shop while his daughter, Ayame, oversaw the operations of the small supermarket. The only reason he knew them was because he was a regular.

Sasuke stood by the doors of the double fridge in a corner of the room, weighing his options. There were many to choose from and he had eventually decided on a green tea and lemon blend. He put his hand on the knob and was about to open the fridge when a small commotion in the aisle behind him drew his attention.

"No, wait, don't touch that Kiichi!"

There was a popping sound, like a bag bursting before some baby giggles were heard. There was an audible sigh and before Sasuke knew it, a small toddler, looking to be around two years old with vibrant blue eyes and black hair rounded the corner with a huge grin on his face and drool at the side of his mouth.

The baby made a beeline straight for him and Sasuke resisted the urge to jump inside the fridge to let him pass. He watched as the toddler tried to run past him, but a blonde young man rounded the corner and grabbed the giggling baby.

"Kiichi, stop!"

Sasuke watched as the baby fussed before grabbing and pulling the blonde hair of the young man, who had his back to him and was trying to calm the fussing baby down. The youth turned around and looked at him, something flashing in his eyes before he gave him an apologetic bow. After that he walked towards the cash register with the baby in his arms.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but that blonde kid was the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen. He loved the way his blue eyes shone when he'd looked at him and smiled, mesmerizing and captivating him. He realized the baby had the same eyes and thought they were related. He hurriedly grabbed the drink out of the fridge and made his way towards the register, where Ayame stood, scanning a few items on the belt while smiling at the blonde teen. He walked up behind him because he wanted to find out anything he could about who he was.

"Ne Naruto, Kiichi's giving you as much trouble as before, I see," Ayame smiled while running a pack of diapers, then some vegetables across the machine.

Naruto, I like that name, Sasuke inwardly said.

The blonde, Naruto, smiled sheepishly while he tried to keep a firm grip on the baby who was twisting and fussing in his arms.

"You don't know the half of it Ayame, the older he gets is the more he has me running all over the place," Naruto answered.

Ayame giggled.

"He tore open a bag of chips, how much is it?" Naruto asked, reaching for his wallet with one hand while he tried to balance the baby on is hip with the other.

"Ah, don't worry about that Naruto, your bill is fifty eight dollars," Ayame smiled.

Naruto shot her a grateful look before pulling the money from his wallet. He looked at the money and then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked when she saw Naruto's expression. Sasuke wanted to know what the matter was too.

"I'm sorry but, my brother only gave me fifty two dollars," Naruto answered with the notes in his hand.

Ayame smiled, "No need to worry Naruto-kun, you can bring the rest later."

Sasuke saw his chance to interact with the teen and said, "How about I cover that for you? It isn't much anyway."

Naruto turned to look at the young man standing behind him, the one that was down in the aisle who reminded him of somebody he'd rather forget. He had jet black hair that stuck up in places more than his did and a deep pool of dark grey eyes. He looked like a college student in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with his single bag slung across his shoulders. But still….

"I'm sorry but, I don't want to bother you…..?"

Sasuke liked the way Naruto's nose and whiskers twitched in confusion. "Sasuke, the name is Sasuke and it's no worry at all."

Naruto bit the corner of his bottom lip in thought. His brother had it hard enough as it was looking after him and his baby and he didn't want to burden him any further, so he decided to take Sasuke's offer. Hopefully it came favor free.

Naruto bowed in gratitude and Sasuke gave the money to Ayame.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm so sorry to bother you," Naruto blurted while Ayame bagged his groceries. The baby let out a giggle and Naruto shifted him on his hips.

Uzumaki, Uzumaki, why does that name sound so familiar? Sasuke couldn't place where he knew the name from but it wasn't strange.

"Thank you so much," Naruto said to Ayame while she handed him his bag. He shot Sasuke a grateful look before leaving with the baby in one hand and the bag of groceries in the other.

Ayame rung up Sasuke's drink and he took it and head out of the shop, wondering where Naruto had turned. When he looked down the road he spotted the teen, who looked like carrying a baby and groceries wasn't the easiest thing to do. He quickly jogged up to him just as he was about to round a corner.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned around at the sound of his name to see Sasuke jogging up to him. He wondered why the guy was calling out to him.

Sasuke noticed the contemplative look on the teens face and added, "I just thought you needed help with the groceries, is all. You don't look very comfortable right now."

Naruto nodded hesitantly before handing Sasuke his bag, wondering why the college student was being so nice to him. He balanced Kiichi in both arms, who had started to drift off to sleep.

There was an awkward silence between them as they walked and Sasuke decided he would ask Naruto about himself.

"Do you live around here, Naruto?"

Naruto kept his head straight and answered with a simple yes.

"I live in the apartment on Leaf Avenue and go to the local college," Sasuke informed, watching as Naruto nodded his head at him. He realized that the blonde wasn't in to idle talk much and decided to ask a different question.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Naruto answered.

"Do you always carry your brother around with you?"

Naruto stopped and gazed at Sasuke. "He's not my brother, he's my son."

That one threw Sasuke for a loop. Before he could stop himself he blurted, "You're eighteen and have a two year old son?"

Naruto's eyes darkened and he quickly grabbed his bag from Sasuke's hand. "This is far enough, thanks for your help."

Sasuke watched as Naruto stalked off with the sleeping baby in his arms. He mentally kicked himself for what he'd said. Feeling a little dejected that he didn't even get to ask Naruto where he lived, he put his hands in his pocket and walked in the opposite direction, deciding to head on home. When he entered his lavish apartment, he threw the keys on the table and took his bag off his shoulder, remembering he had put the juice inside it before taking it out. He walked over to his kitchen and put it in the fridge, deciding he would drink it later. As he wandered about his apartment he wondered if he'd ever see Naruto again. He would sure love to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time Naruto reached his own two bedroom apartment, he put the grocery bag on the kitchen counter before going to his room and placing the sleeping Kiichi in his crib. He had to hurry and make Kyuubi's dinner because his brother would be home from his part time work in about an hour and he wanted to at least have something for him to eat when he got home. It was the least he could do considering Kyuubi was the one who took him in when his parents found out he was pregnant at the age of sixteen. The last time he ever saw the father was the day he told him he was going to have a baby.

By the time Naruto reached his own two bedroom apartment, he put the grocery bag on the kitchen counter before going to his room and placing the sleeping Kiichi in his crib. He had to hurry and make Kyuubi's dinner because his brother would be home from his part time work in about an hour and he wanted to at least have something for him to eat when he got home. It was the least he could do considering Kyuubi was the one who took him in when his parents found out he was pregnant at the age of sixteen. The last time he ever saw the father was the day he told him he was going to have a baby.

Because of Kiichi, he couldn't go back to school as yet or work, and that was why along with going to college, Kyuubi got a part time job to help him look after his baby. He felt deeply indebted to his older brother and sometimes felt he was a burden, but Kyuubi would always convince him otherwise and he would think that until the bill money were short or the grocery money was less. Kyuubi had hurt his ankle in a college basketball match once and when he found out he couldn't pay the hospital bill, he ran away. Needless to say Kyuubi brought him back with much persuasion, insistence and a good knock on the head.

They lost their parents a year ago to a car accident and what saddened Naruto the most was that they never got the chance to know their grandson. Kiichi was a young baby at the time of said accident and if it wasn't for him, he wasn't sure where he would be right now. His baby was the only anchor keeping him sane after he found out about the tragedy, not even Kyuubi could console him. Now Kiichi's eighteen months old and his baby took up all his energy, providing a welcome distraction from an absent father and the death of his parents.

After lulling the fussing Kiichi back to sleep, who partially woke up after being put to bed, he went to the kitchen and started cleaning the vegetables for the stir fry that would be their dinner later. He then made a bottle for Kiichi, putting it into the fridge so all he had to do was reheat it when his baby woke up. An hour and a half later, after he was done cooking and had decided to watch some tv, he heard the front door opening and turned around to see his brother looking extremely tired, walking into the apartment.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi smiled when he saw his little brother walking towards him. Kyuubi had bright red hair that fell on his shoulders and blue eyes that turned as red as his hair when he was angry. He was twenty one years of age and stood a few inches over Naruto with his lean frame.

"Hi, I made you dinner," Naruto smiled in return before taking Kyuubi's bag from him and resting it on the small table by the door.

"I really need a bath, I'll be right back," Kyuubi informed and Naruto watched him walk away. He went into the kitchen and shared two plates of food, one for himself and one for his brother since he would never eat without him.

When they sat around the small table eating, Naruto turned to Kyuubi and started his regular inquisition.

"So, how was college today?"

Kyuubi frowned with the fork of stir fry halfway to his lips. "That know it all guy I've been telling you about got the highest grade again."

Naruto chuckled, "You shouldn't be jealous of people who get higher grades than you."

He wished he had the full experience of going to school himself, but thanks to circumstances, the closest he'll get is his brother's own experiences.

"Right, thanks to him I'm always second," Kyuubi frowned.

Naruto laughed….which caused Kyuubi to start laughing too. Just then, Kiichi could be heard crying and Naruto excused himself before warming the bottle and feeding him before putting him back to sleep. He felt incredibly guilty when Kyuubi had to wash the dirty dishes but he couldn't leave until he got his baby to bed.

Kyuubi went to his own room and collapsed on his bed, exhausted, after he was through.

That night, Naruto dreamt about Sasuke, why? He had no idea.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

The next day, Sasuke found himself waking up with a morning hard on. He had a very intimate dream about Naruto, one that he wished was reality. He got out of bed and decided to take a shower, he had classes in an hour. After breakfast, he grabbed his keys and walked the few blocks to his school. He avoided the main hall like the plague before heading to class.

Once he was seated, the other students started to file into the room and he avoided them as much as possible. He was dubbed the 'Ice Queen' for his anti-social behavior. He stared out the window, avoiding everyone until their Math teacher entered the room, a man called Kakashi Hatake Sensei, who was late as usual.

The teacher threw a pile of papers on the desk before looking at everyone.

The students quieted down and took their seats after he gave them a hard look.

"The usual…," Kakashi started. "Sasuke Uchiha got the highest grade and Kyuubi Uzumaki came in a close second. The rest of you failed."

The class groaned miserably in unison.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up at the mention of the other name. He knew the name Uzumaki was familiar to him. He just couldn't remember who it was because he made it a point to avoid people. He gazed over at the red head four seats before and two rows to the left of him.

So that was Naruto's older brother?

Kyuubi frowned as he took his paper from Kakashi. He was positive he got all the questions right, but after checking over the answers he realized he got only one wrong. That meant Sasuke got everything right.

Sighing, Kyuubi just sat back and went through the rest of the day as usual.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

"Hey Kyuubi, wanna shoot some hoops with us?"

Kyuubi turned to see Kiba staring at him with a grin on his face and a basketball in his hand. It would be another half an hour before lunch period was over and he decided he would do it.

"Fine," Kyuubi answered while leaving his seat and Kiba whooped. Kyuubi was tall and could play really well so they always enjoyed playing with him. He was a part of the Leaf Basketball Team until he had to start working a year ago. But just like now, there were times he still hung out with them and played.

Kiba and Kyuubi headed towards the gym, where they would change before playing in the indoor basketball court. Some other guys were already there warming up and playing practice matches. What surprised Kyuubi was the sight of Sasuke Uchiha on the court, being his usual prodigal self and never missing a hoop.

While changing in the locker room, Kyuubi turned to Kiba. "Hey man, how long has it been since Ice Queen's been on the team?"

"Oh, about six months," Kiba answered before pulling his jersey shirt over his head.

After changing they walked out on to the court and Kyuubi didn't miss the way Sasuke kept looking at him. He'd know since he'd always be the one looking at the guy that beat him at everything and he never once even acknowledged that he existed.

He wondered what had changed. Five minutes later they formed two teams and began playing a friendly match.

Kiba, Kyuubi and Shikamaru played extremely well together, but the problem was Sasuke was on their team and whenever he got the ball, it was like a one man show.

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke had scored his third basket and even though they were his team mates, they doubled over and groaned.

Sasuke didn't pay any of the others much attention, knowing they all hated him for being better than them at basketball too. He took a glance at Kyuubi though, realizing how much he reminded him of Naruto; they both had fox like features and deep blue eyes.

"Shit, one more basket and I'm out," Kyuubi said and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

They started to play once again and Kyuubi had the ball, drifting his way towards the goal post until he felt a hard twist to his left ankle, the one that was damaged before.

In a fit of pain Kyuubi cried out, released the ball and doubled over in pain. To his surprise, Sasuke was the first one by his side.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Kyuubi blinked while his face was still etched in pain. Was this for real, Ice Queen was helping him?

Sasuke looked at the rapidly swollen leg. "Get me some ice!" he shouted and Shikamaru was the one to go get it from a nearby kitchen. The other students stood around to see what was happening.

Sasuke wrapped the ice in a towel before applying it to the other man's ankle. By then the nurse had arrived and had taken over seeing to the red head. At that time he left the gym, took a quick shower and changed into his regular jeans and t-shirt. He had two classes left for the day.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Kyuubi spent the rest of the day in the infirmary because the nurse was adamant that he needed to rest his ankle. She left the foot elevated while he lay on a single white bed, bored out of his mind save for the slight pain he was feeling. He was pissed he had to take a few days off from work also, good thing he had some money stashed away for days like these. It wasn't much but at least Naruto and his nephew would have something to eat until he was able to work again.

Shit, Naruto!

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised when school had ended and he left the building to see Naruto standing near the entrance with his baby on his hip while looking around puzzled. He figured he was waiting for his brother and had no idea he'd been injured.

Sasuke walked over. "Naruto, what brings you here?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke before turning his head to the side defiantly, "None of your business."

Just then, Kiichi giggled before pulling on Naruto's hair. The blonde winced before using one hand to try and untangle the baby's fingers.

"Hn. But you should know that Kyuubi won't be out until a little later," Sasuke informed, looking at his watch idly. Naruto trying to control his bundle of energy might have been the funniest sight he'd ever seen. It was as if the baby ruled him.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked confused, looking at Sasuke suspiciously. "He said he would take us to the park today."

"Sorry Naruto, but he had a small accident with his leg during basketball."

"What? Where is he?" Naruto asked while frantically looking around.

"He's…"Sasuke was about to continue, but was interrupted by the sound of somebody else's voice.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned at the sound of his name, smiling worriedly when he realized who it was.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried out before pacing over to the red head, trying his best to steady Kiichi on his hip.

Sasuke frowned. He'd seen Gaara around a few times, along with having some classes with him and he didn't try to keep it a secret that he hated his guts. He never knew Gaara, had never known him before starting college but the first day they met Gaara made it clear he never liked him. Why? He didn't know.

Gaara ran one hand through Kiichi's hair while looking at Naruto calmly. "What's the matter?"

Sasuke didn't miss the glare Gaara shot him while asking that question.

"Kyuubi's hurt, I've got help him," Naruto blurted in fear, worrying his bottom lip while his eyes pleaded with Gaara for some form of help. He couldn't live with such a knowledge, not knowing the full extent of what was wrong. What if Kyuubi could never walk again?

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Gaara reassured, running one hand over Naruto's whiskered cheek in a warm gesture even though his eyes were anything but. "He called me to come pick him up, all in the hopes to bypass you so you wouldn't worry."

Sasuke didn't like the display between the two.

"Bypass me?" Naruto asked, confused. He had to focus on Kiichi for a moment as the baby kicked in his arms, wanting to be put down.

"Stop it," Naruto groaned when Kiichi started to cry, wanting to get his own way. He held the baby across one shoulder with both hands and started rocking him in an effort to calm him down, ignoring his surroundings.

After a few minutes, the baby calmed down, deciding to suck his thumb while he rested his head against his father's shoulder. Sasuke had to admit to himself that he found the sight endearing, even if he was one to normally avoid babies in general.

Gaara looked at Naruto, "How did you know that Kyuubi's hurt?"

Naruto turned around and gazed at Sasuke, who looked at Gaara, who was glaring at him. He swore if looks could kill then Gaara would have done it with that piercing, overly done eyeliner gaze of his. The red head had spent only six months at Konoha College before transferring to another one in another city that he moved to. He watched as Gaara focused back on Naruto.

"Wait here, I'll go get him," Gaara said before turning and heading back into the building.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and just stood there, watching the exit for the first sign of his brother.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Who, Gaara? He's my cousin," Naruto answered.

Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief at that bit of info. He realized that Kiichi was smiling at him while over Naruto's shoulder with his finger in his mouth. There was a small pool of drool on Naruto's shirt where the baby mouth rested and he wondered if he brought a rag with him.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted and that's when Sasuke realized that his classmate was supported by a crutch on one side and Gaara on the next. He watched Naruto move as quickly as he could towards them.

"Will you be alright, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto, "I'll be fine with some rest and some painkillers."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasuke watched the three walk away, Naruto forgetting he was there because he was solely focused on his brother. Gaara drove a car and they all piled in before driving away. He turned on his heels and headed home. He knew he'd see Naruto again soon, he just had to.

Gaara dropped his cousins off at their apartment before heading back to the Sand County, a four hour drive away. He had work and classes and couldn't spend the time with the other two.

 **Reviews are appreciated, thanks!**


	3. License to Love Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wow! I'm so happy this story is so well received^^ you guys rock :D**

**Wow! I'm so happy this story is so well received^^ you guys rock :D**

 **Here's another chapter so soon just to show how much I appreciate the support^^**

Two days later, Kyuubi still had to move around with the use of a crutch. Naruto tried his best to balance looking after his baby and his brother, he didn't want Kyuubi putting pressure on the leg and ending up more hurt than before.

A full Kiichi was playing on the floor in front of the tv while Kyuubi had his foot elevated on a small stool with a cushion on it, watching said tv. Naruto had decided to make dinner for him and his brother, it was approaching evening and he was getting hungry.

He extracted the fish to be steamed from the refrigerator and the noodles to be boiled from the pantry. He then started looking for the spices he would need and realized he was out of the most important one, oyster sauce. He took off his apron and went out to the living room.

"I'm out of oyster sauce," Naruto mentioned.

"Do you need it?" Kyuubi asked without taking his eyes off the monitor.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "If I didn't I wouldn't have mentioned it."

"Money's on the table in my room," Kyuubi answered dismissively.

Naruto went and took five dollars before stepping in front of the tv to take up Kiichi.

"Naruto, you're in my way," Kyuubi whined, leaning his body to the side in an effort not to miss anything.

Kiichi held both hands out and started bouncing happily when he saw Naruto reaching out for him. "I won't be a second, sheesh."

Kyuubi smiled before watching Naruto walk through the door with the baby in his arms.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Naruto's mouth watered as he passed the ramen shop outside the mart before going in. Ramen was his favorite food and he use to eat it everyday before he got pregnant. The only reason he didn't eat it much now was because he always had his baby with him and hot bowls of steaming ramen and babies didn't mix, not unless you wanted child services taking your baby away. Walking inside the small supermarket, he was surprised to see Sasuke standing by the fridge, looking at it with one hand on the door, just how he was the first time he saw him. He contemplated ignoring him, but he knew Sasuke would see him eventually so he went over and said hi.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto before him, and he answered his greeting by repeating what he had said to him. He reached a finger out to Kiichi, who grabbed it with one hand and pulled while giggling.

Naruto smiled.

"How have you been?" Sasuke asked, shaking lightly the small can of soda he had in his hand.

"Fine, I just came to pick up something for Kyuubi's dinner," Naruto answered before starting to turn away.

Sasuke held on to his arm lightly, causing the blonde to stop and look back at him. God, he loved those eyes and that small face.

An apologetic look came over Sasuke's face, "I'm sorry for what I said the other day."

Naruto bowed lightly, "Apology accepted."

He didn't know why he didn't just blow Sasuke off, he normally did to guys who tried to talk to him.

"What are you here to get? Let me find it for you and save you from walking around with the baby," Sasuke offered.

Naruto smiled, "Oyster sauce."

Sasuke went to find the sauce while Naruto stood holding his baby, who was looking around idly.

The problem was, Sasuke only ever came in here to buy juice and he had no idea where to find the spice aisle. He started to walk in one direction, only to have Naruto call out to him, informing him of which aisle to go to. He felt his cheeks heat up when Naruto had to correct him, normally he knew everything.

Naruto held back a laugh while watching Sasuke start from one end of the aisle, searching for the bottled seasoning while it was at the other end. He did burst out laughing when a triumphant look came over Sasuke's face and he held up the bottle like he won some kind of prize.

Sasuke walked back to Naruto and handed him the bottle. "Here you go."

Naruto laughed heartily, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

That smile, Sasuke was so captivating by that bright smile and those shimmering blue eyes. Naruto was beautiful. The baby started to lightly clap his tiny hands together while making baby noises and Sasuke took up a small bag of a cheese snack and handed it to him. The baby grabbed it and put it right into his mouth.

They were walking up to the register when Sasuke decided to try his luck.

"Hey, how about I get your number Naruto and we could talk sometime? I'd really like to get to know you better."

Naruto's smile faded and he bit his bottom lip. Should he give Sasuke his number? It wasn't like the brunet was a stranger even though he did like him, but he made it a point to not get involved again after Kiichi's father left. He was hurt so deeply he didn't think he could handle another relationship failure. But still, it had been so long and he did like Sasuke. It would be good to have him as a friend though and he wasn't technically a stranger anymore, so he gave him his home phone number.

Sasuke saved the number in the contacts of his own mobile device. "Don't you have a cell?"

Naruto nodded his head in a negative gesture. "I wouldn't be able to maintain one so I just stick with Kyuubi's house phone, nobody really calls me anyway."

"I'll call you," Sasuke nodded and by this time they stood before Ayame, who had the brightest smile on her small face.

"Hi Naruto." And she patted Kiichi's head lightly.

"Hi Ayame, I just need this bottle of sauce today and this…" Naruto took the bag of snack from Kiichi's hand, trying to keep him steady as he twisted his body to reach for it.

Ayame rung up the two items and smiled at Naruto, "That would be five dollars and fifty cents."

Naruto put down the five dollars he extracted from his pocket. "I'm short fifty cents," he admitted.

Ayame smiled and took up the five dollars. She was totally willing to let Naruto owe her, but was a little surprised when the young man behind him quickly gave her the rest.

"Here," Sasuke said before putting the coin down on the machine belt. He didn't want Naruto to think he was trying to use the fact that he had money on him, which was why he never offered to pay any of the blonde's bills, only what he owed.

"That wasn't necessary but thank you, Sasuke," Naruto said while taking the small bag from Ayame.

"It was no problem," Sasuke answered.

They walked out on to the street and Sasuke offered to carry the bag for Naruto while he held his baby.

Naruto obliged, because in all honesty, Kiichi wasn't staying still and he had to keep dodging his flying fists and avoiding his kicking legs.

Sasuke took the snack out of the bag and handed it to the baby, who immediately quite down once he had something to play with.

"How is your brother's leg?" Sasuke asked while they walked. It was late evening and there was a light, warm breeze blowing. He liked the way both Naruto and his baby's hair swayed in the wind, brushing their tresses in all different directions.

"It's slowly getting better," Naruto answered.

"That's good," Sasuke replied. He contemplated asking another question when Naruto spoke up.

"I wonder, are you in the same class as my brother?"

"I am," Sasuke informed. "As a matter of fact he's always second to me in everything."

Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke before bursting out in laughter, tightening his grip on Kiichi with both arms.

Sasuke rose one eyebrow in question, "What's so funny?"

"So you're Mr. Know it all, I'm gonna beat his ass next time….?"

Sasuke chuckled. "So that's what he thinks of me, huh?"

Naruto tried to stifle a grin, "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's no problem," Sasuke answered, loving the lint to Naruto's laughing voice. He wanted to make him laugh everyday just to hear that beautiful sound. His smiling face was exceptionally gorgeous and he decided he never wanted to ever see Naruto sad. He had no words that rightfully explained just how magical Naruto looked when he was happy.

Just then, Kiichi started fussing and Naruto gave his baby all his attention, trying to calm him down. The corn snack was thrown on the ground and Sasuke picked it back up, opening the top and pulling out one of the curls inside before placing it by the baby's lips.

Kiichi sucked in the snack before reaching for Sasuke, wanting more.

"I guess he's found a new favorite person," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke only handed the bag to Naruto. In all honesty, he didn't think he could play the role of a father just yet. He liked Naruto a lot, but changing diapers, making bottles and putting up with the incessant crying was something he couldn't see himself doing at the moment.

"Here I am," Naruto announced.

Sasuke looked up at the two story apartment building, which wasn't the worst in the neighborhood, but it wasn't a five star like his either. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, my brother lets me stay in his place and he helps to look after us," Naruto answered while shifting Kiichi to his other hip so he could take the bag with sauce from Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't want to say he could look after Naruto so much better, but he knew he could. He also knew well enough to leave certain subjects alone though. Naruto wasn't the type to be wooed by money and material things and he liked that about him.

"Thank you for making a trip to the store…entertaining," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke returned his smile, "It was my pleasure."

"Bye," Naruto nodded before walking into the apartment.

Sasuke watched him disappear behind the apartment's entrance. He found himself uncharacteristically smiling all the way home. He got Naruto's phone number and he was warming up to him.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

"God Naruto, did you go and make the sauce?" Kyuubi asked from the couch.

"Wait, I wasn't gone that long," Naruto rebutted after closing the door behind him.

"You were gone for forty five minutes to a fifteen minute trip, I'm starving here," Kyuubi frowned. "The last thing I ate was a very small bowl of rice five hours ago…."

"…that you asked for," Naruto butted in. By this time he had Kiichi in his earlier position on the floor, only this time there was a bowl with the corn snack before him and a bib around his neck. The baby giggled as he knocked the plate over, before taking up the snack one by one and sucking on it.

"I'm starving, now hurry up and make me something," Kyuubi said before relaxing in the couch and grabbing the remote. The program he was watching earlier had ended.

"I'll start right away," Naruto answered before heading straight for the kitchen. Half an hour later he had a steaming bowl of rice, a plate with two fried fish and a glass of juice on a tray. He had used the oyster sauce to make a dip for the fish and he brought it out to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smiled gratefully at the sight of the food, "Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome," Naruto answered. He went back and got his own plate and they ate together while he kept his eyes on the baby, who had the corn snack drooling on to his shirt and all over the floor. He had some cleaning up to do later. He half listened out to hear the phone ringing, but the sound never came and that night, he fell asleep wondering why Sasuke hadn't called at all.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

That night, Sasuke laid in his bed, contemplating if he should call Naruto so soon. He didn't want to seem anxious but the truth of the matter is he was. He would really love to be talking to Naruto, hearing his charismatic voice once more.

He decided not to call though, mainly because it was late and he wasn't sure if Naruto was awake. With a baby taking care of and Kyuubi injured, he didn't want to disturb any of them.

It wasn't long after when he fell asleep.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

After classes the next day, Sasuke decided he would definitely call Naruto. He hurried home after his lessons, completely ignoring the assignments he got to hand in the next day and the day after. It was afternoon once again and he hoped Naruto was home. With his cell phone by his ear, he listened as the phone started ringing and on the fifth ring, somebody answered.

Kyuubi was the one to answer the house phone since Naruto was out.

"Hello, Uzumaki residence," Kyuubi answered after putting the receiver by his ear.

Sasuke froze. He didn't want the other person on the end of the line to know it was him. He and Kyuubi weren't on speaking terms yet and he honestly did not want to create any problems for Naruto.

The brunet immediately hung up the phone.

Kyuubi frowned as he listened to the silence on the other end of the line. He promptly hung up with a mutter when he heard the call dropped. Grabbing his crutch, he balanced himself before hopping back over to the couch; the most important thing was to elevate the leg so it could heal properly.

Since Naruto wasn't home, Sasuke decided a walk would do him some good.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Naruto sat on a swing at the local park, watching over his baby, who was trying to walk on the uneven grass, but every so often he would fall or stumble, only to pick himself back up and try again. He had become bored, spending all his time in the house and had decided to take a stroll, making sure his brother was comfortable before ending up at his current location. The baby was completely enjoying himself out in the open, but Naruto sometimes felt uneasy and depressed whenever he would see a couple playing with their child. There was a knot in his stomach as he watched various fathers enjoying themselves with their family, being there and wanting to be a part of their kids' lives. He often wondered why he had to get the short end of the stick; everything was perfect in his relationship until he broke the news. There was no indication, no hint or clue that his boyfriend would never want a child.

Now here he was, a single parent without a proper high school education, living off his older brother.

Naruto laughed bitterly at his life analysis. He watched Kiichi's eyes shine so brightly while he giggled and tried to walk towards him with his arms outstretched. He smiled softly, he would never regret ever having his baby, he was his pride and joy; he was his life.

"What's got you so disappointed?"

Naruto quickly looked behind him, spotting the raven haired young man. "Sasuke?"

Kiichi made a beeline straight for the brunet, grabbing his leg while spittle flew from his mouth.

"Traitor," Naruto muttered before folding his arms across his chest childishly.

Sasuke smiled before picking the baby up and dumping him in Naruto's lap.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Why did you pick him up if you weren't planning to hold him?"

Sasuke looked away sheepishly. "Um…I thought…"

Naruto smiled, "Put him down to run around."

Sasuke did as he was told before sitting on the swing beside the blonde, feeling the evening breeze sway lightly around them.

They both watched, smiling at Kiichi's antics. He was trying so hard to walk properly, but rough patches and dents were making his task difficult. His black hair swayed as he moved about, mirroring his toppling over or falling backwards.

"I thought you would have called last night," Naruto commented, moving back and forth lightly on the swing.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Sasuke answered. "I called earlier but you weren't there, that's when I decided to take a walk."

Naruto nodded. There was something slowly pulling him towards Sasuke, drawing him in and making him more aware of the man beside him every time they met. Unlike before, he could tell what perfume Sasuke liked and his favorite brand of clothes. It was obvious he had money from the way he carried himself, but he didn't care about that.

Just then the jingle of the ice cream cart could be heard and Sasuke watched it approach. He walked over to it right before it was to pass them and ordered two cones. He brought one over to Naruto, who nodded a thank you before he retook his seat beside him.

The ice cream man went away and they both sat with the cold confection, eating it while still keeping an eye out on the busy baby.

Sasuke loved the way Naruto's tongue rolled around the circumference of the cone before licking up the side. He suddenly found himself getting hard at the prospect of that cone being a part of his body. He vaguely wondered if Naruto knew that everything about him was seductive. Naruto gave him a quick sideway glance and he promptly tried to will his erection away, he didn't want him to get the right idea after all.

Naruto watched the baby head towards him after spotting him eating. By the time the youngster stood between his legs he placed the cone by his lips, watching as he awkwardly tried to eat it, getting his mouth dirty. Luckily he brought two rags with him and he kept wiping the baby's mouth, even if it was in vain.

Sasuke just had to admit that Naruto was a loving parent. He never saw him leave his son anywhere and he always tried to take care of him. If he ever wanted a family, he wouldn't have mind if Naruto was the 'mother'. For somebody so young he tried so hard and he respected him for that. He then remembered why he left home after starting college, his parents were pestering him about continuing the Uchiha bloodline. Itachi, his older brother, made it very clear he would not be having any kids because he was gay and they turned to him, pestering him with their ideals and propaganda, so he moved out and used college as an excuse to be rid of their immediate presence. They sometimes called to make sure he was alright and that was it.

They had a half brother by their father's side that was younger than them called Sai. Sai would be twenty years old now, one year younger than him and six years younger than Itachi. Sai suddenly left the family to be on his own around two years ago and they haven't heard from him since. Last Sasuke heard, he was living and working in another country. Their parents never really paid much attention to Sai, mainly because he was conceived outside of the marriage by their father and he had his mother's last name. They didn't feel Sai was a part of the true 'Uchiha bloodline' and often was way too lax with their parenting towards him, it was as if they didn't care or he wasn't their child. They never got along well so Sasuke didn't really care much when he left, as long as he was alright. Their mother was bitter at their father's infidelity, but maintaining the famous Uchiha name was more important to her than being a faithful wife and mother.

"I think he likes ice cream a little too much," Naruto laughed after the baby held on to the cone and wouldn't let go. He crushed the bottom under his small hands while messing himself up even further. His shirt had ice cream and drool all over the front.

Sasuke smiled, "I live close by, you can change him at my place."

Naruto contemplated Sasuke's offer. Did he want to go to his place? It wouldn't have been a problem to go home and he wasn't sure what would happen if he was alone with Sasuke. It would be easier to try to prevent something he wasn't sure would even happen.

Sasuke saw the doubt flicker in Naruto's eyes. "I live close by and it wouldn't be a problem."

Naruto nodded his head. What's the worse that could happen anyway?

"Fine."

Naruto picked his baby up and began walking alongside Sasuke. In no time they reached Sasuke's apartment. As a matter of fact he lived across the road.

Sasuke let Naruto in and closed the door behind him.

Naruto was awed at how spacious and meticulous Sasuke's apartment was . It looked like it could fit two of Kyuubi's own inside. He put Kiichi to stand and commented how much he liked the apartment.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered in return.

Kiichi tried running away and Naruto had to grab him. Sasuke laughed.

"There's a machine around the back, you can wash and dry his shirt around there," Sasuke informed.

"Thank you," Naruto answered. He then took off Kiichi's shirt, left him on the floor and disappeared around the back.

Sasuke sat on his leather couch, watching the energetic baby so he didn't break anything. Once he saw him heading towards the glass cabinet, he picked him and held him in his arms, playing with him a little.

Naruto returned a few minutes later, only to see Sasuke with his baby in his arms. He had to admit it was the most enthralling sight he could have seen. He'd never seen Kiichi take to another man he didn't know like that before and it gave him the mental image of Sasuke being the father holding his child. It was a beautiful thought and sight, but he didn't get his hopes up.

"The shirt will be done in twenty minutes," Naruto said before walking over to Sasuke and taking his baby from him. He started playing with him, rubbing their nose together and stuff.

Sasuke found himself wishing they were his family. He imagined having Kiichi running all through his apartment and Naruto waiting on him in bed a very fruitful thought. Hopefully, one day, if Naruto ended up together with him, it would turn out like that.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's contemplative face. "What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Naruto's voice and looked at him.

"Nothing much, want something to drink?"

"Sure, cola is fine," Naruto answered. Sasuke went to the kitchen and he pulled a small 6oz bottle of water from the back pocket of his jeans, which was the baby's water bottle. Kiichi drank almost all of the liquid before Sasuke returned and he re-pocketed the bottle.

Sasuke emerged a few minutes later with the cola in a glass filled with ice.

Naruto took a seat and put the baby to sit in his lap so he couldn't wander around and break anything or hurt himself. Shortly after he took the drink and took a sip before placing it beside him on a coaster. He muttered a curt thank you to Sasuke, who was now seated beside him.

"Are you planning to go back to school?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I am!" Naruto answered with a toothy grin. "There are evening classes for the lessons I've missed and a good education is very important, especially if I want to get a good job to look after myself and my baby."

Sasuke inwardly smiled, that was exactly what he wanted to hear, that Naruto had plans to better himself for both him and his baby. He sounded way more rational and independent than a lot of young mothers these days.

"That's good," he answered, but then a thought occurred to him. "How do you plan to pay for your tuition?"

Naruto's smile faltered while he held the baby in his arms, who could he ask? He really didn't want to take out a loan but he didn't see any other options. He didn't have any financially stable relatives or even friends with money he could ask for loan, which would have come interest free.

"A loan, I guess."

Sasuke noticed the dejected look on the blond's face and wish he could take all his problems away. He resolved he would help Naruto when the time came, even if he didn't want him to.

They both sat there, using the baby to distract them from each other. Naruto had put him down on the ground and was keeping a close eye on him. Sasuke had given Kiichi a small teddy bear to play with and the baby sat in one spot, drooling all over and throwing the soft item before him on the ground.

The silence was palpable between the two males and Sasuke had to reign in his urge to kiss Naruto. He was right there beside him, so close he could smell him and he didn't have the heart to be blunt because of the fear he would scare Naruto away.

Naruto was also fighting the urge to keep his hands to himself. He felt like touching Sasuke, letting his sense of touch make up for what his sense of sight lacked. He had sworn to not get involved with another man and focus on his baby until he got back on his feet, but he was slowly falling for Sasuke. The raven haired young man made him feel relaxed; slowly crumbling the wall he built around him. But he wouldn't let Sasuke know that, because it would be easier to mend a broken wall than to try and reconstruct a new one.

Sasuke's stomach grumbled and he looked at the analog clock on the wall to his right; it read 7pm.

Sasuke directed his statement and question towards Naruto, "I'm hungry, how about something to eat?"

Naruto was about to say yes when his eyes widened and snapped up to Sasuke. Without saying another word he ran to the back to get the baby's shirt, leaving a confused Sasuke asking him questions behind.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out in frustration while the teen quickly threw the shirt over the baby's head.

Naruto hurriedly explained, " Kyuubi can't walk on his leg yet, I should have been home to make sure he gets something to eat."

Sasuke said nothing and watched as Naruto rushed out of his apartment with his baby in his arms, wanting to follow but deciding not to. Naruto was so frantic he doubted he would have wanted him following anyways. He collapsed back into his couch with a sigh, watching the door Naruto just left through.

The night felt warm and he decided to take a quick bath before heading to bed, he would call Naruto the next day.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

By the time Naruto reached home, Kiichi was lightly dozing with his head on his shoulder. It wasn't a very far walk from Sasuke's place to his but the baby might have been tired from his earlier playing.

After opening the door, he saw a bright mop of red hair sticking up on the couch's armrest. It seemed Kyuubi was asleep and he decided to put the baby to bed before waking him. He wiped Kiichi down with a couple of baby wipes while he slept on his back in a bid to clean him without waking him. He put on a new diaper and gently placed the baby in his crib before walking back out to the living room. He noticed the stack of text and note books close by, one of his brother's friends must have dropped off the week's lessons.

"Where were you?"

Kyuubi's voice startled Naruto and he gasped before picking some toys lying around the floor. "I was at a friend's house."

Kyuubi sat up so he could look at Naruto, "Is that so?"

Naruto gave his brother a small smile and a nod, hoping his nervousness wasn't evident on his face.

"Fine," Kyuubi dismissed before lying back down. He hoped Naruto wasn't getting himself into trouble, because staying out at night and keeping it from his family is exactly how he ended up pregnant. He only prayed his baby brother wasn't making the same mistakes again.

"Did you eat?" Naruto asked nervously, squeezing the building block he had in his hand.

"I'm not incapacitated Naruto, I know how to make a few sandwiches," Kyuubi answered.

"Is that right? I bet you didn't even clean up after yourself," Naruto teased. And sure enough, the empty plate and glass were still on the small stand beside the couch.

Kyuubi grinned, "You know me so well."

Kyuubi went back to sleep on the couch and Naruto spent time cleaning up the kitchen. It was 8:30 when he was done and he promptly took a shower and made a bottle before going to bed; Kiichi would be hungry if he woke up later.

That night, he dreamed about Sasuke again.

 **Reviews are appreciated, thanks!**


	4. License to Love Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far :) Lemon in this chapter  
> **

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far :) Lemon in this chapter  
**

Two weeks later Kyuubi was back in college and Naruto started spending more and more time with Sasuke. He didn't go to his house very often because he found he was hardly able to control himself, but they did hang out a lot.

Kyuubi noticed Naruto started to take much more interest in answering the phone, something he's hardly ever done before a few weeks ago. He suspected Naruto was seeing someone, but he didn't want to pry, his baby brother was old enough to make his own, hopefully sensible decisions. He was seeing less of him now though, because normally Naruto was home in the evenings so they could eat together. Lately, even though the food was always there, Naruto and his nephew were not.

He didn't want Naruto to think he was being nosy, but he honestly wanted to know who the person was if he was seeing somebody, he didn't want anybody hurting him again because they would feel his wrath if they did. A broken, confused and hurt Naruto he did not want.

The redhead's friends were all happy to see him when he returned to class, but he couldn't be active on the leg just yet. Even though he could walk the Doctor recommended another two weeks before he tried to pressure the ligaments, or it might end up bad.

The first day he entered class after the injury, he was a little late but he looked around the classroom to notice all eyes were on him, including a pair belonging to one Sasuke Uchiha. Why would he notice? Because Sasuke always kept his gaze outside the window or in a book. It freaked him out just like that time on the basketball court when he was the first help him. He never did thank him for his help though, did he? Maybe he should because it was principle.

Today they had Iruka sensei, their literature teacher, who was rumored to be in a relationship with the math teacher. He wasn't a gossiper, but news travelled fast and some things were hard to ignore, like the one about the Uchiha sleeping with every girl in his fanclub when nobody was looking, because at school he treated them like the plague.

First period went by quickly and before he knew it, it was lunch time. He was on his way to the lunch room with a paper bag in his hand when he spotted Sasuke sitting by himself in the court yard. He decided since he was alone, he might as well thank him then, instead of trying when others were around. It would be awkward enough with the both of them only anyways.

Sasuke noticed the red head walking towards him and mentally prepared himself for some kind of conflict, even if he didn't want that. He didn't want any estrangement between him and Naruto if they were to get together. And he didn't want their friendship to end either.

Kyuubi took a seat beside Sasuke, holding the paper bag with both hands while his elbows rested on his knees. There was a deep silence between them before Kyuubi spoke.

"Thanks for your help on the basketball court."

"It wasn't a problem," Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

Kyuubi wondered why Sasuke always seemed so uninterested and jaded. He never talked to anybody and he rarely does much. Sure he was a prodigy but his social skills needed a lot of work, because of it he didn't have any friends.

Kyuubi sat back and sighed. He opened the paper bag and extracted one of the two sandwiches and took a bite.

"My little brother made this," the red head commented off handedly while staring at the sandwich.

"Can I have one?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. Did he just beg somebody for something? He knew Naruto made it and the words slipped past his lips before his brain could give the command to abort. He suddenly felt nervous.

Kyuubi rose one eyebrow at Sasuke, he knew he had money and wasn't in need of anything and he made it a mission to be anti social so it surprised him greatly that he would ask him for something. He unconsciously handed the bag out to him anyway. "Here."

Sasuke took a nervous glance at the bag before taking it. Naruto made it after all so it wouldn't be a problem just to find out if he can make something as simple as a sandwich properly, though he'd eat it either way since Naruto put his hands all over it.

"Thanks," came the hesitant reply. He took a bite and it was as good as he expected. Chicken ham with lettuce, cheese, a hint of mayo and relish.

Kyuubi watched as Sasuke ate the entire sandwich, he wondered what had gotten into the brunet all of a sudden.

"Naruto's a very good cook."

The corner of Sasuke's lips slightly curved. "Is he?"

Kyuubi nodded, "He can make the most flavorful dishes out of the simplest ingredients".

Sasuke chuckled, "I can imagine."

Kyuubi smiled, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. "He's got this unhealthy obsession with ramen from Ichiraku."

Sasuke nodded, storing that bit of info away for later use, he had a plan and it would definitely help.

"I have to go, my friends are waiting on me," Kyuubi commented.

Sasuke nodded as the red head walked away. It would be much easier to explain he wanted Naruto if he was at least on speaking terms with his older brother, it would be easier to prove he wasn't just trying to get into his pants if he knew the type of person he was.

Maybe they could become friends?

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

"I'm heading out!" Naruto shouted so Kyuubi could hear him over the bathroom's running water. Both him and Kiichi were bathed and he had to leave soon if he was to meet Sasuke at his house. He invited him over for dinner and he accepted.

"Where are you going?" Kyuubi's shout drifted from the bathroom.

"To a friend's for dinner!" Naruto shouted while slipping Kiichi's sandals on. He was on one knee while the baby sat in the couch and he had a baby bag across his back.

Kyuubi emerged in the doorway behind Naruto with a towel around his waist and his hair damp. "Aren't you going to tell me who your new boyfriend is?"

Naruto threw Kyuubi an incredulous look, "He's not my boyfriend."

Kiichi blew raspberry's at his uncle.

"So I guess that spending almost everyday with some guy and talking to him on the phone constantly does not a relationship make?" Kyuubi mocked.

Naruto rolled his eyes before taking Kiichi up and placing him on his hip, "Obviously not."

Kyuubi's playful mood faded and he gazed seriously at Naruto, "I don't want you hurt again."

Naruto gave his older brother a sad smile, "I don't want to be hurt again either."

That answer was a good enough one for Kyuubi, because it meant Naruto wasn't blindly jumping into anything. He watched the only family he cared so much about walk through the door and with a sigh, he went to put on some clothes. He was determined to know who Naruto was seeing though, just in case he had to bash some loser's skull in.

Naruto was in haste to reach Sasuke in as short amount of time as possible, so he was slightly peeved when he heard somebody call his name after he left the apartment building. He stopped and adjusted Kiichi before looking at who he thought called his name, but quickly dismissed the thought when he realized the person was a chauffeur standing beside a very expensive looking white car with the exposed passenger door open. He figured it was some guy trying to woo his woman, which he found to be very romantic. He turned around to leave.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't believe it was actually him that the chauffeur had wanted and hesitantly took a step towards the man. "Are you talking to me?"

The professional waited until Naruto was within hearing range to talk to him. "Sasuke Uchiha has required that you be transported to his place."

Naruto raised one eyebrow questioningly, "But he lives a few blocks away."

The man kept his stoic expression, but turned and held his white gloved hand out towards the back seat of the car with his head slightly bowed. "I've been asked to ensure you get to the Uchiha residence in the utmost comfort."

Naruto could feel the love, pride and embarrassment swelling in his chest. He noticed a few women; some with their men, stopping to gush at the romance of having a chauffeur transport you to your knight in shining armor. He quickly slipped inside with Kiichi on his lap, watching as the middle aged man shut the door firmly. It wasn't a limousine, but there was a small built in fridge, which exposed liquor and juice when he opened it.

Naruto's smile almost split his face during the short drive to Sasuke's home. The man opened the door after they reached their destination and he got out, bounding up the steps as fast as the baby and the bag would allow him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto shouted after letting himself in. He closed the door behind him and his eyes softened when he saw Sasuke's dinner table, complete with an exotic white table clothe, two lit candles and two white porcelain plates. There were also a few rose petals thrown about and a wooden baby chair close by. It was so quixotic that Naruto didn't know what to say.

Sasuke emerged a moment later wearing a white dress shirt and white jeans pants, which made Naruto more conscious of the light orange t-shirt he wore that displayed the words 'fcuk you' and faded denim.

Naruto mock glared while Sasuke walked over to him. "Teme, you could have told me to dress a little better."

"I like you just the way you are," Sasuke smiled before taking Kiichi and placing him in the baby chair a few meters away. The baby quickly disregarded them for the bowl of snack before him.

Naruto blushed a dark shade of red. "Why are you suddenly saying these things?"

"It should be obvious, Dobe," Sasuke answered.

Naruto glared, trying to hide how much he adored Sasuke at the moment, he made him feel special.

Sasuke took the bag from Naruto and put it on the couch, he then went over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for him. "Take a seat, I'll be right back."

Naruto's face lit up as he walked over and sat down. He watched as Sasuke head towards the kitchen before re-emerging a moment later with two bowls on a tray. His eyes widened when the bowl was set before him and he stared at it.

"Ramen?"

Sasuke had already taken a seat across from the blonde. "You're favorite."

Naruto started grinning, trying to hide how ecstatic he really was at the sight of the noodles resting in the broth with fresh vegetables and spices, the aroma alone sending him to near ecstasy.

"How did you know I love ramen so much?" Naruto asked before taking up his chopsticks and digging in.

Sasuke smiled lightly before taking up his own chopsticks, "A little birdy told me."

Naruto raised one eyebrow in question, but quickly went back to the orgasmic ramen before him.

Kiichi kept flailing his arms and hitting the small table before him noisily. Sasuke periodically glanced at the baby while Naruto focused on his food. He wondered how long it had been since he'd accepted the baby as a part of his growing relationship with Naruto. It wasn't that he ever thought the baby was a problem, but now he would have been perplexed to see Naruto without his baby, the little tyke had grown on him in a big way.

Naruto slurped the last of what was in the bowl before licking his lips putting it back down. He patted his stomach haughtily before smiling at Sasuke. "Are you going to eat that?"

Sasuke hadn't touched his bowl yet, he was too busy enjoying the mirth in those blue eyes and the enigmatic, jovial look on Naruto's face. He found himself envying the Ramen right about now.

Sasuke slid the bowl across the table, "No, you can have it."

Naruto licked his lips like a pervert before finishing Sasuke's share in record time.

Sasuke rose one eyebrow contemplatively. Does Naruto really love ramen _that_ much? "I have another two bowls in the kitchen in case any of us wanted seconds."

Naruto's blue eyes brightened "Bring it on!"

Yes, he was obsessed.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke's couch twenty minutes later, rubbing his tummy in bliss. He was so happy, he hadn't had ramen in a long time and Sasuke had fulfilled one of his dreams. The brunet sat down beside him and he gave him a small smile.

"That was the best."

Sasuke ran a hand lightly through Naruto's blonde hair, "Only for you."

Naruto didn't remember being such a hopeless romantic, he had put that part of his past to the farthest recesses of his mind. He leaned into Sasuke's touch, bringing his head down a moment later so it was resting on the other's shoulder.

Sasuke slipped his arm around Naruto's waist. They sat like that for a moment; enjoying the comfortable silence between them until Kiichi could be heard crying.

Naruto looked at his baby before getting up to go to him. He was surprised when Sasuke held him by the wrist, forcing him to stop and look at him.

"Promise me if I get him to stop crying you will make me kiss you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, feeling like a banana where his outer shell was peeling away slowly. "Sure."

Sasuke got up and walked over to the baby, who gazed at him with big watery, blue eyes. They reminded him so much of Naruto's he just knew he had to make them happy again, it was his mission. He ran his hands through the baby's black locks before lifting him out of the wooden chair. He held the baby against him and that's when it hit him.

"Naruto, I think his diaper needs to change."

Naruto got up from the couch and walked over to Sasuke, mirth evident in his eyes. He took the baby and went to one of the unoccupied bedrooms in the apartment. Sasuke followed close behind with the baby bag.

After laying the baby down on the unused bed, Naruto took off the soiled diaper and Sasuke almost gagged.

"I'll be outside," the brunet muttered before covering his nose and stepping out. Naruto tried to stifle a huge laugh.

After cleaning up the baby, Naruto realized he was sleepy so he held him with his head resting on his shoulder and walked out of the room. He spotted Sasuke just standing there in the hall, waiting on him and he mouthed that the baby wanted to sleep.

Sasuke indicated for Naruto to follow him to another one of the guest rooms.

Naruto gasped when he entered the room in question, noticing it was painted in a bright blue color and had a huge crib in the middle with a baby changing station and a bed to one corner. There was a four draw chest of drawers and a dresser to one wall and some toys scattered about the place.

All in all, it looked like Sasuke was expecting a baby. Naruto felt disheartened.

Sasuke pointed at Kiichi, then at the crib, "Put him in there to sleep."

"Why?" Naruto asked pointedly.

"Because hopefully, if his 'mother' will allow it, this will be his room."

Realization struck Naruto and his eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Sasuke nodded, a smile small to his lips.

Naruto could feel his heart beating in his chest as he put his baby on what looked like silk, inside the crib.

Kiichi snuggled up comfortably in his sleeping spot, not stirring at all after being put down. Naruto ran his hand lightly through the baby's hair before him and Sasuke left, leaving the door open a crack just in case.

Sasuke pulled a small baby monitor from his back pocket and handed it to Naruto, "So we can hear him if he wakes."

Naruto took the device and looked at Sasuke with a mixture between adoration and skepticism, "Why are you doing all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the brunet asked.

Naruto loved the prospect of Kiichi having a father figure in his life other than his uncle and other relatives, and Sasuke was proving he was at least willing to try and fill that role, it was more than he ever got out of the none existent father.

They reached out to the living room and Sasuke turned to Naruto, "So do I still get that kiss?"

Naruto tried to back away but Sasuke held him around the waist and pulled him close, "No! you weren't the one to get my baby boy to stop crying."

"Hn, I'm sure I'll be able to pull it off next time," Sasuke answered, loving the feel of Naruto so close to him. He was slowly pressing himself against the blonde.

Naruto had both hands around Sasuke's neck, looking into his deep, dark grey eyes. "Is that a promise?"

And they kept inching their faces closer to each other's, being so close they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Naruto could feel himself flushing at their proximity.

"I promise," Sasuke whispered huskily before capturing Naruto's lips, kissing him slowly but tenderly.

Naruto all but melted under the feel of Sasuke's lips on his, pulling and sucking on his tongue. He could feel himself burning up from the pleasant anxiety and he returned the kiss with equal fervor, wanting more.

Sasuke didn't want to stop, he couldn't have either, even if he wanted to because Naruto had him in his clutches without knowing it. He was hard and he wanted to feel the smaller blonde so badly. He picked him up under his arms, neither of them breaking the kiss as Naruto wrapped both legs around his waist. He slowly walked over to the couch, dumping the smaller teen on it before lying on top of him, smothering him with more kisses along his neck and jaw line.

With his legs still wrapped around Sasuke, keeping him close, Naruto moaned at the attention lavished on him. It's been so long since he'd been with anybody and it was like a sexual reawakening of epic proportions.

Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt and threw it in a corner before doing the same to his own. He started removing his pants after, watching Naruto hastily do the same. He grabbed Naruto's brief, having all intention of removing it when Naruto grabbed his hands. He looked into those hesitant blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

Naruto bit his lips before answering, "You need to use a condom."

Sasuke ran the back of one hand lightly over Naruto's whiskered cheek while his eyes softened, "Anything you want."

And to be practical, he didn't want to get Naruto pregnant either.

Naruto removed his hands and looked away as Sasuke removed his underwear, exposing his semi erect shaft. He felt embarrassed to say the least.

Sasuke loved every inch of Naruto's smooth, lithe body. He'd been yearning for a taste from the first time he laid eyes on Naruto, now he would treasure even more the sublime experience of being with such an angel. The way his eyes would become unfocused or the way his breathing would speed up when he showered him with kisses and licks left nothing to his imagination.

Sasuke quickly reached for a small bottle of lube and a condom close by. He currently had one hand jerking Naruto off while the one lubed finger from his other hand was inside him, loosening some of the tightness.

Naruto bit into the back of his hand lightly to stifle some of his moans. He would be climaxing soon if Sasuke didn't stop. The feelings coursing through his body was like a drug, causing him to want more.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned when the man above him hit his prostate with his finger. He'd spend so much time concentrating on his baby he'd forgotten what it felt like to be with someone intimately.

As much as Sasuke enjoyed the immense pleasure he was bringing to Naruto, he was reaching his limit and wanted to be inside him. He stopped what he was doing and held the condom out to the blonde.

"You put it on."

"What?" Naruto took the condom, blushing all shades of pink before sitting up.

Sasuke removed his underwear and Naruto's eyes widened at his 'package', he was huge.

"I….." Naruto stammered with wide eyes, he'd never taken anything so big before. Kiichi's father was a few inches smaller and not as wide. Now he understood where the term One Eye Monster came from.

Sasuke reached a hand out to reassure the blonde, "I won't hurt you Naruto, I promise."

Naruto nodded before swallowing. He ripped the package open and took out the condom, then he pinched the tip before slowly rolling it down the length of Sasuke's shaft.

Sasuke shuddered at the feel of those smaller hands on him.

Naruto was mesmerized by the way Sasuke's length pulsed and jerked while he put the condom on, it was as if it had a mind of its own.

When Naruto was done, Sasuke pushed him back down to lay on the couch and he knelt between his open legs, making sure to use a little more lubrication just in case.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. He whimpered at the feel of Sasuke slowly trying to push his way inside him, stretching him to the point he felt he was about to be torn.

"Don't tense Naruto, it'll hurt less," Sasuke instructed. Naruto was so damn tight! He had to be careful though because he didn't want to hurt him, so he moved slowly and cautiously.

"S…Sasuke," Naruto whimpered, trying to pull himself back from the intrusion. His eyes were tightly closed and his breath ragged.

"Shhhhh, it'll stop hurting soon, I promise," Sasuke said before placing a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips.

Naruto knew it would become better eventually, but he just wish he didn't have to go through the pain to get there.

"There," Sasuke breathed after a moment. He was now buried to the hilt and had paused to give Naruto time to adjust, which wasn't an easy thing to do at all.

Naruto's face slackened and he opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, whose brow had a few beads of sweat. He tried to smile, "Thank you for going easy on me."

Sasuke smirked, "Can't let this end before it begins, now can I?"

Naruto nodded. The intensity of the burning had lessened and he gave the go ahead for Sasuke to move.

Sasuke started out slow, but started grinding when he felt Naruto could take it. It was hard for him to hold himself back and he slowly lost his inhibitions, making sure to pleasure Naruto along with himself.

Naruto cried out a lot, loving the mixture between pain and pleasure when Sasuke grabbed his hips and started moving incredibly fast. He had to hold his legs up to give Sasuke maximum exposure and he sometimes looked down at the brunet's thrusting hips, wondering how he could take it all. He periodically watched Sasuke's face that was contorted in pleasure with small beads of sweat on his forehead and neck.

Sasuke could feel himself getting closer to his climax. Naruto was under him making all sorts of sexy sounds that flew straight to his groin and he found himself lasting much shorter than he ever had with any other partner.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted before being unable to control himself.

Naruto cried Sasuke's name out and grabbed the handle of the couch behind him tightly when he went so hard and fast he felt he was about to topple over. Not to mention his ass was starting to burn incredibly from the force.

Right before he was to ejaculate, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms and hefted him off the couch so he was straddling him while he adjusted himself to end up on his back. His mouth opened into an O of silence as he came, pulsing so hard inside Naruto before he relaxed, breathing hard.

Naruto had started to tweak Sasuke's nipples while he sat on top of him, loving the way his brow would furrow while his face contorted to one of utmost pleasure. He felt his body stiffened under him and his climax began before he relaxed, boneless.

"How was it?" Naruto asked.

"The best fuck of my life," Sasuke breathed.

Naruto laughed. He was still hard, what to do, what to do. He looked down on his hard on that was now being fondled by Sasuke.

"I'm going to take care of this for you, don't worry," Sasuke teased.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes as he eased himself up, placing him on his back and settling himself between his open legs. He bit his lip and threw his head back when Sasuke stuck his tongue out and took a tentative lick from the base all the way to the head. He braced himself on his elbows and watched Sasuke's head bob up and down on his shaft as he swallowed him whole.

Naruto hissed at the incredible feeling before grabbing a patch of Sasuke's hair. He could feel a finger in side him, working its way in and out while Sasuke's tongue did things no tongue should be able to do. It didn't take long before he ejaculated down Sasuke's throat, thrusting his hip forward relentlessly.

Naruto collapsed on the couch, panting heavily and Sasuke crawled up his body before kissing him passionately on the lips, sharing some of his own essence with him.

Naruto greedily kissed Sasuke back.

Sasuke got up and took the used condom off him, which flew off with a snap when he pulled on it. "How about a shower?"

"Sounds good," Naruto replied and he took the hand Sasuke offered him, pulling himself to a standing position. He grabbed the baby monitor so he could bring it with him.

The bathroom was another bout of mind blowing sex for the both of them that left them, especially Naruto, tired and sore.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	5. License to Love Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

 **I know this update is short but look out for more very soon! ;)  
**

Later in the night, after much foreplay, watching a movie and eating supper, Naruto was ready to return home.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand as he made to go get his baby, "Can't you sleep over?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip, he really wanted to but he couldn't. "No, I didn't tell Kyuubi I would be gone for so long and it would be rude to just disappear without a word."

"You can call him on my phone," Sasuke offered hopefully and Naruto found his eagerness endearing.

"No, not tonight, next time. OK?"

Sasuke uncharacteristically pouted at Naruto, who giggled at his expression before turning around, heading to the baby's room.

Sasuke sighed when Naruto emerged a moment later with the bag across his back and the baby on his shoulder with a blanket thrown over his sleeping head and body. "I'll get the car to take you home."

"Thank you," Naruto muttered and Sasuke followed him down out to the street where the car was parked.

Naruto got in and put the baby in his lap before winding down the window so he could see Sasuke more clearly.

"How soon before I see you again?" Sasuke asked with his face close to Naruto's.

"Two days time," Naruto answered.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because I have to take him to the clinic tomorrow and I can't have him out if he gets any shots," Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine, I'll see you in two days time then." And with that he placed a sensual kiss to Naruto's lips. When they were through, Naruto rolled the window back up and the car pulled away from the curb.

There were no words to describe how elated he was at knowing that Naruto now belonged to him. It was as if for the first in a long while, the gods were smiling down on him.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Naruto had a huge smile on his face when he exited the car with the baby and made his way up to his brother's apartment. He opened the door, a shit eating grin on his face while thinking about Sasuke, until he spotted Kyuubi standing a few meters from the door with his arms folded, glaring at him.

"Where were you all night?"

Naruto's grin faltered, "I was with my boyfriend."

Kyuubi believed Naruto, at least he was telling the truth this time around. "You have your baby at some guys place while you two fuck? Did you do it on the bed beside him while he slept?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"

"Put him down and get back here," Kyuubi ground out.

Naruto looked at his brother seriously, what was he doing and saying? One thing he did agree with though, if this was to turn into an argument, he didn't want Kiichi waking up to the noise. He walked away and went to his room, dropping the bag on the bed before putting the baby in his crib. He rubbed his palm against his jeans before heading back out to the living room. He would not be taking any shit from Kyuubi for whatever reason. He loved his brother but he would never allow himself to be treated unfairly either.

Kyuubi glared at Naruto as he stalked up to him, his blue eyes intense as they bore into his.

"What was that about fucking with my baby on the bed?"

Kyuubi glared right back, he was a few inches taller than Naruto but his little brother wasn't backing down. "You're jumping into bed with some guy and won't tell me who it is, why? I hope you used a fucking condom this time around because if you get pregnant again I'm kicking you out of my fucking apartment."

Naruto's eyes darkened, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"You don't have an education, so why wouldn't you be?" Kyuubi regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He knew Naruto didn't deserve that, because he was one of the smartest people he knew. The regret threatened to eat him alive because he swore to protect Naruto and here he was, the one destroying him.

Naruto took a step back, his eyes wide, "That's what you think of me? It's been two fucking years since I've been with anybody and now it's a problem...?"

"Naruto…" Kyuubi sighed while reaching a hand out towards his younger brother.

Naruto flashed his hand away angrily, "Don't fucking touch me Kyuubi Uzumaki . You've never trusted me, you don't trust me at all and you think I'm stupid!"

"Naruto, I don't and I'm sorry…"

Naruto tried to fight out of the hold when Kyuubi pulled him to his chest and wrapped his hands around him, forcing him to stay in his embrace. He felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as his emotions came crashing down on him. His parents were the only ones to ever look down on him for getting pregnant at a young age and he thought his brother was different….apparently not.

"You're not sorry at all," Naruto choked out, "I hate you."

"Of course you don't, I love you so much and I never meant the things I said."

"Then why did you say them?"

"Because when I saw with that grin on your face and that slight limp to your step, it reminded me about all those times you lied to us. It was like you were sixteen again, lying about where you were and what you were doing and not knowing the consequences of your actions."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into Kyuubi's chest. "I'm sorry, how many times am I going to apologize for being young and stupid?"

Kyuubi ran one hand through Naruto's hair lightly, "You don't need to apologize, I need to learn to forget. You've tried so hard to not repeat your past mistakes and instead of encouraging you I say hurtful things, I'm sorry."

Naruto chuckled through his tears, "Damn right you should be sorry." He still felt hurt, but there was one thing he knew for certain and it was that Kyuubi Uzumaki was there for him when nobody else was, so he got the benefit of the doubt without a second thought.

Kyuubi smiled, Naruto had calmed down and wasn't fighting him anymore, "So, who's…?"

Just then the phone started ringing and Naruto flew out Kyuubi's arms to get it.

"Hello?" Naruto answered eagerly.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto held his head down and started to blush.

"Yes, we reached home safely."

There was a pause and then Naruto whispered, "Don't say that over the phone, you're such a pervert."

Kyuubi chuckled before heading to bed; he would ask Naruto about his boyfriend another time. He had classes in the morning and needed his beauty rest.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

The next day, Kyuubi had managed to reach to class a little early. He had left the clinic money on the kitchen table for Naruto, which was more than the amount since he was sure he would be hungry himself and would need fare.

What he didn't know, was that Naruto's boyfriend had a car ready and waiting on him to take him wherever he wanted to go and pick him back up. He wasn't surprised, not much anyway, when the only occupant of the classroom, Sasuke, turned to look at him when he entered.

Sasuke returned the curt nod Kyuubi gave him before he took a seat at his desk. He had Naruto on his mind from the night before, not able to stop himself from drowning in his blonde sunshine. He watched out the corner of his eyes as Kyuubi got up a moment later and made his way towards him, causing him to brace for a confrontation. You did not start to sleep with a teenager and expect their older brother to not say anything about it/ try to bash your skull in/ try to poison or murder you.

Kyuubi put the paper he had in his hand on the desk before Sasuke, who barely gazed at it before looking at him.

"I can't figure how I got this wrong," Kyuubi mentioned and Sasuke looked at the paper a little more closely. He realized it was the math test that only they had passed. He viewed the question and worked it out from the beginning to end in his head, pinpointing where the older Uzumaki went wrong.

"The Quadratic Formula is x equal minus b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac over 2a. Seems you had 4ad instead of 4ac in the equation," Sasuke answered before looking up at Kyuubi.

The red head took the question and glanced back at it. He was right. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded. He knew Naruto didn't tell his brother about them, or he would have been defending himself from the moment he set eyes on him. He didn't want to keep it a secret, but he wasn't sure if now was a good time to tell him either. He was weighing his mind on the situation when a bright mop of pink hair burst into the room, followed by the blonde and the black haired cronies of the aforementioned pink head.

"SASUKE-KUN~!"

Sasuke turned his head away and frowned. Kyuubi was still standing before him and he noticed he stopped reading the paper to look at the girls.

Sakura made a beeline straight for Sasuke, with Ino and Tenten close behind, all of them gushing at the sight of him.

Kyuubi took a step back from Sasuke's desk, not wanting to become fangirl roadkill. He heard Sasuke's girls were scary.

Saskura pushed the desk a little away and jumped on Sasuke's lap, quickly wrapping her hands around his neck.

Sasuke glared a look so fierce anybody would have been afraid, but these girls seemed immune to all of his 'I hate your guts get the fuck away from me' looks.

Sakura wasted no time and before Sasuke could drop her on her face like a hot potato, she captured his lips with hers and kissed him fiercely, pushing his head back while the other two held his hands, giggling madly.

Sasuke was momentarily stunned, was Sakura really going as far as to kiss him, why? She'd never gone this far before with her delusions and it really ticked him off.

"Woah! I'll leave you lovebirds alone, get a room," Kyuubi scoffed before turning around to walk away.

Lovebirds? Shit! Sasuke roughly shook the girls off before trying to push Sakura away, which proved to be a harder task than he imagined. Was she always so strong?

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted while trying to get Sakura off his lap. He thought they were together, shit…

Sasuke abruptly stood, causing Sakura to stand with him but she wouldn't let go of his neck, ogling at him while he felt the need to punch her in the face. Kyuubi was gone and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"Sakura…" Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun~?" the girl answered sweetly.

"If you don't get your filthy hands off me, I'll fucking rip them off."

Sakura giggled, "I like it when you talk dirty to me, Sasuke."

She then lowered her hand, but not before touching Sasuke teasingly on the nose. "I'll be back…" then her expression became serious, "Just remember you belong to me."

As soon as Sakura started to walk away, Ino and Tenten behind her, other students started to pile into the classroom. He was about to go look for Kyuubi and explain there was nothing between him and the girls, but by the time he reached the door the instructor had entered, forcing him to retake his seat.

Covering his face with his hands, Sasuke sighed, watching Kyuubi re-enter the classroom before taking his seat also. He had to explain before things got out of hand because life was fucked up like that. When he was ready to introduce himself as Naruto's lover, the red head will surely remember this incident.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	6. License to Love Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are awesome :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are awesome :-)**

 **Lemon ahead!  
**

He got the number fifteen when he entered this morning and so far the nurse had already dealt with one through nine. Some people let their baby run around while keeping an eye on them, but he held Kiichi firmly in his lap, making sure to give him a rubber toy so he wouldn't want to leave him too quickly. It wasn't that he wouldn't put him down to run around, but he didn't know who any of the present parents were and he just wanted to keep himself and his baby out of harms way. He had heard of an incident a long time ago where two women started fighting because their kids were also fighting.

"Number ten!"

Naruto watched as the woman sitting beside him walked into the office with her young baby, leaving behind a younger teen that resembled her a lot. She must have been in his age group. He kept holding his baby and playing with him, awaiting his turn to be seen.

"Um…e…excuse me?"

Naruto looked up, realizing it was the teen he'd spotted, she had the palest eyes he'd ever seen and waist length dark hair with bangs completely covering her forehead.

"Hi," Naruto greeted. He had Kiichi's small hands in his, lightly clapping them in tandem with the baby's movements. He noticed the girl was blushing and she looked nervous. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I'm Hinata Hyuga," she greeted.

The blonde smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this little guy is Kiichi Uzumaki."

"Such a nice name, N…Naruto and Kiichi."

Hinata blushed and Naruto grinned.

"You have such a beautiful baby," Hinata commented, tapping both here index fingers lightly together.

Naruto's eyes softened, "Thank you."

Kiichi turned his head to the teen and blew raspberries at her.

Hinata giggled before nodding. She wondered if it would be wise to take her cousin's advice and be more assertive. It wasn't her style but he always complained she was too soft, never wanting something and going for it. She admired Naruto from the moment she saw him because she had a thing for blondes and it was rare to see the father showing such interest in their child's care. He was beautiful and his baby had matching blue eyes. She felt too afraid to come right out and say she liked him, but she was happy with the small conversation they had going.

"Is it your sister that went to see the nurse?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "She asked me to follow her here."

"Oh, ok," Naruto answered before quickly wiping some drool from the baby's mouth.

Hinata watched Naruto as he tended to his baby, liking the way that he was gentle and tentative towards him, nothing like her sister's husband. "So, where's the m…mother?"

Naruto smiled inwardly at Hinata's shyness, it must have been so hard for her to approach him. "I'm a single parent."

"Number eleven!"

Hinata's face started heating up even more because what she's about to do, she'd never done before. Her sister was about to leave soon and she wanted to be able to talk to Naruto after leaving, "C…can I have your number so we can t…talk later?"

It only took Naruto a moment to decide that giving Hinata his number wasn't such a bad idea, and he nodded his head at her.

Hinata extracted her cell phone and dialed the numbers Naruto told her. She realized the area code wasn't that for regular cell phones and asked, "This is the number for a house phone, right?"

"Right," Naruto grinned, "I don't own a cell phone."

The woman approached Hinata with her baby and asked her if she was ready before grabbing her bag off the bench.

"I am," she answered before standing and turning to Naruto. "I'll call you later."

Naruto nodded, then smiled as Hinata walked away. She was so shy, he had no idea someone could take shyness that far. He had to wait only twenty more minutes until Kiichi got his injection. The baby cried before falling asleep in his arms. It was around midday and luckily the car was still waiting on him; he went home promptly after, administering fever medicine as per the nurse's instruction.

Sasuke, Naruto couldn't stop smiling when he sat on the couch, thinking about the night before. Now he had all the time to focus on his boyfriend and the mind blowing sex they had the night before. He stared blankly into the ceiling, his ass twitching from the memory of some of the things he and Sasuke did. He felt high on adoration and affection, watching the house phone and hoping it would ring and Sasuke's smooth voice would tell him perverted things again. He knew Sasuke was at class though, just like Kyuubi, who would be starting his part time work this evening, which meant he could be on the phone all evening without worrying about who would hear him.

Naruto grinned.

A half hour later, which was early afternoon, the phone rang and Naruto ran to get it with a smile on his face, his brain not registering that it was too early for Sasuke to call.

"Hello~" the blonde greeted extra cheerfully.

"H…hi, N…Naruto."

It was Hinata. Not to be disappointed, but he was praying it was Sasuke.

"Hi Hinata." He scratched the back of his head lightly. He could practically feel her blush through the phone, though he couldn't understand for the life of him why she was always doing it.

"How are y…you and the baby?" she asked shyly.

"We're fine, he's asleep," Naruto answered with a small laugh.

"T…that's good," Hinata chuckled. "He's a really beautiful baby, just like his…."

Suddenly, Naruto could hear somebody shouting in the background, then Hinata frantically told him bye and she'll call again before abruptly hanging up.

Naruto stared at the phone, a little worried since his gut feelings were telling him something wasn't right. He sighed before replacing it on the cradle softly, he had no idea where Hinata lived anyways.

Kiichi could then be heard crying and he hurriedly shared some of the mash potatoes and butter he had on the stove before tending to his baby.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Kyuubi didn't have much time after class to try and get to work, so as soon as the lesson ended he flew from the room, not wanting to be late.

Sasuke had all intention of talking to the redhead once he got a chance in the evening, but the teacher stopped him before he could say anything, asking him some questions. By the time he was through Kyuubi moved so fast he didn't see when he left the classroom. He ran past most of the retreating students and stood out in the hallway, trying to see if he could spot Kyuubi. Unfortunately, he couldn't and in a bid of frustration he took out his phone and tried calling Naruto.

The line was busy.

Sasuke cursed under his breath before returning to get his bag. He would try to call Naruto on the way over there. His lover should be alone since his brother is on his way to work.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

"Shit!" Kyuubi cursed under his breath. He _had_ to go home. Luckily he wasn't too far from his apartment because he had the keys to open the storage room for his shift, the problem was, he forgot to take the keys with him to class this morning.

He hurriedly walked along the main road, hoping he wouldn't be too late for work since it was obvious he would be late either way. He made a call to his supervisor, making him know he wouldn't make it on time. The apartment came into view a few minutes later and he hurried up the stairs to get inside.

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto was surprised while he stood in the living room, tidying it up before his brother walked through the door. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Kyuubi looked around frantically, "I forgot the company keys, have you seen them?"

He looked over at the small table by the door where the keys were normally kept, only to see it empty, save for the front door key.

"Shit," Kyuubi cursed under his breath. He decided to go look in his room.

Naruto watched Kyuubi walk away while holding the cushion from the couch that he was dusting in one hand and a bottle of upholstery sanitizer in the other. He sprayed the item twice and returned it to a corner of said couch when Kyuubi came back out, a small grin to his face.

"Found it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I think I need to get laid, why else would I become so forgetful?"

"Anybody in mind?" Naruto grinned. Unlike him, his brother was bisexual; he liked both guys and girls.

"I wish I had girls throwing themselves at me and kissing me in class like that Uchiha know it all," Kyuubi answered.

Naruto stiffened with his eyes going wide before he started to get nervous. "What?"

"Yeah, that know it all guy from my class is rumored to sleep with the girls in his fanclub, and I saw one of them kissing him in class today. If I had opportunities like that I wouldn't have to pay or manipulate," Kyuubi answered sarcastically while walking towards the door.

Naruto felt his stomach drop.

"I'll see you in a few hours. There's money on the table because I realize you're running out of formula," Kyuubi called out over his shoulder before heading out and closing the door behind him.

Naruto could feel the dread washing over him in waves. Kyuubi would never lie to him, so Sasuke had to be cheating. Glued to the spot and staring at nothing in particular, he thought it was way too soon for this shit to be happening. He had just gotten to know Sasuke intimately, was he such a good deceiver and manipulator or was he himself too easy?

Plopping himself down on the couch, trying to think and finding it harder than he imagined, he mentally imagined the walls he was building with Sasuke chipping at the edges, breaking in places the cement hadn't even dried yet. He didn't want to go through this again, remembering the bitter pain of being abandoned like that.

Sasuke, why?

Naruto glared as he made up his mind, there was no way Sasuke would ever get the chance to play him again. Never.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

Sasuke ran up to Naruto's apartment building some minutes later, taking the steps two at a time until he reached Naruto's apartment door that he told him about. Panting, he knocked twice, loudly, hoping Naruto was there and he would answer. He didn't have any proof, but his gut feelings were telling him to talk to Naruto as soon as possible and he'd learned to follow his instincts.

The sound of somebody knocking a few minutes after Kyuubi had left broke Naruto out of his wandering thoughts. He'd managed to put Kiichi back to sleep and whoever was knocking would wake his baby up, so with a frown on his face; whether it was actually from the news of Sasuke's infidelity or the thought of his baby waking up, he had no idea, he walked over to the door and threw it open, having all intention of giving the person on the other side of said door a piece of his mind.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, "Naruto, I need to talk to you."

Naruto's eyes darkened when he remembered the oath he took against the Uchiha, "Get the fuck away from me, Teme."

Sasuke's breath hitched, "Naruto?"

The brunet had to put his foot inside the door to not have it slammed shut in his face. Shit.

"Stay the hell away from me, Sasuke," Naruto ground out while trying to close the door.

Sasuke kept pushing on the other side of the door, knowing the closing of said door was the closing of his chances to rectify whatever Naruto had heard.

"Let me talk to you and explain, Naruto."

"No! You have your girlfriends to talk to, leave me the hell alone!"

Sasuke sighed while still pushing against the door.

Suddenly, Kiichi could be heard crying and Naruto faltered at the sound, causing Sasuke to push too hard and knock him to the ground.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke apologized after he realized what had happened. He rushed over to the blonde and helped him to his feet.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I'm going to get my baby, I want you to _leave._ "

"No," Sasuke ground out stubbornly with both arms crossed against his chest. Naruto's heated glare did nothing to faze him, because he would be heard whether Naruto liked it or not.

Huffing, Naruto walked away and went to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke behind. He placed Kiichi's bottle in a pot of hot water, warming it so he could get it to drink soon. He went to get his baby, a frown on his face from Sasuke's presence, who he realized had taken a seat in Kyuubi's couch. He wished his brother was here to kick him out.

After taking the crying baby from his crib, Naruto placed him on his bed and checked his diaper. The baby's blue eyes were wide and watery as he watched him, sniffling lightly as he changed his diaper. When he was through he walked with the baby in his arms towards the kitchen to get the bottle, passing and ignoring the Uchiha sitting patiently on his couch, watching him.

Sasuke watched as Naruto returned to the living area with both the bottle and the baby in his hands. He put the bottle on the table before putting the baby down on the ground to sit so he could check the temperature of the formula against his wrist. Kiichi started crying at the loss of contact.

"You could have asked me to hold him."

Naruto kept ignoring Sasuke. After deciding the formula was ready for consumption he took the baby back up and sat with him in his lap on the opposite side of the couch Sasuke was in before putting the bottle by his lips.

Kiichi sucked hungrily, his eyes half massed.

Naruto was weary.

Sasuke was apprehensive.

The silence, save for the noises the baby was making, was palpable and awkward.

Sasuke really wanted to get this over with and he started speak. "Nar…"

"Shhh…" Naruto hushed with a frown marring his features, looking down at the baby after looking at Sasuke.

The brunet looked, only to realize the baby was semi-awake. He then kept quiet, waiting until the baby was done feeding and then burped before Naruto put him back to sleep. It was twenty minutes later when the blonde returned from his room without the baby, his face still plastered with a frown.

Still peeved, Naruto asked, "Why are you still here?"

Sasuke made an uncharacteristic sigh, "To explain to you that I'm not seeing anybody else."

"So you're calling my brother a liar?" Naruto glared.

Sasuke averted Naruto's gaze, "If he told he saw someone kissing me, it's true."

Naruto balled his fists and glared, "You piece of…"

"…But! I'm not seeing any of those girls, they just love to throw themselves at me constantly," Sasuke explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And I'm suppose to buy that cheap excuse?"

"It's the truth," Sasuke reiterated.

"As if, you're no better than…."

"Don't you dare compare me to Kiichi's father," Sasuke ground out, feeling himself getting angry that Naruto would make such a comparison. "If I was like him I wouldn't be here."

Naruto knew that statement to be true, but it didn't lessen how hurt he felt because Sasuke still hadn't proven he wasn't cheating. "You might as well have been. If kyuubi says you're fucking the girls from your school and you can't prove other wise, then you're a dog."

Naruto walked over to the front door and stood beside it expectantly, glaring at Sasuke as he walked over to him.

Sasuke could feel himself burning with frustration and desire. Somehow Naruto's angry face was having the opposite effect of what the blonde probably intended on him and he found himself wanting to repeat the previous night. Badly. It wasn't that he didn't see Naruto's point of view or where he was coming from, but if he was having an affair he would have said so and Naruto looked very fuckable when his eyes burned with unrestricted anger and his brows furrowed. He exuded pheromones that had him getting hard, and Naruto didn't know the effect he had on him.

Naruto didn't like the predatory look on Sasuke's face as he walked towards him. He was expecting him to go through the door, not pin his body against the wall with his, keeping him firmly in place.

"What the hell…?" Naruto's eyes widened before he was cut off with a kiss.

Sasuke rubbed himself against Naruto while he struggled to get free, wanting him to feel how hard he was for him.

Naruto cursed and he snarled and he fought, but the problem was, he could feel himself getting hot just from Sasuke's close contact. It didn't help that he could feel the bulge he was rubbing against him, making him secretly want to feel more of it. The bastard cheated, he shouldn't still be feeling this way about him, should he?

"Get off!" Naruto muttered angrily. He was breathing hard and he looked into Sasuke's eyes, realizing he had no intention of leaving or letting him go.

"Listen to me Naruto Uzumaki…" Sasuke ground out, using his demeanor to command Naruto's utmost attention. "…I don't cheat. If I didn't want you I would have said so, If you weren't enough or I had gotten over you I would have said so. Do not proceed to tell me otherwise because if it's one thing I can guarantee you, I wouldn't be here right now _begging_ you to understand. I don't beg, period."

Naruto didn't know why he believed the bastard, maybe it was the way he read that statement in his eyes instead of hearing it with his ears. There would be no way he could have such an impressionable look if he was lying. His instinct was screaming at him to believe, so he did, slowly, reluctantly. His instincts have been wrong before after all.

Sasuke loved the way Naruto bit his bottom lip in worry, proving he was at least willing to give him a chance. He pressed himself harder into Naruto, grinding against him and liking the cute blush now adorning his boyfriend's features.

"Teme, I'm still mad at you," Naruto muttered halfheartedly, feeling himself pushing back against Sasuke while he wrapped his hands around his neck.

By this time Sasuke was panting and he groped Naruto's behind, earning him a small squeak and a wide eyed look. "I promise Naruto, that you're the only one I want to bend over the couch, the table and the floor doggy style."

"And I solemnly swear Uchiha Sasuke, that you won't live to regret the day you change your mind," Naruto returned with a smirk.

"I accept," Sasuke agreed. "Now where do I sign?"

By this time they had their faces only inches apart, both of them impatiently waiting on the other to make the first move.

"On the dotted line….around back," Naruto whispered huskily and that's when they kissed, feeling the rush of being in each other's arms and knowing they belonged to each other hit them like a freight train.

Sasuke could never get enough of Naruto and he hoped he felt the same way. He'd never fallen this hard and fast before and he wanted Naruto by his side always. Not to mention Naruto's sex appeal was off the charts, he'll strangle anybody whoso much as look at what is his.

Naruto could feel himself melting like butter under Sasuke's onslaught. It felt just as good as the first time to be kissing him and he found himself wanting even more. Sasuke hefted him up and he wrapped both legs around his waist, kissing him fervently as Sasuke slowly walked with him over to the couch.

Kyuubi's couch.

He was about to fuck on Kyuubi's couch.

No way in hell.

"S…Sasuke," Naruto breathed after they broke their kiss while he tried half heartedly to push his lover off him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with his face buried between Naruto's neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking the skin there.

Naruto tried to squirm away and that's when Sasuke stopped, looking his lover in the eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to get a futon to put on the floor," Naruto answered while getting up.

Sasuke rose one eyebrow in question, "A futon…?"

Then realization struck the Uchiha and he allowed Naruto to go get the item, following behind him a short while after.

Naruto tip toed past the baby's crib in his room and made his way over to the small closet in a corner of his room. He had to take out, as stealthily as possible, the bags with baby toys, clothes and other stuff that was blocking his access to the futon. He felt Sasuke's presence behind him and motioned for him to help him. He removed what he could to allow Sasuke to pull the futon from under a pile of things.

Sasuke silently left the room with the futon in his hand, making his way back out to the living area, which wasn't as big as his to hold about six futons and still leave room.

Naruto closed the door silently behind him and followed behind Sasuke, watching him eagerly spread the futon out before removing his pants and shirt. He stood admiring Sasuke's lean frame from the doorway, thinking he had the perfect body.

Sasuke lay himself down on his back, in his underwear before reaching a hand out to Naruto.

"Come here."

Naruto smirked, "Take your underwear off first."

That's when the blonde realized Sasuke had a pack of condom in his hand all along, because he placed it on the ground and then did as instructed. He watched as the semi hard shaft came into view, looking every bit as intimidating as it did the first time.

"Naruto…" Sasuke beckoned, the heat rushing to his brain…both of them.

Naruto slowly walked over until he stood a few inches away between Sasuke's parted legs, watching his length jerk and spasm with anticipation. With a very salacious look on his face, he asked, "Sasuke, do you want to fuck me?"

Sasuke, panting, gave Naruto a 'what the fuck kind of question was that?' look. "It's damn obvious Naruto."

Naruto smirked once more before getting on his knees and elbows so his face was inches away from Sasuke's cock head.

Sasuke pointed the head towards Naruto lips, he was so damn close he could feel his breath on it and yet he wouldn't stick his tongue out and lick it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, the insufferable lust evident in his decorum.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently, staring at Sasuke's pulsing cock like he was a virgin to it. He blew on it and Sasuke shuddered.

"Suck it," Sasuke commanded, feeling like he was about to burst. He had no idea Naruto was such a tease or else he would have dragged him to bed with him.

"You didn't say the magic word Sasuke," Naruto teased. He knew he was setting himself up for trouble but he couldn't help it, teasing Sasuke was so much fun.

Sasuke suddenly jumped up, startling Naruto before wrestling him to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto laughed as his boyfriend tore his clothes from his body, behaving like a wild animal not getting his fill. He half heartedly fought back, trying to push him away but failing. Sasuke's eyes were wild with lust and by the time he stripped him naked, he was pulled to lie on the futon on his back.

Nobody had ever made Sasuke lose control of himself like this before, proving Naruto was special. He realized Naruto was just as hard as he was and after putting him on the futon, he got into a 69 position where he was on top, both of them sucking each other off in tandem.

Naruto moaned around the length in his mouth because Sasuke was relentless, sucking him off hard and fast like it was some form of punishment for what he did earlier. He had his eyes squeezed shut, breath hard and ragged while trying not to cry out too much from the euphoric feeling Sasuke was creating throughout his body.

Kiichi was asleep.

The apartment walls weren't thick.

Naruto had to release the cock in his mouth so he could moan freely. His breath hitched because of the ardent ministrations Sasuke performed and he writhed in ecstasy. He was almost there.

"S…Sasuke," Naruto moaned, especially when he felt a finger penetrating his sensitive anus. Sasuke had both hands on the inside of his thigh, forcing his legs as far apart as they would go while that tongue put the best lollipop licker to shame. Sasuke's mouth was in a class of its own when it came to fellatio and he kept bucking his hips up into that talented, wet mouth.

"Sasuke, stop," Naruto pleaded, throwing his head back and gripping tightly whatever he could get his hands on. He was going to come and Sasuke wasn't slowing down, creating a whirlwind of feelings from the coiling in his stomach to the tightening of his muscles.

"Shit, Sasuke…" Naruto cried out when his body stiffened, the muscles in his stomach constricting as he released his seed down Sasuke's throat. He made one hard thrust while Sasuke deep throated him, swallowing every drop until his body fell lax against the futon, winded. His vision swam as he came down from his high, feeling Sasuke ease himself up so he could turn to face him.

"Teme…," Naruto growled softly.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't ever tease me again Naruto, or I'll draw it out even longer next time."

Naruto's eyes snapped to meet amused dark ones, "You wouldn't dare…."

Sasuke cut off Naruto's further words with a passionate kiss, allowing him to taste himself lingering on his taste buds. He nestled himself between his lover's open legs, rubbing against him as they deepened their kiss. He was still hard as a rock. He blindly reached over to where he left the condom and grabbed it before kneeling down and ripping the plastic with his teeth, making sure that Naruto watched his every move.

Naruto braced on his elbows and watched as Sasuke put the condom on, rolling it down the length of his cock. Then Sasuke's hands pushed his legs up to his chest and he held them open, giving his lover full access to his ass.

"God, your so beautiful and sexy Naruto," Sasuke muttered heatedly before lining himself up with that puckered hole. His disheveled blonde hair framing that sexy face and his smooth skin and taut muscles glistening with a light sheen of sweat was beautiful.

Sasuke had lubed Naruto when he fingered him and he slowly eased himself into that tight warmth, loving the way the resistance was as firm as the first time. He watched Naruto's features for whether he was going too hard and took his time easing himself in, not wanting to hurt him at all.

Naruto breathed Sasuke's name reverently when he was all the way inside, feeling himself slowly adjust to the stretching. After a moment he pulled Sasuke down to him and kissed him voraciously.

Sasuke started thrusting in and out of Naruto shortly after, loving the way the blonde would gasp and whimper into their kiss.

For them both, two hours went by like a never ending dream of lust, tangled limbs and fervent desires. By the time they were through, Naruto was a boneless mess covered in his own semen and Sasuke was a very happy man. He pulled Naruto into a hug in their after sex bliss and planted a small kiss to his forehead.

"That was…amazing," Naruto muttered with one hand wrapped around Sasuke's torso, hugging him while one leg was draped over his.

Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly. "You have the perfect ass, body and mind Naruto, the first two deserves to get fucked."

"Pervert," Naruto chuckled. "Besides, Kyuubi's dying to meet my boyfriend."

Sasuke contemplated that bit of info. "I guess it's about time I introduce myself, will you be ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. He might try to strangle you when he finds out but things'll work out."

Sasuke planted a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips, "Don't worry about me, as long as you're fine then nothing else matters."

Naruto smiled.

"By the way, what time does he get home from work?" Sasuke asked.

"Around ten," Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked at the analog clock that was hanging on Naruto's wall. "Shit, he'll be here in 20 minutes, we need to clean up."

"What?" Naruto frantically got to his feet and run towards the bathroom for a bath. He didn't see the need to let his brother know he was having sex in his apartment with the Uchiha. He took a quick shower and got dressed in pants and a t-shirt, listening to the shower run as Sasuke cleaned himself up too. A few minutes later Sasuke emerged fully clothed in what he wore earlier and they cleaned the futon up before returning it to his closet. Then they decided to watch some tv together.

Sasuke didn't want to keep his relationship a secret from the older Uzumaki, but he would keep Naruto safe no matter what. He wrapped a protective arm around him as they sat watching the program.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	7. License to Love Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

Kyuubi didn't know which was worse, the trainee employee called Choji Akimichi who didn't know a thing and wanted a food break every half an hour or his supervisor, Shizune, who also didn't know much. He looked at his watch as he walked up to his front door, realizing he was half an hour later than usual. He was really tired and needed to get to bed for classes in the morning.

"Naruto?" the older teen called out after he entered his apartment and shut the door behind him.

Naruto jumped from the couch and turned to face him, "Kyuubi…"

Kyuubi nodded at Naruto before deciding he would go to bed, he felt extremely tired.

"Kyu, wait," Naruto called out and he stopped to turn tired eyes at his younger sibling.

"What is it Naruto?" Kyuubi asked lightly, realizing that he looked nervous and was glancing to the couch expectantly.

"You um, you said you wanted to know who I was seeing..."

"Of course I do, I'd like to be able to commit murder if you get hurt."

Naruto forced a nervous laugh and Kyuubi knew something was wrong. He glared suspiciously, "What's going on?"

That's when _he_ stood, turning around to look at him. Cool obsidian eyes stared back at him and it took a second for Kyuubi's brain to process everything that had happened from the moment he entered the apartment to the sight before him.

"What the hell….?" Kyuubi subconsciously found himself taking angry steps towards the Uchiha, who did nothing more than to stand there looking…in one piece…which should not be the case. He felt Naruto throw himself at him.

"Kyuubi…wait!" Naruto shouted frantically, trying to stop his brother from pummeling his boyfriend.

Kyuubi pointed a finger menacingly at his classmate, "You…what the hell are you doing with my brother?"

Sasuke didn't want to fight with Kyuubi, as a matter of fact, he'd prefer if they could talk this out like civil human beings. The rage in Kyuubi's eyes though was enough to let him know this would not end well.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'll take good care of him," Sasuke pointed out.

Kyuubi stopped short of the raven haired young man, giving him a death glare while Naruto's smaller hands held on to him.

Naruto looked frantically between the two, hoping against all hope he wouldn't be nursing any wounds later. Kyuubi's eyes were slowly turning a dark red, proving he was wanting to kill somebody.

"The hell you will, you're sleeping with the girls from school!" Kyuubi shouted angrily. He turned his angry gaze at Naruto, expecting him to side with him.

"Kyuubi, I don't beleive…." Naruto started to explain, but he was interrupted by an outburst from the red head.

Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and got all up in his face, "What kind of lies did you tell him to get him to believe you?"

Sasuke still had his expressionless look on his face and he answered simply, "The truth."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, "Is that why you were suddenly so social at school? You wanted to fuck my little brother, hoping to use me to get into his pants?"

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Kyuubi, stop it! He's not like that at all, why can't you understand?" Naruto shouted at his older brother.

Kyuubi turned his burning gaze on Naruto, "Because he's no good for you, he'll do the same thing that…."

"STOP IT! Don't you dare say his name Kyuubi. You can't expect me to spend the rest of my life locked away, hiding from relationships. I really like Sasuke and I'm willing to give this thing a chance….." Naruto held on to Kyuubi's hand tightly, his blue eyes pleading for understanding. "…and I have you to kill him if he tries anything, I'll even give you his address."

Kyuubi chuckled, contemplating what Naruto had said. The truth of the matter was that Naruto was old enough to make his own decisions, and if he wanted to see Sasuke, he couldn't stop him. But that didn't mean he had to like it. As a matter of fact, he now hated Sasuke's guts. He didn't trust him with his little brother and he would make that clear before the night was over.

The red head ran one hand down the side of Naruto's face to stop at his neck, sighing out, "Fine. But you have to promise you'll let me know if he does anything you don't like."

Naruto smiled gratefully, "You'll be the first person I call."

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke, the intensity in his eyes lessening but present none the less. "Remember this, one wrong move and you're out. Now, I don't like you very much right now and wish you would disappear from my sight, but if you're going to be with him then there are some questions I have to ask."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, secretly happy things didn't come to a head. He was confident he could take on the redhead, but he was more worried about Naruto seeing them fighting than anything else.

"Oh God…" Naruto groaned, "…don't ask anything stupid, ok?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto smiled at him, "He's a regular mother hen, you'll get use to him."

The brunet nodded, he would be worried if the older Uzumaki wasn't like that.

"Sit down," Kyuubi instructed and both of them took a seat on opposite ends of the couch with Naruto between them. He resisted the urge to reach secretly behind Naruto and strangle the Uchiha.

Naruto took a small cushion that was on the couch into his hands and rested it on his legs after pulling them up to his chest, biting the edge in anticipation.

"How long?" Kyuubi started, not looking at the brunet.

"One month," Sasuke answered, not looking at the redhead.

Naruto's gaze went back and forth between the two.

"Have you slept with him yet?"

Naruto was about to protest the question, but Sasuke answered anyway and he didn't bother to say anything.

"Yes."

"Did he hurt you, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes snapped up to his brother's, "N…no."

"Have he shown any interest in my nephew?"

"Yes, he has," Naruto answered burrowing his face further into the cushion. The thing was, as embarrassed as he was, he was happy Kyuubi was asking these questions. He had kept his first relationship from his family and that had gotten him hurt, he could see where his brother was looking out for his welfare.

Kyuubi then looked at Sasuke, "I'm warning you, if your intention is to play him you better quit while you're ahead."

Sasuke returned the gaze, "You're going to get tired of seeing my face."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, "I hope not. Naruto, when's the last time you had sex?"

Naruto subconsciously answered, "A while ago." His eyes then went wide and he looked at Kyuubi.

"You slept with him here, in my apartment?"

Kyuubi jumped out the couch as fast as he could and looked between the piece of furniture and Naruto.

"Wait, no. We didn't do it on the couch, honest!"

"I sleep there," Kyuubi groaned.

Naruto stood up and started explaining, "I know, so I got the futon from my room and…"

"Wait, the guest futon?" Kyuubi asked suspiciously.

Naruto bit his tongue, "Well, he _is_ technically a guest…"

Sasuke was amused. Why couldn't he have this type of relationship with his brothers?

"Make sure you sanitize that thing tomorrow…." He then turned to Sasuke, "As for you, get out of my apartment so I can rest peacefully. The idea of you and him fucking around is so…ew."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke chuckled at Kyuubi's sour face. He stood up, preparing to leave.

"Fine…" the brunet started before walking over to Naruto and planting a kiss on his forehead. "You can bring the baby over tomorrow after class, ok?"

Naruto nodded his head and smiled before walking Sasuke to the door.

Sasuke watched Kyuubi's face contort into further displeasure when he pinched Naruto's ass, causing him to gasp before shutting the door behind him.

Kyuubi growled at the contact.

After Sasuke left, Naruto turned to his brother and glared, "Leave him alone."

"Only if he leaves you alone," Kyuubi rebutted.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless."

Kyuubi agreed before making his way towards his room. The fact of the matter was he had class in the morning and he needed to sleep. He left Naruto watching the tv, checked in on the baby and then went to bed.

**********************************SaSuNaRu*************************************

The next day at school, Kyuubi had to try and reign in the desire to murder a certain Uchiha. He pointedly ignored the nod of acknowledgement sent his way and took a seat, preparing for the day's lesson.

They were in the science lab and the Physics teacher, a no nonsense man called Pein entered and bowed curtly before putting a pile of papers on his desk at the front.

Everybody kept quite and paid attention in class because Pein-sensei has been known to give strict punishments for disturbances and folly, nobody wanted to cross him.

Hard, blue swirling eyes looked out at the group before him, "You will be getting a group project on Ampere's Law. I'll be back in ten minutes and all of you should find a partner by then."

The man left as abruptly as he'd come and all the students scampered about, looking for somebody to pair with. Most students went along with their friends and Kyuubi, not in the mood to fuss, just sat back and waited for everybody to do their thing. Surely somebody will be left in the end he can be grouped with so he made no move at all.

Before he realized what was happening, the teacher had returned and Kyuubi looked around to notice everybody was sitting with somebody. He frowned, not knowing who was the odd one out.

Pein looked out at the group and realized there were two still not together.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, get closer," the man said in a stern voice, leaving no room for arguments.

People normally avoided Sasuke, so he wasn't surprised he was on his own. What he hadn't expected though, was for Kyuubi to be the only person left. He gazed at the red head, who was glaring daggers at him. He had no intention of moving from his seat and when Pein-sensei cleared his throat audibly, Kyuubi was the one to move and sit beside him.

Kyuubi grudgingly turned away from the brunet after taking a seat beside him.

"You have one week to complete this assignment. Now take out your textbooks and let's begin.

*****************************SaSuNaRu*****************************

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out to the brunet who was in the kitchen, fixing him something to eat. He was currently on the floor with the baby, reading a book while he played with some toys Sasuke had bought on his way from class.

Sasuke's apartment had come to reflect the fact that a baby was present. There was a nursery rhyme book on the coffee table, a tin of formula on the kitchen counter, a bottle of juice in the fridge and different toys all over the place.

"What is it?" Sasuke called back, putting cheese spread on the bread to make the sandwiches. He had stopped at Ichiraku Mart on his way from school to get things to eat since he knew Naruto was coming over. On his way back he saw an old woman selling toys from a stall and bought a few he liked for Kiichi.

"Kyuubi seemed extra pissed today, what happened at school?"

Sasuke chuckled before putting the sandwiches and two glasses of juice on a tray, then he walked out to the living room with it and put it within Naruto's reach.

"He's paired up with me for the rest of the week to do a physics project."

Naruto chuckled before taking one of the sandwiches, "Hopefully both of you can work together peacefully.

"I would like that, I hope it will work out that way," Sasuke answered before taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Naruto noticed the baby crawling over to Sasuke when he spotted him eating and smiled.

"Hey little guy, want a bite?" Sasuke asked while holding the soft part of the bread to the baby's lips.

Kiichi laughed, "Da-da."

Naruto almost choked on the piece of bread in his mouth and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Did he just call me Dada?"

"I can't believe it, he did. That's his first word."

Sasuke scooped the baby up in his arms and smiled, "Dada?"

The baby kicked his arm and legs out while laughing.

Naruto sat close to Sasuke and started playing with the baby too, the three of them painting the picture of the perfect family. He hoped the image would last for a very long time, possibly forever. Even if he had become conditioned to always consider the possibility that things won't last, that didn't make him any less hopeful.

"So what do you say to that, mom?" Sasuke teased while holding the baby.

The sound of Sasuke's voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts, "What?"

"How do you feel about me being his father?"

Naruto blushed, "Are you sure you're up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I won't stop him from calling you daddy, just know that once he's old enough to understand I'll let him know you're really his stepfather," Naruto pointed out. He didn't see the use in wanting to hide anything from anybody, including his child.

"I know you're a responsible parent Naruto and I trust your judgment," Sasuke said before planting a small kiss to the blonde's lips.

Naruto hugged both the baby and his boyfriend before getting up to go get some water for himself.

Kiichi was sitting in Sasuke's lap, playing with two plastic building blocks before he tried to crawl away towards another set of toys a few meters away. The brunet let the baby go before going for a small gift bag he had in his room for Naruto, which had been there for two days.

When Naruto returned from the kitchen, he found the baby on the floor and Sasuke missing from his earlier position. He looked up to see his lover standing in the doorway leading to the bedrooms with his hands behind his back and a small smile on his lips.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sasuke began walking over to the blonde, "Nothing, I got you something I thought you'd like."

Naruto rose one eyebrow in question, "What is it?"

Sasuke held out his hand with the small gift bag.

Naruto's eyes brightened before he took it and looked inside. He extracted the box and turned it over in his hand to look more closely at it, "A cell phone?"

"A post-paid cell phone, so I can call and tell you dirty things in private," Sasuke answered.

Naruto laughed, "I knew having this would come with risks, but thank you, I really appreciate it."

Naruto looked down on the baby to make sure he wasn't getting himself into trouble before looking Sasuke in the eyes. He then put the phone and the bag on the table closest to him while Sasuke wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him close.

They kissed slowly and hotly for about a minute before Kiichi interrupted by trying to stand, using both their legs facing him as support.

Naruto separated from Sasuke before lifting the baby up.

An idea occurred to Sasuke and he put it to Naruto to see what he would say. "How about a movie this weekend?"

Naruto frowned. It wasn't that he was against the idea of going to the movies, but…. "I um, I kinda made plans for this weekend with a new friend I made at the clinic."

Sasuke was curious, jealous maybe…but mostly curious. "What kind of plans?"

"To go to the park and spend some time at a get together," Naruto answered, focusing on his baby while oblivious to the aura surrounding his boyfriend. "She called me today and asked me to accompany her there."

"Her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, her name is Hinata and for some reason she's extremely shy, I just want to help her out."

Sasuke read into that statement immediately. He wasn't shy the first time he saw Naruto, but he did feel butterflies in his stomach and if he was a woman it probably would have equated to the same thing. He deduced that this woman wanted his boyfriend.

 _No fucking way in hell_. "How about I accompany you? You might need help with the baby," he offered.

Naruto looked thoughtfully ahead before turning to Sasuke, "That's actually a very good idea. Maybe you can help us out too."

Naruto grinned happily, thinking the more the merrier.

Sasuke grinned evilly, thinking one side of a rude awakening for that Hinata woman was well in the making.

"I'm going to get him cleaned up, I'll be back in a minute," Naruto informed.

Sasuke nodded his head before watching Naruto walk away. Naruto might not have realized it yet, but he didn't like when people touched what was his. He was very possessive and knew this and Naruto would find out soon enough.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	8. License to Love Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

 **Ps-I might not update for the next two weeks, I have to take a break for personal reasons. Also, I'm about to enter the emotional part of the fic and it's not as easy to write as I anticipated. I'll try to not take too long with an update though, so stay tuned my lovely readers, your girl Rocquell ;)**

Four days later, which was a Friday evening at around 5pm, Naruto sat in the middle of his couch with Sasuke on one side and Kyuubi on the other side, acting as a human shield for them to not go at each other's throat. Even though they were acting civil around him the atmosphere was tense, so he knew he was the only thing keeping them separated.

The long coffee table was pulled up to them so they could write on it while finishing up the Physics project.

Kyuubi's half of the project was based on finding out what Ampere's Law was and how to use it to calculate the magnetic field given the distribution of electric current. Sasuke's half was to compile how to choose an appropriate Amperian loop, and know how to use Ampere's law physically and mathematically.

Naruto glanced at what they both wrote periodically and he was at a loss. Luckily for him, the baby was asleep or else he wouldn't have been available to keep the peace as the self appointed mediator.

"I need to see your half of the project to finish up my report," Kyuubi mentioned.

Sasuke mindlessly handed the folder, save for the page he was writing on, over.

Kyuubi was about to take the item when a loud shrilling made him stop in his tracks.

Naruto jumped up, still not use to the noise and the vibration from the phone before fishing it out of his pocket. He put the device by his ears and answered on the second ring.

"Hello? Hi Hinata." Naruto answered before letting out a small laugh. He started walking a little away from the two, totally engrossed in his conversation.

Kyuubi glared because Sasuke had bought his sibling that phone.

Sasuke glared because Hinata was on the phone. He didn't buy it some so girl could call his boyfriend whenever she felt like it. He should talk to Naruto about that.

Kyuubi sighed when Naruto was a few meters away with his back to them, before turning back around. He had all intentions of returning his focus to his lesson when he caught Sasuke's look out of the corner of his eyes.

Kyuubi smirked before leaning towards the Uchiha and whispered, "I'm just waiting on you to fuck yourself so I can prove you're no good for him."

Sasuke leaned slightly towards the redhead and whispered in return, "The only thing I fuck is one Naruto Uzumaki up that tight ass of his."

Kyuubi started to see red, "Shut the fuck up, finish the project and get the fuck out."

"Don't use the word fuck so lightly, you're giving me ideas," Sasuke smirked.

"Why you asshole…." Kyuubi muttered with his hands balled into fists while both of them glared at each other heatedly.

Naruto hung up and walked back over to the couch while putting the phone in his pocket. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," both teens deadpanned in unison, none of them looking like they were planning to rip each other's head off a while ago.

Naruto smiled. "About tomorrow Sasuke, Hinata says she'll be at the park at 3pm."

Sasuke nodded, "Fine."

"So will you two be done soon, want some snack?" Naruto asked while heading towards the kitchen.

"Sandwiches are fine," Kyuubi answered with a dismissive wave.

Naruto nodded and enter the kitchen.

Sasuke and Kyuubi sent each other death glares.

"Just the idea of you touching him makes me sick," Kyuubi spat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "And I'm suppose to care because…?"

"Because you're a no good asshole, that's why."

"Prove it," Sasuke spat in return.

Kyuubi folded his arms childishly and pouted, "As soon as I get some dirt on you I'm going to tell Naruto."

"Kiichi calls me dad," Sasuke said dismissively, knowing that bit of info would rile the older Uzumaki up even further.

Kyuubi didn't know when he had leaned over and grabbed the Uchiha by the neck, but he knew he wanted to strangle him to death.

Sasuke grabbed Kyuubi's hands and tried to pry them off him.

Just then, Naruto returned with a tray, "I come bearing sandwiches, cookies and milk."

Kyuubi turned around and looked at his brother, "Good, cause I'm hungry."

They had separated before Naruto had spotted them.

Naruto put the tray down before them and retook his seat in the middle of the couch.

Sasuke reached over and took up a cookie and that's when Naruto noticed his neck was red.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Naruto asked frantically, grabbing his boyfriend's face and lifting it up so he can see more clearly.

Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, "There were mosquitoes in the apartment and they kept attacking my neck, so I tried to get rid of the _pests_."

Kyuubi growled at the jab.

Naruto's eyes softened, "I'm sorry they didn't leave you alone, I should try to get rid of them."

"I have a few itches, maybe when you come over later you can scratch them all?"

Kyuubi frowned and Naruto blushed, both of them getting the double meaning behind those words.

"Y…yeah, ok," Naruto answered.

The two went back to putting their projects together, albeit grudgingly while Naruto watched. When they were through, Sasuke prepared to leave and Naruto walked him to the door.

"Maybe I can drop by again to see you?"

"No way in hell!" Kyuubi retorted. The only reason why he was allowed right now was because of the school project.

Sasuke smirked while he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, pulling him close so he could give him a very passionate goodbye kiss.

Naruto sighed happily when Sasuke left and Kyuubi growled, "I really hate that guy."

Naruto rolled his eyes, shook his head and then walked off, leaving a pissed Kyuubi behind.

*****************************SaSuNaRu*****************************

Hinata waved happily as she spotted Naruto walking towards her with a bag across his shoulders, and there was another guy holding his baby. She could feel her heartbeat racing when he came into view, that sun kissed yellow hair framing that beautiful porcelain, whiskered face. He was a few minutes late but she didn't mind, she was just happy to see him.

Naruto waved back to Hinata as they approached, spotting her among a group of people trying to build a tent. He approached with Sasuke, who had offered to hold the baby for him.

Hinata hugged Naruto when they walked up to them and Sasuke frowned.

"I'm so happy you can make it," Hinata smiled and to Sasuke she sounded achingly refined. He noticed she stopped to look at him after finally letting go of _his_ boyfriend.

"Oh, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my boyfriend," Naruto greeted with a smile.

The devil on Sasuke's shoulder did a little happy dance at the surprised and worried look that came over the woman's face.

"Y,y,y,you're boyfriend?" she reiterated.

"Yeah, he wanted to come give us a hand," Naruto smiled and Sasuke passed the baby to him.

"Dada, dada, dada," the baby chanted while looking at Sasuke, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Want me to help set up the tent?" Sasuke asked in fake cheerfulness, not wanting Naruto to know he would have preferred to be back at home with him, alone, sexing him up like a nympho.

Hinata nodded nervously, "T, thank you."

She was sorely disappointed Naruto wasn't available, but her cousin had explained she would never be able to get everything she would ever want in life. Even though she still maintained her crush, she was just glad to get to know somebody like Naruto. He seemed so genuine, so different and so likable.

Naruto put the baby down to walk while Sasuke did his good deed of the century and almost on his own, set the metal tent up while the women gushed at him.

"Your boyfriend's very handsome," Hinata blushed. Both of them stood to the side, watching Sasuke do his thing. "I had no idea you were gay."

Naruto blushed in return, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it just never occurred to me…"

Hinata's face lit up, "its ok, I'm happy you didn't try to lead me on or anything, b…because I really like you."

Naruto smiled at her.

"Dada?"

It was Kiichi grabbing on to Naruto's leg and he lifted the baby up to hold him in his arms.

"Say, I'm wanting to throw a party for my little guy's birthday in the next three months, I'd really like it if you would attend," Naruto offered.

Hinata felt elated, "I wouldn't miss it."

"Thanks," Naruto laughed with the baby on his hips.

Sasuke didn't miss how chummy the girl was with his boyfriend. They were both laughing and smiling with each other, looking too comfortable for his liking. He periodically would glare at Hinata, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself or make Naruto mad at him, so the look didn't linger. He figured the sooner he could get this over with the sooner they would leave.

One of the older women burrowed up to him and cooed, "What a handsome young man."

Sasuke glared and deadpanned, "I'm a man taken."

The woman deflated and slowly backed away.

"Funny seeing you actually helping out," a smooth voice said from alongside him.

Sasuke would know that voice anywhere. "Itachi."

He turned around to see his older sibling dressed in a black suit and a black gentleman, looking even more sharp and handsome than he remembered. The women found somebody else to coo over and he was happy some of the attention was taken away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"My business partner stopped here to drop off something for her child, I was surprised my eyes weren't deceiving me and it actually was you."

"What, you think people can't change?" Sasuke asked, remembering how selfish he was before he met Naruto. He set up the last of the metal poles and used a one liter bottle of water he saw close by to wash his hands.

"It's possible, I just wasn't expecting you to," Itachi answered, having both of his hands in his pocket.

Sasuke started walking towards Naruto's position, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Can't I make sure my little brother is alright?" Itachi asked, following close behind. He was use to Sasuke's uncommitted and arrogant ways to not be fazed by it. He saw the two people they were approaching and wondered who they were.

Sasuke took the baby out of Naruto's arms and held him, causing his brother's eyes to widen for a split second.

Itachi couldn't believe it, Sasuke hated babies, spewing some nonsense about them being to noisy and troublesome.

"This is Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke introduced, pointing at them respectively. "This is my older brother, Itachi Uchiha," he directed at Naruto and Hinata.

"And this little guy is my step-son."

Itachi couldn't believe his ears, "Are you serious? I thought you never wanted any kids."

"Things change, people change…." Sasuke answered.

Itachi looked at Hinata, "You have a very beautiful baby, I hope you make him happy."

Even though Itachi said that, something in the back of his mind was niggling at him about the three. He figured the baby would belong to the woman present, but why did the baby remind him strongly of the teenage blonde before him?

Hinata blushed a bright shade at the mistake and Naruto felt something inside him stir. Itachi just reminded him why he felt he wasn't normal.

"I'm not with her, I'm with him," Sasuke said expressionless. He knew that mistake must have hurt Naruto, because he would have felt a way if it was him.

For the umpteenth time in a few minutes Sasuke surprised Itachi, causing him to wonder if this was the same person he grew up with until he decided to leave home.

"You're gay…"

"Obviously," Sasuke answered.

"What about the Sharingan?" Itachi asked.

"I've found who I want to pass the Sharingan to, don't worry about it," Sasuke answered.

"Dada, dada," Kiichi started in Sasuke's arms, flailing his little hands and feet about. The baby started giggling while his hands hit Sasuke in the face and the brunet tried to avoid said hits.

Itachi smiled, "Good luck."

He then walked away.

"We have to go," Sasuke said after Itachi had left.

Naruto nodded his head before turning to Hinata, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, "Thank you for your time Naruto, Uchiha-san, I appreciate it."

They left right after with Hinata promising to call Naruto another time.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Back at Sasuke's apartment, Naruto was curled on the couch with a dejected look on his face, with his mind taking him to places he didn't want to go. The baby had gotten a bath, was fed and had fallen asleep. Naruto put him in the baby room and took the baby monitor with him just in case.

Sasuke emerged a moment later from the kitchen with a warm cup of milk, handing it to his boyfriend before taking a seat beside him.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered before taking a sip, then putting it down on the small coffee table beside him.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. If it was one thing he didn't want, it was for Naruto to ever feel sad, down or hurt.

"I'm fine," Naruto chuckled, "Your brother just brought back a part of my past I'd rather forget, that I at one time felt like I wasn't normal because I could get pregnant and that everybody hated me for it because my parents did."

Sasuke draped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him close, trying to sooth him. "Nothing's wrong with you, I promise."

Naruto smiled when Sasuke kissed him on the crown of his head lightly, causing him to burrow deeper into his warm embrace. "I know, it's just, they never told me I could get pregnant. They kept it from me and when I did they blamed me for all of it."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto reassuringly.

"I don't think anybody should have been having sex with you when you were sixteen much less get you pregnant," Sasuke said, it was basically statutory rape if you ask him.

"We started when I was fifteen actually and he was so sweet," Naruto said, playing with his fingers as he relived what was once the happiest time of his life. "He told me he hated his family because they treated him like an outcast and I was the only thing keeping him sane. When he held me I could feel it, you know, that he needed me and I became high on the feeling of being somebody's everything , causing me to give him all of me. I didn't think twice when I found out I was pregnant, because I never thought he would be the one to ever leave me. After I told him he walked out and I never saw him again. When my parents found out they were so mad they kicked me out. But…they died and Kyuubi and my baby was all I had left. I just sometimes thought if I hadn't…"

"Shhhh…." Sasuke soothed before Naruto could say more, hugging him tightly, "Regret nothing and live for the future. Don't let what happened in the past dictate the rest of your life. To be honest, I'm quite happy he left you."

Naruto frowned at that, "What?"

"Think about it," Sasuke explained. "I wish you weren't hurt, but if none of that had happened you wouldn't be in my life right now, and I don't want to imagine what that would be like."

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, loving the underlying warmth he found there. "You like me that much?"

"More than that," Sasuke answered and they kissed, everything about both their past taking a back seat to the present, the reason they both could go on right now.

The kiss was deepened, becoming something more when Naruto broke apart to ask Sasuke a question he'd had in his mind from earlier.

"Wait, what's a sharingan?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's a piece of stone unique to the Uchiha family. It's a rare blood red diamond with tomoes in it, found in north east Africa and is worn as a ring mostly, passed down from parents to children."

"Wow, I bet it's expensive," Naruto commented.

"It's priceless and it will be yours," Sasuke answered.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's also passed down to one's life long partner," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto blushed. He was becoming overwhelmed with the mushy stuff and had decided to change the subject. "I'm putting on a party for Kiichi's birthday in the next three months."

Sasuke became thoughtful, "Where?"

"I'm not sure yet, I don't have a place big enough to hold one."

"Here is fit for the job," Sasuke answered, looking around the spacious apartment.

"Are you sure? I figured you might not want so much people in your place," Naruto answered, hopeful that Sasuke meant what he'd said.

Sasuke placed his thumb and index fingers under Naruto's chin and brought his face up to his. "I'll do anything for you."

And with that they started another bout of passionate kissing.

Naruto was slowly pushed on his back with Sasuke ending up on top of him, grinding his seemingly endless libido against him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as the brunet kissed along his neck before lifting his shirt up and sucking on his nipples. It sent jolts of pleasure through his body and he hardened incredibly against his lover.

"Naruto, I want to taste every part of you," Sasuke said between kisses that were littering from Naruto's chest down to his pelvis. He took the time to remove Naruto's pants, exposing his hardened sex to his view. He turned Naruto over on to his stomach so he could do what he had in mind.

Naruto had no idea what Sasuke had planned, or else he would have protested when the kisses that ran down his spine went beyond his lower back. He gasped when Sasuke used his hands to part his ass cheeks before lightly running his tongue over the sensitive muscle there.

Naruto tried to turn over but Sasuke held him in place, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to give you a rim job," Sasuke answered simply. It should have been quite obvious.

Naruto protested, "You can't…."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked while raising one eyebrow in question.

Naruto flushed, "Because you put your….you know….there."

Kiichi's father was never this experimental in bed even though the sex was great, and in his mind Sasuke was just a big pervert doing the things he always did.

Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto Uzumaki, you're going to get your ass eaten out whether you like it or not…"

And with those words Sasuke pushed his tongue straight into Naruto's ass, loving the way Naruto hissed and moaned under him, wriggling his back side in an attempt to get away, but only managing to increase the feelings in his body that the ministrations were causing.

"Sasuke…wait," Naruto moaned, reaching a hand behind him to grab Sasuke's hair while he buried his face into the cushions, opening and closing his mouth in ecstasy. It felt weird, but good. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt to have that warm wet tongue doing such a thing to him, especially when Sasuke would run his tongue along the circumference of his muscle before trying to push said tongue inside.

Sasuke brought a hand around and started jerking Naruto off while he ate him out, loving the way the sweet cadence to his voice rose in the apartment like a sweet cantata.

"Mmm, Sasuke," Naruto broke down, giving in to what he felt was the most intense feeling, being attacked on both ends like that. He still had one hand in Sasuke's hair while the other gripped the couch tightly, pulling him deeper inside him instead of trying to push him away.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body tensing and he stopped before turning him over on his back, looking into dazed, sky blue eyes. "Can't let the fun be over too soon, now can I?"

Naruto felt when Sasuke held his legs and pulled him down to him before throwing his legs over his shoulders. He felt his hard on at his entrance, preparing to spear him and he stopped Sasuke by pushing on his stomach.

"Wait, rubber?"

Sasuke didn't bother to answer and slammed himself into Naruto, having to clasp a hand over his mouth in fear he would wake the baby up with his cries. He had put the condom on while his face was buried in his lover's ass and didn't want to answer him because he couldn't wait, grunting as that tight heat gripped him like a vice, milking him of everything inside his body. He didn't move though and gave Naruto time to adjust. When he removed his hand Naruto was breathing harshly and he glared at him, everything about the smaller frame stirring unkempt sexual feelings inside him.

Sasuke chanted Naruto's name as he moved, kissing him all over and leaving hickeys where he could.

Naruto went on a wild ride with Sasuke. They ended up on the floor, over the table and against the wall until they ended up in the bathroom.

Naruto decided to sleep over that night and Sasuke used the three gross of condoms that came in a pack within a few hours. As they laid there in bed, Sasuke held Naruto close, treasuring the only ray of sun in his world of black.

He loved Naruto and would do anything for him.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

The week for Kiichi's second birthday party rolled around quickly and Naruto was busy preparing for said party. He had enlisted the help of Hinata, who he found out was an excellent party planner, even if she didn't think she was.

He was spending the day with his brother because one of Sasuke's classes had a field trip and he had to attend to get extra credit, also, he wouldn't be back until late evening.

It was afternoon and Kyuubi was lounging around, watching the tv when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to answer it because Naruto was having a bath and he was entrusted with watching his nephew until he got out, who had taken to destroying the toy trucks Naruto had left him with. When he answered the door, a very beautiful girl with pale purples eyes stood there blushing. She was so cute with her cheeks a rosy hue.

"H…hello, is Naruto home?"

"Yes he is, come in." He stepped to the side so she could enter. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," the girl replied, blushing even harder when Kyuubi took her jacket.

"Aaah, he's always talking to you over the phone."

Hinata nodded while Kyuubi led her over to the couch. She took a seat, running a hand through the baby's hair in the process. He looked at her questioningly.

Kyuubi suddenly felt extra hospitable, "Want something to drink?"

"W…water is fine," Hinata stuttered, finding Naruto's older brother cute. She wondered if he was gay too.

Kyuubi left to go to the kitchen and that's when Naruto emerged, looking refreshed while wearing a faded jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hinata, glad you found the place," the blonde grinned.

"Yes, I did."

"So, any ideas for the color theme of the party? I was thinking orange!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Um….I don't think so. And orange?" Hinata chuckled lightly.

Kyuubi re-emerged with a glass of water in his hand. "I think he's color blind."

"I am not color blind, I just love orange," Naruto huffed indignantly.

Hinata laughed lightly before taking a sip from the glass.

Kyuubi really liked that smile.

"You could have fooled me, you wanted to paint my apartment orange," Kyuubi teased.

Naruto pouted, "It would have been something like soft marigold, nothing blinding."

"That's still orange," Kyuubi shot back.

Hinata really enjoyed the brothers' company and she wouldn't have minded spending more time with them. They bantered a lot, which was a direct contrast to her family. Her father idolized her smaller sister for having more natural talent and her older sister for continuing the Hyuga bloodline. All they did was put her down constantly and she wished for a family life like Naruto's, where she and her sisters would get along. She found herself spending more time at her Aunt Kurenai's house, who had never once discouraged her. Her cousin, Neji, lived there too and he often tried to guide her, and even though it sometimes didn't work out, she appreciated the effort greatly.

She found herself getting attracted to the redhead. Even though she was crazy over blondes she would make exceptions where she saw fit, and Kyuubi Uzumaki was definitely an exception. His eyes were fierce and his features were sharp. He was solidly built and in all a very handsome person with wild red hair that framed his face.

"Fine, what do you suggest Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki-san…." She directed at Kyuubi.

"Please, call me Kyuubi," the redhead smiled.

Naruto raised one eyebrow while Hinata blushed. Was he detecting something there?

"K….Kyuubi," Hinata stuttered while playing with her fingers. "What color do you like?"

"Blue," Kyuubi answered.

Naruto groaned.

"How about we use both as the theme then?" she suggested.

"Wow, she's much smarter than you," Kyuubi directed at Naruto, liking the idea.

Naruto pouted, "Asshole, I was going to suggest that."

Hinata giggled. She really felt relaxed around the two.

Kiichi threw something at Naruto and he picked it up when it hit the floor before playfully growling, "You, young man, need a bath."

"Ma-ma."

Kyuubi burst out laughing at that.

Naruto scooped the baby up in his arms and glared at Kyuubi, "I'm technically his mama so what the hell are you laughing at?" He then turned back to the baby, "I am your mama aren't I? Believe it!"

With a cheeky grin on his face Naruto walked off with his baby, leaving the two alone.

Hinata avoided looking at Kyuubi, who she could tell was looking at her, but she was curious about what Naruto had just said. "If you don't mind me asking, Uz….Kyuubi, what does he mean by he's the mama?"

Kyuubi explained, "He's a hermaphrodite, he birthed Kiichi."

Hinata became fascinated, "He can get pregnant?"

Kyuubi nodded, then frowned. "He didn't tell you? I thought he would from how close you seem."

Hinata became nervous, "The topic j…just never came u…up."

"How about I take you to dinner and I tell you all about Naruto as a kid, especially his quirks like eating bugs and sticking them in his pants?"

"KYUUBI!"

The older Uzumaki had no idea his brother was passing by when he said that and he gasped before running, seeing Naruto with a soiled diaper poised to strike.

Hinata laughed, she would definitely go to dinner with Kyuubi.

Later on in the evening the doorbell rang and Naruto went to answer it. He smiled widely when he realized it was Sasuke, standing there with his bag across his shoulder. He hugged him before asking, "Why didn't you go home first before coming here?"

Sasuke wrapped both hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him close, "Because I needed to see you as soon as possible."

Naruto gave him a peck on the lips before asking if he wanted to come in.

Sasuke stepped inside to see Hinata and Kyuubi sitting together on the couch, with the older Uzumaki scrutinizing him as usual. The baby was blowing spit bubbles on the floor and when he spotted him, he had started to walk haphazardly towards him. He met the baby half way and picked him up off the floor. "How are you little guy?"

"Da-da!" the baby flailed while giggling.

Naruto used the opportunity to announce, "I'm going to make dinner, and since Kyuubi is focusing on Hinata, Sasuke can watch the baby for me."

Hinata blushed and Kyuubi growled something about nosy younger brother.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stepped towards the kitchen. He followed behind him a moment later, not wanting to intrude on Kyuubi and Hinata's alone time, which became painfully obvious when the older Uzumaki kept sending him death glares.

After putting his bag down, Sasuke walked with the baby towards the kitchen, but stayed far enough away so they weren't near any open flames or close enough for oil to splash and burn the baby.

The baby kept pulling on Sasuke's hair and his boyfriend kept trying to move his head away and Naruto had to chuckle at the sight before him.

Kiichi giggled when he got a firm grip and pulled hard, Sasuke winced.

"You're pretty good with babies," Naruto commented while taking a pot from where they were kept in the cupboard.

Sasuke kept up his 'battle' with the baby before answering, "Only with yours, I've never been any good with kids before."

Naruto smiled.

"What are you making?" Sasuke asked.

"Roast chicken and baked potatoes," Naruto answered while extracting the chicken from the freezer.

"Sounds good," Sasuke answered. "I'll be staying over for dinner."

"I'll mention it to Kyuubi," Naruto answered while taking out the potatoes.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow in question, "Why do you have to tell him I'm staying?"

Naruto paused, "Because it's common courtesy, Teme…"

"Fine," Sasuke answered. "Just know you're leaving with me later."

"Why?" Naruto asked, "It's been a while since I've spent any time here."

"It feels like weeks since I've bent you over the couch."

Naruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed, "We did it last night! You spouted some nonsense about needing enough ass to hold you until you got home!"

Sasuke covered the baby's ear with one hand before chiding, "Watch your mouth. We did?"

"Teme…." Naruto growled, raising the knife he had to cut the chicken threateningly. "You even did that thing with your tongue I told you not to, you almost made me wake the baby."

Sasuke chuckled before walking away with Kiichi. He decided he would take him to Naruto's room until dinner was ready.

Two hours later Naruto had a tray with the roast chicken pieces and plates of roasted potatoes with a small cube of butter on top at the table. The small group sat and ate in bliss because the food was just that good. Other than the occasional mild argument between Kyuubi and Sasuke, everything went smoothly. Even Hinata was licking her fingers.

The baby ate slowly the piece of chicken leg he was given while in the high chair close by and everybody was satisfied when they were through.

"Where're you going?" Kyuubi asked some time later when he spotted Naruto packing the baby's bag in his room. Sasuke was outside with his nephew, waiting on Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sleeping over at Sasuke's again," Naruto answered.

"Is he treating you alright?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto stopped and smiled, "Better than I thought possible."

"Sure?" Kyuubi pressed.

Naruto walked up to his brother and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

Kyuubi returned the hug, "You're welcome."

Sasuke sat in the car he often sent for Naruto, waiting on him to come. He had the baby in his lap, leaving Naruto to carry the bag. Suddenly his phone started ringing and when he looked at it, he was surprised to see Sai's name on the led display.

"Sai?" Sasuke answered immediately. It's been so long since they've chatted.

"Sasuke, I really need to talk to you," Sai said into the phone and to Sasuke he sounded drained.

Sasuke knew there was a time he would have hung up on his younger brother, but he really didn't want to turn him away again. He knew why Sai left, it was too much to bear to be an outsider in your own family.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, balancing the baby in his lap while he chatted.

"I'm coming back to Konoha, and I guess I was hoping I could see you when I get there because I'll need a place to stay." Things weren't perfect with Sasuke, but Sai always felt he could count on him as a brother.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"This weekend," Sai answered.

"That's really short notice, but there will be a birthday party at my place so you can attend," Sasuke offered.

"Thank you," Sai answered gratefully. "I made some really bad mistakes in the past and I really hope to rectify them. I hope he'll forgive me."

"What did you do, it wasn't anything illegal, was it?" Sasuke asked.

Sai answered, "Not really, I hurt somebody very dear to me and I was hoping to try and work things out."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine." He watched Naruto walk out of the apartment doors and head towards him with a smile on his face. His lips curved at the corner in return, "I have to go, I'll pick you up on the weekend."

Sai hung up and Sasuke promptly re-pocketed his phone, scooting over in the back seat so Naruto could enter.

"Ready?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

The car pulled away from the curb and the two headed for Sasuke's home together.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	9. License to Love Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

 **Ps-I'm sticking to my no update for a while info, I just happen to manage to write this before work and decided to post. I'm Evil I know XDDD**

Saturday morning rolled around and Hinata had bought blue and orange balloons, a blue tablecloth and another orange one. She arrived with Kyuubi to Sasuke's place, wanting to help fix up for the party later.

Naruto had ordered the cake, which Sasuke will pick up in a few hours. Sasuke had mentioned after sex last night something about picking up his brother before the cake so he would be leaving early. He didn't mind so long as Sasuke made it on time.

Kyuubi liked the size of Sasuke's place, even though he would never ask the brunet about his status; he had figured from some time ago that he had money. After a while Naruto had stop taking his money all together and he figured it was because of Sasuke.

Sasuke had called Itachi, per Naruto's request and his older brother showed up in the morning, wanting to help out too. Itachi was clad in a pair of slacks with a fitted white v neck shirt, looking even cooler and calmer than Sasuke himself.

Gaara had called Naruto and apologized for not being able to make it to the party, he was on a tight deadline and he couldn't have spared not even a minute for himself. He promised to clear his schedule the next time they had an event though, because he firmly believed in supporting family.

When Itachi spotted Kyuubi, he knew he just had to have him, he honestly didn't care he had what appeared to be a girlfriend, and he always got what he wanted. He ended up talking to Naruto, who he initially thought at the park might have wanted his sibling for his money, but he'd come to realize Naruto spend his money also and had not depended on Sasuke for everything. Besides, at the end of the day, Sasuke should know what he's getting himself into and with whom, so he reserved judgment until he saw need for concern. So far he liked Naruto, but he had eyes for the hot redhead chatting it up with the girl in the couch who he learned was Naruto's brother.

The group made fast work of setting the place up; Sasuke and Naruto took care of the food while Kyuubi and Hinata blew the balloons and decorated the place with them. Itachi put up some of the party items and covered the table with the table clothes Hinata had provided, setting it up so both colors were visible at the end. The baby wasn't allowed to run around with scissors and other dangerous and chokeable materials lying around, so he was left in his high chair with a few toys.

Kyuubi noticed Itachi glancing at him every so often, and he found the guy much hotter than his brother. It was obvious Itachi was interested in him and he might have been interested too. After all, he was bisexual so liking both a guy and a girl at once was plausible. The thing was, he was really into Hinata, and he wondered if she would mind him getting it on with a guy too.

"Kyuubi…..?" Hinata started, noticing her boy friend was spacing out. Over the past couple of days they've been on two dates and had made out at his home once, which was the day before while Naruto was out. She almost passed out from the heat because it was the most enjoyable kiss, and she totally loved it. Of course, she was a little worried because Kyuubi had told her on their first date that he's into both sexes, and she realized after a moment just who he was looking at.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Kyuubi apologized, "It's just, Sasuke's brother is really hot." Hinata had made it clear she hated liars, and would prefer if somebody was honest with her instead of telling lies no matter what had happened. He liked how laid back she was, not fussy and clingy like a lot of girls he'd dated in the past.

Hinata blushed while looking over at Itachi, "Um, I think so too."

"What if he wants to hook up?" Kyuubi teased, leaning over so he could whisper it in her ears.

Hinata watched Itachi watch Kyuubi, "I…I can't stop you if you want to."

Kyuubi leaned back and raised one eyebrow in question, "So you want me to do it?"

Hinata looked at Kyuubi while playing with the deflated balloon in her hand, "No, it's just, I know I can't stop you if you really want to go out with him, just don't do it behind my back."

Kyuubi smiled before kissing Hinata on the cheek, "You're something special, you know that?"

Hinata blushed from her head to her toes, "T…thank you." It's the first time she'd ever actually believe those words. She'd been in two relationships before and they didn't work out because the guys hid things from her. She appreciated Kyuubi's honesty so far.

"I won't approach him if he doesn't approach me," Kyuubi resolved and Hinata nodded in agreement. She wasn't the type to force herself on people either. She wondered how the guys would do it if they hooked up, she was curious as to what would happen between them. Maybe she should find out?

Sasuke had helped Naruto look after roast chicken and rolls for the party. The chicken was now in the oven and Naruto was mixing the juice for the guests. He stood to one corner, watching Naruto do his thing.

The thing was, Sasuke was a little apprehensive because he had the Sharingan in his pocket inside a small box, having all intention of asking his boyfriend to marry him. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Naruto, but he would do it later after the party; he didn't want to distract and take away from the baby's birthday.

"I'm leaving now."

"Wait, already?" Naruto asked, ignoring the jug of juice to look at Sasuke. He did remember Sasuke mentioning something about that after sex last night, but he was too tired to fully hear what he was saying.

"Yes, I'll meet my brother at the airport then pick up the cake. If I want to make it back on time I have to go," Sasuke answered.

"Ok," Naruto nodded. Sasuke gave him a kiss before walking out of the kitchen.

"Dada!" the baby shouted when Sasuke appeared in the living room. He smiled at the baby before walking over to Itachi.

"I'm going to pick Sai up from the airport and then get the cake," Sasuke informed.

Itachi put down the happy birthday banner he was about to put up and looked at Sasuke, "Sai called you? Shit."

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

"I saw a missed call on my cell from him and I forgot to return his call."

"So he ended up calling me….No matter, I'm about to go get him," Sasuke informed while walking towards the door. He grabbed the car keys off the table, deciding to drive himself since he would be travelling alone.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sai had butterflies in his stomach the entire plane ride back to the city of Konoha. Many thoughts of the life he left behind kept plaguing his mind, which have been the case for the past three years. He always wondered how Naruto was during his pregnancy and who the baby would look like the most; he didn't even know if he had a son or a daughter.

He kept track of all the important dates from the time he left; when Naruto was likely to give birth, doing research on the internet to find out the stages of growth, such as the first baby tooth and when the child would be able to walk and say its first word and stuff like that. He calculated when it was likely time for the baby's first birthday and knew that somewhere around now was time for the second. It weighed heavily on him whenever he would see happy couples with their child or children, knowing he had one somewhere back in Konoha who was probably fatherless.

His mind drifted to a coworker he had, a woman called Karin who was very short tempered. Karin often complained about her child's father, who she often dubbed a 'dead beat dad', the man was there but he wasn't fulfilling his duties as a parent. He eventually stopped talking to her because he was all she talked about, and the subject hit a little too close to home sometimes.

He wondered how bitter Naruto was that he left him so unexpectantly, to carry a child by himself no less. He wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see him again, but he had to at least apologize, even though he prayed against all hope that Naruto still had some feelings for him. He really loves him.

The main reason that caused him to run though, was the fact that Naruto was under aged. God, he'd been fucking a fifteen year old, for all he knew Naruto might have given him up and the police were still looking for him for statutory rape. He doubted it though since his family hadn't said anything and surely they would have heard about something like that. Since they both had kept their relationship a secret from their families, he doubted Naruto talked who he was pregnant for, which was why when he ran he was free to stay where he was.

He was also more than a little freaked out his boyfriend could get pregnant. The main reason he became gay was because he did not want to be a part of the Uchiha bloodline feud, even if he was an illegitimate child. Leave that to Sasuke and Itachi since they were the more favored. It all came crashing down on him at once, the feeling of helplessness, anxiety and despair, causing him to leave the one he loved the most behind; Naruto.

Now here he sat in the waiting area of the Konohagakure Municipal Airport, waiting on Sasuke to pick him up. He didn't know how he would be able to find Naruto since he didn't have a number for him. What if he moved from his last address?

Sasuke showed up exactly half an hour later and with his single travel bag, Sai walked over and entered his car.

"Hi," Sai greeted while the car drove out of the airport.

"Hn," came Sasuke's nonchalant answer.

"Thanks for picking me up."

Sasuke could tell something was bothering Sai, it was written on his face. "Why did you come back? I thought you were better off where you were?"

Sai sighed, "I thought so too, but apparently I was wrong."

"What's the matter?"

"I left a child and the love of my life behind."

 _A child?_ "You what?" Sasuke asked, glancing over at Sai before returning his eyes to the road. He was surprised Sai would ever do something like that, he never would have thought it of him. "Why?"

"I was scared, the person was young and I didn't see any other way out at the time."

"How long have you been gone, three years? You mean you knocked some girl up and left her by herself to raise a child you fucking put in her stomach, do you know how hard it is to raise a child by yourself, especially if you have no money and only your brother to help and you can't get a decent job?"

Sasuke was seeing red, he was fucking livid! Everything Sai just said reminded him of Naruto's situation and what he must have had to go through with whoever the asshole was that got him pregnant and ran. He had to calm himself down to make sure he didn't run the damn car off the road, he felt like kicking Sai out.

Sai was surprised at Sasuke's attitude, he'd lived with him most of his life and he'd rarely ever seen anything make him have a reaction like that. He wondered why the topic was such a sore subject for his older brother. Maybe he knew somebody in the same situation, which made him feel even guiltier. He didn't want to mention though that it wasn't a girl he got pregnant, but he didn't see the need to correct Sasuke just yet.

"It wasn't intentional…"

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel even tighter, "I don't fucking care, a child is not something you take for granted. What if you find her and your child is calling another man dad, how would you feel? What if she couldn't have looked after the child and had to give it up for adoption, then what you do?"

Sasuke was right, Sai honestly had never thought of those things before. It never occurred to him Naruto might have moved on, found someone and might have them raising his child as their own. What would he do if that were true? What if he couldn't get Naruto back? He honestly didn't want to face such a reality.

"I'll be picking up the cake for Kiichi's birthday, so I'll be making a detour," Sasuke announced.

Sasuke's voice broke Sai out of his thoughts and he nodded. "Who's Kiichi?"

"My stepson," Sasuke answered dismissively.

That surprised Sai, he's the last person he'd ever expect to be raising another's child, especially as his own. Sasuke made it clear he was anti-child in the past. "He must be really special."

"Very, they're my world," Sasuke answered.

Sai smiled sadly, even Sasuke had the joy of knowing what it was like to be a father, taking up a responsibility that wasn't his own, so why couldn't he have shouldered his own problems?

They pulled up to a cake shop a moment later and Sasuke got out, leaving Sai alone in the car. He returned a few minutes later with the cake and gave it to Sai to hold. He pulled back out of the shop and started heading home.

Sai inspected the cake, which was covered with clear plastic. It had blue and orange icing around the edges and said Happy 2nd Birthday Kiichi U. He smiled, Sasuke was raising a toddler. He liked the name Kiichi, he wondered what kind of name Naruto would have chosen for their child.

"Don't worry about, if you love this person so much and you want them back bad enough, you will get them. Just pray they're still available and it'll be easy."

Sai nodded his head, smiling at the small encouragement Sasuke was offering. He will try his hardest to get Naruto and his baby back.

"I want to ask my lover to marry me."

Sai's eyes snapped up to Sasuke's face, "Are you serious, you're going to use the sharingan?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sai smiled, maybe as brothers they will both be happy, Sasuke will get married and he will have Naruto.

Suddenly, things didn't seem so bad after all.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	10. License to Love Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

 **Holy crap it took me 5 hours to write this chapter! In case anybody's noticed, I'm not a violent person, so I'm not prone to writing intense amount of violence. I'm slapping an ooc tag on this chapter especially for obvious reasons. I'd really like to know if I got the emotions and stuff down right, so review and tell me what you think, tnx peeps :)**

Naruto spent another hour in the kitchen, trying to get everything ready. He was almost done with the chips and dips when he heard the baby crying. He grabbed a bottle and was about to leave the kitchen when Kyuubi brought the baby to him. The baby reached both hands out for him once he spotted him from the doorway.

"I'll finish up, take care of him," Kyuubi said while handing the baby over. He cooed at him while heading to his room to feed him. He noticed Hinata was peeling an orange and Sasuke's brother had his back to him, doing something.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi turned around, "I'm ok, thanks." He didn't know why, but suddenly there was something striking about Naruto's baby now when he saw him. Other than the blonde's obvious looks, he thought he reminded him of somebody else he might have known.

Naruto smiled and walked off with the baby.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Itachi went to answer it.

"Itachi…."

"Sai…"

Sasuke looked between the two, they didn't know what to say to each other. "Well, this is my place," Sasuke directed at Sai after they stepped through the door. He pointed to the girl seated on the couch, "This is Hinata Hyuga, she's helping with the party."

Sai nodded his head in greeting before introducing himself to her.

Sasuke then entered the kitchen, "And this is Kyuubi U…."

Suddenly there was a loud clank, interrupting Sasuke's greeting and they all went to see what had happened.

Hinata was smiling, "Uchiha-san fell off a chair."

Itachi could be seen rubbing his sore backside while getting up.

Kyuubi and Sasuke shook their heads.

"Kyuubi, Sai, I'll be right back." He was going to get Naruto, he wanted Sai to meet his boyfriend.

They both nodded as Sasuke walked off.

Seeing as there was nothing he could do but wait, Sai took a seat in a chair close by. The name Kyuubi sounded so familiar, he might have heard of someone by that name before, but he couldn't remember.

Sasuke found Naruto in his bedroom, feeding the baby. He went over and planted a small kiss to his lips, "My younger brother is here, I want you to meet him."

"Really? I'd like to meet him too," Naruto smiled. "Is he as handsome as you?"

Sasuke glared and Naruto laughed. "Fine, if he's better looking I won't say so." He was almost done feeding the baby and a moment later he held him over his shoulder, rubbing his back while following behind Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out to the living room, "Naruto Uzumaki, meet Sai Shinto."

Before the name had registered for either of the two, it was as if time itself had stopped. Both Naruto and Sai's smiled faltered, quickly turning into a level of shock none of them could imagine.

Sai refused to process in his brain who his eyes were seeing. Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…Sasuke's lover, the one he wanted to marry.

His Naruto….holding his baby.

Naruto felt like all breath had left his body. His knees felt weak and if it wasn't for how he held the baby across his shoulder he might have dropped him. His vision actually went out of focus when he realized who he was looking at. It was too much.

Sasuke frowned when he noticed the look on both Naruto and Sai's face, it was as if some type of bomb had exploded in the room.

Hinata and Itachi became alarmed at the palpable tension emitting from the two, both of them seemed to be stunned speechless as they gave each other wide eyed looks.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke took a step towards his boyfriend, only to see him take an equal step back.

The move broke Naruto out of his stupor and his eyes blinked after what felt like an eternity, "He's your brother?"

To Sasuke, Naruto sounded so small and weak, so afraid. He never broke eye contact with Sai. He looked to Sai and he seemed just as stunned, something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Naruto….?" Sai sounded like a wounded animal when he said Naruto's name, almost like he didn't want to believe it. His eyes were searching and deep as he imagined himself waking from some bad dream, like in a moment this would all go poof and he'd wake up from a nightmare.

"Did you plan this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his eyes still on Sai, feeling his chest becoming tighter and tighter. He gripped the baby tightly, so tight he started to cry and that's when it hit Sasuke, though he didn't want to believe it. He balled his hands into fists, "Naruto, who is Sai to you?"

"That's my baby?"

The question hit Sasuke like a sledgehammer to the gut. His eyes widened, "Naruto, I had no idea…"

Sai was at a loss as to what to say, he knew he should say something, anything, but what? There Naruto was before him, and everything he'd thought of saying just flew out the window. His mind was blank and his chest hurt.

Kyuubi walked out of the kitchen and noticed the apprehension on everybody's face. He walked over to Naruto, who was clearly agitated, "Are you alright?"

"No," Naruto answered bluntly, "Take me home."

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried to touch him and the blonde flinched away, and that's when Kyuubi decided to use his body to shield Naruto from him. "I didn't know…."

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted.

Sai took a few steps toward Naruto, "I want to see my baby."

"Get the fuck away from _my_ baby," Naruto spat and Kyuubi's eyes widened, Sasuke's brother was… so Sasuke was Kiichi's…crap. Sasuke tried to get around him because Naruto was behind him and he had to hold him back.

Itachi had to hold on to Sasuke, who was about to get into a fight with Kyuubi because he was persistent about getting to Naruto.

Sasuke tried to fight out of Itachi's hold, "I was about to ask him to marry me!"

That's when Sai really took stock of Sasuke, really looked at his situation. He ruined his relationship, but what could he do? It was Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath at Sasuke's words, he loved him but…no; not while this thing with Sai was hanging over his head. Those words a few minutes ago would have made him the happiest man alive, but now they just rang hollow in his ears.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

It was Sai's voice and everybody looked at him.

All this time Hinata stood by the couch, biting her nails while feeling like she wanted to run away. This was why she didn't watch soap opera or day time dramas; the pressure was too much for her.

Naruto could feel all the loneliness, the hurt, the struggle to regain himself and the hardship of enduring a pregnancy and having no one to rely on come rushing back to him. Instead of feeling sorry for himself though, he could feel the anger escalating rapidly, "You're sorry, you're fucking sorry!"

The venom in Naruto's voice stunned everybody in the room, even Kyuubi who had to take a good look at his little brother. He could tell the situation had struck Naruto down to his core and he took the baby out of his arms because he knew when he got like this it would not end well.

Only because it was Kyuubi why Naruto gave the baby up so easily. His eyes blazed as he took short angry steps up to Sai, "Tell me what you're sorry for? Fucking a fifteen year old and running away after he get's pregnant for so long? Or that you had a relationship with me in the first place, because I seriously doubt that anybody who loves somebody will do what _you_ did!"

"Naruto…"

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke…" Naruto directed angrily at the brunet, "I can't be in a relationship with you anymore, not when you're related to this….this..."

Naruto's chest heaved, he was overwhelmed, he felt like a dam ready to burst. He felt helpless.

Seeing Naruto about to break down further, Sasuke was about to move to him but Itachi held him back and he watched as Kyuubi grabbed him by the arm.

"Naruto, let's go." As much as he wanted to fuck somebody up, badly, it was more imperative to get Naruto away from this disastrous situation, he wouldn't be of any use to his son if was pushed to a point where he couldn't think clearly or take care of himself. Naruto's well being came before his own anger and resentment and desire for revenge. Both of them hurt his little brother, both of them would pay.

Sasuke didn't want that to happen, "Naruto, please stay…"

Sasuke knew that it didn't matter how he felt or how innocent he was, he was Sai's brother and that alone was all Naruto could see.

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. He could see the hurt in his eyes, those dark gray eyes were pleading with him to be there, to not go. God he wanted to just hold him and tell him everything will be alright; but it was impossible. "Goodbye Sasuke."

Sai didn't feel he had the right to ask Naruto to stay; he was the one who walked out first.

The baby reached out to Sasuke while in Kyuubi's arm, "Dada, Dada."

Sai felt like his heart was just ripped out of his chest…that was his child, his.

"Hinata, let's go," Kyuubi commanded icily.

Hinata nodded at the response and followed behind the two. She was the last to go through the door and she looked sadly at Sasuke and Sai, feeling sorry for both of them before closing the door behind her.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sasuke could feel his chest burning, did Naruto just walk out of his life, did he just lose the first person he'd ever truly loved? All because of….

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet Sai's dejected face.

"He's my son….." Sai mumbled to himself with his eyes on the floor, thinking about how wrong everything had gone. Of all the people in the world Naruto could have started over with, it had to be his brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had asked him in the car how he would react if he heard his child calling another man dad; he didn't know it would hurt this badly.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke screamed while trying to attack Sai, but Itachi held on to him just as he was about to strike.

Sai took a step back, knowing he should defend himself but not wanting to. Maybe the physical pain would take away this reality, besides, Sasuke had to vent and he was wrong in the first place for what he did to Naruto. He wasn't sure he would have accepted Naruto moving on, but he wanted to at least be a part of his son's life.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke screamed, feeling like his life's happiness just slipped through his fingers. He tried to attack Itachi, he wanted to beat something, anything, he just had to fight to try and distract himself from the overwhelming feeling of loss, fight the imaginary foe that was separating him from Naruto. He always got wanted he wanted, he never knew what it was like to truly lose someone you love and the truth of the matter was, he couldn't handle it.

"Stop it, SASUKE!"

Itachi tried his best to calm his younger brother down, but Sasuke was like a mad man not caring what he damaged as long as he damaged something. Sasuke had managed to scratch him in the face and on the neck before he punched him in the stomach, hard, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap while holding his stomach.

"Sai, get out of here, my car's parked downstairs, the blue Corvet, lock yourself inside," Itachi instructed before throwing his key to Sai.

Sai took the key, nodded, then walked through the door, but not before giving Sasuke one last look, realizing he'd ruined Naruto's life the first time with his absence, and now he was ruining Sasuke's with his presence.

Itachi gripped Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to the couch before lifting him so he could sit.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi took a seat beside him and sighed, "None of you knew."

Sasuke groaned, his stomach felt sore from the hit. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Why did it have to be him?" He wasn't sure if he was talking about Naruto or Sai.

"Look, Sasuke…" Itachi started, "I'm going to advise you the best I can. Leave Naruto and Sai to work out their problems, they have a child together and they must work this out, there's no other way."

Sasuke did not want to accept that as a solution, how could he sit back wait, do nothing? Naruto belonged to him damnit! He didn't care who Kiichi's father was, he'd gladly give up all ties with his family just to have them in his life; they had become everything.

Itachi didn't know Sasuke had it in him to care about anybody so deeply, which is why it hurt him also to see him like this. Love was something not to be trifled with at all. The thing was, he was on the outside looking in and he could see the three of them were hurt, but Sasuke wasn't a thinker when it came to his emotions and he had to calm him down before he did something he would regret later.

"I'm going over to Naruto's apartment…"Sasuke muttered.

Itachi grabbed his brother and pushed him back down into the couch before he could take the first step. "Sit your ass down, do you want Naruto to hate you? Give him time to cool off then try to call him, do not try to see him."

Sasuke glared something fierce at Itachi.

"I'm serious," Itachi answered. "You might drive Naruto into a corner which will work against you in the end."

Sasuke frowned.

"Now, go to the bathroom and take a cold shower, I'm going home," Itachi suggested before standing. He really wanted to stay with Sasuke, but somebody had to protect Sai.

Sasuke watch Itachi leave. He did agree though that maybe Naruto needed time to cool off. He grabbed his cell phone and tried to call him.

Fucking thing was off.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

"Naruto, wait…" Kyuubi muttered, trying to keep up with Naruto who was stomping ahead as they walked home. He couldn't keep up because he had the baby in his arms and Naruto showed no sign of slowing down.

"W…will he be alright?" Hinata asked lowly, not wanting to catch Naruto's attention.

"He'll be ok, don't worry," Kyuubi answered and Hinata nodded. He was trying to convince himself as much as her.

By the time they reached Kyuubi's apartment, Naruto had run to his room and locked himself inside.

Kyuubi put the baby on the floor and ran after Naruto, but he managed to lock the door just in time. He kept hitting the door and turning the lock, "Naruto, open the door!"

Naruto jumped on his bed, burying his face before covering his head with a pillow; he wanted to be alone right now.

Kyuubi sighed after a few minutes; Naruto had no intention of letting him in. He walked back out to Hinata and Kiichi.

"I guess we should give him time to calm down."

Hinata nodded.

Kyuubi picked the baby up, "Can you stay over tonight, just in case something happens?"

Hinata nodded and smiled, she would like to help Naruto too if she could.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Itachi kept his eyes on the road as he drove, watching Sai out of the corner of his eye, who just kept staring at his hands. He couldn't imagine what he was going through right now.

"Was he the one you always ran to when you had problems with us?" Itachi asked.

Sai took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah."

"Why did you leave him?"

"I was afraid, he was too young and dad and your mom's agenda made it difficult," Sai answered.

"And you think that makes it right?"

"No, that's why I came back, to try and set things right. But…."

"Just do what you came here to do," Itachi advised.

"What…..?" Sai started.

"He's your son no matter what anybody else says, even if Naruto doesn't want to have anything to do with you, that baby have a right to know who his real father is."

Sai knew Itachi was right, but, it was easier said than done. One thing he knew for certain though, he wouldn't be giving up too easily, because he was more determined now to know his son than ever before.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	11. License to Love Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

 **Soooo….I'm approaching the famous writer's block of doom D: *hopefully it won't last* this chapter took too long and it wasn't easy to write! Which is why I'm writing longer chapters :)**

Sunday morning rolled around way too quickly for Naruto's liking. The first thing he noticed when consciousness returned to him was the cloudiness to his vision caused by the silent tears he shed the night before. The pillow his head rested on still felt a little damp and his body was draped haphazardly across the bed. He looked towards the crib in his room, realizing it was empty and bolted upright in fear, "Where the hell is my baby?"

Somehow, he feared Sai had come and had taken his son away in the middle of the night, ignoring the rational part of his brain that said that was unlikely; He wanted to make sure for himself. Bolting over to Kyuubi's room and noisily pushing the door open, he realized Kiichi was fast asleep between his brother and Hinata.

Hinata only stirred, but Kyuubi had awoken when Naruto entered. Naruto advanced and stood at the edge of the bed apprehensively, but Kyuubi put a finger to his lips and signaled for him to be quiet. He slowly got out of bed before picking the baby up as gently as possible in his sleeping state.

The baby stirred at the contact but remained asleep. He deftly put his thumb in his mouth and started to suck, sighing contently.

Naruto followed behind Kyuubi as he walked back to his room and deposited the baby in his crib. He cracked the door open and walked out to the living room, throwing himself down in the couch lazily while Kyuubi head towards the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded his head in answer. It took him only a few minutes before he was bringing two steaming cups of coffee where his brother was. He handed him his own before taking a seat beside him.

Naruto put the cup down and used both hands to rub his stiff face before groaning.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked.

"No," Naruto answered.

"What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered tiredly while shrugging his shoulders. The truth of the matter was, he still loved Sasuke, but Sasuke was Sai's brother, and Sai was Kiichi's father. He had no idea how he would work this out. The way he saw it, he was fucking his baby's uncle. "Maybe I should just move away from here, go someplace I'll be free from both of them."

"Running away from your problems won't help, that's how you got into trouble the first time," Kyuubi answered. He remembered Naruto ended up in Sai's arms because of problems he was having with their parents about school. He would always leave the house as soon as somebody opened their mouth and say something he didn't like, which was the truth sometimes; it was as if running was his forte.

Naruto scoffed, what was he suppose to do, was there any easy way out of this? He turned to Kyuubi, "What do you think I should do?"

"What would you like to see happen?" Kyuubi countered. The truth of the matter was, after a while, hating on Sasuke was done more out of a ritual habit than knowing he had done anything wrong. Sasuke made Naruto extremely happy, and that's all he wanted for his younger sibling. Naruto was his brother and he would protect him any way he saw fit, but he sympathized with Sasuke, he was just dealt the short end of the stick by fate for falling for the one his brother left behind without knowing.

As for Sai…that asshole was the reason everything fell apart between Naruto and their parents and now he did it again to Naruto and Sasuke. He wished a truck would run him over sometime today while he walked on the street.

Naruto didn't have an answer for Kyuubi's question, everything was a jumbled mess inside of him and he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He hated Sai for what he did, he didn't know he could have been hurt so deeply and Sasuke was the one to help him out of that void, by showing him he could love again, but now everything was ruined because no matter how he would look at it, Sai will always be there as his child's father or his lover's brother; he wanted to be free of him.

"I don't know…"

"Do you love Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked seriously, putting his cup down so he could be free of distractions, he was squeezing the porcelain too hard, imagining it was Sai's neck.

Naruto sighed while playing with his fingers, "I do but…"

Kyuubi understood where Naruto was coming from; Sasuke was just another tie to Sai, a person he would rather forget.

"I know Naruto, I know," Kyuubi said before pulling his brother into a hug.

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time while in Kyuubi' arms, wondering where he would go from here.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sai didn't get a good night's sleep either; he was plagued by nightmares revolving around Naruto, his son and Sasuke. He dreamt he had shattered Naruto like a frail piece of glass against the cold concrete, only to have Sasuke put him back together like a building block, and then he shattered Sasuke to pieces in return. His baby was a fully grown man with intense hatred in his blue eyes who accused him of negligence and abandonment, not caring how much he pleaded for forgiveness. He walked out of the guest room of Itachi's condo on the outskirts of Konoha, nursing a headache due to lack of sleep.

"You look like crap," Itachi greeted with a cup of coffee in his hands while he sat around the kitchen table, reading a newspaper.

"I feel like it," Sai mumbled before pouring himself a cup. He took a seat around the table with the cup in his hands, promptly taking a sip after he sat down. He was sitting across from Itachi and when he spit the ashened coffee out of his mouth, it hit the newspaper square in the middle of the sheet.

Itachi folded the edge of the paper and peeked over it with his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, didn't realize it's coffee, I hate coffee," Sai mumbled while getting up. He poured the rest of the black liquid into the sink before grabbing a kitchen towel and cleaning up the table.

"You must be really out of it to not realize you were drinking what you hate the most," Itachi said while folding the paper and putting it down.

Sai didn't answer. He especially felt guilty when he saw the scratches on Itachi that resulted from his fight with Sasuke.

"Want to talk?"

"I need to know where Naruto lives."

Itachi liked the determination in Sai's voice, even if a part of him didn't agree with such a move so early. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"I…I need to ask him, to make me see my son at least," Sai said in a deflated voice. God, he _knows_ he doesn't deserve a chance but he was willing to try. The look in Naruto's eyes already told him he'd lost him, there was no getting him back even if he did love him, but he didn't even get to see his baby's face properly and he wanted as much.

Itachi firmly believed in giving a willing parent a chance, or maybe he was biased because it was his brother? Either way, it was obvious Naruto belonged with Sasuke but that didn't mean Sai had to be left out in the cold. "You're Kiichi's father; you have every right to him as much as Naruto does, if he doesn't want to allow you to see him you could take him to family court."

Sai really didn't want it to come to that; he would look like a complete villain in Naruto's eyes. But what other option was there if he tried and Naruto refused?

"I can find out his address and you can start by writing him a letter," Itachi suggested.

Sai instantly brightened, "You can! How?"

"I work for the top lawyer firm in all of Konoha; I know how to find any and everybody."

Sai would definitely try that. Maybe if Naruto didn't want to see him, he would hopefully read a letter from him. If he wasn't responding at all, then he would have to go the legal way Itachi suggested. It didn't feel right, but he didn't see any other choice if all else failed.

Itachi really felt bad for Sai, he really wanted him to get the chance he's been hoping for despite what he'd done; he wanted him to know his son. Besides, what he was asking Naruto for wasn't impossible, but if Naruto didn't want to play, he knew just how to force him.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sasuke woke up feeling just as angry and dejected as he did the day before. He didn't make his bed this morning, he'd flung his alarm clock against the wall and he'd burnt his right hand on the stove while trying to boil water. His life had never been such a jumbled mess and everything that could go wrong, did. He passed Kiichi's bedroom a number of times and didn't have the heart to go in, it saddened him to see the empty baby room, knowing that the only baby he would ever want in there might not come back. He had plans to change out the furniture and wardrobe in the room since the baby was growing and Naruto often said he would do it…once he found the money. He was even planning to send him back to school after they got married.

He had managed to clean up all the party items left behind by yesterday's shit storm, ruining Kiichi's birthday. He was the one who had to call the few people they'd invited, including Ayame, and inform them the party was cancelled.

He normally did laundry on Sundays and today he'd forgotten to separate the white from the coloreds, now his white clothes looked like some form of tie and die with a multitude of colors in them.

It had been on his mind from the moment he opened his eyes to visit Naruto and he will, but he knew he needed time to cool off himself. He needed Naruto back, he had to get him back and fuck anybody who stood in his way. He decided he would try in the evening and see if Naruto would see him.

Nothing tried, nothing done.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Naruto mechanically moved around Kyuubi's apartment, looking after himself and his baby as if it was some sort of routine instead of something natural. Kyuubi had been keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn't do something he would regret later on.

Hinata had left early in the morning after breakfast, promising to come back when she could. It was now late evening and he was watching his nephew while Naruto had a bath. He had to remind him he hadn't showered from the day before and he couldn't have the baby in his arms in such a state. The baby was on the floor playing when the door bell rang. Moving to answer it, Kyuubi was surprised to see Sasuke standing there watching him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Naruto," Sasuke answered.

Kyuubi sighed, "Look, he needs a little more time to get over this, he's still hurting."

"What the hell do you thinks' happening to me?" Sasuke hissed. He sure as hell wasn't unaffected by all this.

"Dada!"

It was Kiichi standing at Kyuubi's feet and he threw himself at Sasuke when he spotted him standing there.

Sasuke picked the baby up, "Hey little guy…" He then planted a kiss on the toddler's crown.

Kyuubi sighed. He did want Sasuke and Naruto back together, but he couldn't force Naruto to do something he didn't want to. Sasuke didn't understand that he wasn't the problem per say, but his relation to Sai. For Naruto, until he could get over his feelings for Sai, it'll always hang over his head and haunt him and the fact that he was Sasuke's brother made it even harder. It was up to Naruto to figure himself out. "Look, Sasuke, just give him a few more days, please. He doesn't know what he wants and I want to give him a little time to try and figure himself out first."

Sasuke decided to comply, he handed the baby back to Kyuubi, "Will you tell him I stopped by?"

Kyuubi nodded his head. "I know you didn't do anything, just give Naruto a little time to come around."

Sasuke nodded, he ran his hand through the baby's soft hair before walking off. What really calmed him to some extent though, was realizing that Kyuubi wasn't trying to push him away. After all the bad feelings between them in the past he thought he would have had a harder time dealing with him, but he must have realized too that Naruto belonged with him and nobody else.

He'll try to see him again soon.

"Kyuubi?"

It was Naruto's voice and the red head turned around after closing the door to look at his brother, "What is it?"

"Who was that?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh…" Naruto answered in a dejected voice. He walked over to the couch and took a seat, hearing the patter of the baby's footsteps following him. "What did he want?"

Kyuubi sighed before mirroring Naruto's movements and sitting beside him. "He wanted to make sure you were alright."

Naruto ran one hand through the baby's hair while he stood before him, hitting him on the leg. "What did you say?"

"That you weren't," Kyuubi answered truthfully.

Naruto sighed.

"Won't you at least talk to him? None of this is his fault you know," Kyuubi suggested.

"I know…" Naruto whispered, "…but, I've realized something."

"What?" Kyuubi prodded.

"Why it was so easy to fall for him. The first day I met him in Ichiraku Mart, he reminded me so much of Sai without me realizing."

Kyuubi wasn't sure what to say to that. He raised one eyebrow in question, "So you still have feelings for Sai?"

"No! hell no…." Naruto answered hastily. "After what he did, how could I?"

Kyuubi definitely liked that answer. "What would you do if he wants to be a part of Kiichi's life?"

"Can I stop him?"

"Ultimately no. But Sasuke's been more of a father to your baby than he's ever been," the red head pointed out.

Naruto watched his baby as he moved about, "I know."

"So what will you do?" The decision was Naruto's at the end of the day.

Naruto walked away, leaving his brother's question unanswered.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Tuesday morning caught Naruto alone at home with the baby. Kyuubi had classes, no doubt with Sasuke and he tried his best to keep the place in order until he got home. During the day he made himself and the baby lunch and he was in the middle of eating when there was a knock at the door. He was apprehensive about answering it, but did anyway after a moment.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

It was the mailman.

"Yes?"

The man handed him a letter. He took it and signed before closing the door and inspecting the letter.

"Mama." The baby stood and walked over to him haphazardly, seeming to want to be held.

"You're getting really heavy," Naruto muttered before picking the baby up in his arms. He went over to the couch with him and took a seat before inspecting the letter more closely. The return address belonged to Itachi Uchiha. He opened the letter and read it.

 _Naruto,_

 _Contrary to what you may believe, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but I was scared and fearful, especially since you were under aged, so I ran. My only intention now is to try and make up for what I've done by trying to be a father to my son. I've always thought about you and our child and if you were ok._

 _I'm writing you this letter because I know you wouldn't want to see me, but I'm asking you to please let me get to know my child. What I did to you wasn't fair and to show I'm sincere about wanting to know my son, I've enclosed a copy of the modified birth certificate with my name attached as the father. All you need to do is sign._

 _If it's possible I'd like to meet my son properly for the first time, we can meet at the park tomorrow at noon if you're interested. Please come, I'm looking forward to being a father._

 _My Cell number is 123-4567_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Sai_

Naruto looked at the other piece of paper present, and sure enough, Sai had put his name on it as the father. He didn't care about Sai's feelings; as a matter of fact he was angry at himself for even reading the letter until the end. He scoffed before crushing the papers and throwing them on the dinner table, knowing there was no way in hell he would go to that park. Sai could go fuck himself for all he cared, Kiichi already had somebody he called dad.

Suddenly, the house phone started to ring and he went to answer it, surprised it was Itachi who greeted him.

"Did you get the letter?"

Naruto frowned, "Yeah…"

"Are you going?"

"No, I don't want anything to do with him."

"Go Naruto, or else you'll regret it."

Naruto's frown deepened, "What?"

"Give him a chance, or I'll make sure you lose your baby in a custody battle."

"You wouldn't dare…you couldn't," Naruto ground out through clenched teeth.

"All I have to do is set Sai up with a girl, prove to the court that you're in a homosexual relationship and you'll lose your baby faster than you're able to ask what happened."

Naruto gripped the receiver so tight his hand was starting to hurt. "Why are you doing this?"

"Give him a chance."

Naruto's voice cracked, "He doesn't deserve it."

"I know, but give him a chance."

"Why?" Naruto choked out, feeling like a cornered animal. Why was Itachi doing this?

"Tell Sasuke or Sai about this and I'll get child services to take your baby away from you. Remember when you left him alone last year and he fell and hit his head?"

Naruto closed his eyes as tears rolled silently down his cheeks, how did Itachi know about that? "It was an accident, I only..."

"Go, Naruto!"

Naruto choked back a gasp when he was greeted with a dial tone and he shakily replaced the receiver on the cradle. He didn't want to meet Sai, he didn't want to have anything to do with him but Itachi was forcing him to, the bastard. He quickly took his baby up and left the apartment, deciding he needed some air. He now hated Itachi with a passion to rival Sai's. He didn't walk too far away from the apartment when he heard somebody call his name.

Naruto turned around with Kiichi on his hip, surprised to see Sasuke walking towards him.

The baby became ecstatic, "Dada! Dada!"

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked perplexed.

Sasuke wasn't about to admit he ditched classes in favor of watching the blonde's apartment in the hopes he would come out and he'd see him.

"I just had to see for myself that you're ok."

The baby leaned heavily towards Sasuke and Naruto did his best to hold him back, keeping a firm grip on him. "I'm….we're fine."

Sasuke nodded. "I didn't know Naruto, you have to believe me."

"Look, I don't care about you right now, ok Sasuke? Why don't you leave me the hell alone, are all Uchiha's out to ruin my life?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in a puzzled voice.

Naruto glared heatedly before he tried to storm off, but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

The brunet was completely perplexed at the cold shoulder he was getting. "Why are you blaming me for what Sai did?"

Naruto sighed angrily, it wasn't just Sai, it was Itachi too for threatening to take his baby away, he just didn't want to have anything to do with any of the Uchihas' right now and he wanted to be alone so he could clear his head. He knew he wasn't thinking straight and he should try to work things out with Sasuke, but he had Itachi's words and the prospect of meeting Sai to think about, which had him extremely annoyed and irritated to the point he wasn't thinking rationally. He felt boxed in, cornered and all he wanted was some time to himself.

"Look, I'll deal with you later, alright? Just leave me alone for now, please," Naruto begged before turning around and walking away.

Sasuke ran in front of the blonde and blocked his escape, "Fine, but I want to meet you tomorrow so we can talk."

Naruto's brows creased in annoyance, "I can't, I have another engagement."

"What kind of engagement would make you not want to talk to me?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

Naruto really wasn't up for Sasuke's persistent ways. Rather than to answer, which is what he wanted to do, he didn't after remembering what Itachi had said he would do if he did, he just sidestepped Sasuke and walked away.

Sasuke ran one hand through his hair in frustration while watching Naruto and the baby's figure disappear down the street. He just couldn't understand Naruto's behavior, but he resolved he'd find out one way or another, especially since Naruto seemed to be having more problems than he was letting on. After a moment he turned around and headed home, deciding there was no way he would ever give up on Naruto.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

The next day, Naruto woke up with his anxiety rising to dangerous levels. He had four hours until he was to meet Sai and wasn't looking forward to it in the least.

After returning to the apartment last night, Kyuubi had chastised him for having Kiichi out on the street after dark. He brushed him off, left him with the baby and went to sleep; he was tired both mentally and physically. He walked out to the kitchen, deciding some decaf might help calm his frayed nerves. He couldn't forget the pleading look in Sasuke's eyes and he did want to get back with him, but he couldn't yet, not until the hot water Itachi had put him in had cooled down.

"Mama!"

Naruto put the coffee pot down and turned around to see Hinata standing in the doorway with his son in her arms.

"Hi Naruto," the girl smiled.

Naruto forced a smile in return, "Hi Hinata, didn't know you were here."

He then walked over and took the baby who was reaching out for him.

Hinata smiled, "I was in Kyu's room and he said you just went straight to yours last night."

He could tell she was forcing it, "Thanks."

"Will you be alright?" Hinata asked.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the worry in her voice; she had become like a sister to him. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Hinata nodded before walking away and Naruto looked at the baby in his arms. "Ok, you're gonna bathe, you smell."

The baby laughed and Naruto chuckled. He ran a hand throw Kiichi's soft hair before placing a kiss to his crown; he was his life, his reason for living. His baby was his entire world and he'd be damned before he would allow anybody to take him away.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sai sat around one of the couple of stone tables and benches shielded by a huge overhead umbrella in the park. He wiped his sweaty palm as he looked at his watch, wondering for the umpteenth time if Naruto would show up. The blonde didn't call him but Itachi had guaranteed him that Naruto would show. He didn't know why his older brother was so certain but he had his doubts; Naruto hadn't even called to say he was coming.

He looked at his watch nervously, _again_ , to see it read 11:50 am. The closer the hour hand got to 12 was the more apprehensive he became. The thing was, he knew that even if Naruto did show, it wouldn't be all happy times. He had no clue what to expect, except that he would finally have a chance to see his son. It was the only reason he didn't turn around and leave from such an emotionally exhausting situation.

Even though the shade from the umbrella made the afternoon breeze feel cool instead of hot, he still found himself feeling like he was burning up. He knew it was just anticipation, but that didn't make it any easier. He looked around at some of the other couples with kids either having a picnic, milling about or just relaxing, feeling that old pain return about the family he left behind.

His eyes roamed, and that's when he spotted the bright mop f blonde hair heading his way. He swallowed a lump in his throat and fidgeted nervously as Naruto approached.

With an impassive look on his face, Naruto took a seat at the other end of the bench, opposite Sai with the toddler in his arms and a baby bag slung across his shoulder.

Sai appreciated how beautiful his son was. He had hair like his, even though it wasn't as straight and Naruto's eyes. He was a little cherubic, indicating he was well fed and he had clear unblemished skin. Most, if not all of his teeth were present and his smile was so eye-catching.

He felt proud, Naruto was a good parent. He stretched his hand slowly across the table, wanting to feel his child, his and Naruto's creation, the end result of a passion like no other.

He'd never had another relationship as good as the one he had with Naruto; he doubted he ever will. He braced on the table and inched his hand closer to the busy baby, and when those blues eyes spotted his fingers two of them were grabbed and squeezed between much smaller, soft hands. Kiichi looked up at him, smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen before knocking his hand repeatedly on the table in a pseudo handshake.

God, how could he have thought to leave something so perfect behind, he had no idea how he stayed away for so long; which was why the guilt now increased tenfold. He should have been there to support his family, to be a father and maybe a husband and Naruto would have still been his instead of Sasuke's.

Naruto. He let his gaze wander from the baby to the other's face and he could tell he didn't want to be here, it was obvious in his expression.

"Hi, Naruto."

Naruto didn't answer and opted to keep his gaze anywhere but on the man before him.

"Thank you," Sai said sincerely.

"Can we hurry and get this over with? I have things to do at home," Naruto scowled.

Sai smiled dejectedly before focusing back on the baby, trying to talk to Naruto will get him nowhere.

It sickened Naruto to see Sai touching his baby, trying to be a father so long after the fact. He couldn't see past the fake sense of security Sai offered before the abandonment. He was a damn kid having a kid and he needed the support and the asshole ran! If it wasn't for that bitch of a brother called Itachi he wouldn't be here right now.

"Can I hold him?" Sai asked, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts and the huge no was on the tip of his tongue, but Itachi's threat returned to him and he grudgingly agreed.

Happy, Sai got up, walked around the table and took the baby out of Naruto's hands while the toddler fidgeted and became uncomfortable with the loss of contact.

Kiichi looked back and after seeing he was being led away from Naruto, he started crying.

Naruto wanted his baby back, but Sai started rocking him in his arms and he took his little time calming him down. He was happy Kiichi wasn't warming up to him, but he eventually got him to at least quiet down. All he could do was watch as Sai put his son on the grass and played with him, bribing him with a toy he took out of his back pocket.

Sai felt ecstatic while he got the chance to play with his son. His baby was the best and his heart swelled with pride as they played. Even when the baby was playing by himself he just watched him with a small smile on his face, getting addicted to the feeling of having a family. He then looked up at Naruto and noticed the ever present scowl on his face.

"Look, I'm going to buy him a snack," Sai offered.

"I have snacks here in the bag," Naruto clipped.

"Can I take a walk with him around the park? I won't be long…"

"No," Naruto ground out through clenched teeth, he wasn't leaving Sai alone with his child, what if he took him away while his back was turned?

Naruto stood, "I think I'm ready to go…"

Sai's eyes snapped up to Naruto's, "Are you serious? You've only been here half an hour?"

"That's thirty minutes more than you should have got!" Naruto shot back angrily. He walked over and took up the child, placing him on his hip before getting ready to leave.

"Naruto, please don't leave yet…" Sai pleaded.

"I gave you some time with him, now leave me the hell alone," Naruto ground out irately.

Sai sighed exasperatedly, he couldn't tell Naruto what to do but he really did want a little more time with Kiichi. "Wait, when can I see him again?"

Naruto's gaze burned with hatred… _'Give him a chance, or I'll make sure you lose your baby in a custody battle.'_ "You can write another letter when you're ready and I'll let you know."

Sai nodded, watching Naruto walk away. Even if what he got wasn't much, it was more than he had hoped for. Just the fact that Naruto even showed meant he might be getting somewhere and he smiled as he walked to the bus stop with hope in his heart.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	12. License to Love Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys rock :-)**

The next day, Naruto awoke to a pounding headache. He checked the time and it was still early, only 6am so Kiichi hadn't woken yet. He looked in the crib to see his son before groggily walking out of his room in his pajamas, making his way towards the living room.

"Wow, you look like shit when you just wake up," Kyuubi muttered while holding on to the toast he just took a bite from. He didn't have class until another hour and a half so he took his time eating.

"Thanks, you look like shit 24/7," Naruto answered, his voice sounding a little hoarse from not being used for hours.

"Touché," Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and spotted a plate of toast and eggs lying on the table waiting for him. He was about to take up the food when Kyuubi's voice drifted to his ears.

"Don't touch the breakfast, it's for Hinata!"

Naruto muttered darkly under his breath, "So where the hell is mine?"

Kyuubi stood in the kitchen doorway, "I made porridge for Kiichi and you have two perfectly functioning hands, don't you?"

"So you made breakfast for everybody in the house but not me?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Some brother you are."

Kyuubi grinned while watching Naruto put a frying pot on the stove after getting two eggs from the fridge. He wanted to talk to him about Sasuke.

"Have you seen Sasuke recently?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto released a breath, "Yeah, why?"

"The guy with the most impeccable attendance record suddenly ditches school for two days, wonder what's wrong?"

The eggs started frying in the oil and Naruto frowned, "So it's my fault Sasuke isn't attending class?"

"No, Naruto, I'm not blaming you for anything Sasuke does but he does love you to a point it's blinding his judgment. Can't you at last talk to him? He just wants to hear your voice or some sappy crap like that," Kyuubi answered. He never thought he'd see the day he would be actually trying to put Sasuke and Naruto back together, but the raven had approached him yesterday after school and had begged him to talk to Naruto for him. Something definitely seemed wrong with Sasuke, he was a little too desperate, too attached and he didn't want to see anything bad come from any of this.

Naruto started scrambling the egg with a little too much force. Didn't he already explain to Sasuke he just needed some time away from him? He wasn't throwing him away, he would never do that, but it was hard to look him in the face when he reminded him so much of Sai while the hurt was still fresh. He just needed some time to himself is all. And now, now that Itachi was forcing him to see Sai he just felt even more messed up. Sasuke was an Uchiha and the Uchiha's, whether full relation or not was fucking him over royally and he needed his distance. God damnit, what the hell was Sasuke's problem? Why couldn't he understand that he might lose his child over this, why couldn't he support him the way he needed, by staying away? Why couldn't he….

"SHIT!" Naruto exploded.

"Naruto…?" Kyuubi asked alarmed, his brother looked like he was hyperventilating; about to explode again from something threatening to take him over and he rushed over to him and hugged him, feeling his smaller body start to tremble in his arms.

"Why can't he understand?" Naruto sobbed. He loved Sasuke but he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Besides, what would he think if he knew he was secretly seeing Sai even though he know he's not suppose to? He felt so confused and lost he wasn't even thinking straight.

"Shhhh, what's the matter Naruto? Tell me what's bothering you…" Kyuubi prodded soothingly while hugging his sibling. Sai returning should not be enough to break Naruto down like this, that much he knew.

"I…I don't want to do…" Naruto started, needing somebody to talk to and in his moment of weakness feeling like he could confide in his older brother, but he was interrupted by the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Kyuubi, where are you?"

Kyuubi quickly wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes before abruptly walking away to tend to Hinata. He was astounded at how quickly Kyuubi dropped him for his girlfriend, maybe he shouldn't confide in him after all.

Kyuubi returned a moment later to the kitchen with Hinata, and that's when it struck him what he'd done. Naruto was about to tell him something important and he just walked away.

"Naruto…?" Kyuubi wanted to apologize but Naruto cut him off before he could finish.

"It's no problem, I'm fine," the blonde muttered quickly before turning the stove off and brushing past the two to head to his room.

"Naruto, wait…!" Kyuubi called after him.

Hinata was confused as to what was happening. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kyuubi replied hastily, "There's breakfast on the table for you." And after pointing in the direction the food was, he walked to Naruto's room. After trying the knob, he realized the door was locked.

"Naruto," Kyuubi called softly. He didn't want to knock because the baby was still asleep and he didn't want to wake him. Kiichi was one cranky baby when he was forced to wake.

"Naruto…"

No answer. Sighing, he walked back to the kitchen to spend some time with Hinata before he left for class.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Two days later another letter arrived, this time Sai had asked for at least an hour at the park and Naruto seethed as he read the request.

Of course Itachi had called, threatening him to give in and if it wasn't for the nature of the threat he would have just told the older Uchiha to go fuck himself. He didn't want to be a part of anything involving them.

Luckily Kyuubi was at class or he would have been mad at him for slamming down the receiver on his house phone like he wanted to break it in two. His brother had kept on trying to talk to him and apologize for the past two days for what had happened in the kitchen but he kept brushing him off.

Sighing tiredly, the blonde plopped himself down in the couch before running both hands over his face. Sai hadn't even asked about the birth certificate last time, he must have known he wouldn't even look at it.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? It sounded like something was breaking."

Hinata started spending a lot of time over and even though Naruto didn't mind, it was times like these when he just wanted to be the only person on earth that it irritated him to have somebody else around. But he couldn't stay mad at Hinata at all.

"I'm fine Hinata, I'm going to make mashed potatoes for Kiichi's lunch, would you like some?"

Hinata nodded nervously in acquiescence. Naruto seemed stressed and she wished there was more she could do to help him. Kyuubi had asked her to stay over whenever she can during the day since he had classes and sometimes work and feared Naruto being alone. She walked with him into the kitchen since the baby was asleep.

Naruto took the potatoes from the fridge, put on an apron and started peeling them. Hinata watched him gracefully move around the kitchen as he did his thing, amazed at how domesticated he could be at such a time. She could see the hurt and confusion on his face whenever she looked at him. She wondered if he was missing Sasuke as much as the other seemed to be missing him.

"Naruto…?"

"Mmh?" Naruto acknowledged.

"I…I ran into Sasuke yesterday on the street, and he was asking about you…"

Naruto paused with the knife in his hand and stared blankly ahead. "Yeah, how is he?"

"Agitated, confused….hurt, even though he's trying to hide it," Hinata answered softly.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"C…can you c…call him? He says you've turned off the phone he bought you," Hinata asked nervously. She didn't want to get involved but she felt so bad for Sasuke and he had asked her to inquire on a whim. From what she could gather Kyuubi was the one trying to do something for him.

Naruto sighed; he'd been doing that a lot lately. He wanted to confide in Sasuke, he wanted to so badly but Itachi promised to take his baby away if he did. For him, his baby was more important than even Sasuke, no matter how much he loved him. But he was missing him a lot too, maybe he could talk to him and omit his secret, couldn't he? But he didn't want to do that. He didn't believe he should be keeping secrets from Sasuke if they were together because he wouldn't want to know the brunet was keeping secrets from him. But then again, he'd felt so lonely and confused the last few days maybe he should try to work out his problems with his lover; it wasn't like he wasn't missing him too.

"I'll…call him…later," Naruto answered slowly. No matter what kind of shit was going through his head, he needed Sasuke because if it wasn't his baby on his mind or the fucked up situation he found himself in, it was Sasuke.

Besides, he'd been thinking on things a lot lately and realized how his actions may look, even if it wasn't intentional it was hurting Sasuke; he never wanted to hurt him.

Hinata smiled brightly, "You will? Thank you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto wondered what she was so happy about, he wasn't about to win an award for world peace by deciding to call Sasuke. Did he really seem that bad to others without him? Was he himself that selfish with his feelings?

Now he felt like shit. He wanted to call Sasuke right away, but the phone was dead and needed to be recharged, so he decided to leave it until in the night when he was free.

It didn't take long for the potatoes to boil and he shared a little for both him and Hinata, leaving a little for the sleeping baby. They chatted a bit until Hinata had to go, she had received a call from her cousin asking her to come home.

Later on in the day, after Hinata had left and Kyuubi was still out, Naruto had run out of formula and had to go to Ichiraku Mart to get some. He slipped a pair of sandals on Kiichi's legs and held him by the hand as they walked to the door. He lifted the toddler up when he reached the steps and held him on his side before stepping out of the building.

Two steps out the door Sasuke was before him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto started, he was surprised to see him standing there.

"Dada, Dada!" Kiichi started shouting at the sight of him and Sasuke smiled, at least one of them was happy to see him. He ran one hand across the child's cheek and he grabbed his finger.

"Are you skipping class again?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sasuke blushed, "No, no I'm not."

Naruto harrumphed, not believing his words. "Don't lie to me Sasuke…"

Sasuke conceded, "Fine, but you know I just had to see you, I miss you Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "I miss you too." Sasuke looked so hopefully it made his heart ache.

Sasuke wasn't the mushy type, far from it, even if he did learn a few tips for wooing his Naruto. But it's the umpteenth time Naruto had ever made him feel butterflies in his stomach. "You do?"

Naruto nodded. "I realized…I wasn't being fair to you at all, and…I need help Sasuke, I need help with what I'm facing and I…."

Sasuke wrapped both arms around Naruto and the baby, trying his best to soothe him while he was in such an emotional state.

"Shhh, don't worry, you know I'll always be here for you, right?" Sasuke asked lowly while looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto smiled softly, "Thank you."

Kiichi grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and started pulling on the fabric while making baby noises.

Smiling, Sasuke took the baby and held him. Kiichi was _very_ happy to see him. He looked back at Naruto, "Where are you heading?"

"I'm out of formula," Naruto informed.

Sasuke got the hint, "Want company?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled. He had to admit to himself that it did feel good to be talking with Sasuke again. He didn't realize it would have lightened his mood so much.

They started walking and Sasuke decided to start out slow and easy, not wanting to rush back into things with Naruto so soon. He realized his boyfriend was very emotional and easy to feel trapped and cornered, even more so than he imagined if the recent events were anything to go by. He would ask him to marry him at another time, maybe later when they've comfortably eased themselves back into their old relationship. He wanted to thread carefully because he didn't want to push Naruto away again. "How about dinner later? I've found myself eating ramen because of you."

Naruto chuckled, "Are you bribing me with food, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders with the baby in his arms; he enjoyed the smile on Naruto's face, only heaven knew how much he missed it.

The two spent the rest of the evening together and Naruto, for once since Sai came back into his life, actually felt a little more relaxed, all thanks to Sasuke.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Kyuubi, for the most part, always wondered why he stayed at his part time job. It was now 10pm at night and he as usual had to lock up. He was left alone since everybody else wanted to leave as soon as possible and he hurriedly slid the metal door down the front of the store's entrance, wanting to get home as soon as possible. There was a miniature lightbulb illuminating him where he stood and he locked the padlock and dropped the key into his bag before turning around and walking away. He was surprised when he looked across the street and spotted Sasuke's brother standing there by a very expensive car, his figure illuminated slightly by the bright street light. He wondered what the other man was doing out so late and why he was here. Jogging over, he decided he would ask.

"Itachi Uchiha…what are you doing here?"

Itachi smiled, "Kyuubi Uzumaki, I was passing by when I noticed you from across the street and decided to stop."

Kyuubi nodded with a small smile, "So which way are you heading?"

"I could give you a lift home if you like…" Itachi offered, raking his eyes over the redhead that caught his attention at the botched birthday party. He had wanted a taste of the older Uzumaki from that night, but it didn't work out for obvious reasons.

"I'd like that, thanks," Kyuubi answered before getting around to the passenger side and sliding into the car.

Itachi started the corvette and pulled away from the curb. He kept his eyes on the road while he started a conversation with Kyuubi. "How's your girlfriend? What was her name, Hinata?"

Kyuubi smiled, "Yeah, she's fine. I asked her to spend some time with Naruto earlier."

"Hn," Itachi answered. "You two happy together?"

"Of course we are," Kyuubi scoffed, he really liked that girl.

"And she wouldn't mind you getting it on with a guy?"

"She knows I'm bi, and no, I don't think she will as long as it's not another woman and I don't lie to her about it," Kyuubi answered.

"So I wasn't imagining your lustful look at Sasuke's then, right?" Itachi asked.

"No, you weren't," Kyuubi answered.

Itachi's eyes drifted to the side as he turned down a major highway in the city, "So you wouldn't mind me taking you somewhere and maybe say…do things to you then?"

Kyuubi adjusted himself in the seat and looked at Itachi playfully, "Well, that depends on what you're planning to do."

"Hn, how about I bend you over my couch and fuck your brains out?"

"Wow, you're blunt," Kyuubi answered.

"Family trait," Itachi answered.

Kyuubi smiled sadly, "Yeah, I figure, since Sasuke is like that."

Itachi raised one eyebrow in question. "So you've seen him, how is he?"

"You haven't checked in on your little brother?" Kyuubi asked a little disbelievingly. He didn't think Itachi would do that, maybe because he would never do it to Naruto.

Itachi seemed indifferent, "Sai is staying with me and he's figured that much so he's keeping his distance."

Kyuubi frowned. He wasn't in a playful mood anymore now that Itachi had mentioned that the asshole was staying with him. "Why the hell are you putting up that loser?"

Now Itachi was the irritated one. "I know my brother made a mistake, but I do firmly believe in redemption. He should be given a chance to redeem himself since he's willing to try."

"He fucks my brother over at the most important time in his life, abandons him and he deserves a second chance? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kyuubi ground out. He could already see the next few minutes; he wouldn't be bent over anybody's couch and fucked, especially not by the Uchiha beside him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Kiichi is Sai's son no matter what anybody says," Itachi answered in aggravation.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_ asshole? I don't want that bitch near my fucking brother or my fucking nephew. I'll fucking kill him if he tries!"

"I'd like to see you try you fucking whore," Itachi answered, answering the name calling with more of the same. He didn't consider himself petty, not in the least but he found himself beyond angry with the red head beside him and he just brought out the worst in him.

"So says the cunt that's not getting fucked tonight!" Kyuubi shot back.

Itachi's hands tightened on the steering wheel. His face was contorted into a very livid expression and he quickly pulled the car to the curb as soon as he got the chance. He turned burning, dark eyes to try and stare down equally burning red eyes. "Get the fuck out of my car."

Itachi wondered how such a pretty face could have such a vile vocabulary. He really didn't appreciate anybody talking Sai down, if anything Sasuke should be the one getting at least some of the blame. He always got everything he'd ever wanted and he resented that aspect of him. He didn't hate Sasuke, but whenever he thought about it it made him bitter; Sai was the outcast, he himself never had any freedom to be himself because he was the oldest but Sasuke? Sasuke was the baby so he lived a relatively pain free life compared to theirs. Why should he _always_ get what he wants and he and Sai have to suffer? Sasuke's fucking Naruto, he already have the one person Sai wants badly so why can't he at least have a chance with his son? Sasuke shouldn't be taking that away from him too. He had buried and had forgotten his feelings when he left home, maybe because he wasn't around them for a few years and that had made him forget his feelings towards Sasuke.

But now, after Sai's return and the situation he's in his feelings have resurfaced tenfold. He wasn't intentionally trying to hurt Sasuke, but he thought Naruto was too heartless to Sai and fucking with his family was a big no-no. Sai might only be half, but he's still an Uchiha and to him that counted for something. He knew that if it was up to both Sasuke and Naruto Sai would never get to see his son, ever. And Sai wasn't the type to fight for what he wanted, he would leave so he was helping him out.

Kyuubi smirked, "You don't have to tell me twice, _cunt_. Sasuke'll make a better father than that asshole anyday; it takes more than donating sperms to be a damn parent!" And with those flaming words he tried to jump out the car, but right before he was to step out he was grabbed by the hair and pulled back into said car roughly.

The first thing Itachi did was slap Kyuubi across the face, hard, when he was caught off guard, but just like his mouth, he was feisty and he pounced on him in a heart beat, trying his best to punch him in the face.

The car rocked back and forth violently as the two fought, both of them trying to beat the crap out of each other. Itachi had managed to punch Kyuubi in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him but the red head didn't stay winded for long. He countered with an uppercut to his chin that left him reeling and they both gave each other black eyes and various bruises all over their body. It reached a point where Itachi realized that he couldn't handle the red head alone, so he opted to kick him out of his car.

Kyuubi was breathing hard as he watched the corvette pull haphazardly away from the curb. His bag fell to the ground and he gingerly picked it up, his damn ribs hurt. He sighed as he looked up and down the street he was on, realizing he wasn't too far from home. He wanted to grin but his damn lip was split.

The ass.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sai sat curled on Itachi's couch, looking at the TV but not really watching it. All he could pick up was that the program was a cartoon, but his mind kept drifting to Naruto and his baby. He wondered what type of cartoons Naruto allowed him to watch, or if the little tyke was fussy about being held. What was his likes and dislike, his favorite food, his favorite toy? Was he the type of baby that hated baths? He smiled to himself at the mental image of the baby splashing Naruto while he tried to bathe him.

He wondered if Naruto would allow him to find out these things. He know he showed up at their meeting the last time, but he didn't get the impression it was because Naruto wanted to; because if he did he wouldn't have treated him so coldly. His son had no idea who he was and just treated him like another stranger. He wanted to change that.

He couldn't forget how much it hurt though hearing his son calling his brother 'dada'. He wanted that title for himself, he wanted it so badly it hurt. He would even be willing to share it with Sasuke because no matter what he acknowledged that he was there when he wasn't. He didn't want to rob Sasuke of what he worked so hard for.

Slowly, ever so slowly he found himself drifting off to sleep while resting comfortably in the couch, anticipating meeting Naruto the next day at the same time. He was about to close his eyes fully when the front door slammed open, jarring him to a sitting position.

"Aniki?"

"Shit!" Itachi shouted and Sai rushed to see what was wrong.

"Get me some bandages," Itachi ground out and Sai stood frightened at what he saw. Itachi looked like he was in a fight with a demon and barely escaped.

"Now!"

Sai left quickly to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and when he returned, Itachi was on the couch with an ice pack on his left eye.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked in a worried voice. He opened the kit and took out a few bandages, an antibacterial ointment and a small bottle of alcohol. Itachi gingerly took his shirt off and he gasped at the forming purple bruises on various parts of his upper body. "Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about that," Itachi ground out.

Sai bit his bottom lip in worry. He put some of the alcohol on a small piece of gauze and gently wiped Itachi's bruises, wincing with each hiss he took.

Itachi's good eye burned with hatred, "I'll make you pay for this."

Sai was worried. "Who are you talking about? Who did this to you?"

Itachi got up and walked away, leaving Sai's questions unanswered. He would make sure they would pay.

 **I swear this story have a mind of its own. My plan was some lemon between kyu and Itachi but it didn't work out that way. Yay! For Naruto getting back with Sasuke xDDD**

 **I extended on Itachi's inner turmoil tnx to suggestions from blugirlami21, tnx :)  
**

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	13. License to Love Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are the best! :-)**

**Here's another chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are the best! :-)**

 **Ok, so I'm going on a 3 week hiatus (this time for real!) for personal reasons. Something's happening over the course of the next 3 weeks and I won't be able to do much computer wise! So wait for me til then, and like the Terminator so eloquently put it: "I'll be back!"  
**

Naruto smiled while sitting on Sasuke's couch, waiting on him to return from the kitchen with something to drink. They had picked up the formula at the supermarket before Sasuke had convinced him to come home with him. He felt uncomfortable at first, thinking that the first thing Sasuke would want is sex, but his opinion changed when Ayame informed them she was pregnant and his mood lifted. He was genuinely happy for her and Sasuke seemed to be too.

Kiichi was completely occupied with the array of toys Sasuke had laid out for him on the floor and he watched his baby happily smash, chew and throw a slew of the plastic, wooden or clothed items. Sasuke returned a moment later with the drinks and Naruto thanked him after taking it.

Sasuke sat down beside his boyfriend and watched the baby also.

Kiichi looked over and spotted Sasuke and mouthed the words Dada. Sasuke smiled before turning his attention to Naruto. "How have you been holding up?"

Naruto sighed, "Everything's just so…."

"Overwhelming?" Sasuke finished and Naruto nodded.

"Sai coming back just throws my entire life out of balance," Naruto added, feeling the confusion and the hurt coming back all at once, or randomly depending on his mood.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, it's the same for him. Thanks to Sai he almost lost his blonde, but he needed to know where Naruto stood concerning his little brother. "Do you want to see him again?"

"God, no," Naruto answered, leaning forward with both elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped. "I mean, I can't take away his status as Kiichi's father, unfortunately, but I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Sasuke liked that answer. He firmly believed that what Sai did to Naruto was unforgivable, he wouldn't even dream of doing it.

"When you brought him back, it was like my entire world crashed right there and then. It was as if fate decided I was in need of enough pressure to last me a lifetime and I wasn't thinking clearly. I mean, why couldn't he have stayed away? He's complicating things with his presence…besides, he's your brother and I don't want to…"

"Shhh," Sasuke silenced with a finger on Naruto's lips. Those blue eyes were so deep they were pulling him in and not letting go. "No matter what happens, just remember you're the one I love."

Naruto blushed and turned his head away. He could see the sincerity in Sasuke's eyes and it made him feel warm inside, he felt like his heart was in Sasuke's hands because of the effect he was having on him. "I…I love you too."

Sasuke smiled warmly before pulling Naruto into a passionate kiss. It wasn't a sexual kiss, but one of hopes and promises.

When they pulled apart, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's embrace and allowed him to wrap an arm around him, loving the return of the feelings the other incited inside him. Sasuke always made him feel happy and loved.

The problem? So did Sai….

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Kyuubi grunted as he wiped the purple bruise on his cheek with a piece of wet cotton while looking in the bathroom's mirror. He hissed at the sting as the antiseptic touched the broken skin. He looked pretty banged up; Itachi had done a number on him but it exilarhated him to dish out as much damaged as he'd received. It put him on a high he hadn't tasted in a long while. Because of Naruto and Kiichi he didn't want to cause any more problems than necessary, so he forfeited his extra caustic ways.

Crap, he was looking forward to another fight.

He was surprised Naruto wasn't home when he arrived, though he was glad for it. Naruto would have kicked his ass while worrying over his injuries and who had done it. He wanted to tell Naruto what had happened, but he didn't know where he was or how to get in contact with him. He was wondering if something had happened when the house phone rang. He went out to answer it and held the receiver a few inches from his bruised jaw.

"Hello, Naruto?"

Naruto told him where he was and Kyuubi was surprised. "You're with Sasuke? That's good! So you'll be sleeping over? Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

The red head exhaled happily after hanging up the phone. He didn't have to worry about trying to hook his brother and Sasuke back up and he was glad for that, it was one less thing for him to worry about.

Deciding a hot bath would be in his best interest, he went to the bathroom before going to bed.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sasuke awoke the next morning and smiled when he saw Naruto asleep in his bed, just like he should be. Kiichi laid between them with one foot sprawled across Naruto's abdomen and a hand on his leg with the thumb from the other hand in his mouth. He wanted to leave the toddler in the baby room so he could have his Naruto all to himself to cuddle...and more than likely fondle, but Naruto had insisted he wanted to keep his son in sight and he didn't object, not in the least. He understood.

It was 6am and he had classes in another two hours, but he woke up an hour earlier to make breakfast for all of them. He ran a hand softly through the baby's hair before getting up and walking around to Naruto's side of the bed. After a chaste kiss was placed on the soft skin of Naruto's jaw, he watched his lover stir slightly before a hand subconsciously reached out and felt for the baby. After holding the baby's feet, Naruto curled both hands under his head and fell in a deep sleep once again.

After entering the kitchen, he extracted all the items and ingredients he would need to make a special breakfast for Naruto. He thought of it as a welcome back early morning gift. Good mood made for good food...

Naruto woke up some time later to a very delicious smell attacking his nostrils. He looked around blearily, noticing the sleeping form of Kiichi, who was positioned awkwardly on the bed while asleep. There was no Sasuke though and he figured he was responsible for the wonderful smell attacking his senses. He walked to the bathroom and washed up before heading to the kitchen, folding his arms in the kitchen doorway while he watched Sasuke move around gracefully to multitask.

With his lips curved lightly in appreciation and adoration, he opted to stay silent so he wouldn't distract Sasuke from the task at hand. A moment later Sasuke opened the oven and with an oven mitt on his hand, extracted what looked like muffins on a baking tray.

Turning around to put the tray on the counter, that's when Sasuke noticed Naruto's presence. He walked over and kissed the blonde in greeting, "Morning."

Naruto returned the kiss, "Morning."

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"What are you making? It looks good..."

Sasuke then revealed two plates with gorgeously laid out broiled eggs, biscuits and bacon with a side garnish of spinach leaves and broccoli.

Naruto's mouth started to water, "That looks good..."

Sasuke smiled before leading Naruto out to sit around the dining table, he returned with a tray housing the breakfast plate, one muffin and small cup of green tea. He put the tray down before Naruto's smiling face and brought his head down to whisper seductively in his ear, "Not as good as you."

Naruto shuddered at the seductive tone and he watched as Sasuke walked back to the kitchen, only to re-emerge with his own plate.

They sat in a companionable silence while they ate and Naruto couldn't have been more happy...that was, until Sasuke asked him a relatively simple and innocent question that left him a bit shaken.

"What are your plans today?"

 _Meet Sai..._ "I have an appointment at 12."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine, I'll be at class, how about I pick you up at 2?"

That was an hour after he would leave Sai so he didn't see a problem with it, "Ok."

Just then, Kiichi could be heard crying and Naruto quickly left the table to tend to his baby.

Sasuke shared a small bowl of cornmeal porridge he had made and brought it to Naruto for the baby, who was getting his diaper changed. "I'm going to get ready for class."

Naruto nodded, "Fine, I'll head home when you're ready."

At 7:30 both Naruto and Sasuke were ready to leave. Sasuke planted a kiss to Naruto's lips when they were at the door and Kiichi clapped and giggled before slapping Sasuke in the face because he was so close.

Sasuke held his cheek and feigned a hurt expression, "What was that for?" he directed at the baby.

Naruto laughed, "He definitely approves."

Sasuke chuckled, "Fine." And they both walked out the door and separated on the streets.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Sasuke didn't think anything when he reached class and Kyuubi wasn't present, the red head have been known to be late on a few occasions. Over the past few weeks they've gotten a lot closer than they were in the beginning; it wasn't as hard to think of him as a friend anymore, though brother in law seemed like a stretch.

At exactly 8am, most of the other students have taken a seat and the teacher was present. Fifteen minutes later Kyuubi arrived, interrupting the class with his face looking bruised and a band-aid over his right eye. He presented the teacher with a pass before taking a seat and Sasuke was curious as to what had happened.

Lunch time rolled around and the first thing Sasuke did was approached the red head once most of the students were out.

"What happened to your face? You look like shit," Sasuke said.

Kyuubi smirked, "Itachi Uchiha happened to my face, what about it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, "What happened between you and my brother?"

Kyuubi sighed, "He was looking for a good time and so was I, until he conveniently mentioned he was putting up what's-his-face-deadbeat-dad and I told him off. He decided I was in need of a beating for my opinion and I returned the favor."

Sasuke wanted to feel appalled, he really did but a small laugh escaped his lips instead. "You, you beat up the mighty Itachi Uchiha? How are you still alive?"

Kyuubi chuckled while they walked towards the door, "I'd love to go another round with him, maybe you can take me to his place and I'd beat the crap out of both of them?"

"No," Sasuke deadpanned, he honestly believed Kyuubi would do it.

The red head grinned mischievously, "Suit yourself, but I have a baseball bat with Sai and Itachi written on it, I'd love to give it to them."

"Uzumaki!"

Both boys turned around at the call and Kyuubi realized it was his friends heading towards him, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba asked after walking up to the two. He bared Sasuke a questioning glance before turning to his friend.

"I was in a fight," Kyuubi explained.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru answered in a bored tone.

"I'll see you later, Kyuubi," Sasuke said before walking off. Kyuubi nodded his head at him in acknowledgement and he turned around.

"I noticed you've been chatting it up with Ice Queen a lot lately..." Kiba started, watching Sasuke's retreating back.

"He's trying to be a good brother in law," Kyuubi answered.

Kiba rose one eyebrow in question, "But you have only one sibling..."

"Exactly," Kyuubi acknowledged.

"Lunch," Shikamaru drawled lazily.

Both Kyuubi and Kiba shrugged before they all left to the cafeteria, it was 12am and they were hungry.

Sasuke went around one of the empty hallways and turned on his cell phone, he had to turn it off during class and he wanted to talk to Itachi about the fight. He dialled his brother's number and listened as he answered on the second ring.

"Sasuke..." came Itachi's baritone voice.

"What did you do to Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked with a frown marring his features. It came across clearly in his tone of voice that he was not pleased.

Itachi became amused on the other end. "He didn't tell you what he did to me?"

"Why are you defending Sai?" Sasuke spat, he didn't hate his brother, not in the literal sense of the word but he couldn't forgive him for what he did to Naruto. Nobody his age should ever have to go through that and being raised in the Uchiha household meant Sai was taught better, he would assumed, but apparently he was wrong.

"Why are you being such a hypocrite?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a confused voice. "What am I being hypocritical about?"

"You say you hate Sai, but you allow him leeway to get what he wants?"

"What are you...?"

"Naruto, dear little brother. You allow him to meet up with Naruto to see his child and you have the gall to call me cursing on Sai? Where the hell do you think he is now?"

Sasuke could feel the muscles in his body tensing so hard they felt like they were about to snap, "Don't lie to me Itachi, Naruto promised he wouldn't have anything to do with Sai."

Itachi smirked, "You think so? Go to the Konoha Park right now and see for yourself. If Naruto wants to fuck around on you that's your problem, don't get Sai involved, he's weak to Naruto's charms anyway."

With those words Itachi hung up the phone and Sasuke squeezed the device in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to believe, he couldn't believe because Naruto specifically said he would stay away from Sai: that he wouldn't go near him and he believed him. He promised.

He would go to the park though, go to the park and prove Itachi wrong.

Dead wrong.

*********************************SaSuNaRu**********************************

Naruto looked at the clock in his brother's apartment with something akin to dread. It read 11am and he knew he didn't have a lot of time to get ready to go to the park.

When he came in earlier Kyuubi had already left for class and the place was empty. He did little odd jobs around the house, cleaning up and stuff until he found himself in his current situation, not wanting to meet Sai and staring at the clock as if time would magically stop for him. Kiichi was sitting in the couch, fumbling with the cushions as he tried to stand and he quickly went for him and put him on the floor; it wouldn't do to have his baby fall out the chair like last time.

After a few minutes he started to get ready, it wouldn't do to have Itachi carrying out his threat after all. He felt bad when he thought about it, because Sasuke had asked him from the night before his thoughts and even though he was honest, what he was doing now made him feel like a liar.

It took only a half hour for Naruto to get both him and the baby ready, and he left with a baby bag strapped across his back like last time. By the time he got to the park Sai was sitting at the same stone table he was the last time.

His mood immediately darkened even further.

"Hi," Sai greeted when Naruto sat around the table.

With a disninterested look on his face, Naruto returned the greeting.

Sai nervously played with his fingers while looking at them, contemplating trying to start a conversation with the blonde. He really wanted to be on at least speaking terms with Naruto, he wouldn't be able to handle his son without his help anyways.

"Um, how was your morning, Naruto?"

Naruto gave Sai a condescending look, "Why the hell do you care? I've had to go through many mornings without you present."

Kiichi started hitting his hands against the table and Naruto held his baby closer.

Sai's eyes saddened, "Look, I just want you to understand that I'm not here to try to harm you or our baby, why won't you allow me to repent for my sins?"

"Because I'm not your God, and neither am I your friend. Whatever hole you crawled from under I wish you'd return to it and leave us the hell alone!"

Naruto was breathing hard, he just wanted to get this over with and go home, go back to Sasuke and be happy. He cursed the day he'd met Uchiha Itachi, if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have to be putting up with this right now.

Sai took a deep breath and kept repeating to himself that Naruto had every right to shun and disregard him. It hurt, hurt him so badly to be treated like this but he held on to the vague hope that the future would turn out better, be brighter. If only Naruto could get past the hate then he wouldn't ask for anything more, just a chance to be a father. He looked at the baby, his blue eyes questioningly looking at him, as if wondering who he was.

"Can I hold him again?" Sai nodded towards the baby.

Naruto tsked, "Whatever, just stay in my sight."

Sai left from his seat, walked around to where Naruto was and took the baby up. When the baby looked at him he immediately started to cry and reached his hands out for Naruto, just like last time.

"Mama, mama!" the baby wailed and all Naruto did was sigh. He hated to see his baby crying but he _had_ to make Sai take him for now. Shit.

Sai cooed at the toddler as the tears ran out of his eyes. He did what he did last time, putting the baby down on the grass and sitting with him.

Naruto didn't know what Sai was reaching for when he put his hand on the bench, the table was blocking his view but when the other's hand came back down he saw him hand Kiichi a juice box. The baby of course quieted down once he realized it was food and started sucking at the straw, completely forgetting his surroundings.

The asshole had the nerve to bring his own baby bag… now whatever he had in his was worthless because Sai had his own stuff. He even had the nerves to extract a rag and wipe Kiichi's nose.

This made him extremely pissed off.

Sitting there idly for the next couple of minutes, he kept track of the time because at exactly 1pm, he would take his baby and bolt like his skin was on fire. He watched as Sai slowly wormed his way into Kiichi's personal space, giving him stuff in an effort to get him to warm up to him. He couldn't help comparing Sai to Sasuke, pointing out in his own head that Sasuke would never have to bribe his baby for attention or affection, he worked hard for it and he got it. Sai had to go the extra mile just get a glimpse from Kiichi, when Sasuke's mere presence earned him the title of Dada.

He smiled at that, not realizing that he was spacing out while in his own thoughts.

He smiled, not realizing that Sasuke had spotted him with such a look on his face while with Sai.

He smiled, not realizing that Sasuke was walking towards them with a murderous expression on his face.

He smiled, until his periphal vision caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and he looked at what was moving.

Sasuke.

There was no one word to express the horror and dread that washed over him when he saw Sasuke walking towards them. He was stunned speechless, opening his mouth to explain but not finding his voice. Sasuke was a few metres away, walking angrily towards them with his fist clenched and his eyes blazing and an aura dark enough to scare the scariest of demons back into hell surrounding him. Sai was too pre-occupied with the baby to realize what was happening, and Naruto watched in what felt like slow motion as Sasuke's fisted hand connected painfully with the side of Sai's head, it wouldn't surprise him if the guy died of blunt force trauma to the head.

He gasped, so did a lot of people he realized and he was about to call out to Sasuke, but when those red, blood shot eyes turned on him the fear almost caused his knees to collapse. It was obvious from the looks in his eyes….

….somebody's going to die tonight.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**

 **The ending sentence came about thanks to the Notorious BIG 'Somebody's got to die' That song is one of my faves! xDD  
**


	14. License to Love Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So I'm sneaking in this small chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are the best! :-)**

**So I'm sneaking in this small chapter, feel free to leave concrit and thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are the best! :-)**

Sasuke couldn't explain the unadultered rage he'd felt when he saw Naruto. He was smiling, fucking smiling while watching Sai and Kiichi. He couldn't control himself, not the hurt of knowing Itachi was right. He knew as he moved he would do something Naruto would hate him for, something he'd hate himself for. He could have swore there was a small part of his conscience telling him to stop as he moved forward, with his legs guided by his hatred but he seemed to be lost in his ire.

This was the legacy of the Uchihas', they were ruled by their anger more than any other emotion. He saw when Naruto spotted him, but his first target and the one in his sight was Sai. He felt a sick sort of satisfaction when he hit him, watching as he fell to the grassy ground before doubling over. He made sure not to harm the baby, who luckily, Sai was only looking at when he approached.

He growled when Naruto called his name, feeling his jealousy and possessiveness triple when he snapped his eyes to him. All he could see was red, all he could feel was the need for revenge and all he could hear was his blood pumping in his ears.

"I. Hate. Liars," Sasuke growled in a menacing voice as he watched Naruto, advancing on him like a predator trapping its prey. He pointedly chose to ignore the high pitched words of Kiichi, who was calling out to him using the usual forename of Dada. He was so close to Naruto as he stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights, that he felt that if he breathed any harder he would blow him away. He chuckled inwardly, deducing that Naruto's look was an admittance of his guilt. He was caught red handed and he couldn't even defend himself.

Sasuke rose his right hand as he towered over the cowering Naruto, ready to slap him across the face when he felt a tugging at his right pant leg. He blinked a few times as Kiichi's movements were what got him wavering, thinking about what he was about to do. Did he really want to hit Naruto? He knew he didn't, but it was so hard not to with the level of betrayal and hurt he felt. Naruto was a liar and he reluctantly lowered his hand.

"S…Sasuke, I…." Naruto stared wide eyed, he knew he was in a lot of trouble and he felt scared.

"Pick him up," Sasuke interrupted coldly with his gaze perpetrating all the rage he felt inside. His nostrils flared as he pictured himself doing things he knew weren't right.

Naruto hastily did as he was told, picking up his son who stood by Sasuke's feet. He watched as Sasuke angrily grabbed the baby bag on the bench before grabbing his arm in a painful grip and tugging him away. He took a sad look back at Sai, who was shakily trying to stand while still clutching his head. Deep down he knew he didn't deserve that.

But enough about Sai, he was in enough hot water by himself as it is.

"Sasuke, I can explain," Naruto whimpered as his boyfriend dragged him off. This was the one time he was sorry Sasuke lived so close to the playground/park. He wanted to say something, anything to the brunet before him but Sasuke seemed so out of it he decided to try when he calmed down.

Sasuke slammed the door shut with enough force to shake the hinges after pushing Naruto inside. He didn't push him hard, at least he didn't think he did but it didn't take away from his fiery feelings when Naruto stumbled with Kiichi in his arms, even though he was relieved when the child was successfully lowered to the ground. He threw the baby bag he had to the side and glared at the blonde.

Naruto wiped his hands on the side of his jeans pockets before turning around to face Sasuke, who was standing by the door with his arms folded, his back ram rod straight and a tense decorum to rival the most stern drill sergeant.

"Talk," was all Sasuke said icily. He watched as Kiichi spotted a toy he'd left in the couch from the night before and head towards it.

Naruto glanced at the baby before turning back around to face Sasuke. "I…I um…."

He wanted to talk, he really did but Itachi's words came back to haunt him, to ring so loud in his ears he wavered at confessing. What if he really did take his child away after he talked? "I…."

Sasuke was so fucking furious he acted without thinking; Naruto hesitating meant he didn't have a good explanation and it pissed him off even more. He grabbed the blonde by the throat and pushed him against the wall, growling at the frightened look on his face. He squeezed as he whispered in his ear, "I'm waiting on your explanation…if you have one."

Naruto grabbed at the hands around his throat while staring into the eyes of the one he loved, which was full of so much pain he knew he had to talk. He expected Sasuke to think he was cheating on him, especially after what he told him the night before, but he didn't know the entire story.

He would tell him.

"Sasuke, let me explain," Naruto managed with the hands around his throat. Luckily Sasuke wasn't trying to kill him, because his hold, while uncomfortable, was not really harmful.

Sasuke let the blonde go and angrily walked a few centimeters away, trying to calm himself down. He had to know why Naruto would do something like that, after everything they've been through.

"I can't believe you Naruto, when Itachi told me you were seeing Sai behind my back…." He shook his head in disbelief.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth open in incredulity at that, "He said WHAT?"

Even Kiichi turned to look at his parent at his outburst before focusing back on the toys at hand, it was hard work throwing things around.

Sasuke shook his hands as if trying to shake out his emotions. He turned to look Naruto in the eyes, knowing that what he was about to say, he probably shouldn't have. It sounded wrong even to him but he couldn't help it, it was how he felt.

"I never took you for the lying, cheating type who would whore himself around like that Naruto. I mean, if you had just told me you still had a thing for Sai I would have let you go…" the last part came out broken and hurt, "…especially since he's Kiichi's father and I guess he does have some rights where you're concerned."

Naruto couldn't even feel the tears that ran out his eyes when Sasuke said those words to him, all he could register was how much his heart was breaking and he felt his stomach drop. He blinked once, and that's when he realized his eyes were full of tears.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Naruto whispered with a voice full of so much hurt Sasuke couldn't help but want to hold him. He swore he never wanted to see his love hurt, but here he was hurting him instead.

"You haven't given me a reason to think otherwise," Sasuke answered. His voice had evened out to a thin tone; it was affecting him what was happening to Naruto; the look on his face, even if he felt he did him wrong.

Naruto shakily walked over to where Sasuke had thrown the bag down and he picked it up before walking over to Kiichi. He picked him up to leave, but he just stood there with the baby on his hip and the bag across his shoulder before turning around to look at Sasuke with the tears still running out his eyes. "He…he said that if I didn't meet Sai he would make child services take my baby away. He threatened me to meet him, said he would do that if I told you or Sai what he was doing. I…I just didn't want to lose my baby..."

As much as Sasuke didn't want to believe, he knew it was something his older brother would do. He didn't want to acknowledge that side of Itachi but he knew he was manipulative and heartless, even if he tried to make it seem it wasn't so. Even some of the things he did when they were children, he often wondered if his brother actually hated him or not. The praise and affection that came out of his mouth was sometimes a sharp contrast to his actions, but he chose to see the good in his brother because he was family, and after a while he thought he had changed. Seem he hadn't…

Naruto was walking away with a heavy heart and was almost to the door when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him. He didn't have the heart to fight anymore or the will to argue, so he just stood there, waiting to be let go so he could leave.

"I'm sorry you think so little of me…" Naruto whispered more to himself than to Sasuke. He was still reeling from what Sasuke had said; it was such a hard blow to his psyche he couldn't think straight.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sasuke whispered apologetically while nuzzling the back of the blonde's neck, he held on tight, not wanting to let his love go. He wish Naruto had told him before he'd opened his mouth and said what he had. "I didn't know…."

He turned Naruto around to face him, lifting up his tear streaked face so he could look into his eyes. He started kissing him even though he had his baby in his arms; if Naruto wouldn't believe his words, maybe he'd believe his actions.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared he'd…"

"Shhhh," Sasuke soothed while placing chaste kisses on his lips. Naruto didn't have to explain, he understood, he knew deep down inside Naruto wouldn't have done what he accused him of, but he was angry and he wasn't thinking straight at all.

But, he was still angry, the only difference is he had somewhere else to redirect it; Itachi's not going to like what happens the next time they would meet. He had all intention of going over to the bastard's house once he calmed Naruto down. He slipped the strap of the bag off his shoulder, allowing it to fall to the floor before leading him over to the couch. Kiichi was returned to his position before the toys and he sat beside Naruto, hugging him close.

Sasuke was about to apologize again when he heard his doorbell ring. He had all intention not to answer, but whoever it was, was persistent and he reluctantly let Naruto go to answer the door.

After swinging said door open, Sasuke was surprised to see Sai standing there with an ice pack being held to the side of his head. He immediately felt guilty for hitting his little brother. He wasn't about to apologize, but he stepped to the side to let him inside.

"I had no idea…" was all Sasuke said and Sai knew what it meant; he was sorry. He nodded his head at the small explanation.

"What happened?" he directed to the two in the room.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, he preferred if he explained since it was his problem in the first place and he knew the full story.

Naruto looked up at Sai and wiped his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sai asked suspiciously, he looked to Sasuke before looking back at Naruto. "Did he hit you?"

Sasuke folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the question, "You think I'd hit him?"

Sai held out the ice pack haughtily as proof of his judgment before putting it down on a table close by.

They both looked at each other squarely before turning back to Naruto, who was looking at them questioningly. "Can the testosterone between you two get any higher?"

The blonde then shook his head as if to clear it before addressing Sai. "Look, Sai, I didn't tell you everything. I really didn't want to meet you, I wanted nothing to do with you and if it wasn't for Itachi forcing me to meet with you, I wouldn't have."

Sai felt so hurt by that, it wrenched at his heart to hear Naruto say he was forced to meet him and that's the only reason he was able to know his son. He looked to Sasuke, trying to hide his hurt and his brother turned his head away after looking at him, it was true. "You were forced…."

Naruto now felt like shit. It's only since all this had happened since he realized that maybe he was too hard on Sai, he looked like he was holding back tears and he didn't know why, but he felt bad for hurting him like that. "I'm really sorry Sai, but I was so overcome with my anger I hadn't taken the time out to see that you were genuinely not trying to fuck up my life once again. I'm sorry, especially for Sasuke hurting you."

Sasuke saw the pointed look Naruto gave him and he only shrugged, he already apologized to Sai.

Sai looked between the two and noticed their exchange. "Don't worry Naruto, he apologized, trust me. So you said Itachi forced you, why would he do that?" he quiered, genuinely confused as to why Itachi would do something like that.

"I thought he'd changed…." Sasuke muttered.

Sai remembered; all the things Itachi would do behind Sasuke's back to hurt him. He couldn't understand at the time why Itachi behaved the way he did, and he still didn't understand. But he never thought he'd go this far, it was uncalled for and petty; he never expected that from him because he was older and was suppose to be wiser.

"What are you guys planning to do?" Sai asked, he was actually hurt Itachi would try to force Naruto to do something like that. He wanted when the blonde accept him, it would be off his own merit and not something somebody forced him to do.

Sasuke grinned lecherously, "I have a baseball bat in the bedroom and a meat cutter in the kitchen and a chainsaw…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said pointedly, glaring at his boyfriend. Sai looked horrified. "Nobody's committing murder."

Kiichi suddenly started to cry and Naruto looked at his baby, "I guess it's time for your feeding and a bath."

Both Sasuke and Sai watched as Naruto took the infant and head towards the bedroom. When the blonde was out of earshot, Sasuke turned to his younger brother.

"What do you say we go and give Aniki a piece of our mind?"

Sai grinned, "With pleasure."

Neither young men had any intention of telling Naruto they were leaving, because they knew he would try to stop them.

Sasuke was the first to reach the door and he threw it open, surprised to see his parents standing there; his father had one hand poised as if he was about to knock and his mother looked agitated.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Sasuke paled, there could only be one thing that they would want.

"Where the hell is our grandson?" Fugaku asked angrily and Mikoto mirrored his expression.

"Shit," Sai cursed, this was not good.

 **Push the review button, you know you want to :D**


	15. License to Love Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **So I'm sneaking in this small chapter, feel free to leave concrit. And thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are the best! :-)**

**So I'm sneaking in this small chapter, feel free to leave concrit. And thanks for all the reviews and faves so far, you guys are the best! :-)**

"Kyuubi…!"

Hinata stood in her boyfriend's doorway later that night, looking wide eyed at the bruises on his face. "What happened to you?"

Kyuubi ushered his girlfriend inside the apartment and locked the door before answering. "I was in a fight."

He wasn't really expecting her and he had to admit, she had bad timing.

"With who?" Hinata asked while cupping his chin and inspecting the marred skin and slightly swollen eye worriedly.

"That's not important," Kyuubi answered while holding Hinata by the shoulders and leading her to the couch to sit. "I need to meet up with Shikamaru and Kiba shortly, we have some business to tend to."

He had called his friends from earlier before and had informed them of what had happened. Shikamaru and Kiba loved to fight almost as much as he did, which is why they got along, so they hatched a little revenge plot for Itachi Uchiha and they needed to execute it as soon as possible.

"Wait…Kyuubi!" Hinata voiced in an effort to get some more information, but in a flash the red head was out the door and with a sigh, she plopped herself down on the couch and folded her arms. What the hell was going on here?

***********************SasuNaru***********************

Sasuke's eyes darkened as the pair walked into his apartment haughtily, as if they owned the place and kept looking around as if they'd lost something. "Fugaku….."

"Well….?" Mikoto asked expectantly after turning her eyes on him. She acted as if Sai wasn't even breathing the same air they were. "…where is the future heir to the Uchiha fortune?"

The prada bag matching the expensive skirt suit the woman wore hung from one hand like a noose and for a moment he imagined her neck was around it before answering icily, "Good evening."

Mikoto put on a plastic smile before walking over and uttering her own forced good evening to his face. How the hell was he born from this woman?

"Mother, father…."

Sai's meek voice drifted to his ears and Sasuke looked over to see his younger sibling with his head barely inclined in an apologetic bow; the idiot.

"Where is the cute baby boy we heard so much about?" Mikoto asked again and Sasuke had no intention of answering. He just hoped…..

"Sasuke?"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and Sasuke cursed under his breath when Naruto walked from around the corner and towards them with Kiichi on his hip.

Fugaku looked the kid up and down and assessed his appearance. Itachi had informed them that the boy, Naruto something…., was able to bear children and that's how Sai had gotten him pregnant. If he could make more babies to expand the Uchiha bloodline, then he didn't have a problem with him. Not to mention he wasn't bad looking, and his grandson….what a sight.

Mikoto frowned when she saw the appearance of the….boy. He looked no more than sixteen. She walked over and promptly took the baby away from the 'mother' and looked closely at him.

"Such a cute grandson…." The woman smiled while the baby struggled to get out of her hold. "But why are his eyes blue?"

Naruto, who stood frozen when the strange woman just took his baby away, regained his composure and glared. "What the hell…?"

He was about to take his baby back when a very irate Sasuke beat him to it.

"Mikoto…." Sasuke ground out before taking Kiichi back and passing him to Naruto.

"Mother's too big a word for your vocabulary, Sasuke-kun?" the woman asked conceitedly, peeved that her youngest wasn't allowing her to do freely what she wanted. She knew he hated to be called with the honorific –kun, but it was her own little petty revenge.

"In this case, it doesn't apply. Now why are you and Fugaku here exactly?"

"To take the baby of course…." Mikoto answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"What?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, clutching his baby closer and taking a step back. He felt Sai hold on to his shoulders as he watched them with his own narrowed eyes, knowing he'd never allow such a thing.

"You're not taking my son."

It was Sai and all eyes turned to the brunet. Sasuke was happy Sai was sticking up for them, because being the biological father meant he had the final say if things were to go further.

"You're not taking _our_ son, now leave," Sasuke snapped. The horrified look on Naruto's face was enough to obliterate whatever patience he had for these people.

Fugaku was never the talkative type, he left that to Mikoto and he had to admit, his sons reacted exactly how he knew they would. Bringing his wife to their son's apartment was just to give in to her own stubbornness. He pushed his hands in the pockets of his coat and turned towards the door, ready to leave. If it was up to him, he would bypass the chit chat, make the necessary arrangements to take the toddler and just go. Though he saw where Naruto would come in handy. He was disappointed his sons were gay…all of them, but Naruto was a surprisingly good factor he didn't count on because he could have kids. Paying the pink haired gold digger from Sasuke's class to sleep with him and get pregnant had gotten him nowhere, what a waste. Although, if he had a say in the matter, it would have been Itachi who would be Kiichi's father, he believed the genes from the first born were always the strongest.

But Mikoto just had to push it.

"He'll need to be groomed to become the future heir. Can't have him being raised like a common street thug, now can we?"

"Excuse me…. Are you saying I'm not a good parent?" Naruto asked after getting over his initial shock and hearing the woman's question. The audacity. He figured the two were Sasuke and Sai's parents from their appearance, and Sai had told him about his turbulent childhood, but meeting such a woman wasn't a very good experience. And he wouldn't be crazy enough to leave his baby with that….that poor excuse of a person.

"I don't see the problem….." Mikoto continued while addressing Sasuke, she refused to acknowledge anybody else in the room. But she firmly stood her ground even after being told to initially get out. "…he'll need to be groomed and bred to be a true Uchiha in the future…."

Sasuke was shaking with rage and his dark eyes burned with a hate so intense Fugaku only grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her towards the door before Sasuke tried to do something to her.

"Let's go," the older man directed at his protesting wife. He then turned to the three in the room, "Sasuke, sai….Naruto," he acknowledged before they left.

Both Naruto and Sai looked bewildered at the now closed door while Sasuke muttered a small curse under his breath.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Sasuke walked over to the couch and heavily sat down. He rubbed his face with both hand before sighing, "This isn't good, they'll be back."

"What?" Naruto looked to Sai, who mirrored Sasuke's sentiments. He put Kiichi to stand before muttering, "I won't let them take my baby away."

"Nobody's taking your baby Naruto, calm down," Sasuke tried to reassure, himself included. Kiichi walked haphazardly over to him before standing between his legs and grabbing his shirt.

"Dada."

Sai looked away when Sasuke took the baby up and kiss him on his cheek. Even in the mist of all that was going on, he still wanted to be a part of his son's everyday life and it hurt that Kiichi didn't even know who he was.

Sasuke stood with the baby in his arms before walking over to Sai, who didn't see him approaching until he stood before him.

"Why don't you take him for a walk? I need to talk to Naruto."

"What, really?" Sai asked a little disbelievingly. He looked hopefully to Naruto, who only smiled before taking the toddler from Sasuke's arms.

Luckily Kiichi wasn't fussing at him like when they were in the park and he took the tom hat Naruto handed him while Sasuke put a pair of sandals on Kiichi's feet. He looked to Naruto and Sasuke gratefully, "Thank you."

Sasuke wrapped both hands around Naruto while watching Sai walk out the door with the baby in tow. He could feel how relieved Sai was. Once they disappeared outside, he turned Naruto around and gave him a tight squeeze. "Sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright, " Naruto muttered. "Sai always told me how she was but seeing it for myself is ten times more scary."

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. "They won't be able to take your baby from you, I don't see how, especially since I'm sure Sai won't allow it."

Naruto smiled then nodded.

They hugged before walking to the Sasuke's bedroom together; they had some catching up to do.

And Sasuke decided that for Itachi, a visit was in order.

***************************SasuNaru*******************************

"Troublesome…." Shikarmaru said from his hiding spot behind a Mercedes in the underground parking lot of Uchiha Corp. He looked over to Kiba, who seemed extremely happy while Kyuubi had a shit eating grin on his face. They had entered the building like regular customers before taking the elevator down to where they were. Luckily the guard station was a little away so they weren't spotted while entering through the side door.

Kyuubi remembered what Itachi's car looked like and made his way over to the VIP section. When he indicated at the right one and the three of them surrounded it, he took out a knife and promptly slashed the four tires. There was a sharp hiss as the air left the rubber and the car tilted slightly to accommodate the loss of support.

Kiba had a key that he used to scratch at the paint and Shikamaru had a can of spray paint. When they were through, Itachi's car looked like something from a carnival.

Kyuubi wanted to laugh at their handiwork; it looked like something his nephew would do. Shikamaru drew a happy face on the rear right door and a stick figure on the front one; each of which had a scratch mark going through it. He signaled for them to make their way back to the side door, but while going there they were spotted by a guard.

"YOU THERE, STOP!"

The three ran to the elevator before the approaching man could reach them and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator closed and they were on their way up.

"Holy shit, I enjoyed that!" Kiba laughed while he tried to catch his breath from the bout of laughing combined with the small burst of running they just did.

Kyuubi gave him a high five while grinning and Shikamaru only stood in the corner with his lips curved at the corner.

"Wait until he sees it, I'd love to see his face, the fucker" the red head snickered.

Kiba laughed and the bell to indicate they'd reached their floor rang out. "Let's go."

The three stepped out of the elevator to enter the well furnished and extravagant foyer of Uchiha Corp.

"There they are!"

It was a pair of guards heading for them after they'd exited the elevator and the trio took off at top speed towards the exit. By the time they were through the door, there were at least half dozen guards after them but they were so fast they manage to lose them within a short time.

Itachi got the call from the security post and made his way down to the parking lot. The first thing he noticed was the nervous guard standing before his car and when he approached and saw what had really happened, he turned to the man. "You're fired."

Then he walked away without a second glance. He went back up to his office and informed his secretary that he needed a new car. He then looked at security cameras from the foyer and he recognized the red mop of hair before anything else.

Itachi smirked to himself; he'd make Kyuubi Uzumaki regret ever deciding to mess with him. He leaned back in his chair and thought of all the things he'd do to him when he got his hands on him. When he was done with the bitch, even his brother would feel it.

 **Short chapter is short. Take care guys until next time :-***


	16. License to Love Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Not much going on with this chapter, I'll get back to the parents and Itachi in the next one, hopefully xDD I really appreciate the attention this story is getting, you guys are awesome :) Feel free to point out mistakes and leave concrit/reviews, it would be appreciated^^**

**Not much going on with this chapter, I'll get back to the parents and Itachi in the next one, hopefully xDD I really appreciate the attention this story is getting, you guys are awesome :) Feel free to point out mistakes and leave concrit/reviews, it would be appreciated^^**

"Kyuubi, where were you?" A worried Hinata asked after her boyfriend returned home later that night. He seemed increasingly jovial and she wanted to know why.

"Hinata…." Kyuubi had to try and contain his grin while walking inside the apartment. "…I'm ok, me and the guys went out and had a little fun."

He didn't like the worried look on his girlfriend's face, so he became serious and hugged her. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"What happened?" Hinata asked with both hands wrapped tightly around the firm waist, he really had her worried and he still didn't explain how he got hurt.

Kyuubi pushed the brunet back and looked into her lilac eyes reassuringly before kissing her deeply and passionately.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Hinata was slowly bringing her hand up to touch her boyfriend's face, but he walked away suddenly, as if dismissing her contact. That hurt her emotionally; causing her to play with her fingers and hang her head low like she usually did when she was scared.

Kyuubi stopped by the table, feeling bad about what he'd done because he knew how sensitive his girlfriend was. He turned around to look at her, feeling a pang of guilt hit him. "I was in a fight, nothing to worry about."

"B…but you're hurt…."

Hinata avoided Kyuubi's gaze, but she only felt when he held her close. "And now that I see you, I'm happy."

The brunet blushed, "I...I'm very happy to see you too."

Kyuubi grinned, "So does that mean what I think it means?"

Hinata blushed even harder. "Y…yes."

Kyuubi hefted Hinata up into his arms so she had both legs wrapped around his waist and her hands around his neck, causing a squeak of surprise to leave her lips while she held on to him for support.

Bringing her head down, she kissed him while he carried her to his room.

"Ow, ow…." Kyuubi muttered a few seconds into the kiss.

"Oops, sorry," Hinata apologized. She hurt his cut lip and watched as he ran his tongue over it.

"No worries, now where were we?" Kyuubi asked.

Hinata laughed as Kyuubi carried her off.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

"W…wait...Sasuke…"

Naruto was barely able to think straight with the position Sasuke had him in and what he was doing on his bed. He was on all fours with both hands squeezing the sheet tightly and his lover between his legs, trying to enter him after some quick lubrication and fingering to help loosen him up.

"We're suppose to be t…talking," Naruto groaned while feeling the head slipping in.

"I know Naruto, I know but you don't know how much Ive missed you," Sasuke voiced breathily into his right ear before nibbling on the lobe. He made fast work of putting on the condom because he didn't want to waste any time. He missed being inside his lover so much he couldn't contain himself once they were alone.

"But…" Naruto tried to protest. He was missing this too but he just felt they should have talked first.

"Just a quickie Naruto, I promise I won't take long," Sasuke reassured with a groaned while he sank himself deeper and deeper into his lover. He held Naruto's ass and pulled him back on him while he pushed forward, causing his lover to let out a cry.

Naruto had to bury his face into the pillow while Sasuke pulled both of his arms back and pounded into him like his life depended on it. It had hurt mildly at first, but with each passing moment it felt a lot better, until he was needing more, asking Sasuke to go harder and faster.

Sasuke would put his hand between Naruto's legs and jerk him off a few times with himself still inside and harassing that prostate, which led to an even higher lint to Naruto's sexy moans and groans.

The sexual tension was peaked between the two and none of them tried to hide it. They wanted each other very badly and it showed.

Sasuke pressed down on Naruto's back, causing him to lie down on his stomach and he straddled his ass, putting one hand under his stomach and the other gripped his blond hair for leverage. When he literally started to ride him, all Naruto could do was grip the sheets so tightly and bite the pillows to try and stifle his voice. His entire body was tense and his breathing erratic because it felt so damn good to have Sasuke so deep inside him.

Sasuke could feel himself about to release from how hot and tight Naruto was. With the grip he had on his hair, he pulled his head back so they could kiss, which caused him to inadvertly stifle Naruto's voice with his lips.

Naruto felt when Sasuke went harder and faster and he cried out, knowing he was about to come.

When Sasuke's release was about to be attained and his stomach tightened and his breathing became even shorter, he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and squeezed them so hard as he pressed the blond down into the bed, trying to go as deep as possible for his climax. He moaned as he felt himself ejaculating and when he was through, he wasted no time and flipped Naruto on to his back so he could go down on him.

Couldn't leave his lover stranded, now could he?

Naruto himself wasn't very far from his own climax, and when Sasuke took him to the back of his throat and tightened those throat muscles, he was done. Just the sight of Sasuke sucking him off so expertly helped a lot with his orgasm and by the time he was coming down that throat, he had one hand in Sasuke's hair while pushing himself up into that very willing mouth.

Sasuke didn't move when Naruto became tense and he swallowed everything he had to offer, loving the way his voice strained when he was coming. When Naruto collapsed, spent and breathing hard, he climbed up and kissed him passionately.

Naruto returned the kiss with equal fervor and they laid in each other's arms, enjoying their post coital bliss. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat and the room echoed with the sound of their breathing regulating.

"That wasn't a quickie, quickies last anywhere from five to ten minutes…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke smiled. "You know that twenty minutes was quick for me."

He planted a kiss to Naruto's crown before standing up and removing the used condom from his now flaccid length.

Naruto propped his head up on one hand and watched as Sasuke removed the piece of rubber from his body, tie the end and then walk away with it towards the bathroom. When he came back he was cleaned up but still naked.

"How about another round?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto quickly shuffled away from his lover. "No way in hell!"

It was like getting screwed by a bulldozer, his backside was throbbing.

Sasuke chuckled and held one hand out for Naruto to rest his head on his chest, which the blond did with a very skeptic look.

"Where will Sai stay now, with you?" Naruto asked while listening to his lover's heart beat. He doubted he would go back to Itachi after knowing what he did, though he wasn't sure how he would react to knowing Sai was here everyday and their routine would have to be adjusted. And it wasn't like he wasn't understanding that Sai really was trying, but he couldn't forget what he'd done overnight, though he was willing to set aside his differences.

Sasuke thought about it. Would Naruto feel comfortable staying here knowing Sai was here? Would he still walk around naked after bathes? Would they fuck on the couch knowing they weren't alone?

He doubted it, so no.

"There's an empty apartment below us, he can stay there," Sasuke answered.

"Ok." Naruto nodded and squeezed Sasuke tightly, loving the feel of his body against his.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

Sai walked around the block a couple of times with his son, sometimes taking his time so he can walk on his own and at other times loving the feel of the smaller body in his arms, so close; his own flesh and blood. He couldn't believe he was willing to give this up, had given it up and now, at such a late stage he had to be starting from the beginning; catching up.

What hurt the most; was that his son was so beautiful, a perfect cross of features between him and Naruto and he couldn't fathom why he chose to ran away. Those blues eyes shined as brightly as Naruto's when he was happy, and his smile could brighten his mood on any bad day. Now, everyday he missed in his son's life left him with a hole so deep in his heart it was like the abyss, never ending and dark. He was just glad it worked out for him where he could make up for lost time.

He eventually took a seat on a bench on the side of the road and had Kiichi in his lap, facing him. He would clap those small hands and tried talking to his son, asking him questions he figured he wouldn't understand but not caring. He rubbed his nose against his, loving the way he laughed and smiled at him.

The joy was overwhelming.

His son could barely form small words, but he knew he would get better; he is a healthy young baby after all, all thanks to Naruto.

Not noticing his surroundings and only focusing on the baby, it took him a while to realize that somebody and sat down beside him and they weren't alone.

"Son…."

Sai looked straight ahead before making an exasperated sigh at the sound of the voice.

He turned his gaze back to Kiichi, barely hiding his frown, "Father…"

"You can make this easier on yourself and just let us have him."

There was the sound of a lighter striking and the familiar scent of his father's expensive cigar hit his nostrils. "I'd appreciate if you didn't smoke around my son, he might be allergic, I'm not sure."

Fugaku took one last long drag before outing the item under his feet on the concrete.

The toddler started hitting his hands against Sai's own that held him while laughing and that smile made he himself smile.

"I can't understand why you want him so badly," Sai interjected.

"Because…." Fugaku started, "…We don't want the Uchiha name to end with you three, especially the family lineage. Remember what I taught you about your heritage? Our ancestors date back thousands of years and were always powerful and wealthy. It'd be a pity that because of you three's unhealthy obsession with….ass….this is last generation. I want the Uchiha name to be glorified until the end of time."

"So you want to make sure my son grows up, married some pretty little flower girl and multiply, even if that's not what he wants?"

It was meant to be condescending, but Fugaku didn't care. "Yes."

Sai abruptly got up, adjusted Kiichi in his arms and started walking away. Nobody should be forced to live a life they don't want, especially not his son. Naruto wouldn't have understood it at the time, but this was why he ran away, to get away from this sort of oppression and the thought that he would get him and his unborn child involved with such people.

Much good that did him.

Fugaku didn't look at him while he spoke. "You know we will get him once we want him, don't you?"

Sai only paused with his back to the man, then he looked to the side before walking away. The problem was, he knew the man was right; they, especially Mikoto will fight for his child just to suit their own selfish desires without caring about him, Sasuke, or Naruto for that matter.

But they would have a hard fight if it was up to him, he was sure of that.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

Feeling torn about being angry at his father's presence and being happy at his son's, Sai returned to Sasuke's apartment to see both of them sitting on the couch holding hands. Somewhere inside him he envied his brother, he basically had everything he wanted for himself. He would never try to come between them because he was the one that gave up his family, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see Sasuke where he should have been; with his family.

It was now evening and he didn't want the chilly breeze getting his son sick; that would be the excuse if anybody asked about him coming back already.

"Sai…!" Naruto exclaimed when the brunet entered the apartment and he promptly got up and took his son into his arms. The baby latched on to him and he looked at Sai, "How was it? Walking him for the first time?"

Naruto now felt guilty at the awful way he treated Sai when he first arrived, it made him feel like he was using him just to keep his son now and it ate at him.

"….eventful…." Sai grinned. He had no intention of telling them about his father's visit; it would only make Naruto more fretful and Sasuke even angrier.

Naruto smiled. "Ok, but, me and Sasuke wanted to talk to you about something."

Naruto walked back over to the couch and took a seat beside Sasuke, which prompter Kiichi to start resting in his arms. Poor thing must have been tired from his time spent outside.

Sasuke looked to Sai who stood before them expectantly. "I figure you won't be staying with Itachi anymore, so I went ahead and arranged for you to get the empty apartment below us."

Sai's eyes widened a bit. "Really, You'd do that for me?"

"Sure…" Naruto started. "And….I'm really sorry about how I treated you before, I was just confused and upset at what you'd done and I…"

"No need to apologize Naruto, I guess I deserved it for abandoning you…" Sai chuckled nervously after interrupting. "I'm just happy we can at least start to work out our differences."

Sasuke felt good about the breaking up of their rift too. He hated problems and Itachi alone was a handful, no need to add Sai to the mix. Besides, not that he was using Sai or anything, but he is Kiichi's biological father and that was imperative to keeping Kiichi with Naruto; as long as the father didn't object.

He reached into his pants pocket and took out a key before handing it to Sai. "Room twelve below us, you can move in tonight if you want."

"Thank you."

The sincerity was evident in Sai's voice as he took the key and he turned around and walked towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob and took one last look on his semi-awake son in Naruto's arms before leaving.

Naruto smiled. "He really wants to be a father."

Sasuke ran one hand down the side of Naruto's face softly before kissing him on the lips. "I'll go make dinner."

"Wait, what are you making?" Naruto asked after Sasuke stood.

Sasuke put one hand to his lips as if he was in deep thought. "Let me see, ramen. You make love to the food and I make love to you, right?"

"Teme…." Naruto growled as Sasuke walked towards the kitchen. He would tidy the baby, put him to bed and then make love to Sasuke's ramen, he always did.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

The phone rang that night and a sleepy Kyuubi answered it quickly, not wanting to wake Hinata, who was curled up naked beside him and asleep.

"Hello…?" the redhead answered groggily.

" _Kyuubi, it's me."_

"Naruto, what the hell? What time is it?"

There was a sheepish grin. _"Yeah, it's three in the morning."_

"And you're calling me so early because…?"

" _I might be staying a while at Sasuke's and well….Sai's, kinda here too."_

All sleep left Kyuubi's eyes at that and he wondered if he was hearing right. "What?"

" _I don't want to talk over the phone, I'll come by tomorrow and explain."_

"Wait…Naru…"

The redhead was then greeted with sound of the call being dropped and he balled his fist in anger. If he wasn't so sleepy he would find his way to Sasuke's and bash Sai's skull in. He wondered what kind of lies he told his little brother to get him to stay there with him. Either way, he had no intentions of putting up with it and first thing in the morning, he would find Sasuke's apartment.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

Sunday morning rolled around very quickly and Naruto was awoken by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and what he could only describe as a very delicious breakfast. He opened groggy eyes to a tray before him lined with the food and a single red rose lying inconspicuously to the side. He smiled before looking up to see his lover watching him from a seated position beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled before stretching. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? We weren't exactly making love last night and I vaguely remember biting too hard in some _very_ sensitive places."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Naruto reassured while taking a bite from a piece of fish.

Sasuke released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he now realized quickies weren't good for curbing your sexual appetite, they only heightened it. "Fine, next time tell me if I'm being too rough."

Naruto nodded. "Where's Kiichi?"

"Oh, Sai didn't have any food in his new apartment so I invited him up for breakfast so he ended up with him," Sasuke responded.

Naruto nodded. He had to remind himself that Sai wasn't here to take his son away and he deserved a chance, he'd proven that much.

Sasuke left and he took a sip of his coffee before putting the tray to the side and leaving to the bathroom to freshen up. When he returned he finished the food before heading out to the living room. He spotted Sai sprawled out on the living room floor with Kiichi sitting on his stomach while beating him over the head with a plastic toy.

"Morning."

Sai turned his eyes on Naruto after he heard his voice. "Morning. Hope you don't mind I…."

"Its fine," Naruto interjected with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Sasuke already told me."

"…aru-o…" It was Kiichi and he crawled to Naruto when he spotted him.

Naruto scooped the toddler up and gave him a kiss as his own special morning greeting.

Sai stood, watching the two interact so lovingly and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Naruto was lost in his own little world with Kiichi and for the baby it was the same. Just the sight of witnessing the true bond of family made him feel warm inside. Sasuke emerged a moment later and the baby reached for him too, the three of them painting the picture of the perfect family.

Somewhere inside his heart it hurt so badly, even though he knew he shouldn't be feeling that way. He cleared his throat before announcing, "I'll be heading back down, I have a few things to sort out."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked to Sai after he spoke.

Sasuke was the one to see him to the door. "Alright, you can drop by whenever you're ready."

Sai nodded.

Sasuke stood to the side and opened the door to see Sai out. When his back disappeared, he was about to close said door but was surprised when he saw his brother being pushed back into the apartment with his eyes wide with shock and a hand around his neck that he was trying to pry free.

"What the hell…?" Sasuke muttered before he realized what exactly was happening and the bright red hair and angry red eyes caught his vision. He had grabbed one of Kyuubi's hand and was trying to set Sai free, but the redhead was way stronger than he looked and had managed to just brush him off with a flick of his hand.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed when he saw his brother almost choking Sai to death. He put the baby on the floor and rushed over to stop his him. Kyuubi had managed to push Sasuke away and he grabbed on to his arm pulled with all his might, but Kyuubi was just too strong and Sai was becoming blue in the face while making choking sounds.

"STOP! Kyuubi, please…" Naruto begged. But the hatred was thick around his brother and he couldn't get Sai free.

Sasuke tried choke holding the redhead, even though he was a few inches taller to see if that could get him to loosen up. His brother looked like he was about to faint and there was no way he would let that happen.

In his rage, Kyuubi freed one of his hands and used it elbow Sasuke in the stomach, causing him to release him so he get back to getting rid of the fucker that hurt his brother.

Naruto was scared when he saw Sasuke double over while holding his stomach and in a panic he held Kyuubi's arm and bit down, hard.

"OW, FUCK!" Kyuubi shouted when he felt the bite and he let Sai go to hold his now bleeding arm. He was about to punch out the teeth of whoever had bitten him until he realized it was his brother.

Sai fell to the floor in a heap, gasping and coughing because his air supply had been cut off for so long.

"Naruto….what the…?"

Naruto was breathing hard and there was a spot of blood on the side of his mouth. His eyes burned while he spoke, almost becoming as red as Kyuubi's with anger. "I said leave him the fuck _alone_."

Kyuubi looked between the two, a little bewildered at the blonde's request. "What do you mean leave him alone? Whatever he's telling you its all lies! He's with Itachi."

He pointed an accusing finger at the brunet.

Sasuke crawled over and helped his brother to the couch where the baby had seated himself, watching them all with inquiring eyes. He went to get the now coughing Sai some water while Naruto dealt with his own sibling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You could have killed him," Naruto hissed. His brother still had this stubborn look on his face, on his bruised face, as if he refused to believe Sai could be redeemed.

"How the fuck do you know Naruto, are you sleeping with him too?"

The slap resounded around the room in response to Kyuubi's words and Naruto growled, "Don't take your damn anger out on me Kyuubi Uzumaki, now shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say..."

Getting slapped by his younger brother calmed the redhead down somewhat and with his hand on his burning cheek, he announced, "Whatever…"

Naruto looked over to the couch to see Sai drinking from a glass Sasuke handed him while he rubbed his sore throat. His boyfriend was throwing his brother heated glares and he didn't want another fight. He turned back to Kyuubi, "Let's talk outside."

"Damn, he's strong…"

Sai's voice was hoarse and it burned while he spoke.

"Relax, I'm sure Naruto will explain to him what had happened," Sasuke reassured….he hoped. Even he had to admit that Kyuubi Uzumaki was a very scary man when angry, especially with those red eyes of his that meant imminent doom.

"He's a good brother," Sai muttered.

A few minutes later the door opened and Naruto walked in, followed by his brother.

"I told you what happened, now apologize," Naruto growled.

Kyuubi walked up to Sai with his eyes blazing and a very homicidal look on his face. "Fuck with Naruto or my nephew and you're _dead_."

"Kyuubi…" Naruto barked with both arms folded. His brother only spared him and Kiichi a glance before walking out of the apartment with his back ramrod straight, slamming the door behind him.

"Uu-i," Kiichi was trying to imitate what he heard Naruto say.

Naruto walked over and touched his baby before kneeling before Sai. "God, I'm so sorry, he can be really stubborn when he wants to."

The blonde looked at the now purple finger bruises forming around Sai's neck. "Get the first aid kit, Sasuke."

"Don't worry, Naruto…." Sai tried to grin but it hurt, especially when he tried to swallow.

Sasuke did as told and he reemerged a moment later with the small plastic box. The thing was, he knew Kyuubi was like that and he probably didn't know what was going on with them, but he was just happy he'd left already. "Stay here for a bit, until your well enough to be on your own again."

Sai nodded.

"…aru-o, uu-i,"

It was Kiichi, needing some attention and Naruto sighed before getting up to tend to his baby. He left Sasuke to take care of the bruises while he got Kiichi a juice box and some finger food. Sai had decide to sleep on the couch at Naruto's insistence and he went to bed that night feeling downright drained.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke was in the mood that night when they went to bed; they were too tired from all the days' activities for that. One thing that the blonde knew for certain was that sometimes, problems fell like torrential rain.


	17. License to Love Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I really appreciate the attention this story is getting, you guys are awesome :) Feel free to point out mistakes and leave concrit/reviews, it would be appreciated^^**

**I really appreciate the attention this story is getting, you guys are awesome :) Feel free to point out mistakes and leave concrit/reviews, it would be appreciated^^**

 **A big thanks to Ralyena Starrling**   
**for helping the plot move along^^**

Monday morning rolled around rather quickly and Naruto got up early to make breakfast for his boyfriend since he had classes early.

"Sasuke, breakfast's ready!"

Naruto quickly poured some of the small amount of soup he made to go along with Sasuke's breakfast into a small bowl before placing it on a tray. He walked out to the dining table with the tray and while putting t down, noticed his boyfriend heading towards him while fixing his watch.

Sasuke inhaled the smell of the steamed fish and eggrolls deeply. "That looks delicious Naruto, thanks."

Naruto slowly took off the apron he had around his waist and smiled. "You're welcome, it didn't take long to make."

Sasuke quirked a brow at his lover, "Who's talking about the food? I'm talking about you."

"Sasuke, sheesh…." Naruto rolled his eyes before heading back into the kitchen.

Sasuke grinned before biting into one of the eggrolls. "Where's Sai?" he asked the blonde who was walking away. Sai had spent two days with them because of his bruises, the first day at his insistence and the second at Naruto's.

"He left early, said he had some things to take care of," Naruto answered. He finished up the bento box he was making for Sasuke's lunch before taking it out to him and putting it on the table beside him."

"I have to go, don't want to be late for class," Sasuke muttered with his mouth still chewing on his breakfast. He took a quick sip of the soup before straightening.

"Fine, I'll be here when you get back," Naruto answered before starting to clear the table. He wanted to spend some more time with Sasuke before he went back to Kyuubi's apartment, he needed some clothes and a few of Kiichi's things. What he had could hold hold out for another day or two.

Sasuke paused as if he'd forgotten something. "I have to do some after school activities today, for extra credit, so I'll be a little late."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke walked over and kissed the blonde passionately on the mouth before whispering against the soft lips. "I don't want Sai here while I'm gone."

Then he licked at his bottom lip before turning around.

Bewildered, Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed the bento box, then his bag that was in the couch before quickly heading out the door.

"Possessive ass," the blonde whispered with a shake of his head when the door closed. Seemed Sasuke didn't trust his brother around him alone at all. But he was fine with it, he didn't want any unnecessary problems either and knowing how jealous Sasuke could get, it'd be best to keep Sai at a distance when his lover wasn't around.

Still, he was out of a few things and needed to go down to Ichiraku Mart, which he would do a little later after Kiichi wakes up, eat and then have a bath.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

Sai had left Sasuke's apartment early because he wanted to speak to Itachi at his work place. Naruto had asked him if he wanted breakfast, but he told him no and left so he could get some things together before he went out. In the short time he spent at Itachi's place, he had an idea what his schedule was like so he knows when would be a good time to visit.

First thing's first though, he needed some clothes and a few things to stock up on inside the apartment. It wasn't as lavish as his brother's, but it was his own private space and he appreciated it, especially since he was so close to his son.

9am came rather quickly and he decided then would be a good time to go out if he wanted to make it to Uchiha Corp by two. Grabbing his wallet that laid precariously on his bed, he decided to go to the mart he spotted a few days ago around the block. It was an easy walk and he could get some food there in case he got hungry at home.

Locking the door behind him after stepping out, he turned around to see Naruto walking down the hall towards him while paying attention to Kiichi whose hand he held while he took small steps.

"Naruto…?"

"Aru-o," Kiichi repeated happily while clapping his hands.

"Sai," Naruto muttered before lifting Kiichi, there was a bag across his shoulders. "I was just heading out to get some grocery."

"You wouldn't happen to be heading to the mart a few blocks away, would you?"

"Ichiraku? Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm heading there myself," Sai smiled.

"Great! Then we can walk together," Naruto answered.

The two walked out on to the street before turning down the path that would lead them to their destination. Sai was a little nervous, but he still wanted to ask.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Naruto answered before passing the baby along.

Kiichi wasn't fussy today, to Sai's relief. He kept playing with him a little while they walked. He could never get tired of having his son so close, he was happy for the opportunity.

There was a compatible silence for Naruto as he watched Sai trying to get along with his son. It was a good image, to see his baby with his rightful father, who he had convinced himself would never be a part of his son's life ever again in the past. Now though, that had changed and with it, his expectations. In moments like these, looking at them together, he wondered what it would have been like had Sai stayed, if he'd never run. He couldn't imagine his life without Sasuke in it, but like any normal human he was curious about the 'what ifs' and the possibilities. Even if he would never admit it, he often wondered what his life would have been like had Sai shouldered his responsibilities, been his support.

He had his baby bag across his shoulder and his hands in his pocket while enjoying the small walk. He laughed out loud when Kiichi swung his hand and it hit Sai upside the head, who let out a surprised yell.

The blonde's infectious grin didn't go unnoticed. The whisker marks reminded Sai of a cute little fox and for a moment, he got lost in the angelic blonde. He remembered what it was like to touch the soft skin with the back of his hand, to kiss those sultry lips, to be Naruto's everything.

"I'm sorry," Naruto laughed, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Sai was so surprised by Kiichi's hit he couldn't help his outburst.

"It's ok," Sai grinned after Naruto's words broke him out of his thoughts. He clutched his son closer, not realizing they'd reached their destination until Naruto said so.

"We're here…" And Naruto took Kiichi back before walking inside.

"Do you need help? I'm not buying much," Sai offered. Naruto looked back at him and his blue eyes shone with some invisible force pulling him in and not letting him go. No matter what, he still loved him.

Naruto thought about it. "Well, I'm not getting much either so we'll be ok."

Sai nodded before watching the two walk off. He really, _really_ wanted to spend some more time with them, but he didn't want to seem eager, _too eager_ , which was how he felt. Even though it seemed Naruto only had eyes for Sasuke now, it didn't mean he'd gotten over the blonde, he is the reason he returned after all. Sighing, he walked away to finish his errands, he really wanted to see Itachi today and as much as it made him feel nervous, he just had to speak with him.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

Itachi couldn't say he was surprised to be getting a visit from Sai, though it irritated him it was on his lunch break. His secretary had informed him of his visitor and with a small smirk on his lips, he told her to let him in.

Sai entered Itachi's luxurious office to see him sitting haughtily behind a huge oak desk while in a very comfortable looking, brown leather chair. Without paying much attention to his surroundings, he walked up to the desk and looked the older Uchiha square in the eyes.

"Why?"

Itachi sighed. Leave it to Sai to be so vague.

"Why what?" Itachi asked in a disinterested tone.

"Why did you use me? Why did you force Naruto to see me when you knew he didn't want to?" Sai glared. The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

Itachi put both hands together under his chin while returning Sai's penetrating gaze. "You can see your son now, yes?"

That question caught Sai off guard and he blinked in confusion. "What?"

Itachi made a dramatic sigh because really, it was like dealing with a moron; no wonder Mikoto hated him. "Do you honestly think I wasn't looking out for you? The end justifies the mean, does it not?"

Sai had a serious problem trying to process the bullshit coming out of Itachi's mouth. "So lying and cheating justifies you hurting Naruto?"

Itachi smirked before standing up, walking over to his minibar and pouring some liquor into a tumbler set on a small coaster. He took a slow sip, pointedly ignoring Sai until he put the tumbler back down.

"You care so much about Naruto, don't you? You want him back."

It was a statement, not a question and Sai balled his fist in anger, there was no way he would answer that question.

Itachi took the tumbler back up before walking over to his desk, stopping a few metres away from Sai. He looked the other straight in the eyes before requesting, "Tell me the truth, you do love him, don't you?"

"Of course," was Sai's unwavering answer. But even with that, he would never try to come between Sasuke and Naruto; he lost the right when his brother had to clean up his mistakes.

"So can you say what I did was a bad thing, even informing Mikoto of your son's existence? You know she would allow you _some_ parental rights if she had him."

Sai chuckled. "I've never heard so much bullshit come from anybody's mouth in such a short amount of time, you know she hates me."

"So Kiichi belongs with Naruto and Sasuke….?"

What the hell was he getting at and why was he asking such redundant questions? "Why the hell are you asking such stupid questions? Of course!"

Itachi chuckled. "Fine, then get the fuck out of my office."

Feeling himself ready to explode, but knowing he didn't have the temper like Sasuke did, Sai growled a curse before walking away and slamming the door behind him, startling the immobile secretary beside him but not caring.

Itachi laughed, manipulating Sai was so easy. His little visit would come back to bite him in the ass later, he was sure of it. Now, to fuck with Sasuke and kill two birds with one stone. He took up the remote control on his desk and punched in a code before extracting the surveillance footage from his office, which came out of a very intricate device inside a locked drawer on his desk. He had plans and he needed to get to work in order for them to succeed.

Next on his list was Kyuubi Uzumaki and he would leave him with enough mind fuck to warrant a straight jacket when he was through with him. He'd already put his plan in motion for the feisty little bitch, it would be just a matter of time.

There was nothing he loved more than a little anarchy and chaos, and he would get his fill, he was sure. He used to think he was different, but maybe he was his mother's child after all.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

Sasuke watched as Kyuubi walked by with his two friends, the three of them chatting and laughing. He was standing in the school corridor, going over some notes before his class was set to begin. It was after lunch and they would have the same classes the rest of the day and he wasn't sure how to approach the red head, but he knew that if he wanted to avoid him he would do the same. He only needed one person in his life and he had him.

They had a major test in the evening and Sasuke just wanted to make sure he wouldn't be needing to watch the back of his head, Kyuubi Uzumaki could really fuck you up if he so wishes. After the redhead had entered the class, he went in. The teacher arrived a moment later and the class was as boring as ever. If he didn't already know everything just by reading up on it, he might have had some interest in what was happening around him. He noticed Kyuubi was idly reading some kind of magazine while the teacher delved into the lesson, but they all learned to leave the hot head alone, especially since he was so well educated under the circumstances. He was only second behind him, but not a far second.

The bell rang signaling the end of the third period and they all left towards the Marketing block, ready for the end of term Economy exam. He could tell most of his classmates dreaded the test, because it made up a good portion of their overall credits. Their teacher, a smarmy man called Orochimaru, wasted no time giving them the paper as soon as they entered with a lecherous look on his face.

Even the girls were scared.

In the end, the man collected the papers with a promise to inform them of their results the next time he saw them. When classes ended for the day, Sasuke set about his 'extra credit' activities; mainly, having a chat with Itachi.

***********************SaSuNaRu**********************

Sasuke took his car and drove to Itachi's house later in the evening when he knew he was home from work. He knocked on the door, but was allowed to come in when the maid recognized him.

"Uchiha-sama." The woman bowed politely and Sasuke just walked past her.

She closed the door before announcing, "Uchiha-sensei is in his study."

"So he's expecting me," Sasuke muttered before walking up the step of the winded stairs to the side of the house where he knew Itachi's study was. When he reached the large wooden door, he just went inside unannounced.

"Otouto."

Itachi's words drifted sickly sweet from behind the desk he sat at with an encyclopedia type book open before him. The sleeves of his white shirt was rolled up and he looked very casual, as if unwinding from a long day at work.

"You're not going to get away with what you're doing," Sasuke growled menacingly.

Itachi relaxed in his chair with a smirk. "Of course I will, I'm positive I will with a certain someone's help."

"Other than Mikoto or Fugaku I don't see who would want to help you, asshole. I'm here to tell you to stay the fuck away from Naruto or you'll regret it."

Itachi spun his chair to the side before standing while chuckling. "Only Fugaku or Mikoto? What about Sai?"

If looks could kill, Itachi would be dead. "You're a manipulative asshole Itachi, Sai will never help you!"

"You think so?" Itachi scoffed. He had both hands in his pocket, taking small playful steps as if he wasn't in a heated argument with his younger brother.

"I'll never believe a word you say, I can guarantee you that," Sasuke spat caustically. Where the hell did his loving big brother go?

Itachi seemed amused. "What about from Sai's own mouth?"

That one caught Sasuke off guard. "Fuck you."

Sasuke turned to leave but the sound of Itachi and Sai's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see a flat screen TV had appeared in the wall to the side and Itachi had a remote in his hand.

" _Do you honestly think I wasn't looking out for you? The end justifies the mean, does it not?"_

It was Itachi's voice.

" _Of course."_

The image on the screen changed to Sai and he answered with such conviction Sasuke couldn't believe it. Was he siding with Itachi? There was an overhead view of both men and the frame would switch between whoever was talking at the moment.

" _You care so much about Naruto, don't you? You want him back."_

" _Why the hell are you asking such stupid questions, of course?"_

Sasuke could feel himself shaking with such blind rage it was as if he lost himself in the hatred. Itachi he expected this from….but Sai? Was he only in his home to take _his_ Naruto away from him? To hurt his…..

With enough rage to fuel a ten thousand man army, he launched himself at Itachi, throwing a powerful punch that caught the man in the side of the mouth.

Itachi stumbled back a little at the force, tasting the cut from his now bruised lip, but he quickly recomposed himself and grabbed Sasuke before turning him around so he could hold him in a choke hold. When Sasuke was irrational, he didn't think and he marveled at how stupid his younger brother could be when angry; it was almost amusing.

"Don't take your fucking problems out on me," Itachi whispered menacingly into Sasuke's ear while he tightened his hold. When he heard his brother gasping and coughing, he pushed him away violently, watching the younger Uchiha take in a sudden rush of air when he hit the floor. The look that Sasuke gave him would have left him scared…if he was a lesser man. He only smirked while his brother glared so hatefully.

Sasuke ran through Itachi's door and out to his car. Something niggled in the back of his head about that video, but he was so blinded by rage he wasn't thinking clearly and what he wanted to do to Sai right about now….if he caught him, he'll break every fucking bone in his body.

 **Omg, EVIL!**

 **I hate cliffhangers, I really do but I can't help writing them :D I'd appreciate any thoughts anybody have, so review please, thanks! :D**


	18. License to Love Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Belated Happy Holidays everybody! Hope you enjoyed it whether you celebrate it or not!**

**Belated Happy Holidays everybody! Hope you enjoyed it whether you celebrate it or not!**

 **I'm back with another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it and tell me what you think because I realize some of my reviewers have ideas I can use, so review please, thanks^^**

"Hey wait, don't touch that…!" Naruto cried out in mock frustration. Kiichi looked at him, laughed and then dropped the small figurine, which luckily didn't shatter when it hit the ground before running away.

"Why you…." Naruto growled playfully before running slowly after the toddler trying to get away.

Kiichi giggled and screamed while playing with Naruto. The blonde had been playing with him for fifteen minutes now, forgetting his earlier worries of Sasuke not coming home from school yet. He did remember the other saying he was staying late, but it still bothered him he hadn't arrived yet.

He had dinner in the kitchen, and had decided he wouldn't eat until Sasuke came back to have the meal with him. He had gotten use to always eating with somebody, his brother broke him into the habit. After fooling the baby into believing he was going away, he scooped him up in his arms and tickled him when he came running towards him, tickling him some more and blowing raspberries on his stomach.

There was suddenly a loud bang and he turned around to see Sasuke, looking extremely mad and the door wide open. The object was then slammed shut and he watched with concerned eyes as his lover irately walked by them.

"How was your….?"

"Shut the fuck up Naruto, where's Sai?"

Sasuke's eyes burned, literally. They were red and his nostrils flared. What the fuck happened now? Taking a deep composing breath, the blonde walked over to the high chair and carefully put the baby inside so he wouldn't hurt himself. He had to do something about Sasuke's temper and he had to do it now before somebody got _seriously_ hurt. Walking back over to the brunet, he held him by the shirt and dragged him into the bedroom.

Sasuke wanted to protest at Naruto's boldness, but he let him be for the sake of preventing an argument. It wasn't him he wanted to get in a quarrel with anyways.

Naruto shoved Sasuke into the room, shut the door, then turned around and slapped him across the face.

Stunned, Sasuke looked at a very put off Naruto, who seemed to be mad at him.

"Did you just tell me to shut the _fuck_ up in front of my son?"

"What…?" Sasuke asked, momentarily forgetting his beef with Sai. "…..I never said that."

Did he say that in front of the baby? Shit, he did, Naruto's going to kill him.

Naruto didn't have to guess some crap had gone down like the one before judging from Sasuke's entrance, and to be honest, he was tired of it.

"What did Itachi tell you this time?" Naruto asked with an exasperated sigh.

"What, who told you Itachi told me anything?" Sasuke asked indignantly.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and raised one eyebrow, indicating he knew Sasuke was lying. The fact that he came here so angry at Sai meant he was told something just like the last time, and just like the last time he knew whatever it is was a lie.

"Let me guess….." he started. "…Itachi told you some bullshit about Sai, you came looking for him and didn't find him downstairs, so you came up here all huffy, cursing me in front of my son and acting like a fool, right?"

Sasuke stood with his brows furrowed, not answering the teen. Was he so predictable even Naruto could tell what happened without being there?

Naruto threw up his hands in vexation. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke? Will you keep letting Itachi come between us like this? He manipulated you before, and he's doing it again and to be honest, I can't put up with this shit."

That caught Sasuke's ears as clear as day. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto walked over to the closet and reached for a bag he had brought his things over in from Kyuubi's apartment. He threw it on the bed and walked over to the dresser that had his clothes. He took out a shirt, gripped it tightly in his hand and then turned around to seriously look at Sasuke, who seemed more stubborn than he ever saw him.

"If every time you talk to Itachi he uses you like he always does, and you allow him to mess with us like this, then I don't want to stay with you. You're gullible when it comes to him and I can't deal with it."

Sasuke watched as Naruto threw the item towards the bag before scraping more out of the drawer with both hands. He did a quick analysis of his life since Itachi came and realized Naruto was right, Itachi was always pulling his strings, because he knew which ones to pull. Now when he looked back at it, that video was altered, the frame changed too many times for it to be normal. In his anger he didn't realize it at the time, though he should have because there was something in the back of his head telling him something was wrong; if he'd only taken the time to think things through, none of this would have happened.

He realized what Naruto was doing, and he was right; if he couldn't control his temper, he would leave and he couldn't allow that. He grabbed Naruto's hand as he walked by him, but the blonde shook him off before screaming at him.

"A child's mind is like a fucking sponge Sasuke, don't be surprised if he tells you to fuck off tomorrow and I don't want my baby cursing, and if this keeps up he'll be saying and doing much worse because you can't keep your damn temper in check…."

The blonde was surprised when he was cut off swiftly with a kiss to the lips that left his eyes wide and his mind reeling. Did Sasuke think this would fix anything?

"I'm sorry, don't go…." Sasuke whispered apologetically against his lips before sucking his tongue into his mouth and pulling him flush against his body. It wasn't enough to change his mind completely, but damn it, if the asshole couldn't kiss so well he would have shoved him away by now. He couldn't stop himself when he felt his fingers loosen and the clothes fall to the ground before they came up and wrap around Sasuke's neck, pulling him close.

It felt like the best 'fifteen seconds feels like fifteen years' moment in his life and Naruto looked closely at Sasuke after they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, I'll think before I act from now on," Sasuke promised, it was better this way. He realized if it wasn't for Naruto, he would have done something he'd come to regret later; he needed the other by his side.

"Do you mean that?" Naruto asked, biting his bottom lip to show his doubt. At the rate Sasuke was going, he would let his anger destroy them all someday, including Kiichi. He had to keep his baby from harm at all costs, even if it meant leaving the man he loved behind if he didn't change his ways.

Sasuke smiled. "Of course."

Naruto hesitantly released Sasuke then sighed. "You say that now but…."

Sasuke took both his hands in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed both knuckles, loving the way Naruto turned even more crimson from his actions. "With you by my side, I can do anything."

Naruto smiled. Now the Teme was pulling _his_ strings, but he loved it regardless. "Ok, but only one more chance, after this, if you let Itachi, or anybody mess with your head, we're through."

"Deal."

They both chuckled before kissing once again. Naruto remembered he left the baby outside by himself and left a moment later, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke watched his lover walk away, feeling butterflies in his stomach, something that only started happening when he met the blonde.

Naruto re-emerged a moment later with Kiichi in his arms, who started screaming for Dada the moment he spotted him.

"Here," Naruto muttered before handing him the baby. "I'm going to re-heat our dinner."

Kiichi started bouncing in his lap, prompting him to smile at his antics. The baby's blue eyes sparkled and his brunet hair was mussed. He was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. For the first time in his life, he realized he might have grudged Sai, which was why he was so quick to judge him. No matter what he did, this beautiful creation was his younger brother's and he wanted that right for himself, he wanted to be the one who gave Naruto his first child; his second, forth…tenth. When he looked back at it, if Sai had ever brought Naruto home in the beginning, as much as he didn't consider himself petty, he would have took the blonde away for himself and leave Sai out in the cold, because he doubted his feelings for Naruto would have changed with the knowledge he was with his brother back then.

Itachi knew. The bastard knew of his inner demons, which was why he could control him like a puppet. But no more; he couldn't afford to lose Naruto over something like this.

Everything happened for a reason though. And as much as he regretted not being Naruto's first for everything, he was grateful to have him now. He still didn't understand too clearly what's driving Itachi though, his motive seems weak and petty, or was his brother always so evil? The bad thing about the whole situation though, is that deep down he loves him, he always has. If only Itachi would let go of his own demons, things would be much better for them all.

Naruto had just put the food in the microwave when he heard a knock at the front door. He left what he was doing and went to answer it, looking at Sai standing there looking a little confused.

"Naruto, hi…." Sai greeted. "….is Sasuke here? The girl next door said he was practically beating down my door earlier."

"Hi, come in," Naruto greeted before moving to the side so the other could enter. "Sasuke's here, I'll let you talk to him."

Sai nodded before taking a seat on the couch. He watched Naruto as he went to the kitchen before walking towards the bedroom. He really liked how good he looked, like Sasuke was treating him well. He was glad for that, even if he wished he was the one looking after the blonde and his baby. He kept beating himself up everyday for leaving, for running away, and envying Sasuke for having what he wanted the most. Sasuke had his life, his livelihood and he grudged him. Underneath it all he envied his brother, but he accepted it as fate. He caused this on himself when he decided he wasn't man enough to face up to his responsibilities and he would suffer the consequences of his own actions.

Sasuke emerged a moment later, alone, breaking him out of his thoughts with his presence. His brother took a seat beside him and sighed.

He wondered what was wrong this time around.

"You love Naruto, don't you?"

The question caught Sai off guard and he stuttered before answering.

"Y…yeah. You know I do."

The older Uchiha turned scrutinizing eyes on his younger sibling. "He wants me now, you know that too, right?"

Sai nodded. "Obviously."

Even a blind man could see it.

"You won't try to take him from me, will you?"

Sai's eyes widened a fraction. "Why would I…."

"Because if you do…." Sasuke interrupted with his features hard. "….I will _kill_ you."

Sai nodded. Sasuke was serious, he could tell. If he hadn't grown accustomed to his brother's possessive and controlling ways, he would have felt scared. He wondered what had happened, because obviously something did. "Did Itachi say something to you again?"

"You went to see him earlier, right?" Sasuke asked mindlessly.

Sai had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yeah."

"He altered the tape, made the conversation seem like something it wasn't," Sasuke answered.

Sai sighed in exasperation.

"But I realized it wasn't too far from the truth either. All I want to say is, be a father to your child if you wish, but Naruto is off limits. _Completely_."

Sai looked at Sasuke when he said that.

"We both love Naruto, and he's using it against us. I'm keeping my distance from Itachi, I hope you do the same."

Sai nodded, watching as Sasuke walked away. He knew Itachi was a lying son of a bitch, but he was glad Sasuke was growing up too, or else he imagined he'd be a red spot on the floor right about now. He caught movement out the corner of his eyes and looked up to see Naruto walking towards him with their son in his hands. He handed him the toddler before speaking.

"I figured you'd want a few minutes with him before you left."

He nodded gratefully before looking at his ex, who looked like he himself was apologetic about something.

"Thanks," Sai muttered before allowing his son's presence to wash away all his bad feelings.

One thing he knew for certain, was that with the way things were going, the future was unpredictable and he would make full use of the present.

***********************SasuNaru**********************

Friday afternoon, after lunch, Kyuubi met up with his friends before going to class. Everybody was buzzing with anticipation about the Economy test they did two days ago and what their results would be. He knew he and Shikamaru passed, and Kiba might get a B or C like he usually did.

And obviously, Sasuke would pass. He saw the brunet reading a book when he entered the class, and walked right past him without so much as a greeting.

"Hey Kyu, what's with you and your bro in-law?" Kiba asked after they sat in seats to the back. The other day they almost seemed like friends.

"My what?" Kyuubi asked in an annoyed voice. "Him fucking my brother does make him related to me in any way, shape or form."

Kiba grinned before touching Shikamaru, who seemed as bored as ever. "Can you believe it? Baby Naruto is getting fucked by the Uchiha and he doesn't care. Yeah right."

"Naruto isn't a baby anymore," Shikamaru pointed out idly.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba, Naruto can screw whoever the hell he wants as long as they don't hurt him… _again_."

The redhead made sure to say that last part loud enough for Sasuke to hear, and he knew he did, judging by the way he had his head cocked to the side. Even though Naruto had talked to him over the phone and made him promise to drop it, that didn't mean he liked anybody with the Uchiha gene and he would make them know he hated them.

Sasuke chuckled. He would never purposely hurt Naruto, so he didn't care what Kyuubi Uzumaki wanted to say.

Just then, Orochimaru walked in with his hands holding what appeared to be their grade papers and the buzzing died down to mere whispers before complete silence.

"Good afternoon class," Orochimaru greeted mechanically and the class greeted him in return. He then looked at the papers on his desk before gazing out at the group.

"The test results this term aren't what I wanted to see, but it is better than last term."

There was a small buzz around the class before the man cleared his throat for silence.

"Now, I will call you all individually and give you back your papers, so be quiet."

At the end of the name calling, Kyuubi realized he hadn't gotten his test results back. He wondered what the hell was going on and was about to ask when the man addressed him.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki, you do realize you're the only person that didn't get your results, yes? I'd like to speak to you about your paper after class."

"Whatever," Kyuubi scoffed in annoyance. Why the hell couldn't he see his grade? Kiba got a B and shikamaru go an A+ and everybody else knew their god damn scores, so what was the hold up?

Guess he'll find out after class.

When the forty minutes was over and the bell signaling school had ended rang, he walked up to the teacher's desk and looked at the slimy man while the others left. "Well? What's the hold up?"

Orochimaru didn't look at Kyuubi while talking to him, and he gave the impression of being in a hurry to leave. "Can you stay back for a half hour? This is important and I really have to transfer these papers before 3pm."

"You want me to wait?" Kyuubi asked incredulously. He looked back at his two friends, who stood by the door waiting on him. He mouthed for them to go without him because he knew they had important thing to do elsewhere, he would stay because this was important.

"Follow me," Orochimaru instructed after the last two left. He walked out of the classroom with his things in hand, secretly pleased the red head was following him.

Kyuubi took in his surroundings while they walked, realizing that they passed the teacher's block, which confused him.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Oh, the fax machine in the teacher's lounge is malfunctioning, so I'll use the one in the unused section of the administration department," Orochimaru answered.

Kyuubi shrugged, even though he had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. When they reached the rooms that were kempt by the auxiliary staff even though they weren't currently being used, he watched the man walk into a section before going over to the fax machine in the corner. He loaded one sheet of paper, punched in the fax number and waited for the confirmation tone.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on while you do that," Kyuubi suggested in irritation. He didn't want to be alone anywhere with this man.

"Oh right," Orochimaru muttered. He took a good look at the teen standing before him, who had the disposition of delinquent, despite being a near genius.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki…." Orochimaru drawled before reaching for a paper lying face down on the desk. He eyed the paper before handing it over.

Kyuubi grabbed the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened dramatically for a moment before he looked at the fulsome man before him.

"Are you kidding me? What the fuck is this shit?" He threw the item at the other man disbelievingly.

"It is what it is Uzumaki," Orochimaru shrugged nonchalantly. "You know, without a proper grade for your final term exam, your average for the entire year will be too low."

"A D? I've never gotten a D before in my life!"

Orochimaru smiled devilishly. "You know, I can change it….if you want."

Kyuubi was getting seriously pissed off. "What the hell are you getting at?"

Orochimaru slowly started circling the angered teen like he was his prey; which was true.

"You can get the highest grade for your average, if, you meet a few requirements," Orochimaru suggested, hinting at his true intent. He had a thing for students like the one before him, and he'd wanted to get into this one's pants for more than a year. He did hold off for so long though because of the kid's notorious temper, but now with the right incentive, he was willing to risk it. And what better way to get what he wanted than to blackmail him with his future.

Kyuubi balled both fists as the rage slowly took him over when he realized what the man was suggesting.

Orochimaru was prepared for the fist that came sailing towards him and he dodged before reaching into his coat pocket. What he hadn't expected, was that the other would rebound so quickly, and by the time he was able to take the needle out, Kyuubi had jumped him and had him pinned to the ground, aiming to punch his face in.

Kyuubi was too overcome by rage to realize what Orochimaru was up to, and before he could strike the man he had under him, one hand came up and he felt a prickling sensation in the side of his neck. In the split second it took for him to realize he was injected, the drug already started to take effect and his vision blurred while his body felt extremely weak.

"What the hell did you do….?" Kyuubi asked while stumbling back in a daze. He brought both hands up and rubbed his eyes before trying to see, and what he saw was three of the smarmy man, thanks to his failing vision. He also felt nauseous, but he threw a blind punch, glad when he felt it connected with flesh.

Orochimaru's head whipped to the side from the hit, but he let it go because the Uzumaki would get what's coming to him. He put a finger on his bruised lip while watching the young man groggily fall to his knees before collapsing.

"Itachi Uchiha, I swear you don't pay me enough for this crap," Orochimaru muttered. When he was sure the red head was out cold, he took out his cell phone and dialed the man that paid him to do this.

"You can come inside for him."

That was all Orochimaru said into the phone and less than a minute later, Itachi Uchiha entered the room. The corporate head looked right at him as he drew near, having his normally cool and stoic occurent about him. The man wore a long overcoat over his three piece suit and he had both hands in his pockets. When he withdrew them, he realized they were gloved.

"You didn't touch him, did you?" Itachi asked threateningly. He knew very well of the other man's extra curricular activities with students he liked, but he would kill him if he touched the Uzumaki before he did.

"I'd have loved to, but I'm not so stupid," Orochimaru answered. "Did you transfer the money?"

Itachi looked at the red head, who was out cold on the floor before taking out his cell phone once more and sending a text.

"Done," Itachi muttered before re-pocketing his device. He then walked over to Kyuubi before lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulders.

Orochimaru watched Itachi as he walked towards the exit with his prey. The man stopped by the door, then told him to keep his mouth shut or he would suffer the consequences before he left.

The man scoffed before walking away, all he cared about was right now was getting paid.

 **Whew! End of this chapter. Omg Itachi has Kyuubi . what ever will he do with him? Stay tuned guys ~.0 and thank you if you made it to the end.**


	19. License to Love Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The long awaited chapter 19! 0(^.^)0**

**The long awaited chapter 19! 0(^.^)0**

 **Holy crap, I'm nervous, did I do them justice? Your thoughts/concrit are greatly appreciated, ty :)**

 **Thanks to**   
**Dark Angel Kaos for helping me with the Itachi/Kyuubi scenes! Love u girl ;)**

 **Mature themes ahead, thread carefully.  
**

Hinata checked the digital watch she had on her hand for the umpteenth time. Kyuubi was late!

They'd made plans from the day before to go out for dinner tonight and she knew if he had to stay back for classes, work or run errands he would have informed her. So why at 9pm wasn't he home yet? She was becoming even more impatient as time passed; this was not like her boyfriend at all. She feared the worst and decided to call Naruto to ask if he knew anything.

She took out her cell and dialed the blonde, hoping against all hope for some news, but just like her Naruto was clueless and when he asked what had happened, she tried to play it off as unimportant, not wanting to worry him too. She could hear Sasuke and the baby in the background and she didn't want him to leave them. She was a worry wart anyways so she decided to let that comfort her, just like the countless times she worried for nothing at all.

Walking over to the window overlooking the street below, she looked down at the desolate asphalt, hoping to see that mop of bright red hair coming down either side of the street.

There was no-one; with red hair anyways.

Sighing, she walked over to the couch and took a seat before trying his cell again, but groaned after still not getting an answer. She rubbed her hands nervously against her jeans before playing with a strand of her brunet hair, the first sign of some serious worrying.

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face when he hung up his cell. It was strange for Hinata to be asking about Kyuubi at such a time, and he could tell she wasn't being truthful when she said nothing was wrong.

Sasuke could see Naruto out the corner of his eyes and he wondered why he was sporting such an expression. He was currently laying on the bed with Kiichi sitting on his stomach while hitting him on the chest with a plastic toy. He feigned being hurt, which caused the baby to start a giggling fit, but after seeing Naruto, his expression changed.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Sasuke's voice and he turned around to look at him.

"What? I'm fine…." Naruto chuckled before pocketing his phone and walking over to the two. He placed a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips before lying beside him.

"Aru-o!" Kiichi shouted before jumping into the blonde's arms and puckering up for a kiss too, though his was way more sloppy and wet.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked, indicating at the phone call because no matter what Naruto said, something was puzzling him.

Naruto wiped the drool off his face before settling the baby on the bed. Then he answered his lover.

"Hinata wanted to know if I knew where Kyuubi was."

"Maybe he went out and forgot to call." Sasuke shrugged, he didn't see anything to worry about.

"No, that's not like him," Naruto answered. He felt very unsettled.

Kiichi crawled over to Sasuke and he allowed the baby to sit on him once again. "He might just be somewhere that doesn't allow him to use his phone or his battery's dead. We can't go to the police until twenty four hours have passed either."

At the mention of the police Naruto felt a wave of cold sweat wash over him. If the police did have to get involved then that meant something was seriously wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Sasuke tried to reassure. "Let's turn the lights off so Kiichi can go to bed."

Besides, the redhead was so damn stubborn and strong he doubted aliens could kidnap him even if they tried.

Naruto nodded before adjusting himself so the baby could lie between them. Sasuke had his hand stretched so he was running his fingers through his hair, and as small as the comfort was, it made a big difference. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

There was first the feeling of uncertainty; of not knowing where you were or what was happening. Everything was pitch black, like an underground cavern buried deep beneath the earth with no source of light whatsoever. The abyss.

Then there was the pressure. It felt like some invisible force trying to squeeze the life out of him, making his body heavy and his head throb. The only thing he knew was that he was lying on a bed.

It took only a moment for Kyuubi to realize he was waking from some type of slumber, but in his fogged up mind he couldn't remember anything at all except his name.

It actually hurt when he first tried to crack his eyes open. The light from the bulb overhead was his biggest enemy at the moment. After a few tries, he finally got his sensitized eyes to adjust and he blearily looked around him, landing on the outline of a man sitting in a chair a few metres away. He wanted to rub his eyes but realized he couldn't move his hands; they were bound over his head.

"What the hell…?" He shook his head to clear it of some of the cloudiness, and then looked again, focusing this time. When his vision cleared, he realized he was looking at Itachi Uchiha, the bane of his existence right about now.

Kyuubi's eyes darkened as the memory of what happened after class came back to him, now he knew who was behind it. He pulled at his bound hands and legs before asking, "Do you think this will hold me?"

With an indifferent look on his face, the older Uchiha answered, "I hope it doesn't."

Kyuubi scoffed. "So what's the plan? You beat the shit out me, torture me….rape me?"

Itachi chuckled before straightening in the chair he sat in and removed his jacket. "I'll let you decide."

Kyuubi pretended to ponder his options. "How about you come over here, release my hands and we'll see just how far your sorry ass can push me?"

Itachi allowed his jacket to fall off his shoulders when he stood, then he took sure, steady steps towards his prisoner, making sure to roll up the sleeve of his shirt while he was at it. He put one hand in the pocket of his pants, making sure to hold the needle he had inside carefully. When he stood over Kyuubi, he held his hand with the needle up for him to see.

"There's enough drugs in here to kill you, or at the very least turn you into a junkie. I want to destroy you."

Kyuubi smirked. "You see, there's just one flaw with your plan."

"Oh, and what might I ask is that?" Itachi asked, enjoying the cat and mouse game he had going on with the feisty redhead. God, he felt so hot he could take a piece of his face off.

"This!" Kyuubi shouted before lashing out with his now free hands and knocking the syringe out of Itachi's. The ropes were tied military style and he knew exactly how to get out of it; he used to practice with them for fun as a kid.

Itachi wasn't really surprised Kyuubi was able to free himself, but now his adrenaline shot to dangerous levels and he was really ready to play. All he wanted was an excuse, any excuse to beat the shit out of him and as much as he could have done it when he was tied, he loved a challenge. Besides, he really wanted to see if Kyuubi Uzumaki was all talk and no brawn. By the time he turned his head back around, the feisty teen had freed his legs and had lunged at him.

The first thing Kyuubi did when he jumped the other man was to swing his hand back in a punch aimed at Itachi's face.

Itachi of course had anticipated such a move and had elbowed the redhead in the side, causing him to fall to the floor from the hit.

"You bitch!" Kyuubi screamed before kicking one foot out in a round house sweep, but Itachi had jumped away, deftly avoiding his attack.

Kyuubi cursed under his breath before taking a defensive stance, watching Itachi, who had landed gracefully on his legs. He could feel it, the increased beating of his heart, the pumping of his veins; his arousal.

Itachi brushed some specks off the leg of his pants idly, as if this was child's play and he delighted in the response he received. Just like with Sasuke, it took inconsequential things to insult the so called intelligence of people like them; people who allowed their anger to control them. Idiots.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kyuubi shouted before attacking.

Itachi went on the offensive and had managed to side step Kyuubi's attack. He quickly rebounded with a well aimed punch right at the redhead's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He used the opportunity to grab the redhead in a chokehold, squeezing tightly around his neck while holding him in place.

Gasping from the hand around his throat, Kyuubi clawed wildly at it, breaking skin but that wasn't what worried him; it was the boner Itachi had poking him in the back. After clenching his fist, he brought his elbow back, right in Itachi's groin.

"You insolent little bitch!" Itachi snarled after Kyuubi rolled out of his arms. That goddamn hurt!

"I'm done playing with you…." The brunet muttered before advancing on the younger man.

Kyuubi growled before meeting Itachi head on, deciding he would break every bone in his body when he was done with him.

Their hands collided, both of them trying to fend the other off to gain some kind of advantage. Their eyes met and the hate was pungent…along with another emotion.

Itachi smirked before punching Kyuubi in the jaw, causing him to fall to the floor from the impact.

Kyuubi saw stars, where the hell did that hit come from? With one hand on his face and blood in his mouth, he tried to back away when Itachi grabbed him and shoved him on to his stomach.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kyuubi growled when he felt a knee in his back while his hands were being bound behind him. He tried to twist away but his entire body was hurting from the rough treatment.

When Itachi was sure the younger man was secure, he forcefully turned him over so he was on his back, staring into his slitted, angry red eyes.

Kyuubi's eyes darkened with fury, which earned him a hard slap across the face. He used his tongue to touch the incisor that felt loose after such a hit.

"Is that all?" the redhead asked with a grin, exposing his slightly bloodied mouth and busted lip. You hit like a transvestite."

The corner of Itachi's lips curved into a sinister little grin. "It won't take long for me to make you my submissive little bitch."

The words irked Kyuubi and he spat in Itachi's face.

There was a mirthless grin and a fist came down hard on Kyuubi's jaw, almost breaking it.

A groan left Kyuubi's lips after the hit and he turned his head around to see Itachi using one hand to wipe the saliva off his face.

"You'll be a tough nut to crack," Itachi hissed before grabbing the front of Kyuubi's shirt and pulling him up so their faces were inches apart, staring at the fox like face covered in a light sheen of sweat with the red hair fanned out around him. Kyuubi Uzumaki was damn hot, even if his mouth needed to be washed out with soap. But, he brought out the wild side in him and right now he needed some way to focus all that energy, especially the one that had formed between his legs from the first time he laid eyes on him at Sasuke's apartment.

"What the hell are you….?" Kyuubi was about to ask but he was swiftly cut off with a kiss; a very brutal and hard kiss that left him more surprised than anything else. It hurt a lot because of his injuries.

Itachi kept pushing himself down on Kyuubi and he was certain his arousal didn't go unnoticed. When they pulled apart, he whispered into the gasping man's ear; "I'll show you just how much of a slut you are."

The next thing Kyuubi knew, he was being thrown roughly back to the bed where this all began.

"Now you intend to fuck me…" the redhead scoffed. "…what the hell do you think that's gonna do?"

Itachi quickly and gracefully shed the clothes he was in piece by piece. Then he ripped and tore at Kyuubi's indifferently. "I'm going to make you beg like the whore you are."

"I know I'm a whore, what's your point?" Kyuubi drawled. This was almost getting boring again. He wanted to fight dammit.

"I'm going to do the one thing you're most afraid of…"

"Right, like I'm afraid of anything," Kyuubi mocked. Beatings, rape, torture; even death didn't scare him.

"…I'm going to get you pregnant."

Kyuubi's head snapped up to meet Itachi's gaze with wide, disbelieving eyes at that. "WHAT?"

Bingo. Itachi always made sure to know everything about his prey, and he'd manage to find out the one thing Kyuubi Uzumaki was afraid of most; getting pregnant just like his younger brother. He realized through research and a few bribes that Kyuubi had been taking hormones to not get pregnant after he found out Naruto could, because they were both freaks who love to bend over backwards for guys. He took high levels of testosterone, minimizing the estrogen in his body so he was mostly male.

Kyuubi laughed out loud. "There's no way you can get me pregnant."

Itachi pulled another syringe from his other pocket and held it up. "You see, this little cocktail negates almost instantly most testosterone in your body, including the one that prevents you from getting pregnant."

Kyuubi swallowed a lump in his throat. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

He advanced on the other, loving the slight trace of fear he could see in his eyes; like a cornered animal; the look of defeat.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Itachi mocked.

"Get away from me!" Kyuubi screamed before lashing his foot out in an attempt to stop Itachi, but his efforts were futile and before he knew it, he was pinned with Itachi straddling him, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

There was nowhere to go, no way out and as the needle punctured his arm, all Kyuubi could think was 'fuck.'

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

Sasuke didn't know what prompted him to wake up in the middle of the night, but when he looked beside him both Naruto and Kiichi were fast asleep, the younger with a thumb in his mouth. Something stirred within him from the sight of Naruto so peaceful, so angelic and he decided to put the baby in his crib, in his room. When he came back he gently rolled Naruto over on to his back, watching as he stirred from the movement.

"Sasuke….?" Naruto started groggily before cracking one eye open. He quickly looked around to realize Kiichi was gone, but figured Sasuke had moved him.

Sasuke ran a hand down the side of Naruto's face before leaning in for a kiss.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked when the other proceeded to kiss along his jaw line and neck while a hand started roaming over his torso.

"Wait…" Naruto protested weakly while trying half heartedly to push Sasuke away, but his boyfriend was being persistent so he eventually gave in.

"What's gotten into you?" Naruto asked when Sasuke started kissing down his abdomen, pulling his pajama bottom down the further he went.

"I feel like making love to you," Sasuke answered between kisses. He then threw the piece of clothing to the side.

Naruto looked at the digital clock on the nightstand over his head. "At three in the morning?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered nonchalantly. "I'm horny."

Naruto smiled. "Fine, where's the condom?"

Sasuke showed Naruto the wrapped plastic he had in his hand.

Naruto then widened his legs in invitation and Sasuke wasted no time going down on him, sucking him in before releasing him with a pop at intervals.

Damn, he tastes so good, Sasuke kept thinking to himself.

Naruto moaned, feeling the heat coursing through his body. It felt amazing how skilled Sasuke was with his tongue...and fingers. He was currently preparing him using two fingers along with his other ministrations.

"Sasuke…." Naruto breathed. "…I'm ready."

Sasuke climbed between Naruto's legs, putting one on his shoulder before gently easing himself inside the tight heat. He had the condom on and as much as he wished it wasn't there, he respected Naruto's wishes for safe guarding against unwanted pregnancy. He brought his head down and kissed those lush lips while Naruto groaned with pleasure, grinding against him while he screwed him. His body trembled, his eyes were slitted and his skin flushed.

He was beautiful.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off his lover, the brunet hair falling over his eyes, framing his face. He was sexy, alluring and the way he made love to him had his frame shaking and his toes curling. Heavenly.

The heat radiated from them both and Sasuke flipped their position so Naruto was straddling him, then he helped him to move.

Up and down Naruto went on Sasuke, crying out every time he would hit his prostate. After a while it became rough because they were both near the edge, about to climax while in each other's arms.

Heaven. Cliché, Sasuke knew but it was true; he felt like he was in the clouds when he came; when Naruto came, clenching him when his ass muscles constricted. It was like a high, a drug and he just couldn't get enough….

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

"Stop it….!" Kyuubi cried out before throwing his head back in disbelief. Itachi forced his legs into the air and was looking at his ass, examining it like some god damn pervert.

"Such a nice pink color, you don't get fucked much, do you?"

If looks could kill, Itachi would be a red spot on the wall.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Itachi now had him on his knees, forcing him to bend over backward while he fucked him from behind.

The son of a bitch was going so hard and deep, not caring that he wasn't prepared.

The pain was the least of Kyuubi's problems though, as a matter of fact, so was the risk of getting an std. But getting pregnant….shit. The first ten minutes after the injection he literally sweat a bucket, and he peed so much Itachi made sure to clean him up before raping him. He was hog tied and forced to service his capture but whatever Itachi gave him also made him extremely weak and nauseous, so he could barely defend himself. He did like it rough and hard, and if this was a 'regular' rape he might have enjoyed it, but it damaged his psyche to know Itachi was doing this to get him pregnant, he was actually afraid of the idea. He wasn't parent material like Naruto and he didn't believe in abortion.

Itachi grabbed a lock of the red head's hair and pulled, bringing his head up while causing his back to arch. He liked the small gasp of pain he got in response and it only prompted him to pull tighter.

"I'm going to come inside you at least five times between now and tomorrow morning. Anywhere between the third and fifth time you'll get pregnant; bitch."

Itachi licked the outer shell of Kyuubi's ear in mock affection before stuffing his face back into the sheets and screwing him so hard he screamed.

Kyuubi bit his bottom lip after Itachi eased his pace before saying; "If you get me pregnant, I'll gut it right out of my stomach myself with a fucking kitchen knife."

Itachi pulled on Kyuubi's head once again; hard. "….and I'll just gut Naruto and that sweet little baby of his in return."

Kyuubi chuckled mirthlessly. "I'd like to see you try. You'll be dead before you can set eyes on him."

Itachi hn'ed. "We'll see."

Then he ran his nails down Kyuubi's back, breaking skin and loving the way he whimpered. The sound went straight to his groin and he pumped even faster into the other man. The red head was still sweating, just not as much as before and it soaked his hair, causing it to curtain around his face. He liked that look, the look of defeat on your enemy, to have them under you; literally.

Kyuubi wished he could have freed his hands, but it couldn't work and he cursed Itachi like the dog he saw him as. As much as his ass burned something fierce, he could tell when the other man was about to come for the first time and he tried to roll away, to stop it but Itachi was in control, and he was making use of it. He was dead serious on getting rid of it if Itachi managed to get him pregnant, the asshole.

Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's hips and emptied himself into him with a groan, making sure he received every last drop as his slippery release coat his insides.

"One down and four to go….." was whispered into Kyuubi's ear.

"Fuck. You…" came the choked response. His hands also felt numb from the way they were tied and being in that position for so long.

Itachi grinned maliciously; this would be the best night of his life. And just to embarrass the redhead, he flipped him over and started pumping at his flaccid shaft, coaxing it to hardness with his ministrations.

"Kyuubi….."

The redhead bit his bottom lip to try and stifle his voice. Itachi was toying with him, he knew that, but what he was doing still felt so damn good and he couldn't deny that.

"Uzumaki…"

Kyuubi's eyes snapped up to meet Itachi's. "Don't call my fucking name…."

"Hn, what's in a name?" Itachi mocked.

"Fucking weasel," Kyuubi shot back. He liked the way that smug look slowly left Itachi's face, as if the name conjured some bad memories, but in his wake he started to squeeze his length way too hard and he whimpered in pain.

"Care to say that again….?" Itachi spat spitefully, making sure to squeeze his hands even more tightly. When Kyuubi started to squirm under his tenacious grip he allowed the knowledge that he was in control relax him.

"Sadistic fuck…." Kyuubi muttered between pants. His shaft now felt quite sore, along with his ego, to know Itachi was getting away with such vile things.

Itachi ran his fingers along the engorged, heated length roughly before slamming his way back into that slick hole once again.

Did he mention, Kyuubi's pained face brought him immense pleasure? Of course, this would go on for the rest of the night, and he will make sure that Kyuubi Uzumaki never forgets what it's like to cross his path….

 **Tbc/**

 **Peeks at you the reader, what do you think….?**


	20. License to Love Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Here's another update! Hope my readers enjoy this one :)**

**Here's another update! Hope my readers enjoy this one :)**

 **Your thoughts are appreciated and welcomed, thank you to all who have enjoyed/review my story so far :DD**

Nipple bites, hickeys, bruises….Kyuubi didn't know how he would explain this all to Hinata. It was now early morning, the rays of the shining sun pelting down on him as he stood before his apartment building, looking up at his window from the sidewalk. He mentally cursed to the moon, down to hell and back Itachi Uchiha. After expelling his vile and cursed semen inside his body for the fifth time this morning, he quickly bathed, clothed and then kicked him out of his house; pulling him by the hair and ordering one of his underlings to drop him off at his apartment.

He looked fairly presentable; he had to give the bastard that. But…..and there's always a but, if Itachi did manage to get him pregnant, how would he explain it to Hinata? And Naruto…?

Simple, they wouldn't know. He had all intentions of getting rid of it because having a child for such a depraved bastard was out of the question. His stomach gurgled uncomfortably when he put his palm flat against it, somehow fooling himself into thinking he could actually feel the baby growing there.

His resolve was firm and he turned down the street, deciding to go to a pharmacy for an over the counter pregnancy test. The closest one came into view a few minutes later and he walked inside. Luckily the place was empty save for the employees because it was still early and he walked up to the cashier.

He looked at the young woman with orange hair parted in two and a pair of reading glasses on her face, who was busy writing something on the counter before her. "Hi, I'd like a pregnancy test."

"Aaaah, get your girlfriend pregnant, right?" the woman giggled after looking up. She turned around to the stack of pharmaceutical items behind her.

"None of your business," Kyuubi answered.

The woman picked up an item before turning back around to the young man before her. "Although, if it happened within the past week it's too early."

Kyuubi wished he could wipe that silly grin right off her face. "What do you mean too early?"

"You have to wait a week after ejaculation to find out accurately if your girlfriend is pregnant based on the amount of HCG present in her urine," the woman answered.

Kyuubi groaned in annoyance. A whole week? There's no way he could wait that long! If it became a fetus he would be committing murder by getting rid of it! Not to say that would stop him, but he would be having moral issues with himself at that stage.

"Although, there is the morning after pill," the woman suggested rhetorically with a finger tapping thoughtfully on her lips.

"The what…?"

Kyuubi didn't understand all these pregnancy jargons.

"Emergency contraception!" the woman prompted. "If both of you decide that you don't want to have a child, there's a pill to prevent it. But it can only be taken within four days after the last ejaculation."

Kyuubi released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Fine, give me a dozen of these pills."

A horrified look came over the woman's features. "I'm sorry Sir, but only one can be dispensed through purchase, it's a very dangerous drug. Also, our policy states we only sell the pills to women." Then the woman continued cheerily, "But, we have ample medical supplies and kits for those bruises on your face."

The woman started looking at his bruises experimentally and Kyuubi could feel the rage building up inside him.

With fists clenched, the red head asked angrily, "What the hell do you mean you don't sell them to men?"

With her hands clasped before her, the woman answered cheerily, "Only women can get pregnant so we only sell to them, Sir."

That was it!

The store security came running when he heard a loud crash, cursing and a shriek. When he rounded the small aisles he could see the first customer of the day throwing some boxes across the counter at Moegi, his crush.

"HEY YOU, STOP THAT!" the man shouted before running towards the irate customer.

Needless to say, Kyuubi was kicked out of the pharmacy and with a curse he walked away, deciding to find another one…

"Shit! None of them will sell me the damn pill…" Kyuubi snarled after leaving his forth pharmacy. It irked him to think that he could be gestating with Itachi's baby, he didn't want to wait the seven days to find out. There's no way he could ask Hinata to buy it for him and he didn't trust anybody else.

With a heavy sigh, the redhead walked home, deciding to face Hinata, she must be worried sick about him.

After entering his apartment, he was surprised to see his girlfriend sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest while rocking back and forth.

"Hinata….!" Kyuubi shouted and he rushed over to kneel before his obviously too worried lover.

"Kyu…?" Hinata's voice asked weakly before she raised her head to look at him.

Her eyes were watery and puffy and there was snot running out her nose.

"Kyuubi!"

The redhead smiled when his girlfriend launched herself into his arms enthusiastically. She must have had a tissue in her hand because he heard her blow her nose a moment later.

"Where were you…?" the young woman asked after pulling back to get a good look at her boyfriend's face. What she saw surprised her. "…and why is your face bruised?"

Kyuubi shrugged, "I was in a fight."

He managed to pull away before she could touch him.

"You stood me up so you could fight?" Hinata asked in a broken voice, did their relationship really mean so little to the other man?

"No!" Kyuubi shouted hastily. "You're taking this all wrong; it was something out of my control."

Hinata sniffled while Kyuubi held her. "So you were attacked, should I call the police….?"

"No, I'll take care of it," Kyuubi tried to reassure. Getting the police involved meant making a report and doing a rape kit, which meant others would find out and he didn't want anybody to know. All he wanted was to get rid of the baby if possible, then deal with Itachi himself. He ran his hand slowly through her hair in a bid to calm her down. It worked eventually.

They stood like that for a few minutes more, just happy to be in each other's arms. Kyuubi was glad he wore a jacket, which covered the bruises and rope burns on his arms.

The door suddenly opened. They both turned around to see who had entered when they realized it was Naruto, who had Kiichi on his hip and a small bag on his back.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked after he and Hinata parted.

"Well, Hinata sounded really worried last night so I came to check up on her," the blonde answered before putting the baby down to walk, then dropping the bag close by. As soon as Sasuke left for classes he rushed over, wanting to make sure Hinata was alright.

"…ubi!" Kiichi shouted before walking over to his uncle, who promptly hefted him into his arms.

Kyuubi shivered while he held his nephew, would his baby look anything like Naruto's...with red hair? Or would it look like Itachi?

He shook the thoughts out of his head.

"And why do you look so beaten up?" the blonde continued, noting the swollen busted lip, black and blue bruises and a few cuts on his face.

"I was in a fight…." Kyuubi answered.

Naruto stiffened. "With who?"

"Nobody important," Kyuubi answered. Hinata left to get a first aid kit.

Naruto walked over to his brother until there was barely any space between them. "Was it Itachi Uchiha?" he asked lowly. He had the feeling that guy was messing things up again.

Kyuubi shook his head in a negative gesture, he just wanted Naruto to drop it, he would deal with Itachi himself.

Naruto glared suspiciously.

"Ubi!"

Kiichi was giggling at him and the redhead gingerly took a seat before putting the baby in his lap.

"I take it you're skipping classes today?" Naruto asked. He still felt uneasy, but he couldn't force Kyuubi to talk either.

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?"

Kyuubi hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday, but his body felt dreary and hurt and he didn't feel particularly hungry. "No."

"…although some tea would be nice," he added as an after thought.

Naruto nodded before heading towards the kitchen.

Hinata emerged a moment later with the first aid kit and he allowed her to put a few bandages on his face. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her and he did, startling her from what he could tell.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled. "It's no problem. Just don't make me worry so much next time, k?"

Kyuubi nodded.

"Look, I have to leave. Neji called, there's some problems at home and I'm needed there."

"Ok, have a safe trip home," Kyuubi answered.

Hinata waved before walking towards the door. "BYE NARUTO!" she shouted so he could hear.

Naruto answered without leaving the kitchen. A moment later he emerged with a tray housing a ceramic tea pot and a cup.

Naruto placed the tray on a coffee table before taking Kiichi from his brother and putting him down on the floor.

Kyuubi poured some of the tea, savoring the strong minty smell of the leaves in the cup. He made out Naruto taking a seat beside him before blowing on the wistful steam twice, then he took a sip. The fresh, hot mint did wonders for his ailing body, especially his stomach and he was grateful for the one good thing to happen to him all morning.

"I um…." Naruto started hesitantly. "I didn't want to tell you this but Sasuke's family has been causing us a lot of problems lately."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and he gripped the cup so hard his knuckles turned white. "What kind of problems?"

Naruto explained everything that happened between them, Itachi and Sasuke's parents.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" the red head asked icily. He had no idea the parents were assholes too.

"I knew you'd do something rash and I didn't want you getting hurt," Naruto sighed.

 _Too late for that, isn't it?_

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Kyuubi responded.

Naruto nodded, "I know."

Kyuubi wondered if he should tell Naruto he might be pregnant? He really wanted to open up to his younger brother but at the same time didn't feel quite right about it. At the end of next week, he would find out for sure if he could be pregnant and he knew Naruto would try to stop him if he knew he was planning to get rid of it.

Naruto took Kiichi in his arms and for the first time he watched him closely, picking up on the paternal instinct that came so naturally to the blonde.

There's no way he could do that.

Thinking to himself, he decided the first thing to do would be to pay back Orochimaru for his role in his ordeal. He'll make sure that when he was through, that slimy man wouldn't be able to set foot in a classroom again for the rest of his life.

One thing he knew for certain, was that when the smoke was cleared, the Uchiha's would rue the day they ever decided to cross the Uzumakis'. They'll pay for sure.

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

Three days later, Sasuke returned from classes troubled and his demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, who was sitting alone and reading a book since Kiichi was downstairs with his father.

"What happened?" Naruto asked worriedly. It must have been bad for Sasuke to have such a look on his face.

Sasuke dropped his bag with books before giving his lover a quick kiss in greeting. He took a seat before starting to explain. "The police arrested one of our teachers today. Rumor is he'd been molesting his students for a while now and the police didn't have enough to charge him since nobody ever came forward. They got a tip, which was enough to garner a search warrant and when they visited his home, he had collectables from each of his victims stashed away in a secret compartment in his bedroom."

Naruto was dumb founded! "A teacher? How the hell could he do such a thing to the people he swore to protect?"

Sasuke shook his head, "That's not the only thing freaking me out."

"What then?" Naruto asked, pulling close to his lover eagerly. He needed to know what was going on.

"A student was there for evening studies when they raided the place, luckily the police came before anything happened. But he said that when they found the secret compartment, there was pictures of me pinned to the wall and strewn about the small place. Seems I was to be his next victim."

Naruto balled his fists in anger, who the hell did this guy think he is, wanting to rape his Sasuke?

Sasuke pulled Naruto close and hugged him, willing him to calm down. "Don't worry, he's been caught and from what I can tell, the school board is in an uproar. He can't set foot near any classroom again for as long as he lives."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine, but I still wish they'd hang him by the balls and then saw it off with a dull machete."

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto's imagination could be quite colorful at times.

"Where's the baby?" he asked after realizing there was no pitter patter of footsteps, shout for Dada or the general sound of things being smashed.

"Oh, he's spending the day with Sai," Naruto answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke rose one eyebrow in question. "You left Kiichi by himself all day with Sai?"

Naruto fidgeted. "No, actually, I had to spend some time with them to show him what to do."

The vein in Sasuke's forehead started to throb in annoyance. "You spent time with Sai, alone in his apartment? I thought I told you I don't want you alone with him?"

"You possessive ass! He doesn't know how to care for a child and I have to show him," Naruto gritted out in aggravation. They were currently locked in a heated glare and he decided there was no way he would back down from this.

"He still wants you Naruto, I'd rather prevent a mistake than try to fix one!" Sasuke shot back.

"And I'm telling you there'll be no mistake to fix because you're the only one I want!" Naruto shouted in response.

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and puffed it out petulantly like a child. Leave it to Naruto to be so blunt with his feelings and make butterflies start to dance in his stomach once again. "Glad to hear it."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, Sasuke could be such a big kid sometimes. He gave him a passionate kiss on the lips for his troubles.

"By the way…" Sasuke started after they parted. "….I haven't seen your brother today either."

Naruto sighed worriedly. "I don't know what kind of fight that could have been, but he's on two weeks sick leave."

"That long, why?" Sasuke queried.

"He won't give me the details of what happened, even Hinata doesn't know and she says he's been acting really weird, like he's withdrawing from her and he won't stop wearing long sleeve shirts, even when it's hot."

Sasuke became suspicious. "That is weird. I overheard Shikamaru and Kiba saying that they will get him his notes so he doesn't miss anything in class."

Naruto was grateful for that, getting an education was very important in his book. "I'm going to spend some time with him tomorrow; Hinata said she won't be able to make it due to the problems between her parents at home."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine."

Later that evening the two went out to dinner and a movie since Kiichi wasn't around. Naruto collected his child when they came in and they had typical family night with Kiichi breaking something before retiring to bed.

 **Tbc/**


	21. License to Love Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **another update! Hope my readers enjoy again :)**

**another update! Hope my readers enjoy again :)**

 **Your thoughts are appreciated and welcomed, thank you to all who have enjoyed/review my story so far :DD**

One week later, Hinata stood in the kitchen making a pot of soup for her boyfriend. As far as she could tell, ever since the fight, he'd closed himself off from her, not wanting to do things that normally came naturally. She had to start asking for things as simple as a hug when they use to be so frequent.

Kyuubi had told her though that he was going out for some painkillers and she heard the door open and close rapidly to signal his return. She ran out with a smile to greet him but by the time she reached the kitchen entrance he was nowhere in sight. Concerned, she walked towards the bathroom when she heard the door close. She knocked once, hesitantly and called her boyfriend's name, hoping that he would answer.

"Give me a few minutes, I'll be out in a bit!" was the hasty response and she sighed before returning to the kitchen, at least nothing was wrong so far.

Kyuubi felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest with anticipation. He stood looking at the small pregnancy contraption with trepidation. Would it be a positive or a negative?

God, he prayed it would turn out to be a negative, there's no way he wanted to carry Itachi Uchiha's child at all.

The white strip in the small piece of plastic barely started to change color and he felt a wave of cold sweat wash over him. He was suddenly perspiring lightly and he closed his eyes as the result started to get clearer, praying to whichever deity was willing to listen to make it a negative.

It was a positive.

The entire bathroom suddenly seemed to close in on him, suffocating and cramped. His eyes became fuzzy and heavy, as if not seeing the results would make it go away, make the truth disappear. He's never felt so scared in his life. He's fucking pregnant and for that bastard Itachi!

He swore on his mother's grave he's going to kill him.

The anger, the hurt, the fear…they all came crashing down on him at once and he felt like pulling his hair out! Breathing heavily, he opened the bathroom door with trembling fingers, trying hard to compose himself for Hinata's sake.

What would she do if she found out about his condition? Would she stay and support him or would she go?

"Kyuubi?"

It was Hinata's voice, startling him and he suddenly turned around to look at her. "Hinata…."

"Kyuubi! Oh my god what's wrong?"

She hurried over and placed the back of her hand on his neck. "You're burning up."

"No, I'm fine…" he tried to reassure as she fussed over him.

"You look way too sickly, I'm taking you to the Doctor….."

"NO!" Kyuubi shouted, startling her after he shook her off almost violently.

They both gasped in tandem; Kyuubi after realizing what he'd done and Hinata at what he did.

Confused, she held her hands to her chest and stuttered an apology.

Kyuubi pulled and held her to his chest softly. "No, I'm sorry…" he pulled back so he could look into her wide violet eyes. "… I just need some rest, ok?"

She nodded in acquiescence, watching as he turned around and walked away. "Ok."

What's going on with him? She wondered if she did something wrong.

Sighing heavily, she walked back to the kitchen, having all intention to finish the soup she started when her cell phone started to ring in her pocket. Taking it out, she look at the led display but realized she didn't know the number blinking there. Fearing it might be about her parents, she answered anyway….

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

Kyuubi had turned back after reaching the bedroom door, deciding to go to the kitchen for a drink before going back. It wasn't because he wanted to check up on Hinata, not at all.

Or so he told himself.

He rounded the corner and what he saw had him blinking in confusion and worry; his girlfriend eyes were wide with disbelief and she seemed frozen to the spot with her phone held loosely by her ear.

"Hinata…?"

She gasped loudly at the sound of his voice before looking at him and he walked over to her, but she took a step back.

She looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. He reached a hand out in worry. "Hinata, what's the matter?"

The phone slipped to the ground, shelling out into individual pieces and she jumped at the noise with her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Kyuubi, is it true?" she asked in a broken voice and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. What had she heard?

"Is what true?" he asked gently.

"You're pre….pregnant?" she asked hesitantly.

The air around him suddenly seemed thick and he felt like he couldn't breath, Kyuubi closed his eyes and drew a breath in worry. "Who told you that?"

Hinata held her head down, causing some of her hair to cover her eyes. "H…he says he looks forward to starting a f…family with you and he hopes you're taking care of his baby inside you."

Kyuubi's eyes widened, did Itachi really call Hinata and say that? "What the fuck….?"

Hinata scraped up the pieces of her phone and made to run past Kyuubi, but he held her tightly around the waist while she struggled to get away.

"Hinata, let me explain!"

"How could you?" the woman asked with tears in her eyes while she flailed her arms in an effort to hit him.

"It's not what you think," Kyuubi tried to tell her.

Hinata managed to give him a hard push to the chest, causing him to let her go and she backed away, looking at him with all the hurt she felt on her face. "Not what I think, so you aren't pregnant?"

There was a glimmer of hope in her violet eyes and it hurt so much to tell the truth. He wish he could have lied but it would only hurt more in the end.

"I am…pregnant," the redhead answered dejectedly.

Hinata looked away, wiping her eyes harshly when the tears started to flow harder. "So all this time you were pulling away from me, you were having an affair and got yourself pregnant…?"

Kyuubi never did tell her he could get pregnant, but based on the fact Naruto could it didn't come as a surprise.

"Hinata, I wasn't having an affair," Kyuubi sighed. This was all spinning out of control; that son of a bitch kept ruining his life!.

"Then what…?" she shouted, this was too much. She wanted to have a baby for _him_ , but instead he was pregnant for somebody else.

Can he tell her he was raped? Judging from her reaction would she believe him? If he told her the truth she would ask question for which he couldn't give an answer, like who did it. "I just wasn't having an affair, ok?"

Hinata sniffled haughtily. "Fine, you'll now have that happy family you supposedly wanted that I knew nothing about, so I'll leave you to it then."

Kyuubi shook his head in disregard. He wanted to say something, anything but now Itachi had gotten her involved, and maybe her leaving would keep her safe; he wouldn't put it past the bastard to try and harm her just to get to him.

Kyuubi turned his back to her, "Do what you want, I wasn't cheating though."

The tears welled up in Hinata's eyes even more. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't seem even slightly remorseful or the way he said that last sentence as if it was nothing.

"You heartless bastard!" she screamed before running out the door and slamming it shut.

Kyuubi looked at the door blankly after she left, "I hope you can forgive me, Hinata."

He shakily walked to the bedroom and decided to lie down, he felt too drained and fatigued to really put any deep thought into anything right now, especially his next step as to how to get rid of this baby.

 **Tbc/**

 **Poor Hinata :(**

 **Thoughts?**


	22. License to Love Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **another update! Hope my readers enjoy again :)**

**another update! Hope my readers enjoy again :)**

 **Your thoughts are appreciated and welcomed, thank you to all who have enjoyed/review my story so far :DD**

 **Thanks to portisheart for the quick beta job :)**

 **To my reader Kai, I would really appreciate it if you would log in when reviewing so I can answer your concerns, this chapter (the beginning of Itachi's demise) is dedicated to you because there will be justice, don't worry!**

It didn't take long for Naruto to get the news, seeing as how he and Hinata were such good friends. The redhead groaned when his younger brother slammed the bedroom door open later that night, creating an echo in the darkness as he rushed forward.

"Kyuubi! Is it true?"

There was an urgency to Naruto's voice that indicated how distraught he really was, letting Kyuubi know the blonde's suspicions were true, if he suspected Itachi that is. He knew how much the Uchihas scared his younger brother even if he wouldn't readily admit it.

"News travels fast," the redhead muttered before turning around and giving his back to his brother. He doubted he got a good half hour sleep from the last time he went to bed before Naruto came barging into his apartment.

"I know you didn't willingly give yourself to that asshole," Naruto hissed in contempt.

"How do you know it was him?" Kyuubi asked with his face still to the wall.

"Hinata recognized his voice, she met him at Sasuke's apartment, remember?"

"Yeah, right. Now how about you leave me alone, I'm tired," Kyuubi muttered.

"So he rapes you, gets you pregnant and you think your stupid pride will fix things?"

"The cops will just let him go anyway, they're on his payroll," Kyuubi answered before snuggling into his pillow. Why wouldn't Naruto go away?

"You won't know that unless you try! Then I'll support you in anything you do!" Naruto pleaded.

"He rapes me, I kill him and we all live happily ever after, end of story" Kyuubi sighed. He was really ready to drift back to sleep when Naruto spoke.

"Did you get enough…officer?"

Kyuubi's head snapped up to meet Naruto's gaze before he looked behind him and saw the two plain clothes police officers standing in his doorway. One of them stood with a notepad in his hand, scribbling down something and the other had a tape recorder.

"We did, Mr. Uzumaki," one of the men answered.

"Son of a bitch Naruto! What the hell did you do?" Kyuubi asked with widened eyes. He looked between the officers and his brother icily. How could Naruto do this to him?

Naruto walked over and took a seat on the bed beside his brother, who seemed to be shaking with rage.

"I've spent most of my life with you Kyuubi Uzumaki, and when Hinata told me what had happened, I knew you wouldn't do this the right way. You would go back to Itachi and do something you'll regret the rest of your life, or, I might have lost you forever."

Kyuubi couldn't believe this, right now he felt like ripping Naruto's fucking head off with his bare hands!

"Mr. Uzumaki, we advice you to do a rape kit down at the station and give a formal statement," the other officer suggested. That one, if he hadn't spoken he would have mistaken him for a girl. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, which was to the length of his shoulder blades, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes.

"I'm Officer Haku Kyoji, and this is my partner, Zabuza Momochi."

The other one seemed much older and he was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. His eyes were hard and almost cold, a strong contrast to his partner's softer more inviting ones.

"You'll be doing yourself a huge favor by reporting this Mr. Uzumaki, we aren't on anybody's payroll like you seem to think," Zabuza said, his deep baritone voice echoing through the room.

"Right, how the hell do I know that?" Kyuubi asked, glaring heatedly at all the occupants of the room.

"Kyuubi, please…"

The blonde tried to reach a hand out to his brother but it was quickly slapped away. "Get away from me Naruto!"

The blonde expected as much from his ill tempered sibling.

"Mr. Uzumaki…" Haku spoke up. "Reporting this will not only benefit you, imagine how many other people you will be saving from the same fate or worse, if you put your attacker behind bars? Think of the pain you felt, the hurt, the shame. Not everybody is as strong as you, and with your attacker locked up you might be saving someone's life…"

Kyuubi contemplated that. Would it really make a difference? Even if they had enough evidence, with his parents backing him the asshole would probably get off with a slap on the wrist at best. But Naruto was looking at him with those blue eyes of his wide and pleading, begging him to do the right thing, to at least try. He knew his brother loved him, he loved him too but he felt like he was being cheated out of his revenge.

"Fine," the redhead sighed.

Naruto smiled widely before hugging his brother, "Thank you."

Haku smiled and Zabuza just looked on.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'd like you to come with us please," Haku said, creating room in the doorway for him to leave.

With a sigh, Kyuubi got up and threw on a jacket over the long sleeve shirt and slacks he wore. There was an unmarked car parked outside and they all piled in, Naruto and him in the back and the other two in the front with Haku riding shotgun.

It didn't take too long for them to reach the Konohagakure Central Police Station, and this was the time he really appreciated Naruto supporting him. The three story stone building came into view and they headed inside with the officers leading the way.

They went to the second floor, walking through a maze of office partitions, each of which housed two officers whose desk faced each other. They then went through a door and walked down a narrow hall to another door before Haku turned to Kyuubi. "You can do the rape kit here, with our doctors."

Kyuubi nodded, looking at Naruto before he went inside the room.

When his brother disappeared, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He'd half expected Kyuubi to turn around and head back home. He was grateful he was willing to give this thing a chance.

"About how long will this take?" Naruto asked the two men.

"Maybe a few fours," Haku answered.

"What, that long?" Naruto groaned. He wanted to go home to his baby and lover, but there was no way he would leave his brother alone.

Haku pointed to a row of benches on the other side of the small hall. "Have a seat if you want to wait."

Nodding silently, the blonde made himself comfortable.

"We'll be outside if you need us," Haku said before both he and Zabuza walked off.

Naruto sat there for about thirty minutes before he heard his cell phone ringing. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and saw it was Sasuke.

"Hi…" Naruto answered.

" _Naruto, you just ran out and didn't tell me anything…"_

Sasuke sounded worried. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that something really important came up and I had to leave. I'll be home in a few hours, can I talk to you then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke agreed and Naruto hung up. He decided he needed something to drink and got up to find a snack counter or vending machine. He was about to round the hallway when the sound of voices stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you alright?"

It was Zabuza's voice.

"Don't worry about me, I'll feel better soon."

That was Haku.

"How about you go home and get some rest?" Zabuza asked, startling Naruto with how soft and caring his voice sounded. "If rape cases keep on triggering you like this it means you still haven't gotten over your own. Do you want me to drop all those cases that come our way?"

"No," Haku pleaded. "It's just…I'll get over it soon, I promise. I can't let this affect my job…"

Naruto peaked around the corner and saw that they were hugging. He felt sorry for Haku, he couldn't imagine what he or his brother went through being violated like that. The good thing was he knew Kyuubi would never make something like this break him, but Haku seemed worse for wear.

"How about a cup of coffee for you too?" Zabuza asked.

"I'd like that, but let's ask Naruto first, ok?"

Zabuza nodded and when he realized they were heading towards him, he quickly raced back to the bench. The two came around the corner a moment later, looking as calm and composed as ever, as if Haku's break down a while ago didn't take place.

"Hey, Naruto," Haku called out.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Kyoji," Naruto greeted.

"Call me Haku, please," came the pleasant command and Naruto smiled.

"Fine, Haku."

"We came to offer you some coffee," Zabuza spoke up.

"Thank you, I'd like that," Naruto answered. Haku took a seat beside him and Zabuza walked away.

"Why does a rape kit take so long?" Naruto asked while looking at the door his brother was behind.

"Lots of things go into doing one…" Haku started. "There are instructions and procedures the doctors have to follow. They have to collect, bag and tag physical evidence to the rape and write up documentation of what they've observed, which may include taking pictures of your brother's injuries…all of them."

Naruto pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed dejectedly. "I can't believe that guy would go as far as to rape my brother, I didn't even know they were on any kind of speaking terms."

Haku touched the blonde on his shoulder lightly. "With the support of those around, your brother will recover much quicker. I'm glad you called us and asked for help instead of letting him do something I know he'll regret later." Then a thoughtful look came over his small features. "Although, I've never met a man able to bear children before."

Naruto wanted to laugh at Haku's confused face. "I have a child of my own!"

Haku's brown eyes sparkled in the dim light. "Really? Wow, what was it like?"

"I had a C-Section, but the after birth pain was really bad," Naruto answered.

"So you and your brother have girly parts?" Haku laughed.

"And you have a girly face," Naruto playfully shot back, really enjoying the company of the other man. It lightened the mood a little, taking his mind temporarily off the weight of his problems. Haku seemed really young though, younger than any other officer he'd ever met.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

Haku cleared his throat, "I'm twenty, fresh from the academy."

Naruto smiled, he could really get used to such a friendly person. "I'll be nineteen next month."

"That's great," Haku smiled.

Just then, Zabuza rounded the corner with two hot cups of French Vanilla in each of his hands and they both accepted it gratefully.

"Haku, we have paperwork to finish," the older man hinted.

"Fine. Naruto, I'll be back later, ok?"

"I'll see you later then," Naruto waved. He watched the two walk away before finishing his coffee, then he put his back on the bench, not knowing when he drifted off to sleep.

Kyuubi did what was required of him and when he was through, felt very uncomfortable from all the prodding and poking the doctor had done. When he left the sterilized room, he was greeted with the image of his brother sprawled out on a wooden bench fast asleep. He was about to shake his shoulders for him to wake up when a voice called to him.

"Mr. Uzumaki…."

It was the smaller of the two policemen and he pulled his hand back before turning to look at them.

"You make me sound like an old man, call me Kyuubi."

Haku nodded and Zabuza just said, "The Doctor called us and told us you were done. I'll get the file while you give a statement to my partner."

"Fine, whatever," Kyuubi answered. He nudged Naruto, who stirred groggily before getting into a sitting position.

"Kyuubi, are you done?" the blonde asked with a yawn.

"Not quite…" Kyuubi muttered. "Let's go."

Haku led the way as the three of them walked away. They entered a private room and Naruto was asked to wait outside while Haku talked to Kyuubi.

Sitting in a metal chair, the blond watched as Zabuza walked pass him with a manila folder in his hands a moment later. When the taller man opened the door to enter, he peeked around him to see his brother sitting with a frown on his face while Haku sat facing him. It didn't take too long, but with a half hour he saw the door open and the three of them walking out.

The blonde stood before walking over to his brother, who now seemed uncomfortable. "What happens now?"

The question was directed at Haku and he answered, "We have enough to formally charge Mr. Uchiha with assault occasioning bodily harm and sexual battery, but we have to present the evidence to a prosecutor for a warrant to be issued."

"Ok, but what if he tries to come back for my brother?" Naruto pressed.

"We'll issue an injunction against Mr. Uchiha until he's issued a summons for court. We'll call Mr. Uzumaki when the date is set and he's to present himself before a judge. We also have state operated defense attorneys in the event Mr. Uzumaki cannot afford a lawyer," Zabuza answered.

"Naruto, can we just go?" Kyuubi asked in annoyance. Between the Doctor taking pictures of his body and collecting semen, then having to repeat the entire ordeal for Haku, he didn't want to stay here any longer.

Naruto nodded before looking at the two men while Kyuubi walked off.

"If there's anywhere you want us to drop you…."Haku offered.

"Sure, take me home," Kyuubi commanded.

"What?" Naruto asked bewildered. "There's no way you're going back to your apartment by yourself."

"Watch me," Kyuubi glared before turning around and walking away.

Naruto knew once his brother made up his mind, there was no stopping him. He hurried up to him before he could disappear out the building and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face him in the process. "Look, I'll go home, and first thing in the morning I'll come over, ok?"

"Whatever," Kyuubi muttered before pulling his arm back and walking away once more. Sighing, he thanked Haku for his help before taking the bus home. So far, it had been an extremely tiring and weary night.

Zabuza watched Haku with concerned eyes after the two left. That interview was the most extreme rape case for the young man so far and he was worried how it affected him.

"How are you feeling?"

Haku took a deep shuddering breath, "I'm trying hard to hold that coffee down."

Zabuza's lips curved at the corner, "Good, you're getting better. Normally your stomach contents would be all over the bathroom toilet seat by now."

Haku shot the man a playful glare before smiling himself. "I'll follow Mr. Uzumaki just in case."

Zabuza sighed, "Fine, I'll finish up the paperwork."

Haku nodded before heading out. He suddenly felt very protective of the redhead. His own attack was never that scary and it affected him like this. He was curious as to how going through all that seemed like it didn't have an effect on the other man at all, was he building a wall around himself like he did?

When Naruto reached home in the early morning, he was surprised to see Sasuke waiting up for him, clad in a black pajama bottom and a shirt. He expected him to be asleep like the baby was since the time became so late.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as soon as he closed the door.

Naruto told him everything.

Sasuke put both hands on his face before running them through his hair in an exasperated gesture when Naruto was through. "I still can't believe he'd go that far…and Kyuubi's pregnant with his child? I'm glad you got the police involved Naruto, because there's no way this can end well."

Naruto sat beside Sasuke before allowing him to hold him close, loving the way he held him protectively. "I know. I mean, how could it have gotten this far?"

Sasuke kissed his forehead affectionately. "Spend as much time as you need with him, this can't be easy."

Naruto nodded, then sleep claimed him like a thief in the night.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on in Itachi's head, but he knew if he continued like this, whatever he'd get he'd deserve.

 **Tbc/**

 **Thoughts?**


	23. License to Love Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Your thoughts are appreciated and welcomed, thank you to all who have enjoyed/review my story so far** **, it's very much appreciated** **:DD**

**Your thoughts are appreciated and welcomed, thank you to all who have enjoyed/review my story so far**   
**, it's very much appreciated**   
**:DD**

 **Also, please let me know if anybody spot any plot holes since I forget things easily and might write contradictory things for time to time. Thank you :)**

 **To Kai**   
**\- a lot of people disable anonymous reviews also because that's how people send flames. They send you horrible messages anonymously so you can't answer them or know who they are, which is a reason I almost disabled it too.**

 **Thanks portisheart for the tips, appreciate it girl^^**

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto shouted from the kitchen before his boyfriend could close the door behind him. He knew Sasuke was late for class but his lover was forgetting something.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he ran towards him with a bento box in hand. "You're forgetting your lunch."

Sasuke smiled before giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

Just as the brunet was about to close the door he stopped and turned around, "Take care of yourself…."

Naruto nodded with a smile, then watched as the door was closed in a rush. He ran his hands over his face and made a long sigh, he had to go and get himself and the baby ready so he could go over to Kyuubi's apartment. Kiichi would be spending the day with Sai once again at his request. There was so much to do and so little time to do it…

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

Naruto came over as promised that morning and Kyuubi groaned when he walked through the door, wanting to be left alone.

"I thought I told you not to come…" he hissed from his lying position on the couch. His bruises were healing and some of them itched.

"Who cares what you want, I'm here to take care of you," Naruto answered bluntly.

Kyuubi threw him a glare before burying his head under one of the cushions. "Who says I need taking care of?"

As if it wasn't obvious, Naruto shot him a worried glance. "Have you eaten?"

"None of your business," Kyuubi's muffled voice answered.

"Right, you haven't. I'll go make you something…."

Kyuubi wondered if Naruto would start to lecture him, he just wanted him to go but he was too tired to kick him out. After some time the delicious aroma of pork and beans drifted to his nose and his stomach grumbled in response.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps before he heard a tray being put on the table.

"Come on, eat," Naruto instructed, nudging him to sit up. The blonde took a seat beside him when he did, then handed him the small bowl of food.

"Thanks," Kyuubi muttered. He took the first bite and savored the taste of Naruto's wonderful home cooking.

"Eat up, you want to have a healthy baby, don't you?"

Kyuubi's next bite stopped midway to his lips and he looked to Naruto's hopeful face before putting everything back down before him.

"Who tells you I'm going to have this child?" the redhead gritted out.

"You're thinking of having an abortion?" Naruto asked sadly.

"There's no way I'm carrying that fucker's baby," Kyuubi answered annoyed. He didn't want to look at Naruto; just one of his gooey eyed looks would have him doubting himself.

Naruto drew closer to his brother, trying to get his point across. "I know you wouldn't! But why kill an unharmed baby, why not give it up for adoption? You know I don't believe in abortion…"

"I don't believe in abortion either Naruto, but a child born from rape….?"

"There's no way you would have let me kill Kiichi, how can you want to kill your own child!" Naruto cried out in frustration.

Kyuubi could feel the vein in his forehead throbbing, Naruto just didn't understand, at least Kiichi was born from love.

The blonde did in fact contemplate terminating his pregnancy after Sai left, but his brother convinced him otherwise and that's one of the main reasons he took him in, to keep an eye on him. At that time he believed beyond a reasonable doubt that he couldn't bear a child by himself, he he's glad Kyuubi was there to help him, now he's returning the favor.

"You weren't raped Naruto, and stop thinking about this thing inside me and worry about me Naruto, ME!" Kyuubi exploded.

"That child didn't do anything wrong Kyuubi, you're planning to slaughter a defenseless baby!" Naruto shouted in return.

Kyuubi stood and tried to walk away but Naruto was behind him like white on rice, shouting in his ears.

"Give the baby up for adoption after term, an abortion will haunt you for the rest of your life!" Naruto continued.

Kyuubi sighed in annoyance for the umpteenth time and he glared at his sibling, "Why won't you shut the hell up?"

"Because you're not getting rid of that baby!" Naruto shouted caustically. It was clear in decorum he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Kyuubi took a deep breath, counted to ten and then looked to Naruto with one hand flat across his stomach. "Look, you just don't understand what it's like Naruto, you're looking at it from one perspective, but what about how I feel? I Will never be able to forget what he did with this constant reminder growing inside me. This baby is a part of him and I'd rather not have it within me."

Naruto's voice softened. "That's why I'm saying give it up for adoption, I'm sure there's some happy couple out there unable to have children that would love it."

"Nine months Naruto, that's eight months and twenty nine days too long," Kyuubi hissed.

"Having a baby is not the worst thing that can happen to you Kyuubi, I swear," Naruto pleaded. He stood before his brother trying his hardest to make him change his mind…doubt his decision.

"What about classes? Do you think I want to halt my studies for a baby?"

"You have five months left in College, so you won't have a huge stomach before you while there, and I doubt anybody will know you're pregnant before you leave unless the case gets out or you tell them," Naruto answered.

Kyuubi walked over to the couch, took a seat and then started picking at the edge of one of the cushions with a vulnerable look on his face. "You make it sound so simple, but having a baby for that rapist is…It's just not that easy."

"I know, but will you try, for me, please?" Naruto pleaded. "I just find it hard to make an innocent baby pay for his wrong doing."

He understood his brother's situation, he did but this child might be the next world leader, a Nobel Prize winner, an ingenious scientist.

"What if it grows up to be just like its father?"

Naruto paused, there's always two sides to every coin, wasn't there?

"With the right upbringing, grooming and lots of love he or she will be a good person no matter their genes," Naruto answered confidently.

Kyuubi sighed, "But you don't know that, Naruto."

"And neither do you….You won't be alone in this, I promise," Naruto reassured before pulling his brother into a tight hug.

Now Kyuubi felt uncertain, just like he knew he would when Naruto got on his case, which is why he didn't want him to come over. If Naruto never found out, he could have gotten rid of the damn thing stress free. He loved him for being a good little brother though, maybe he can put off the abortion for a while longer.

Naruto took his brother's silence as a private acquiescence and he decided to move on to the next topic.

"Now…" Naruto started while taking out his cell. He held it out for his brother to take. "You're going to call Hinata and explain that you're not the biggest asshole she's ever met."

Kyuubi raised one eyebrow in question at his brother, "And why would I do that?"

"Because what you did was a heartless mistake and you want to apologize and explain," Naruto answered simply; it should have been obvious.

"Keeping her away will keep her out of Itachi's line of sight…."

Naruto frowned, "So you think that's a good reason to keep her in the dark, break her heart and leave her high and dry?"

Kyuubi looked at the door, remembering when his girlfriend walked out before turning back to his brother. "Look, I think she's more bothered by the fact I'm pregnant than I slept with somebody else."

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Because she never once screamed at me just for sleeping with somebody else. It was the way her voice broke down even further every time she had to mention me being pregnant."

"Then why don't you explain the entire story to her….?"

"Why don't you just let me give her time to cool off?" Kyuubi butted in. "Jesus, you talk too much…"

Naruto chuckled, "Like I care, but promise me you'll talk to her before the week is over…"

"I promise," Kyuubi sighed before standing. He took the plate of food with him and went to his room, making sure to bolt the door shut behind him.

Naruto started cleaning up the place and doing the dishes and other stuff. He realized by the time he got to dusting the furniture he was extremely tired, a lot more tired than usual….

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. It was Kyuubi's friends, Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Naruto asked after closing the door behind them. It was high noon, which meant classes weren't over yet.

"We ditched class to see how Kyuubi's doing and to drop off some notes," Kiba answered.

"Well, he's holed up in his room," Naruto pointed out.

"He still hasn't gotten over his attack?" Kiba asked.

"Wait, he told you guys what happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"No, we were able to figure it out," Shikamaru answered.

"Ooooh. Well, I'll tell him you're here," Naruto answered before walking off.

"Naruto looks fucking hot," Kiba whispered to Shikamaru when the blonde disappeared around the corner.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru answered.

"That Uchiha snob is so fucking lucky," Kiba griped. "I'd like to be the one screwing that ass."

"Who's ass…?" Kyuubi asked when he rounded the corner with Naruto behind him.

"Naruto's," Kiba grinned before walking over to his friend who had taken a seat on the couch.

Scandalized, Naruto kept his distance away from Kiba.

Kyuubi waved Kiba off, "He's taken."

With a feral look on his face, Kiba looked at the blonde, "I don't mind…"

Naruto didn't know how to deal with the blatant flirtation, so he didn't. He just went to the kitchen to make them a drink.

"Will you shut up, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked idly.

Kiba never took his eyes off Naruto until he disappeared into the kitchen.

Kyuubi cracked his knuckles loudly. "I'll gouge your eyes out with a wooden spoon Kiba, just tempt me…" the redhead threatened.

At that, Kiba was quick to focus back on the task at hand. "Whatever, brought you these notes."

Kyuubi took the folded sheets of paper and looked them over quickly. "Thanks."

Just then, Naruto came out with a small tray balancing three glasses of juice and he put it down on the small table before the three.

They all thanked him in tandem before taking a sip.

"So how's your condition?" Shikamaru asked after a moment.

"I'm not dead yet, so I must be good," Kyuubi answered sarcastically.

Kiba scoffed. "How soon before you get rid of the damn thing…later, tomorrow?"

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Kyuubi. What would his answer be?

"I'm thinking about it…"

"What the hell is there to think about?" Kiba shouted in disbelief.

Shikamaru's eyebrows twitched in confusion; even he didn't get what the delay was. "Are you as a man going to quit classes to have a baby?"

"Look, if you guys are really my friends, you'll trust and support me in whatever decision I make for whatever reason. I'm thinking about it and no, I won't put off my lessons…" Kyuubi answered.

His friends looked at each other before shrugging.

"Fine, it'll be your ass popping babies, not ours," Kiba answered with a grin.

The others laughed at that. After another half hour of idle chatter and subtle passes at Naruto from Kiba, the two left to return to their respective homes with promises to visit once again.

"Well, that went well…" Kyuubi muttered to nobody in particular from his lying position on the couch.

Naruto agreed. "I'd like to stay far away from Kiba though, he's like a dog in heat."

The redhead grinned. "He is, actually."

Suddenly, Kyuubi's cell started ringing and he fished it out of his pocket. He looked at the led display to see an unknown number flashing across the screen, but decided to answer just in case it turned out to be important.

" _Mr. Uzumaki…?"_

It was the girly voice of that girly officer. "Yeah, what's happening?"

" _We've got Mr. Uchiha in custody right now, he's about to be_ _formally_ _charged."_

"Good to know," Kyuubi answered. He actually felt good they got this far with the bastard.

" _There'll be an arraignment hearing_ _tomorrow morning_ _, I'll keep you posted."_

Kyuubi knew exactly what would take place at that arraignment; Itachi would get bail with an injunction slapped against him that he hopes he'll obey." "Fine, I'll let you know if anything happens."

The call was disconnected and the redhead turned to see his brother's quizzical face. He held up the phone and said, "Detective Kyoji called, they've taken Itachi in and charged him."

Naruto breathed an audible sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"Well don't get too comfortable, knowing that bastard it won't matter."

Naruto stayed silent at that. All he could do was pray that his brother was wrong and things would turn out in their favor.

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

Haku was the one to enter the interrogation room where Itachi was currently being held, handcuffed and waiting. He was picked up at his home by two uniformed police men, who informed him the man came surprisingly without any problems.

The thing was, his lawyer was also present; Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kisame was a highly paid and very experienced lawyer who was tall, muscular and have a very distinctive appearance rumored to be genetic. He had pale blue skin and small, round white eyes with scars under them. He was dressed in an obviously expensive, dark blue tailor made suit with his briefcase in hand.

"Itachi Uchiha…" Haku started while going over the man's file. He took a seat before him and closed the folder, making sure to look him straight in the eyes.

"You're being charged with assault occasioning bodily harm and sexual battery against Kyuubi Uzumaki."

"My client didn't rape anybody," Kisame butted in smoothly.

What irked Haku was that none of the two men even seemed to care about the charges, were they so ignorant in their beliefs? There's enough evidence to put Mr. Uchiha away for at least ten years. Zabuza had warned him though, that Itachi Uchiha had friends in high places and wasn't a man to be trifled with.

"There's evidence to the contrary…" Haku rebutted, all the while never taking his eyes off Itachi. He felt uncomfortable at the way he seemed to be scrutinizing him, looking a little too closely for his liking.

"Whatever happened between my client and the complainant was strictly consensual," Kisame answered.

Haku chuckled before opening the folder to a set of pictures, then sliding it over to the accused for him to look at. "You're telling me that's consensual?"

Itachi smirked after looking at the pictures of Kyuubi's bruises. "He asked for it, every single cut, tear and bite."

Haku frowned. "That's not what Mr. Uzumaki said happened."

Itachi used one hand to slide the folder back over to the smaller officer, "That guy is a slut, pure and simple."

"Then what about getting pregnant, are you saying he asked for that too?" Haku asked. He was staring at the man so intensely he knew he must have known he didn't like him.

"Just a by-product of a night of good sex," Itachi smirked.

Haku balled his fists to try and control his emotions; who the hell did this guy think he is?

Itachi sighed, "I'm sorry Officer Kyoji, but unlike you who don't know who raped you, I can assure this was not a case of sexual molestation…."

Haku's wide, disbelieving eyes snapped up to Itachi's so quick it was obvious the man had struck a nerve. He could feel his heartbeat increase at an alarming rate and he stood suddenly, pushing his chair back in the process.

"What did you just say….?"

"I believe my client's said enough," Kisame butted in. "If you have nothing else to say, this questioning is over."

Haku felt like aiming a punch at Itachi, but only the fact that they were in the station and he didn't want an assault suit filed against him did he hold back. He had to watch Kisame escort Itachi towards the door and he wished he could shoot the man. When the door opened for them to exit it was his partner he saw walking towards him with concerned eyes.

The younger man sighed in frustration after they walked out. "How the hell did he know…?"

Zabuza was quick to try and calm his partner down. He put both hands on his trembling shoulders in a reassuring gesture and made him look him in the eyes. "Don't let him get to you, he has resources and he's using them. I need to watch over you, don't do anything that will cost you your dignity or your job."

Haku allowed his partner's words to calm him down.

"Don't let him get to you, alright?" Zabuza said in a calm voice.

Haku shook his head in the affirmative. "I'll try…"

"Don't try, _do_ ," Zabuza instructed firmly.

Haku swallowed a lump in his throat, took a deep breath and then nodded. "Fine. But tomorrow they'll make bail, the arrogant bastards."

Zabuza just stood there watching his partner. For some reason, he was taking this a lot more personal than the other rape cases they've come across. Normally Haku would not want to question any accused, but this time he asked to do it... he inisted

But then again, dealing with Itachi Uchiha meant there would be nothing simple about this case.

"Want something to eat?" the older man asked.

"Yeah…" Haku answered.

"Let's go…" Zabuza ushered. His instinct was telling him this would turn out very badly for his partner if he wasn't careful because it seemed Itachi Uchiha has his eyes set on him...

 **Tbc/**

 **Omg this fic is so much hard work .**


	24. License to Love Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Just some mindless sasunaru smut because I felt like it :)**

**Just some mindless sasunaru smut because I felt like it :)**

 **Rated M for smut, you dig?**

 **Let me know what you guys think :)**

 **And of course a big shout out to my readers/commenters, you guys rock^^**

Later that evening, Sasuke returned home after a long day of thesis writing and practicals to an empty home. He knew Naruto wouldn't have been back yet but he was hoping he would be there so he could see him and make sure he was alright. He dropped his bag in the chair beside the couch before heading to his room so he could get out of his clothes and take a shower. He felt hot, sticky and tired.

After shedding the last of his garments, he went into the bathroom and took a look at his face in the mirror, noting how tired he looked even to his own eyes. His mind then drifted to his brother and all the crap he kept putting them all through; when would he stop, what kept pushing him, why was he such an asshole? He had a gotten a text from Naruto earlier about Itachi's arrest and while a part of him was glad he was being punished, another part felt bad for him.

What went wrong?

He'd never expect this type of behavior from a man he called his blood, his brother.

Sasuke looked away from his own reflection, shaking the thought out of his head and the feeling out of his heart, he doubted he could look Kyuubi Uzumaki straight in the face after this. Sighing, he got in the shower and turned the knob, giving the water a few moments to get warm. When it reached a suitable temperature he went under it, grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. After that he took the soap and started running it over his body until it lathered to his desire. While washing said lather away, he heard Naruto's voice drift to his ears.

"You look so hot when you're naked, Sasuke."

The brunet looked to the door to see Naruto leaning against it while eyeing his body.

"Come here," he commanded. He could already feel himself getting hard from Naruto's look.

Naruto walked into the bathroom, then stripped before climbing into the shower with his lover.

Sasuke hugged his beloved while they stood facing each other, and then kissed him passionately on the lips while the water cascaded down their bodies.

"How's your brother doing?" Sasuke asked after they broke apart. Naruto held him tighter and buried his face in his chest.

"He's not taking it too well. He wants to get an abortion but I tried to convince him otherwise. God, I don't know what to do," Naruto sighed. "I mean, I understand him but I just don't want…"

Sasuke couldn't see why Naruto would want Kyuubi to keep the child, but he decided to keep his opinion to himself right now, he didn't want to upset him. "I thought you'd have collected Kiichi on the way up?"

"I was planning to come take a shower first," Naruto answered.

"Alright," Sasuke answered with a nod. He then resumed his regularly scheduled program, which was kissing his Naruto. He squeezed his ass cheeks and the moan he got in response shot straight to his groin, he wanted some action.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke kissed along his jaw line then down to his neck. When he reached his nipples he was hard as a rock down there, trembling with desire and need.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's abdomen until he was on his knees, sucking his blonde off who had a hand gripping his wet hair.

"Sasuke…" Naruto hissed in pleasure. He looked down to see those dark, midnight colored eyes staring up at him while his length disappeared inch by inch into that tight, hot mouth.

Sasuke was all too willing to pleasure his Naruto while he stuck his tongue out and rubbed the head of Naruto's cock against it, at the same time one hand fondled his balls. He could feel his lover trembling with desire as the sexy sounds he made filled the bathroom. He then ran his tongue along the side of Naruto's hardened length, then down his pelvis to suck on the sacs underneath.

Naruto felt like exploding as Sasuke used one hand to pump his cock while his tongue worked in other places, doing things he'd only ever experienced with him.

After a moment of sucking on Naruto some more Sasuke decided to turn his lover around so his ass was facing him. He used his hands to separate his ass cheeks and looked at the little ring of muscle there. He smiled.

"That's beautiful."

Naruto waited in anticipation for what he knew was to come and when it did, his knees almost buckled under him.

"Sasuke….stop…" the blonde moaned. He reached a hand around and gripped Sasuke's hair tightly because he'd decided to use one hand to play with a nipple while the other gripped his manhood firmly and stroked. For some reason, he felt even more sensitive to something Sasuke did quite often.

Sasuke had the lower half of his face buried in Naruto's backside and when he stiffened his tongue and push as hard as he could, Naruto's back arched and his moans went a pitch higher. He jabbed at the ring of muscle with his tongue, then he'd kiss it, then he try to suck it and all the while he still had one hand pinching and pulling a nipple while the other fondled and molest his package.

Naruto initially wasn't keen on the idea of Sasuke eating him out, but the man was so skilled with his tongue he'd beg for it now; he'd grovel for Sasuke to stick his tongue in his ass and work it.

Just like he was groveling and begging for more now.

"S…Sasuke, I'm gonna…gonna come…" Naruto managed to moan when the pleasure shot straight up his spine to send a message to his brain about dying from too much pleasure. He squealed when Sasuke only intensify his ministrations at that, pushing his tongue deeper and pumping his cock faster while tweaking his nipple harder. The muscles in his body constricted and there was enough heat in is head to cause a combustion; burst a blood vessel.

"Sasuke, SHIT!" Naruto screamed as his body stiffened and his breath stopped.

Sasuke turned Naruto back around quickly and sucked him back into his mouth once again while using a hand to milk him of his juices as he swallowed it all, every last drop.

Naruto's eyes crossed as he ejaculated down Sasuke's throat while he gripped both his shoulders and squeezed tightly. If he was to die now he would die a happy man.

Sasuke sucked especially hard on Naruto's semi flaccid length when he was done just for emphasis. Then he stood, looked him the eyes and kissed him, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

"Don't…" Naruto muttered while breathing hard. He felt so weak he had to hold on to Sasuke for support. "…don't do that again."

His entire body felt like it was on fire.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not done with you yet, Naruto."

Naruto eyes widened, especially when Sasuke emphasized his point by taking his hand and putting it on his own rock hard length. He knew he was fucked; literally.

Sasuke lifted Naruto in his arms, bridal style, while the blond held on to his neck for support.

They walked back to the bedroom, Naruto a happy little firefly and Sasuke a horny dog.

When the brunet deposited his lover on the bed he took a condom and a bottle of lube from a drawer close by. He then held the condom out to Naruto;

"Want to put it on for me?"

Naruto smiled. "Gladly."

The blonde then took the small plastic wrap and tore it with his teeth. He took out the round piece of rubber and looked up at Sasuke's hardened length staring him in the face. He looked up at Sasuke, grinned mischievously and then stuck his tongue out, licking the small droplet of precome that was on the tip of Sasuke's length. The thing jumped slightly at his touch and Sasuke hissed, a sexy little sound he normally released when he played with him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled when the blonde got on his knees, held him in his hands and took him to the back of his throat. All he could do was stand and revel in the attention Naruto was giving his over sensitive length. He was now getting deep-throated instead of the normal suck and lick; Naruto was a very fast learner.

The blonde then reached both hands up and started pinching and pulling on his nipples and it took all his will power to just stand there and take it. Besides, he held Naruto's head and started trusting into his mouth, he looked so fucking hot under him like that; drool running down the side of his mouth, his blue eyes glossy with need and his skin flushed.

He wanted to come from the sight.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered after he pushed the blonde away, causing him to fall on his back on the bed. If he'd stood there any longer he would have come down his throat.

"Sasuke, I was enjoying that," Naruto pouted. Sasuke tastes good, he couldn't deny that.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this even more," Sasuke said before kneeling between Naruto's open legs. He put the condom on then used two fingers to apply lubrication to his lover's anus. He wasted no time and a moment later, he was pounding into that ass while Naruto's feet rested on his shoulders; pushing and pulling his hips at a fervent pace.

For Naruto, everything was reduced to Sasuke; his entire world reduced to a man with the tongue of a twister and the thrust of a jack hammer. He screamed, he moaned, he begged; the sex was fucking amazing with Sasuke and his lover was relentless in his actions.

Sasuke couldn't describe how good Naruto felt, how amazing it was to be inside him. His ass muscles were tight, so tight they gripped him like no other ass he'd ever experienced. He kept pounding into him, making him cry, making him beg, making him scream and he reveled in knowing he's the one that caused it, he's the one with the power to be Naruto's lover.

Naruto was his and his only.

"Sasuke…" Naruto kept repeating like a mantra, over and over again, he just _had_ to call his lover's name.

They both could feel it, the epitome of their passion in a single act of love making; all their fears, their dreams and their love for each other. Every touch, every kiss and every sound between them both carried the weight of their feelings and more.

The sex, while hot, was a bridge for them to get even closer than before and Sasuke, as horny as he was cherished his Naruto; and for Naruto it was the same.

***********************SaSuNarU**********************

An hour later, Sai heard a knock on his door and when he answered it, he saw Sasuke standing there.

"Hi, here for the baby," Sasuke greeted.

"Hi Sasuke, come in," Sai answered before letting his brother into the apartment.

Sasuke stepped inside, then walked into the living room.

"He's asleep, so I'll get his bag first," Sai answered before walking away.

Sasuke nodded. Then when Sai left he looked at the ceiling, gauging in his head where exactly he would be standing if he was in his apartment above. He looked in the direction of Sai's bedroom and realized where it was.

Sai returned a moment later with the baby bag and he took it from him.

"How much did you hear?"

Sai was surprised by the question. "What?"

Sasuke glared at his younger sibling. "Do you stay down here and jack off to me fucking Naruto?"

Sai became nervous. "What, what would make you think that?"

"Because I just realized your bedroom is directly below ours," Sasuke answered caustically.

"Will you calm down? I don't _jack off_ to you and Naruto, I have earplugs," Sai answered in a small voice.

Sasuke glared. "Whatever, get the kid so I can go."

Sai hurried off to get Kiichi, who was fast asleep with a blanket thrown over him. He took the toddler up and then gave him to Sasuke, who took him with a huff before leaving.

Sai breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke was gone. He didn't mention that he lost his earplugs two weeks ago and he found himself buying a lot more Kleenex than he use to.

 **Hardy har har, I hope you guys like the end as much as I did ;)**


	25. License to Love Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This is for catiemon and countless others who wants Naruto pregnant! He finally finds out he is ;)**

**This is for catiemon and countless others who wants Naruto pregnant! He finally finds out he is ;)**

 **Big thanks to portisheart for the quick edit job, thanks girl 3**

 **I'd like to give big thanks to Narutopedia, because if I said I knew ¾ of the people I'm writing about I would be a liar! (I've never watched Naruto or read the manga, seriously) Only like the first five episodes many years ago when it just came out. Lol.**

 **This fic might be coming to an end in another few chapters, maybe 5 or so (an estimate)**

 **Your reviews make me so happy, I love you guys :)**

 **Now on with the fic!**

Kyuubi woke up the next morning to what sounded like a young baby talking. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, slowly letting the disjointed sound settle in his mind until there was a slap to his cheek, startling him into a sitting position.

"What the…?" the redhead muttered sourly in confusion. His eyes adjusted, then softened when he realized it was his nephew.

"Hey Ki-ki," the redhead greeted before lifting the bouncing baby and putting him to sit on his lap. Having Kiichi there meant Naruto had let himself in once again; he really needed to change the lock on his front door.

"Ubi!" Kiichi shouted merrily while clapping his hands.

Kyuubi saw a set of front teeth when the baby smiled while drool ran out his mouth. "Are you teething?"

The baby giggled at the question before grabbing his shirt and pulling. The redhead laughed when his nephew used the momentum to pull himself to stand in his lap, then he started stepping all over him while he held him.

"Hey wait, you're breaking my legs," he muttered in mock hurt. He keeled over on his back, lying still and Kiichi jumped to a sitting position before lying on top of him.

"You've always been good with kids, you know that?"

Kyuubi brows furrowed when he looked over at his brother, who was standing in his doorway with a kitchen towel over his right shoulder and another wiping his hands. "Cut the crap, Naruto…"

Naruto sighed before walking over and pulling his son into his arms. "Breakfast's ready, go get cleaned up."

Kyuubi got out of bed and went to wash his face and brush his teeth. In another five minutes he was seated at his dinner table with a big plate of fried omelet, sausages and toast before him and a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling," Naruto teased while settling Kiichi into the old high chair he had used there before he had met Sasuke.

Kyuubi wiped the side of his mouth quickly before glaring at his sibling. Naruto's home cooking was high on the list of things he missed since his little brother practically moved out….except for ramen. If he never saw another bowl of the soupy noodles it would be too soon.

"FOOD!" Kiichi shouted happily when his own small plate was set before him. He bypassed the plastic fork and grabbed the pieces of omelet with his hands before stuffing it into his mouth.

Naruto was happy he didn't forget to put a bib on him this time.

Kyuubi laughed at Kiichi's antics. He took a few bites of his own omelet, savoring the unique taste of the different spices and pieces of what looked like bacon Naruto had put in it. "This is good."

Naruto smiled in response. Kyuubi was really digging in, he was happy he was eating at least.

"What time is it?" Kyuubi asked suddenly between bites. He looked at Naruto expectantly.

The blonde checked his watch, "It's almost ten…"

"What?" Kyuubi muttered wide eyed. "I've been asleep that long?"

"You must have been really tired," Naruto answered, thinking to himself that being pregnant would make anyone suddenly more fatigued. But, he didn't want to bring up the subject of pregnancy to his brother, he wanted to keep the peace as long as possible.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Naruto went to answer it.

"Who the hell is that…?" Kyuubi muttered between mouthfuls of sausage. He made no intention to move since Naruto was already halfway to the door.

"Haku?" Naruto asked in a surprised voice when he answered the door. The young man was dressed in a straight, dark blue uniform pants with his white dress shirt tucked inside and his hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Hi Naruto, is your brother here?" Haku asked from the doorway.

"He is, come in," Naruto instructed before stepping to the side. Seeing Haku reminded him of Itachi's arraignment and he was now anticipating the outcome.

"Yo," Kyuubi greeted when the young officer approached him. He didn't have any high expectations, but he was curious as to why the man was at his place when he could have called.

Haku walked over to Kyuubi. "Mr. Uchiha's out on eight hundred thousand dollars bail…"

Naruto swallowed. Why couldn't they have locked the guy up?

"…but he has an anti-harassment injunction slapped against him, so he can't come within one hundred meters of you or your property."

"And you came here just to tell me that? I could have told you he would be back out on the street today," Kyuubi glared.

"This isn't over yet, you'll need to be at the court two weeks from now for the first hearing," Haku offered.

"Whatever," Kyuubi muttered coldly.

"I'm sorry Haku, Kyu's just upset," Naruto said while walking over to the officer. "He's trying Kyuubi, cut him some slack," the blonde then directed at his brother.

"Ubi!" Kiichi shouted when Naruto called said name and that's when Haku really noticed the baby, he had eyes like Naruto's with straight brunette hair that fell across his face in a half bang.

"Is that your son?" Haku asked and Naruto nodded.

"He's the one I told you about at the station, Kiichi Uzumaki."

"He's adorable," Haku smiled, he loved kids. "May I?"

Naruto nodded yes and Haku walked over to the toddler before bending to look him in the face.

"So cute~" the young officer squealed. The baby looked at him then smiled. Suddenly, there were pieces of egg thrown in his face, startling him while the baby giggled.

Naruto choked out a laugh while Kyuubi chuckled.

Haku pouted cutely. "You're not a nice baby…"

Naruto walked over while his laughter threatened to choke him. "I'm sorry; I'll get you something to wipe your face off."

Haku nodded, turning back to the baby with a smile when Naruto walked away. He put the pieces of eggs that fell to the floor out of the baby's reach so he couldn't put it back into his mouth.

Kyuubi watched Haku while he poked Kiichi lightly, making his nephew giggle and he had to admit, the man was like a cute kid himself. Haku's smile was bright, soft and warm and he looked so happy, making himself momentarily wonder if he would ever be as happy with a child of his own;

With _this_ child.

Naruto came back and offered Haku a napkin. "Here you are."

The young man stood, took it and wiped his face off. "Thanks Naruto. Your son is so adorable."

The blonde beamed.

Haku then turned to Kyuubi, "I know a great midwife if you're not planning to abort…"

"You do?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Kyuubi shot his brother a glare.

Haku smiled, "Yeah, she claims to have experience with male pregnancy. As a matter of fact, she was the one that asked me to talk to you."

The red head frowned, why would some strange woman be interested in him? "Why, who is she?"

"Her name is Shizune Nemoto, a very good friend of mine and when I mentioned I knew a pregnant male, she became so excited," Haku answered. He handed the two Shizune's business card. "She really wants to help in the event you're planning on carrying the child."

Naruto looked at the card, why did the name Shizune sound so familiar?

"Thank you," Naruto said when the other finished talking.

"Aru-o!" Kiichi shouted while throwing more egg pieces on the floor.

Kyuubi watched Haku and saw how his eyes softened incredibly every time he looked at his nephew. He looked…incredibly cute.

Haku then looked at his watch and gasped. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to the office, my partner would be so worried about me right now."

Kyuubi found that statement a bit weird. "Why? You're a policeman and you can take care of yourself, can't you? Why does he need to watch your every move?"

Haku looked between Kyuubi and Naruto, "He just…wants to know I'm safe."

"Safe from what?" Kyuubi asked annoyed.

Haku was afraid to answer.

"Drop it Kyuubi and leave him alone," the blonde ground out forcefully. He remembered the encounter between Haku and Zabuza and knew why the man was so protective of his partner. As a matter of fact, the larger man seemed more overprotective than anything else.

Naruto showed Haku to the door and closed it softly behind him after he left. He then turned mirthless eyes on his sibling. "Did you have to be such a dick to him, Kyuubi?"

"He acts like a pu…vagina…" Kyuubi muttered when he remembered Kiichi was in the same room. "Why wouldn't I be a dick?"

Naruto sighed. "Look, keep this between us, he doesn't know I know. But, he was raped and that's why his partner watches over him so much."

"I was raped, and I don't know why the hell _you're_ watching over _me_ so much," Kyuubi ground out while folding his arms across his chest.

"I love you too big brother, now go call that midwife and see what she has to say," Naruto answered before starting to clean up his son's mess.

With an indignant huff, Kyuubi walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

Naruto jumped, startled at the noise. "I swear, that guy and his temper…"

Kiichi laughed.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

Itachi met Kisame that evening at his home. He had given the man a task and now he was reporting to him with the results. They were currently in his study, somewhere that provided the utmost privacy in his exquisite home.

Kisame sat across from Itachi, with only a polished wooden table separating them and he handed his client, his friend the folder containing the information he'd manage to get.

Itachi took the folder, opened it, his dark eyes scanned the content until he reached the end. What he saw on that page had him smirking evilly. "So that's what happened…?"

"Seems he managed to misplace the evidence linking to himself…He even dismissed the description of a homeless man of the attacker as fiction." Kisame mentioned.

"So he took him in out of guilt?" Itachi muttered rhetorically.

"Yes," Kisame answered. "There's substantial amount of evidence against you in your case, so unless we can use this information to our advantage, there might not be too much I can do for you."

Itachi hned. "The beginning of my trial is two weeks from now, let's deal with this before time runs out."

Kisame nodded before standing. "If you don't mind, I have other engagements…"

Itachi waved the man off and Kisame left.

Despite their stoic relationship, they were actually very good friends; friends from their high school days and they had a kind of unspoken pact with each other. They were like brothers in arms, together they'll rise and together they'll fall.

Kisame especially was very loyal to Itachi, who was the only person who ever treated him like a human and not a monster back in the day.

Itachi looked over the contents of the folder and started planning in his head how he was going to carry out what he was about to do. There was one page with listings of information about the men he was looking into and he quickly put it in his phone; they would have a chat soon.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

Two days later, a bright and early Saturday morning free of classes, Sasuke decided he would give his older brother a call. It was enough to be putting up with the shit he was putting everybody else through, but it just boggled the mind as to why he would go this far. It's not like he didn't know Itachi was capable of being evil, but he just never expected him to be doing any of this, and for what, for kicks? He just had to call and find out what was going on with him.

Visiting was out of the question, especially with what had happened the last few times he did. Itachi was like a maze of evil intention bent on world misery, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Naruto had left to get groceries down at Ichiraku Mart and he preferred to do this when his lover wasn't around; he couldn't imagine all the obscenities Naruto would be shouting at him just for thinking of calling. He sat on the couch, contemplating what he would say.

Kiichi was asleep in his crib, the house was empty and the mood was damp; he felt like a thief in the night who wanted to get some unforeseen taboo treasure by wanting to talk to his brother.

The messed up thing was, no matter what Itachi would always be his brother, his blood and he knew he should leave him to his own devices, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He just had to ask, _had to_. Besides, it was over the phone; manipulation free.

He hoped.

Scrolling through the contacts, the entry titled 'Itachi' came up. He looked at the name, stared at it as if that would give him some answers. If he hadn't experienced first hand what Itachi was capable of, he would have deemed everybody else a liar.

What went wrong? How, where, when and why? Itachi was never in the line up for brother of the year, but he had never been such a sociopath either. Growing up, his brother was always there for him in his own way, not like physically, but just there.

Sighing, he pressed the send button and put the phone to his ear, confused as to what to expect.

The phone rang exactly four times before the connecting tone was heard.

"Sasuke, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

All of Sasuke's questions and lectures came out in a simple "Why?"

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi started, the smirk was evident in his voice. "I only give people what they ask for."

Sasuke leaned forward in the couch, not understanding that statement. "Kyuubi Uzumaki asked to be raped? Naruto asked for you to manipulate me and Sai?"

Itachi chuckled mirthlessly, "The Uzumaki's asked for worse..."

"You're sick," Sasuke said disbelievingly, he couldn't believe the nonsense coming out of his brother's mouth.

Itachi drew in a breath. "Tell me Sasuke, how many times have you felt like slapping that pretty little blonde on the mouth?"

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously. He knew he should hang up, but he was just trying to understand.

"Naruto likes to have his own way, doesn't he? He's just like his brother…how many times have you had to bite your tongue to please him? Frustrating, isn't it? I act on those negative emotions, pure and simple," Itachi answered.

"What the hell…" Sasuke muttered disbelievingly. His brain was still trying to process Itachi's sentence when his finger inadvertently cut off the call. This was madness, Itachi was asking for something much worse than he was giving with behavior like that.

He felt sorry for him, he truly did. Basically, his brother was telling him he was without empathy, remorse or regret. Sure people had pissed him himself off before, and even with his temper he was able to let inconsequential things go, even when he felt like murdering the other person. He was convinced Itachi lost a screw somewhere up top, there was no other explanation. His reasons for doing what he did wasn't even a valid one!

If Itachi had gotten his way, he probably would have killed Sai and beat the shit out of Naruto, and in reality he just up and raped Naruto's brother and left him pregnant.

Sasuke could feel the oncoming of a headache, a very painful headache.

Now, he felt like taking a walk to clear his head, maybe he could meet Naruto and help him with his task, only heaven knew how much he needed to see his lover's face and feel his presence to help calm him down.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

Naruto held the plastic bag with groceries in his hands as he walked through the park to get back home. Sasuke had offered to drive him, but he wanted to take the scenic route, he missed the groups of people milling about and playing, the fresh air and earthy smell of the grass of the park he used to frequent. He liked how the earth was soft under his feet, causing him to thread lightly and the feel of the sun on his skin.

He'd also bought some fruits for Kyuubi because he'd bought his groceries yesterday. He was trying really hard to help keep his brother healthy; he wanted him to have this baby. He felt he had to keep an eye on him for him not to abort it behind his back, which was why he was spending almost everyday over at his apartment. That and the fact that he was scared about him being alone, why couldn't the guy come and stay with him and Sasuke? He was afraid his brother would be attacked again and he wouldn't be there to help him. But that's why he bought him a bottle of pepper spray and a tazer, to help him defend himself since he was too stubborn to move.

The epitome of the Uzumaki temper and stubbornness was a man called Kyuubi and unfortunately he wasn't going to change. Naruto sighed.

He'd also made sure to call the midwife Haku had told him about and the woman scheduled an appointment with them for the next two days.

The blonde was walking along, thinking to himself when something brushed past his leg, then a yipping sound was heard. He looked down to realize it was a small puppy with a piece of stick in his mouth. The puppy had white fur that hung down from his body with a dark brown nose and dark brown patches on his right ear. He found the animal extremely cute and watched it as it trudged back to its owner.

"Akamaru!"

Naruto looked up to realize it was none other than Kiba, Kyuubi's flirtatious friend. He quickly tried to turn and walk away, but the man had already spotted him.

"Naruto!"

He didn't stop, didn't try to look back until he felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him in place. He turned around and looked at the guy with the red tattoos on his cheeks, a tribute Kyuubi had told him was to his own red hair.

What an idiot.

"What the hell is it?" the blonde asked in an annoyed tone, looking into Kiba's sharp, dark eyes. This guy would cause problems for him and Sasuke, he just knew it.

"What the hell are you mad for, didn't get enough last night?" Kiba teased.

Naruto shook the man off. "Please, stay away from me."

He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his ass and squeezed. He gasped in surprise before dropping his bags and turning around to punch the guy in the face, but before he could move a hand flew right pass him and socked the guy one in the face.

Kiba stumbled back and Naruto gasped in surprised when Sasuke stood beside him, looking at the man like he wanted to kill him.

The dog growled menacingly, but ran to its master when Sasuke directed his gaze at it.

"For your information, he gets more than he can handle," Sasuke answered caustically. He picked up the bags Naruto dropped and turned to walk away, ushering his boyfriend forward at the same time.

Holding his busted nose, Kiba stood before wiping some of the blood away with his hand. "Fucking Uchiha, I bet you're just like your brother…"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, dropped the bags and turned around to sock the guy another one.

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto shouted before grabbing his lover and trying to hold him back. The tension was high as their eyes blazed, but he didn't want his lover to get into any trouble.

Kiba chuckled, "let him go Naruto, I want to beat the shit out of him so I can have you for myself…and avenge my friend."

"Sasuke had nothing to do with my brother's attack, leave him alone!" Naruto shouted, feeling the pressure in his body rising. Kiba was pissing him off in more ways than one.

"Sleeping with the enemy, how cute," Kiba laughed. "Has it ever occurred to you Naruto, that if you weren't fucking this bastard your brother wouldn't have met Itachi?"

Sasuke didn't know why Kiba saying that struck something deep inside him, bursting a blood vessel, hitting a nerve. Maybe it was because he thought it was true. The unadulterated rage he felt at what Kiba said had him pushing Naruto to the ground before attacking the other man.

There were fists flying and legs kicking everywhere!

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted when he realized the two were fighting. He wanted to get up and help but there was suddenly an excruciating pain shooting up his back. Why the hell was his back hurting so much? It wasn't even that hard of a fall.

The pain steadily got worse, causing him to bite his tongue until, "SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke stopped delivering blows to the man before him when he heard the pained filled way Naruto called his name. He ran to Naruto's side because the way he screamed proved something was definitely wrong.

Kiba, in his raged filled hate noticed Naruto was in pain too and ran to the opposite side of him before Sasuke.

"Naruto!" they both shouted in unison and Sasuke glared at Kiba before pulling Naruto more over to his side.

"Get an ambulance, dog breath," Sasuke directed at the other man, who had scrapes and cuts on his face. Naruto squeezed his arm so tightly while he whimpered in pain. His lover looked rigid while his breathing sped up and his face was set in a tight grimace.

Kiba wanted to retaliate, but Naruto didn't look too good. He took out his cell phone and dialed the emergency hospital number. He looked at Akamaru who was running around in apparent worry.

Sasuke could hear Kiba shouting out directions and he tried to get Naruto to sit up but he seemed to be in even more pain when he tried to move him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked anxiously as he looked down at Naruto.

"My lower back hurts so bad…" Naruto answered.

"An ambulance is on its way," Sasuke reassured.

Naruto nodded, willing himself to relax, to not freak his lover out.

The five minutes the ambulance took to arrive seemed like five years for everybody involved.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked when one of the two medical clerks pushed him to the side so they could get better access to move Naruto to a gurney. They put a sheet on the ground, put Naruto on the sheet and moved the sheet to the top of the gurney with Naruto on it. He, along with Kiba, followed the men when they hooked Naruto to an oxygen mask in the back of the vehicle.

"We don't know yet. When he gets to the hospital and we can run more thorough tests you'll know," one of the two men answered.

The other man, who was about to close the back of the ambulance looked at him. "Are you coming?"

"No." Sasuke answered. Kiichi might be awake, he didn't know and there's no way he would leave without knowing the kid was safe. "I'll be there a little later."

The man nodded then shut the door before the ambulance left.

Sighing in frustration, Sasuke looked around him to realize there were people staring and looking and whispering. He gazed at Kiba, who looked even worse for wear. He stalked up to the man, got all up in his face and growled menacingly.

"Stay. The fuck _away_. From _my_ Naruto!"

Kiba didn't answer, watching Sasuke as he stalked away. He was worried; if his best friend ever found out he might be partly to blame for Naruto's condition, whatever it was, he'd be a red spot on the pavement in mere seconds.

Nobody messed with Kyuubi Uzumaki's little brother; _Nobody_.

Kiba took Akamaru, put him inside his shirt and left.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was back in his apartment and the first thing he did was check on the baby, who was still asleep. Sighing in relief, he hurried and took a shower, then he waked the kid, tossed a small hoodie over him, gave him a snack and left. He went down to his car, strapped Kiichi into the baby seat in the back and sped off for the general hospital, overflowing with worry.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

When Sasuke reached the hospital, he hurried up to the receptionist with the baby in his hands.

"Hi, I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto," he said to the young woman who wore a simple pair of reading glasses. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair done up in a spiky ponytail. Her name tag read Mitarashi Anko.

He watched as the woman typed something on the computer.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" the woman muttered while typing. "He's on the third floor, room forty."

Sasuke took off at top speed for the elevator.

Anko, along with the other trainee nurses around the area all sighed dreamily; it was rare to see a man so close to what they presumed was his baby. The toddler looked exactly like him, except for the eye color and they just looked so cute together like that.

When Sasuke reached up to Naruto's room, he pushed the door open suddenly and went inside, sighing in relief when he saw his lover awake, looking at him from his sitting position on the bed with a white sheet draped across his lower half.

"Oh god, you're alright," Sasuke said with the relief way too evident in his voice.

"Aru-o!" Kiichi shouted while reaching both chibi hands out for Naruto.

The blonde smiled brightly at the two as they approached.

"It's nothing serious," Naruto smiled before taking his son and sitting him in his lap. He could still see a slight trace of worry in Sasuke's eyes and he wished he wouldn't wear such an expression.

"Do you know what's wrong?" the brunet asked after taking a seat on a plastic chair beside the bed.

Naruto blushed, "I-I-I might be…"

Just then the door opened and a tall, middle aged man wearing a Doctor's coat walked in with his eyes glued to a folder in his hands.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm going to prescribe some mild pain reliever for your back, just…"

The Doctor's words were cut off when he realized someone else was in the room. "Good afternoon."

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked in anticipation. He suddenly stood up and was in front of the man, waiting for his answer.

The Doctor looked to Naruto for permission to tell his information to this man he had never seen before.

Naruto nodded with a smile while holding Kiichi in place.

The Doctor then looked at Sasuke.

"Mr. Uzumaki had a bad, but short case of Lumbar pain. He told me he fell and hit his back, which might have triggered it."

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt at that, he remembered pushing Naruto to the ground.

"Fortunately by the time he got here the pain was starting to decrease and we gave him an anesthetic to further lessen the discomfort. I did some tests because mostly pregnant women suffer from lumbar pain and I have the results, My Uzumaki is indeed pregnant. Two weeks along in fact," the man concluded.

Sasuke's jaw almost touched the floor. "He's p-pregnant?" he stammered uncharacteristically.

Wide midnight colored eyes whipped around to nervous blue ones.

Naruto squeezed Kiichi a little too tightly at Sasuke's reaction and the toddler squirmed. How would he take it?

"You're going to have my baby?" Sasuke asked surprised, his brain was still processing the fact that Naruto was pregnant.

Naruto nodded as Sasuke slowly walked over to him, his movements as uncertain as his opinion seemed to be. He visibly relaxed when a huge smiled came over Sasuke's face.

"You're pregnant Naruto!" Sasuke shouted happily before embracing his lover. If he could cry he would, he was fricking ecstatic!

The Doctor left, wanting to give the happy family some time alone. It was the first time he'd ever experienced a male mother, but he knew it was possible.

Tears of joy ran down Naruto's cheeks, he was thrilled.

Sasuke looked into his lover's eyes a moment later, then a thought struck him.

"Wait, we've always used a condom, are you sure it's mine?"

The shove that Sasuke got was so powerful it sent him straight into the adjacent wall; hard.

Trying to reign in his anger for the sake of the child on his lap, Naruto muttered caustically, "Condoms break Sasuke, care to accuse me of being unfaithful again?"

If Sasuke had been a lesser man, he might have bolted from the 'I will skin you alive!' look Naruto was giving him. But he stood up, smiled, then walked over to his lover. He took his free hand in his and kissed Naruto's knuckles tenderly. "I apologize, you'd never cheat because if you did you wouldn't like it."

"Teme, that's not a proper apology!" Naruto gritted out even though his anger was dissipating. He knew Sasuke and knew for a fact he wouldn't like it if he did in fact try to cheat, it was the truth.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't get so angry again, it's not good for our baby."

"Don't make me mad next time," Naruto glared. He visibly relaxed when his lover put a comforting hand on his stomach.

Kiichi, who was busy being way too interested in the machine making beeping noises before him, just relaxed and watched the little green lights that flashed on the screen, paying no attention to the kissing pair over his head.

Naruto left the hospital in the evening after the Doctor sent a nurse up to give him information and a list of resources for pre-natal care.

It was the same nurse from the front desk, Mitarashi Anko, Sasuke realized. Unfortunately for him, she was a rabid yaoi fangirl who just couldn't shut up about how hot they looked together and the cute babies they'll make…the _hundreds_ of cute babies they'll make.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

The first thing Naruto did while in the back of Sasuke's car was to call Hinata. He had talked to her a few times since the breakup, making sure she was alright and he decided she had to be one of the first set of people he told.

She was ecstatic.

The woman made a promise to visit him later in the evening before hanging up.

Next he called his brother, whose exact words were 'How the hell did that happen?'

He made Kyuubi promise to visit him that evening, citing he couldn't come over and he really needed to see him to give him more information. It took a good deal of begging and pleading for the other man to agree, but he did eventually.

He then realized he'd set Hinata and Kyuubi up to meet, which was a good thing in his book. Hinata avoided the subject of Kyuubi altogether and Kyuubi was the same. He was hoping they could now iron out their differences and move forward.

Kiichi sat in the baby seat, playing with a plastic toy he had in his hands and Naruto looked at Sasuke from the back seat, feeling so prideful.

When they reached home, he sent Sasuke up with Kiichi and stopped by Sai's apartment. His lover wasn't too keen on him visiting his brother alone, but the blonde sent him on his way, by himself, because sometimes Sasuke's jealousy made him want to punch him in the face.

"Naruto…?" Sai asked after answering a knock at his door. He was surprised, especially since Naruto didn't have his son with him. "Come in."

Naruto entered, smiling when he turned to look at Sai once in the apartment. He didn't know why he felt so obligated to tell Sai he was pregnant, it just felt weird since he was Kiichi's father.

Sai raised an eyebrow at Naruto's expression. The blonde had his hands clasped before while he rocked on his heels like a child. "You look rather happy…?"

"I'm pregnant," Naruto blurted in a hurry.

Sai's eyes widened before a smile overcame his features.

"Wow Naruto, Sasuke kn-knocked you up," the brunet stammered. What was this he was feeling, was it a mixture of happiness and regret?

"Yeah," Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head lightly. This felt awkward; him telling his first baby father about his second baby father who happens to be his first baby father's brother.

"Well, congrats," Sai added and he took unsure steps up to Naruto with his arms outstretched. "Can I hug you?"

"Thanks, and yes," Naruto answered before hugging Sai back. He nuzzled his face into the other's neck, remembering old times; his scent, his touch, his feel…

Sai was surprised when Naruto pushed him back forcefully. He looked into the other's frightened blue eyes. "Nar…?"

"Sorry!" Naruto apologized quickly, cutting Sai off in the process. "I have to go, Sasuke's waiting on me."

Sai nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat as he watched Naruto practically bolt for the door.

"Can I take Kiichi for ice cream later?" Sai asked before Naruto could fully close the door.

"Sure you can," Naruto answered before quickly closing the door. He made certain to calm his beating heart before he made his way back to Sasuke. What he had felt with Sai awhile ago he didn't want to feel with anybody but Sasuke now.

 **/Tbc**

 **Well, Itachi has dirt on somebody and he's gonna throw it! Find out who next chapter ;)**


	26. License to Love Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **thanks guys, appreciate your support :)**

**thanks guys, appreciate your support :)**

Hinata reached Sasuke's apartment later that evening. Excited, she knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Hi Naruto!" the brunet greeted before giving her friend a hug.

"Hi, come in…" Naruto returned with a bright smile on his face.

The blonde stepped to the side and she entered, waving a greeting to Sasuke who sat on the floor, scribbling in a book with the toddler before him doing the same. There was crayola strewn around them and it looked like they were doing something as a family.

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"So, how far along are you?" the woman asked excitedly.

Naruto couldn't help but giggle. "Two weeks."

Hinata hugged him proudly. "I'm so happy for you, Naruto. So is Sasuke…?" she asked after pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"Ecstatic," Naruto finished brightly. Hinata was having lots of problems with her own family so he didn't find her question strange.

They walked over to the couch and took a seat before chatting up a storm, exchanging different baby stories, planning parties and implying the sex of said child and what they would get each.

After a while, Sasuke was tired of all the baby fawning.

"Will you two can it? The baby will get here when the baby gets here and your only two weeks Naruto, not two months," the Uchiha muttered annoyed.

Naruto laughed, "Nothing's wrong with planning early, Sasuke."

Shaking his head, the brunet stood up, took the Kiichi in one hand and the books and crayon in the other before heading for the bedroom.

Hinata giggled. "He's so stubborn…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You don't know the half of it."

"But you're happy though, right?" the woman asked with a far away look in her eyes; she's always wanted a family of her own.

Naruto returned her gaze endearingly. "Way too happy Hinata."

She patted his hand softly as they both exchanged smiles.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door again and Naruto went to answer it. He acted surprised, though he wasn't, when Kyuubi just walked into the apartment after he opened the door.

Kyuubi took off his jacket and tossed it on the rack beside said door, then turned around to face Naruto, not realizing Hinata was sitting a few feet away.

"What the hell do you mean you're pregnant? Why would you get pregnant for that no good Sasuke? Are you crazy?"

Naruto shook his head before ignoring Kyuubi in favor of walking over to Hinata, who was staring down at her fingers that she was playing with in her lap.

"Oh," Kyuubi muttered unsurely when he realized Hinata was sitting there. He hadn't tried talking to her since the break up and he could see that she was equally as nervous. He knew Naruto was to blame for their little 'accidental' meeting.

"Hi," Kyuubi muttered to Hinata while approaching the couch.

The woman only hid her face and waved in his general direction. "Hi."

Naruto looked sympathetically at them both. "Sorry about this, in my excitement I hadn't realized you two were coming over at the same time."

"Bullshit," Kyuubi growled. "Now go away, we need to talk."

Naruto turned and walked towards the bedroom around the corner silently. He hoped they would be able to work their differences out.

Kyuubi sighed and Hinata fidgeted in answer.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked in earnest.

Hinata started playing with her nails. "I-I'm fine, y-you?"

Leaning back in the couch, the red head only grunted in response.

"H-how's your baby's father?" the woman asked in a low, uneven voice. It was riding her, knowing the man she loved would be having a child for another man.

Kyuubi snorted, "That rapist? I want to hang him by the god damn balls. How would I know how he is?"

Wide, frightened, petrified violet eyes looked at Kyuubi. "R-rapist?"

Seeing Hinata like that and knowing she thought ill of him, he just felt like telling her the truth. Not. The truth was, he missed her, and he decided to take Naruto's advice. Maybe he could explain to her and she could forgive him. Seeing her after two weeks only drove home how much he'd missed her. Maybe they could reconcile and he'd get his girlfriend back.

"Yeah, it wasn't consensual, what happened between us…" the redhead sighed.

Hinata froze, trying to process in her brain what Kyuubi was telling her. He was raped? "You were, like, rape _raped_?

Kyuubi frowned at her question, "There's more than one type of rape?"

Hinata shook her head in a negative gesture, simultaneously trying to get rid of her rampant thoughts. "I'm sorry, I wasn't…"

"Don't worry," Kyuubi cut her off.

The woman smiled a sad smile. "I'm so sorry about how I acted…but why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, pulling closer to the man she cared for, holding his hand beside her and squeezing tightly.

Kyuubi squeezed affectionately in return. "I didn't want you involved in this, he might hurt you too if given the chance."

Hinata hugged Kyuubi around the shoulders and planted a small kiss to his cheek. "You still should have told me, we could have sorted something out."

Kyuubi smiled, he really liked Hinata. Naruto was right, he should have told her earlier.

But, there was still one other thing he knew she might have a problem with…

"So, if that's the case, what have you done about it?"

Why did she have to ask that so soon? He wasn't going to lie though, he was done with lying. The hopeful look she had in her eyes, he prayed he was telling her what she was willing to overlook.

"It's still inside me…"

He could feel the relaxed aura around them change to something way more solemn. The look in Hinata's eyes, God they spoke volumes of her inner turmoil.

"So you're sure about keeping this child then…."

It sounded rhetorical and he could tell she was hurt by it. "I don't know…"

"Well, the fact that after all this time you're still carrying means you either want this baby or something," Hinata responded.

"No! I mean…I'm just uncertain…" Kyuubi sighed. He kept his gaze before him because he was afraid she would say with her eyes what he hadn't heard yet with words.

"I love you…"

That sentence caught Kyuubi so off guard is eyes snapped up to Hinata's face. He could feel his heart racing in anticipation. Would she put this behind her and be with him, support him, help him?

"…but I can't do this," she finished.

Kyuubi swallowed a lump in his throat. He would not beg her to stay, he would not grovel even though some small part of his brain was telling him he should; to make her stay.

"Why?" came out of the redhead's mouth meekly. He didn't want to sound so small, so hurt, but he was and unlike everybody else who he put up this façade of being unbreakable for, she meant a lot to him.

Hinata smiled sadly. "I have dreams Kyuubi. Ever since I was a little girl, my family has been having problems, emotionally and physically. I've always dreamt of having the perfect family, breaking the cycle of what has become known as a common Hyuga trait in our town. I want to build and mold my own, that's my desire, and as it stands right now…I'm sorry."

Kyuubi nodded, he understood. She loved him, and he loved her, but what she needed the most he couldn't give in his current situation. It would hurt her too much. "I understand."

Hinata took his hand in hers and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "I'm sorry, please take car of yourself…"

Kyuubi nodded once again, swallowing a lump in his throat as the woman stood and walked towards the door, shutting it gently behind her as she left. He understood where she was coming from, even if he wished she would reconsider. The damage was already done, and he knew even if he gave up on the baby now she still would not see him as she once did. Her looks of affection would be laced with doubt and suspicion and she would never be able to love another's child unconditionally. They would not be happy.

She had countless steps and in-laws at home and that was one of the main causes of her constant family feuds. She would look to any child not her own like outsiders and she didn't want to go through that, or put any child through that either.

And to be honest, he wasn't sure he'd want to raise a child not his own under such conditions himself.

So he let it be, let sleeping dogs lie and hope for a brighter future with the one meant unconditionally for him.

Naruto rounded the corner a moment later, looking at the door his friend just went through. When he looked at his brother's dejected face, he knew that must have hurt much more than he was letting on. There were tears brimming in his eyes and when he looked up and spotted him, he wiped them with the back of his hand and smile.

"I'm so sorry Kyu…" Naruto muttered regrettably with arms outstretched. He had hoped they would have gotten back together, but as it were they both spoke their piece and separated in a civilized manner, which was a lot compared to what he had imagined would happen with his brother's ill temper.

Kyuubi stood and returned Naruto's hug. "Don't worry, it's for the best."

Naruto smiled sadly while looking into his brother's eyes.

"Now…" Kyuubi started, changing the subject. "How far along are you? And where is that bastard?"

Naruto rocked back on his heels like a kid with a secret to tell. "I'm two weeks preg…"

"WHAT?" Kyuubi shouted in disbelief. "So we both…at the same time?"

Kyuubi's mind was reeling.

Naruto was about to answer, but Sasuke rounded the corner with a scowl on his face. "What's with the noise today Naruto? Kiichi's asleep you know…"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…" Naruto started, but Kyuubi flew past him in a flurry of red to grab his lover by his shirt front.

"You ass, why did you get my little brother pregnant?" the red head gritted out.

With a nonchalant look on his face, Sasuke answered, "Because I'm fucking him and condoms break apparently."

Kyuubi clenched his fist as if to punch Sasuke, but Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Kyuubi, you can't want to hurt my Sasuke, he hasn't done anything wrong!" Naruto shouted.

"He's no good, godamnit," Kyuubi hissed.

Naruto was about to answer, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Look, I'm an Uchiha, not Itachi. Please do not blame me for my brother's uncouth deed against you. I will never hurt Naruto, nor have I ever tried to hurt you, and I never will so obviously your resentment for me is because of my brother. I in no way support what he did, and I never will. He was wrong, he's dangerous and he needs to get what's coming to him," Sasuke finished.

Kyuubi was surprised. He honestly thought Sasuke would defend his brother because if Naruto had murdered somebody, he would have covered for his brother no matter what. It was the type of bond that gave truth to the saying that blood is thicker than water. He honestly thought Sasuke had that type of bond with Itachi, seemed he was wrong. He looked into those baby blue eyes and they were pleading with him, begging him to not ruin the mood, to go easy.

"I'm sorry," Kyuubi grudgingly muttered to Sasuke while he looked anywhere but at him.

With a nod Sasuke walked to the kitchen, he'd needed something to drink before the altercation.

Sighing, the red walked to the couch with his brother in tow, who rested a hand gently on his shoulder after they took a seat. Sasuke walked pass them again, heading back to the bedroom with a can of soda in one hand. They were duly ignored by the uptight brunet and he wondered how Naruto could put up with somebody so snobby like that.

Naruto could clearly see the emotions flickering across Kyuubi's features, especially as he eyed Sasuke, and when he turned to say something, he cut him off quickly, "Don't ask. He's rarely ever like that with me…"

Kyuubi nodded. "Fine. Are you really happy with him?"

A concerned Kyuubi could be quite endearing and Naruto hugged his brother. "I am, thanks."

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

A few days later, at the appointed time, Naruto took his brother to a quaint little house on the outskirts of the city. The house, decorated with sculptors and paintings of some important people, some he recognized, belong to Shizune Nemoto, the mid-wife Haku told them about.

The atmosphere was soft and warm; inviting as they thread barefoot on the thick burgundy rug that covered the entire living room. There was a hearth to one side with heated logs inside and they were led to a very comfortable cream couch in the centre of the room by a young woman with long white hair pulled up into a ponytail and green eyes. She met them at the door, invited them in when she realized they did in fact have an appointment and led them to their current location. She identified herself as Naomi and she was very friendly.

"Can I get you boys anything to drink?" the woman asked curtly with a smile.

"No," they both answered in unison. Kyuubi was nervous and Naruto was excited.

"Please be patient, Lady Shizune will be with you momentarily," the woman bowed before walking away.

Nodding, they watched until she disappeared around a corner, down what they presumed was a hallway.

A few moments later, a woman with shoulder length dark hair with bangs that fell across her forehead and dark eyes emerged in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, except for the sleeve that were held close by a white obi.

This was the traditional dress of a Konohagakure private midwife and when she emerged, she bowed in greeting. "Kyuubi Uzumaki?"

The red head cleared his throat.

"Ah. Then you are…?" she asked, turning to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki," came the blonde's reply.

"Oh, brothers I assume?" the woman asked. She took a seat across from them while simultaneously offering her hand as a gesture for them to sit.

They did.

"You asked to see me, why?" Kyuubi started after they sat down.

The woman turned affectionate eyes on Naruto. "It was your last name, I know your brother."

Kyuubi looked to Naruto, who looked as confused as he was.

"What, how?" the blonde asked, needing clarification.

"She loved you, you know. She talked about you everyday like you were her own child. Delivering your baby made her so happy," the woman smiled.

Realization dawned on Naruto in that instance. "You were Granny Tsunade's apprentice!"

The woman nodded proudly.

"Yeah, it's been two and half years since she died," Naruto reminisced sadly. Tsunade was like family, he cherished her dearly. She died in a drunk driving accident a week after she delivered his baby.

"I'm sure she would have loved to deliver your brother's child too," Shizune smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Naruto blushed. "… I'm expecting too."

There was surprise clearly written on Shizune's face at first, but then her eyes softened once again. "She would have been so happy."

"Hey, what about Tonton?" Naruto asked, referring to Tsunade's pet pig. How a midwife could keep a pig as a pet was beyond him, but she loved it. It seemed she could even understand it sometimes when it snorted...like a pig.

"Oh, Tonton died six months later from heart disease," Shizune answered. "I say it was loneliness and heartache."

Kyuubi just sat there and listened, he didn't see the need to interrupt the two when they were reminiscing about a loved one lost. It sounded like this Tsunade woman was a great person.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Naruto answered. "But she drank way too much; I often feared it wouldn't end well."

"As did we all," Shizune sighed tiredly. "Pity we were right."

Naruto gave a sympathetic sigh in answer.

"You know, if she was here she'd probably say 'how the hell did you get knocked up again, Gaki!'" Naruto laughed, doing his best impression of the always drunken woman.

Shizune giggled. "You're right; she would…" then a more professional demeanor came over her. "But for now, shall we do what you came to do?"

The two nodded.

"Can you lift your shirts a few inches?" the woman asked.

They did as asked, exposing their stomach as the woman poked and pressed right above their pelvis area with her fingers.

She sat back down, indicating for them to pull their shirt down before drawing a folder from the side of her seat. She wrote some things down, including their addresses and phone numbers. She capped her pen, then put the folder back down before looking back at them.

"You're both in your first trimester, and as it stands now, seeing your both male and that in itself is an anomaly, you will both need closer monitoring than a female would. You're both twice as likely to have problems during pregnancy, you're high risk patients. As of now, no strenuous activities. If either of you have a job that requires lifting heavy objects, you will be in trouble. Sex should not be vigorous or back breaking and it's imperative you keep your blood pressure down," Shizune informed.

She also gave them tips on proper eating habits and natural ways to relieve lower back pain which they would encounter at some time once their stomach grew. She also suggested loose fitting clothes and getting plenty of rest.

All these things Naruto knew since this was his second child, but Kyuubi had to take everything in with keen ears. He still wasn't sure about keeping this baby, and he had a little more time to change his mind, but as it stood, he would need to take care of himself anyways in the mean time.

It was another half hour when the pair left Shizune's home a little more educated about what they would be going through later down the road.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

It was late one night and the rain fell hard outside while the wind howled with fury. Zabuza was home, lying down and wrapped in a blanket on his couch while the tv before him played some black and white, cheesy horror movie. The popcorn bowl placed on the coffee table before him was half empty and so was the cup of soda.

Neither was his.

He had in fact managed to take a small nap, but due to the alarm he set on his cell phone every night for 11:45, he was awoken. Taking up the remote, he pressed the power button and turned the tv off. He threw the blanket to the edge of the couch and sat up before putting his feet inside his night slippers, all set to go up to Haku's room.

Every night, somewhere between 12am and 12:15, Haku would wake up with a scream, something he hadn't managed to get use to over time. His partner was delicate and fragile.

Haku was far from weak, but he was traumatized because of his rape.

The man that did such a thing was never found since his partner was attacked late one night around these times. It was as if his body subconsciously knew every night what time it was and he would relive it, like a dream eating him alive. He took him to psychiatrists, specialists, guidance counselors…but nothing worked, nothing at all.

He even went to an herbal specialist once, acquiring some bush the man said would put his partner's mind at ease; it didn't work.

He was at the foot of the stairs when the screams started, causing him to rush to the room adjacent to his, which was at the end of the hall. Flinging the door open, he quickly made his way over to his partner who was kicking and thrashing on the bed, begging his peripheral ghost to stop, to leave him be.

It broke his heart into tiny pieces every time this would happen; it touched him to his core. He couldn't begin to understand what Haku was going through and he wanted it to end, for him to be at peace.

After grabbing the smaller man by the shoulders, he held him firmly and pushed him down before calling his name and prompting him to wake up. For some reason, the younger always slept without hinder after 12:30; he only needed to wake him once.

Haku's hair had become loose from the scrunch that held it together during his inner struggle and the long tresses fell across his face like a spider's web, becoming matted and entangled. There was sweat forming on his brows and forehead as his lips parted in agony and his body went rigid.

"HAKU! WAKE UP, HAKU!" Zabuza commanded with a few light slaps to the pale cheeks. Those wide, dark brown eyes were unfocused after opening, but they slowly gain recognition after a few more shakes and shouts.

"Zabuza…?" Haku sobbed. "Zabuza?" he shouted after recognition dawned on him and he hugged the man with all the strength left in his frail body. A glass of water that laid by his bedside every night was passed to him and he took greedy gulps, getting himself wet in the process. His throat was normally dry and hoarse after his screaming bouts, so his partner made sure he was always hydrated. The man quickly laid down beside him and he hugged him close as he threaded his larger fingers through his hair and lull him back to sleep. He didn't know why, but he always felt safe with the older man, like a butterfly with Zabuza as his encompassing cocoon. He needed that safety net, an anchor back to reality because it honestly made all this a little easier to accept. If he was alone he might have killed himself already.

It had been two years since Haku's attack, and even if he did have a theory about why Haku couldn't forget, the older man knew that closure was mainly what his partner needed. He knew that for Haku, every man on the street was a suspect, his potential attacker. Haku had begged him six months into their living arrangement to help him become a police officer, citing he needed to help people who ended up in situations like his or worse. The younger one begged and begged until he gave in, and even though he didn't have much hope for him with his frailty, he was surprised when through sheer determination and focus Haku made it through the academy in one year.

He was proud and had made sure that Haku would eventually stick with him by making him his partner. It was a conflict of interest, especially since they lived together but once he explained in utter confidence to his boss the situation, and his own fears, the man agreed.

The guilt of what Haku was going through ate at Zabuza like some type of parasite, a blood sucking thirsty monster that fed on his heart and soul. But he had to be there for the younger man who had come to depend on him for his sanity, his safety…until he would find out the truth.

He feared that day more than his own death.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

The day Zabuza met Haku, he had come in for work a little later than usual due to a bad hang over from a night of heavy drinking. His head was hurting, he felt nauseous and his body felt weird. He'd managed to get a little paper work done, but by lunch time he decided to take another set of acetaminophen tablets. While at the water machine, he over heard two social workers talking.

"Wait, are you serious?" the taller of the woman with ash blonde hair cut short asked.

"Yes, I got him this morning," the other woman with cropped brown hair answered.

Their backs were to him so he couldn't see their faces.

"No, that's so sad," the blonde answered sadly.

"Yeah, he's just seventeen and they raped him and left him in that alley behind the Striker bar down the block," the other woman said.

Zabuza almost choked on the water he was drinking when the woman said Striker Bar, that's where he got smashed the night before.

"The poor kid, the police statement said he couldn't identify his attacker because he was raped from behind, and investigations revealed he was homeless. His father killed his mother before shooting himself for infidelity and he's been lost in the system since, until he ended up on the streets."

' _Please, what are you doing, STOP…!'_

Zabuza felt sick to his stomach when images of a girl, she seemed young, with very long dark hair had one hand twisted behind her back painfully while she was pushed against a dirty brick wall and her pants were pulled down to her knees.

" _No, please, I've never had sex! I'm only…"_

He could make out the girl in his mind getting punched in the face for speaking.

"One side of his face is swollen so big, like he was repeatedly hit there," the woman continued.

Zabuza had to hold his stomach when he felt like throwing up.

"And he can't sit. He was a virgin and the tearing was so bad we had to sedate him to numb the pain…"

 _There was suddenly a guttural scream from the young girl as he entered her harshly, which was drowned out by the noise from the bar. She was small, petite, exactly what he need for the night and she was lying on a piece of card board on the ground as if waiting for him to arrive. She cried, she looked so beautiful when she cried and god he was horny._

' _Please….it hurts so bad,' she would sob and it sounded like music to his ears. That meant she liked it, right?_

 _He was glad he was wearing a condom, because even in his smashed mind he didn't want to get her pregnant._

 _She cried and she cried, cried until she fell to the floor when he was done with her. There was some red liquid on her leg, what was that, ketchup? Kinky, somebody must have been into ketchup foreplay._

 _He walked away and left her there, not caring about what he'd just done because she loved it so much and it was time to head home, he felt way too sleepy_.

The entire day Zabuza's body shook with fear. He wanted to see that kid, wanted to make sure his suspicious weren't true, wanting to close this black hole that opened in his heart like some kind of deep abyss. He eventually found out from the woman where her office was and pointedly ignored the concerned look and questions he was getting from those around him.

He felt it down to his core and it showed.

When Zabuza worked up the courage later that night to visit the _boy_ , he openly broke down and cried for the first time in his life.

One week. It took him exactly seven days to visit again, to see for himself if the kid was alright. His eyes were dull and he looked so broken. After his fifth visit he took the kid in, praying to every deity he knew for repentance.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

"Zabuza!" Haku shouted merrily when he ran down the stairs with his shirt undone for breakfast in the kitchen. He was simultaneously trying to put his shirt on, fix his tie and button his shirt. By the time he reached the kitchen table there was a huge plate of fried dumplings and fish waiting for him with a steaming cup of green tea. His favorite.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you," Haku beamed before digging in.

Zabuza faintly smiled. "Why are you ready so early? It's only six in the morning."

Haku remembered to swallow properly before trying to speak, something his partner had taught him. "I was asked by the Chief to go down to the councilor's office. He said I had to come in early to beat the morning crowd and traffic."

Zabuza nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have accompanied you," the older man suggested.

Haku smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be by myself at anytime before you arrive at the station."

"Alright," Zabuza answered. He always made sure all of Haku's needs were met and he was happy. He even cut his toe nails once a week because he like them trimmed. It wasn't much compared to the hurt he had put him through, but it was a start and as long as he can see that face smiling, he could bear the heavy burden of what he'd done a little longer.

In a few minutes, Haku was full, clean and out the door. He watched the youth leave, his energy seeming boundless. He sighed bitterly like he did every time Haku's back was turned.

Haku was afraid as much as he was, but for another reason entirely. He wanted to keep deluding himself into thinking they were a happy family of two; protector and protected, and maybe one day, his demons would stop gnawing at his soul like termite on wood.

It took only another half an hour for Zabuza to get ready and he sat on his bed, fixing his socks before he could put on his shoes. He grabbed his cell phone, getting ready to head out when the device started buzzing in his hand.

Checking the led display, he realized the number was private.

"Hello?" he answered, wondering who was calling so early in the morning.

"Zabuza…" answered a low monotone voice. "I have a request and I would implore you to fulfill it, or suffer dire consequences."

Zabuza chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm an officer of the law, I do not take to idle threats."

The voice scoffed. "What kind of officer of the law rapes seventeen year old boys?"

Zabuza paled, he could literally feel his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. His hands were clenched until his knuckles turned white and he felt so weak in the knees he had to take a seat.

"W…where did you hear something like that?" the man asked shakily.

"That doesn't matter…" the voice answered. "…what I want you to do in exchange for this secrecy is to get rid of the evidence against Itachi Uchiha."

"I can't!" Zabuza shouted at the request. What they were asking him to do went against everything he stood for as both an officer and a man.

"Fine, I'll be making a call to your partner next…"

"Wait…!" Zabuza shouted in a panic. "I'll do it, don't tell him."

If this got out not only would he lose Haku, but his freedom and dignity as well.

"That's what I want to hear," the voice chortled before the call was dropped.

Zabuza rubbed one hand over his face before collapsing on his back with his eyes blearily looking up at the ceiling.

"Shit," was all he managed to mutter. Things were looking bad, very bad for him at the moment.

 **/tbc**

 **So, the dirt is thrown! Stay tuned for more and**   
**don't forget to tell me if it sucks, concrit is greatly appreciated^^**

 **Sorry about Tsunade guys, it's one of the first thing I wrote in the beginning and I don't want to go back on my word now.  
**


	27. License to Love Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **omg this took forever to write! I was hoping to finish this story in the next few chapters, but it doesn't seem possible...or is it? we'll see!**

**omg this took forever to write! I was hoping to finish this story in the next few chapters, but it doesn't seem possible...or is it? we'll see!**

 **Thanks to all who have helped so far, I appreciate it :)) To my readers/commenters, a big thanks for sticking with me this far 333**

 **If anybody spots anything, grammatical or plot wise, concrit is greatly appreciated^^**

Sai rushed to the door after a knock was heard and he nervously opened it, looking forward to spending the day alone with his son. And seeing Naruto once again…

"Hi," the brunet greeted with a smile when he opened the door.

"Hi, Sai," Naruto returned before walking inside the apartment with Kiichi on his hip and a baby bag over his shoulder.

"Shai!" said toddler shouted when the man came into view.

Sai smiled, he'd never get tired of hearing his kid calling his name, though he secretly wished he had Sasuke's title; he'd love even more to hear his son calling him dad.

Naruto put the sports bag with Kiichi's things on the couch before turning around and handing him the baby.

"Alright, do you remember all the things I told you last time?" The blonde asked.

Sai nodded.

"No sugar before bed and make sure you keep a very close eye on him, he's swift," the blonde instructed, stressing the last part.

"I remember, Naruto," Sai answered. He was still scared from the few minutes he lost him inside the apartment the last time; he almost had a panic attack.

"Fine. There are briefs in the bag, if you can't manage that there are diapers also. Remember to test the temperature of his cereal before you feed him and keep all sharp and breakable objects out of his reach, I'm not paying you back for anything," the blonde stated matter of factly.

Sai rolled his eyes, "He's my kid too, and why would I make you pay for something he breaks?"

"Whatever, Sasuke would take it back out of my ass, literally," Naruto answered sarcastically.

Sai smiled, "I'd do the same if I was him…."

Naruto looked at the watch on his wrist suddenly, wanting to cut off the sexual banter before it went any further. "Alright, I'm going to court, I'll collect him later."

"Naruto…" Sai called out before the other could disappear from his sight. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled, and then nodded in response.

Sai watched the blonde leave; it wasn't like he hadn't noticed Naruto's change of mood at his response.

"Aru-o!" Kiichi shouted before the blonde closed the door. Sai had to keep a tight grip on him because he was reaching for Naruto when he realized he was leaving.

"Shhhh," Sai cooed when Kiichi made to cry. "You know mommy will be back later, ok?"

"Aru-o!" Kiichi wailed while his blue eyes glossed over with tears.

Sai took a seat on the couch before putting the baby in his lap to face him, held his little hands and clapped them together in a playful rhythm. "Don't cry for mommy, he'll be back soon."

"Mommy?" the baby questioned.

"Naruto is mommy!" Sai smiled.

Kiichi's crying died down to sniffles after finding his clapping hands interesting. Sai did a few variations of the same movements and in no time he had a giggling, laughing baby on his hands.

"Shai, food!" Kiichi shouted after a few minutes.

Sai smiled before putting the baby to sit beside him so he could look in the bag for snacks. There were two corn snacks in there along with two tetra pack juices, infant formula and cereal.

"Ok, here you go," Sai muttered before pulling out a corn curl and juice to give to his son. When he turned around to hand the items to the baby his eyes widened, there was no Kiichi in sight!

"What the…?"

Catching movement out the corner of his eyes, he could see his son running towards the door.

"Come back here!" Sai shouted after dropping the items and running to the kid. He scooped him up in his arms, lifted his shirt and blew raspberries on his stomach as the baby laughed and kicked his legs in excitement. Walking back to the couch he sat down and put the baby on the floor, making sure to watch him as he pulled the snack bag.

"You're so fast I'll need to keep better eye on you like Naruto instructed," Sai said before handing the bag to Kiichi, who was reaching both chibi hands for it when he realized what it was.

"Aru-o!" Kiichi laughed at the mention of his parent's name.

"No, no, no, no, say mommy," Sai instructed. Naruto was going to kill him for making Kiichi start saying mommy, but he found it cute and endearing. "Naruto is mommy."

Kiichi took one of the snacks out the bag and put it into his mouth, and while sucking on it he muttered Naruto's name.

"Mommy," Sai reiterated.

"Aru-o!"

"Mommy." Sai took up a picture of Naruto and the baby that the blonde had given him a few days ago. He put the picture in the bay's line of sight and pointed to Naruto.

"Aru-?"

"Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Mommy."

"Mommy."

Kiichi laughed. "Mommy!" and he grabbed after the picture, but Sai kept it out of his reach, lest he destroy it within a few seconds.

Sai smiled in approval when Kiichi understood what he was trying to say. "Good boy," he said before patting his son's head.

Kiichi then turned the bag he had upside down and caused all the contents to fall to the floor before him.

"You're cleaning that," Sai mock pouted before putting the picture away.

Kiichi started feeding himself from the floor and Sai was glad he'd cleaned before he came over. Sitting there, he watched the baby until he was through, until his hands, face and clothes were covered with salivated corn curls.

"Ok, time for a bathe," Sai said before lifting the baby and holding him at arms length, he resembled a freckled pumpkin while he grinned, showing his two front teeth. After the bathe, he decided he would take his son for a walk and he left to go to the park, where he was sure they would have even more fun.

***********************SaSuNaRu*************************

The day of the trial came and Naruto, as nervous as he was stood firmly by his brother's side. He was directly behind Kyuubi while the red head sat with his lawyer in a courtroom downtown.

They were now both a month pregnant and had developed baby bumps, though Kyuubi would whine endlessly about the changes in his body, his constant fatigue and his sudden urge to eat everything in sight.

His brother looked impeccably dressed in a dark blue, three piece suit without tie. Kyuubi's red hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the back while there were layered bangs at the front. He himself wore a white button down shirt with brown pants and loafers, and Sasuke sat beside him saying nothing at all. His lover never spoke to him on the subject of his brother, but Sasuke supported him all the way so he never needed to ask where he stood on the matter.

Kyuubi walked off the job last week when he got into an argument with his supervisor. He didn't want to mention to the guy why he couldn't lift the boxes of metal to move to the storage house, and then they got in a heated argument over it where Kyuubi told the guy to basically go fuck himself. Then he extended his school leave to another three weeks. He confided in the school nurse, who was the one to write up the form for the requested time off.

Their lawyer, a woman called Yuhi Kurenai, who was a friend of Sasuke's sat before them, taking notes in a small book she had. She was a very nice woman, simple and helpful and hated molesters/rapist with a passion, especially if it had to do with children. When she heard about Kyuubi's case, she took it without hinder and met up with them shortly after to take their statements and information.

Haku and Zabuza sat to the back of the room on one of the wooden benches, taking them all in. Naruto had waved to the younger officer when they entered before sitting where he was now.

The blonde felt extremely nervous, he had his heart set on Itachi getting what he deserved. His brother though was another story. For some reason Kyuubi felt strongly that Itachi would walk from this and nobody could convince him otherwise.

He prayed his brother was wrong.

Naruto looked over at Itachi to see him whispering something in Kisame's ear and he almost felt sick to his stomach.

"Ok, Kyuubi, remember what I told you Kisame might say and how you should answer if he calls you to the witness stand. Even with the evidence, he's capable of creating reasonable doubt in the jurors mind so be careful how you answer," Kurenai instructed to the redhead she was representing.

Kyuubi nodded, he'd already made up his mind.

An old man wearing a black gown, obviously the judge, stepped from a side door and walked up to the bench overlooking the room.

"All rise," the officer closest to the judge announced and everybody in the room stood.

The judge sat and they were allowed to sit after.

The man puts his glasses on before taking up a folder and reading from it.

"We are here to commence matters in the Uzumaki versus Uchiha case. Presently we have the plaintiff, Uzumaki Kyuubi along with his lawyer, Yuhi Kurenai and the defendant, Uchiha Itachi and his lawyer, Hoshigaki Kisame. Also present are members of the jury and public. We will proceed with the matter at hand," the judge announced. "Will the prosecutor please begin?"

Kurenai stood. "Your honor, I'd like to call Itachi Uchiha to the witness stand."

Itachi stood and walked over to the stand regally. He was confident and it showed. When he sat, he took an oath to tell the entire truth before the proceedings began.

"Itachi Uchiha," Kurenai started. "Did you sexually assault my client the fifth day of August?"

"No," Itachi answered simply.

"You do admit that my client was at your house that day, wasn't he Mr. Uchiha?" the woman asked.

"Yes he was," Itachi answered.

"Would you care to explain then, Mr. Uchiha, how my client ended up physically abused and pregnant the same day he was at your house?"

"OBJECTION!" Kisame shouted.

"Over-ruled," the judge answered, indicating that Itachi should answer.

"It was consensual," Itachi explained.

Naruto could feel his blood boiling, that guy was lying through his teeth.

"So am I to understand that you did in fact hurt my client, but with consent?" Kurenai asked in a condescending voice.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"Then do you care to explain why this matter is before the court if that was the case?"

"OBJECTION!" Kisame shouted.

"Over-ruled," the judge answered.

Itachi had a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Because Kyuubi Uzumaki does not enjoy sex unless it's painful. He's a masochist."

Kurenai took slow steady steps across the room. "And him getting pregnant with a feotus proven to be yours?"

"I ejaculated inside him, as a man I wasn't aware he could get pregnant," Itachi answered.

"LYER!" Naruto stood and shouted and all eyes turned to look at the blonde.

The judge banged his gavel once and he ordered Naruto to be quiet or he would be evicted from the court room.

Sasuke held his lover's hand and pulled him down to sit beside him. He leaned in close to Naruto's ear. "Behave, this is not helping Kyuubi."

"But he's lying Sasuke," Naruto muttered in anguish.

Sasuke knew it was the hormones, Naruto had become more emotional than ever and he could see this was raising his pressure. "Do you need to go outside for air?"

Naruto shook his head negatively. "No, I want to stay by my brother's side."

Sasuke nodded before putting a hand around Naruto's waist and pulling him close, keeping him firmly planted by his side.

Kurenai returned her focus to Itachi. She asked him a few more questions pertaining to the attack, all of which the man denied or evaded. She was confident though, very confident because the evidence itself all pointed to abuse and molestation, all she needed to win this was the Doctor's testimony that her client was indeed attacked and abused.

After the questioning, Itachi left the stand and went back to sit beside his lawyer.

Kisame smirked as he glanced at his rivals. He'd come up against Kurenai before and while she is a formidable opponent, this time she would lose. "You're honor, I call to the witness stand, Diedra Matsumoto."

Kyuubi's eyes snapped up in disbelief and he looked around to the back of the courtroom as the doors opened to reveal Kisame's witness.

Kurenai was confused as to who this Diedra was, and when she turned around to look at her client she knew this would work against them from his expression.

"Who is he?" Kurenai asked in a whisper.

"My ex," Kyuubi spat lowly.

Diedra Matsumoto was the owner of a famous art gallery downtown. Kyuubi had posed for him once, nude, and they ended up starting a relationship shortly after. But they didn't last too long; only three months before parting ways.

Diedra, who had long blonde hair, was dressed in jeans and a tight button down shirt with a scarf around his neck. He had a kangol on his head with long bangs underneath that covered one side of his face. The other side of his face revealed slanted blue eyes on a chiseled face.

After saying the oath, Diedra was asked to sit and Kisame stood, ready to question him.

Kurenai just knew this would work against her.

"Mr. Matsumoto…" Kisame said while standing. "How old are you?"

"Twenty eight," Diedra answered, paying no heed to the eyes he could feel boring into his with killer intent. He answered when Kisame asked him his occupation and address for the court records.

"Do you know the young man sitting to my right?"

"Yes," Diedra answered.

"Who is he?"

"Kyuubi Uzumaki."

Naruto had no idea who that guy was, but judging from the look on his brother's face this was bad.

"How did you meet Mr. Uzumaki?" Kisame asked.

"He posed as a nude model for me once," Diedra answered.

"Did your relationship with ever move beyond a work related one?" Kisame continued questioning.

"Yes it did, we eventually became lovers," Diedra answered.

Kisame paced around as if in thought.

"How old was he when you two started to have sexual relations?"

"Seventeen."

"What kind of lover was he?" Kisame asked.

"OBJECTION!" Kurenai shouted.

The judge overruled the woman's request since Diedra's answer would be relevant to the case.

Kisame indicated for Diedra to continue.

"He was very much into hardcore BDSM," Diedra said.

"Bondage, S&M and Ds…" Kisame nodded while pacing with his hands behind his back. "That means he enjoyed pain during sex."

"OBJECTION!" Kurenai shouted, not wanting this to go any further.

Of course she got over ruled by a pissed off judge who was tired of hearing that damn word.

"No further questions," Kisame announced smugly. He took a look at the lot of them, a hint of a smirk on his face before he sat beside Itachi.

Naruto watched the two as his anger flared. Itachi was whispering something to Kisame, who grinned and he was about to get up and go over there, but Sasuke was suddenly squeezing his side and when he gazed into his lover's eyes, he shook his head in a negative gesture.

Kurenai capped her pen, stood and brushed her clothes off haughtily before looking at the blonde before her. This change of events had her riled up, because no matter what she did, Kisame had already created reasonable doubt in the juror's mind.

"Mr. Matsumoto, care to explain what aspect of BDSM my client was into?"

Diedra took a deep breath. "Bondage and whipping."

"Prove it," the woman said simply.

"Your honor, that's badgering of a witness!" Kisame stood and shouted.

"Over ruled. Ms. Kurenai, please phrase your statement as a question," the judge instructed.

"No further questions your honor," Kurenai answered. She sat down and started writing something in her journal. She knew she shouldn't have asked such a question, but it would drive home to the jurors that Diedra's words were here-say, not facts and the man could be lying about any number of things.

"You may leave the witness stand," the judge directed at Diedra, who stood and walked through the door with his head held high, but not before glimpsing his ex.

Kyuubi kept his eyes looking straight ahead and he could practically feel Diedra's eyes on him when he passed. He knew Itachi must have paid the guy to do this, but that didn't matter because this was what he predicted from the beginning; some underhanded tricks to get Itachi his desired outcome.

"This proceeding will be continued tomorrow at 8am sharp. As it stands, Mr. Uchiha is out on three hundred thousand dollars bail and is cautioned to stay away from the defendant, lest his bail be revoked!" the judge announce before beating his gavel once, then walking away.

***********************SaSuNaRu***********************

Haku had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. As far as he could see, things weren't going as smoothly as he thought they would. He looked to Zabuza, who had a slight frown on his face and he figured he was bothered by all this too.

"I'm confident things will work out for the best," Haku muttered to himself.

Zabuza looked at his worried partner and it ate at him to know that Haku's confidence was misplaced…and it was all his fault.

"Yes, I agree…" Those words weighed heavily on his heart and it took great effort for him to speak; it was a lie, a blatant lie.

"H…he raped him, so he will be brought to justice, I know he will," Haku reiterated, trying so hard to alleviate his doubt; to beleive.

Zabuza recognized when his partner was hesitant, and he placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, feeling hell fire burning out his soul when those eyes looked at him with all the hope of a thousand angels.

He wanted to answer, to lie, but this time he couldn't.

Haku just watched Kisame's witness as he left, not missing the way he looked at Kyuubi with something akin to regret in his eyes.

**************************SaSuNaRu**************************

Kisame and Itachi sat there smiling and looking like they were at a tropical island vacation and Naruto wanted to go over there and bitch slap them both.

"Outside," Sasuke gritted out, never relinquishing his hold on Naruto because he was afraid if he let him go he would attack the two men some feet away.

Kyuubi and Kurenai walked out behind the two and they all gathered near a bench out in the hallway.

Naruto was the only one to sit, because he was so emotional about all this he'd probably do something he'd regret later.

"This is going nowhere," Kyuubi announced idly before sitting beside his brother. He didn't want to admit it but he felt drained…and seeing Diedra after all these years, he knew that guy was an asshole. The BDSM was his fetish and they never once made love or have rough sex, it was always the whips and the chains and the ball gags and the cock rings, that's why he left his ass back then.

"That was low, but not unexpected," Kurenai sighed. She wished her client would have told her about his ex, but she doubted he would have known they would do that and it was too late now anyways.

"Naruto, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked suddenly, alerting the others to his quite presence.

"Um, yeah, I guess…" Naruto answered uncertainly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until Sasuke asked, he barely ate anything this morning. Most of his time was spent getting Kiichi ready to stay with Sai, who while having heard what Itachi did, chose to leave him to his own devices and try to spend as much time as possible with his child. All Sai cared about now-a-days was getting to know his son and nothing else.

Sasuke turned around to walk away, but paused and looked at Kyuubi, "How about you?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah, I'm starved."

"How about we go to a small café around the corner, I'll treat you guys," Kurenai offered to the group.

Kyuubi shrugged, "Fine, I'm cool with that. Naruto?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke, who only nodded his head before taking his hand and helping him to stand.

"He's not helpless Sasuke, he can stand on his own," Kyuubi pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"If what we did last night is any indication, I doubt he can," Sasuke answered matter of factly before putting a hand around a blushing Naruto's waist and walking away.

Kyuubi muttered under his breath before both he and Kurenai followed behind them.

The café was quaint with a homely atmosphere. The lights were dim and the place wasn't crowded, though a steady stream of people kept passing through. The décor was mostly polished wood with a touch of antique, and there was a huge fish tank that took up one wall to the side with a variety of the pets inside. Naruto and Sasuke sat on one side of one of the booth while Kyuubi and Kurenai sat facing them. They took a moment to analyze the menu before a waiter came over to take their orders.

"What will you be having?" the young man with slicked back jet black hair and brown eyes asked politely with a pencil and paper in his hand.

"Burger and fries," Kyuubi quickly answered.

"Wait, what…?" Naruto frowned while his blue eyes watched his brother closely. "Are you crazy? You need to eat healthy."

"There's nothing wrong with junk food…in moderation" Kyuubi answered annoyed. If Naruto wasn't his brother….

"I don't care…" Naruto answered with an air of finality. He then turned to the waiter, "Two grilled vegetable salads please."

Kyuubi leaned over the table, bringing himself closer to Naruto and with enough malice in his voice whispered, "You fed me salad yesterday, the day before that and the day before that you little shit."

"Mmhm, whatever," Naruto answered dismissively before waving his brother off.

Sasuke paid none of the brothers any mind. Ever since they became pregnant it was just one argument after the other, but he knew they had no ill intention towards each other. He could understand Kyuubi's annoyance with Naruto's mother hen behavior though; the guy had become really pushy. He couldn't forget the screaming match the two had a few days ago when Kyuubi wanted to wear a tight jeans pants, and it got so bad the only thing left for the two to do was to throw punches. Luckily it never reached that far.

Kurenai just kept out of it, she'd dealt with enough family feuds, in and outside the courtroom to know it was best to never get involved in these things; both brothers might turn on her instead.

"A Tuna sandwich for me please," the lawyer answered as the waiter wrote down what she wanted.

Sasuke gave his order next, which was a sandwich also with a side of pie.

"I'm telling you, what you eat the baby eats and you want a healthy baby, right?" Naruto asked in a cross between dismissive and worry.

Everyone could now see that Kyuubi was getting angrier.

"Stop acting like you know what I want!" the redhead answered while balling his fists, his brother's behavior was getting on his last nerve. "All you talk about is the fucking baby. The baby this and the baby that. Well, fuck the baby and _fuck you_ Naruto."

Flabbergasted, Naruto was at a loss for words. Kyuubi had never outright cursed the baby before and it surprised and hurt him so much just to hear him say that.

"How could you…?" Naruto started to ask shakily, but he was swiftly cut off by his brother.

"How could I what? You know I hate this baby, you know I don't want it, but I love you and I care what you think and you're using it against me. Stop making me feel guilty for not wanting it, stop making me think you'll hate me for wanting to get rid of it and fucking stop putting this baby over me, your own brother!"

"I wasn't…" Naruto started in a small voice, wondering when he had done those things his brother was accusing him of, but Kyuubi cut him off again.

Kyuubi slammed his hands down on the table, causing Naruto and Kurenai to flinch while the other patrons turned and stared. "Just shut it! You obviously fail to realize I'm not like you, I don't have a happy, supportive Uchiha by my god damned side and everything isn't peachy with the world. I was raped, I'm pregnant for my rapist and so help me if you mention anything about this baby again I will gut it out of me with a wooden spoon and leave it at front your door…"

When he was finished ranting, Kyuubi swiftly left the table with small drops of tears leaving his eyes. He was sick of all of this; sick of Naruto and sick of this baby inside him and sick of the world.

The only thing keeping Naruto grounded was the hand Sasuke had holding him around the waist. Tears were also leaving his eyes as the perpetual shock of getting cussed out by Kyuubi settled inside his brain. Is that how his brother felt now? Wasn't he able to change his mind after all this time? Wasn't he happy with being pregnant like he was regardless of who the father was?

Wasn't he like him?

Kurenai mouthed to Sasuke that she was leaving, not wanting to be any part of this. She wanted to help, she really did but experience had proven time and again that it was in her best interest to just butt out and let them work out their problems by themselves.

The brunet waved the woman off and watched her leave before focusing back on a stunned Naruto, who kept looking straight ahead while the tears left his eyes from what had happened. He felt sorry for his love, he truly did but that explosion was a long time coming.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke mouthed after using a hand to hold the blonde's chin and turn his head so they were looking in each others eyes. "You have to understand, he's not you, and he never will be you no matter how much you wish it. Let him make his own decisions without feeling pressured or cornered, it's for the best."

"But I…" Naruto started while the tears fell harder. Sasuke used a thumb to wipe his tears away, which just continued falling in small rivulets on his cheek. "I thought he would become happy..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "Don't force him. You're both hormonal right now and it's not doing any of you any good."

Naruto nodded, though he didn't fully understand what he was doing wrong, or why Kyuubi was _that_ angry, but he wanted his brother safe and if it meant keeping his mouth shut, he'll do it.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, but Sasuke was getting concerned for Kyuubi. The guy was outside by himself and he didn't know if Itachi left the area yet at all. He needed to go find him.

**************************SaSuNaRu**************************

Kyuubi felt his chest tightening as he ran behind a building nearby and leaned on the wall while holding his side; he had developed stitches from the small exertion and he was breathing hard. The small alley was damp and musty, and there were at least three garbage bins in the immediate vicinity. He was alone though, which was what he wanted, he didn't want anybody to see him breaking down or trying to interfere.

Naruto just didn't understand; he had Sasuke and to a lesser extent he had Sai. Kyuubi had nobody to support him emotionally like Naruto did. His brother couldn't hold him at night when he cried from the memory of his rape, or when he felt like everything was collapsing around him. Sure he acted detached and unfazed around others, but the truth of the matter is he wasn't, and Naruto just kept pushing all the wrong buttons whenever he was around.

The redhead looked up at the sky while his body went down and he ended up with his hands on his knees and his head in his hands. With his head lowered, he hadn't realized that somebody had joined him and he no longer was alone.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" a condescending voice asked and Kyuubi gasped in fright as his head snapped up and he quickly stood to see if his intuition was correct.

It was in fact Itachi, and the asshole kept walking slowly towards him with his hands in his pocket and an amused look on his face. Kyuubi's eyes darkened as his own face contorted into a tight frown.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near me," Kyuubi gritted out through clenched teeth. The nerve of this guy…

Itachi raised one eyebrow in amusement as he stopped a few feet away from the surprised red head. "And who can tell me to not do what I want? I'm an Uchiha after all."

Kyuubi could hear the smirk in the man's voice and his killing intent heightened; the blood kept pounding in his ear as all sorts of scenario about maiming Itachi surfaced in his mind.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Kyuubi spat.

"Hn, you're not as tough as you make people believe," Itachi answered. "I thought you were a lot stronger than keeping your rapist's baby inside you. How far along are you now, a month?"

That smug asshole, Kyuubi could feel his frame shaking. "Fuck you! This baby is mine, and what I want to do with it is my business."

"Oh…?" Itachi smirked. "I guess you fuck yourself and put it there?" Then his face became serious and his eyes darkened. "Anyway, get rid of it, or I will."

Kyuubi put one hand on his stomach in reflex. "You don't want me to carry this baby?"

There was a deafening silence because Itachi chose not to answer. Did that mean Itachi was afraid this baby would be conceived, is that what he was afraid of? But why? Then the redhead smirked as realization dawned on him. "You were banking on me getting rid of it, weren't you? And now that I haven't, you're worried."

Itachi frowned before turning his back and making to walk away. Then he stopped and without turning said, "If you keep it, I _will_ kill you and _it_."

Kyuubi smirked, "Really, we'll just see about that, won't we?"

With a dismissive 'hn' Itachi left. An abortion can be performed safely withing the first three months of gestation, that meant he'd give him one and a half more months to get rid of it and if he didn't…it would not be pretty.

Kyuubi released the breath he didn't realize he was holding when Itachi disappeared from his sight. His skin crawled at the mere sight of him.

Standing there and breathing hard as his body returned to normal, Kyuubi was half expecting the footsteps he heard approaching to belong to Itachi once again. It was a fear and a hope because he'd managed to spot a broken piece of metal that resembled a knife and took it up. He held it behind him at the ready as the footsteps got closer and his heart beat faster in anticipation.

When the familiar, but yet so different mop of brunet hair rounded the corner, he dropped the sharp object and sighed in relief. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke approached the redhead with a frown on his face. "You know you shouldn't be out here alone, right? Naruto's really worried about you." _And Itachi might still be around._

Kyuubi nodded before meeting Sasuke halfway. "Yeah, Naruto, maybe I was a little too harsh on him?"

"I understand," Sasuke answered.

Kyuubi looked the brunet in the eyes, they reminded him so much of Itachi's, even though Sasuke's was a little kinder. "You do?"

"He had that coming, but he's alright now I think. How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked before holding his hand gently and guiding him towards the street.

"I'm…I'm a little messed up," the redhead admitted shakily. Should he tell Sasuke his unspoken fear was correct, and he did in fact meet his brother?

Sasuke was surprised Kyuubi told him that so easily, what was happening, was he opening up?

"I'm sorry," the brunet said in a low voice. He'd wanted to apologize for a while but the older Uzumaki was always hostile around him, and now that they were alone seemed the opportune moment; Naruto wouldn't be around if his attempt backfired and Kyuubi got pissed.

"For what?" Kyuubi asked in confusion as they walked at a relatively slow pace, his stomach was churning.

"For what my brother…"

"Stop," Kyuubi sighed, cutting Sasuke off. "You didn't do me anything, and I'm sorry for taking my problems out on you before. You're good to my brother, you make him happy and you've never done anything to me, so don't worry about it."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Now he was definitely convinced something had happened, this wasn't the irate man that left the café some minutes ago.

"I've hurt Naruto, haven't I?" Kyuubi asked no one in particular.

Sasuke heard and answered, "He's hurt you too. I hope you two can get over this."

Kyuubi chuckled. "You know, even when he's not pregnant he's like that?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, I especially like it in the bedroom."

Kyuubi crinkled his nose in response. "I didn't need to know that."

Sasuke held back a laugh at the look on the other's face; Kyuubi could be quiet entertaining once you got to know him and he didn't want to bite your head off.

"We're here," Sasuke answered when they stood before the café.

Kyuubi sighed before walking ahead when Sasuke pulled the door open for him. When he entered, Naruto's back was to them and his head was tilted downwards; he knew he was worried. His little brother then looked around and saw them, causing him to jump to his feet as his eyes widened.

"Kyuubi! I'm so sorry…" Naruto started before his brother walked over and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Shhh," Kyuubi soothed. He had all intention of getting rid of the thing inside him, but knowing now that it affected Itachi in a negative way, he just might keep it just to piss the guy off. Then he'll just give it up for adoption if it came to term, he'll talk to Shizune about that at their next appointment.

They retook their seats and Naruto looked at his brother guiltily. "I won't mention anything about the baby again unless it's completely necessary…"

"And I won't get too pissed at you again if you do," Kyuubi answered.

Naruto smiled and Sasuke, who sat beside his lover, was glad for the small treaty. He watched as the waiter from before approached them once again.

"Would you like your original orders?" the man asked politely.

Kyuubi and Naruto looked between each other.

"I'll have the soup," Kyuubi answered, causing his brother to smile.

The other two stuck to their original orders and the waiter left to prepare their food.

**************************SaSuNaRu**************************

"I'm so pissed!" Haku ranted for the umpteenth time as he sat around his desk, ignoring the paperwork he had before him.

Zabuza's desk was opposite his partner's and the older man sighed while signing his signature on a piece of document.

"I mean, despite everything, those guys have leverage!"

Zabuza sighed once again as Haku put his head on the desk in frustration. The younger's earlier hesitation and fear transformed into anger once he reached the station. It was clear to all who were present that Itachi had a shot at walking away from this. The difference was, he knew for a fact the man would get off.

Raising his head and lowering his voice, Haku asked, "Is this what I would have had to look forward to if I knew who raped me, knowing that the guy might walk away scott free?"

Zabuza tensed. Why did Haku have to start talking about that? He wanted to tell Haku to stop talking about it, but he couldn't because he felt he owed him his life for what he did to him.

"Maybe its better I don't know. What if it's some powerful guy like the Uchiha, and he'll get away too? The more I think about it the more pissed off I get."

 _Then shut up!_

Haku enjoyed talking to Zabuza, because he always listened to him and was never judgemental. He'd come across cases like this before, where the culprit got off easy and they always left him disappointed and angry, but this one just struck so much deeper and he didn't know why exactly. Was it because the guy was pregnant and he'd never run across a pregnant male before? Or was it because Kyuubi was male and it was much easier to relate and to put himself in his shoes. The redhead seemed so strong in the face of adversity, much stronger than he ever was when he was attacked and he admired him for it. As far as he could see the older Uzumaki lived his life as if nothing happened because he never once saw him down or troubled and he wished he was like that; he still had nightmares about his own rape to this very day.

"Why don't you go get some rest at home? I'm sure this has you very upset," Zabuza offered in as leveled a voice as he could.

Haku contemplated his partner's suggestion. Did he want to go home by himself? He did feel a little tired, but not enough to leave work early.

"I won't go home, but maybe I'll visit the Uzumaki and see how he's doing?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Zabuza asked after lifting his head from the papers he had his nose buried in.

Haku nodded before standing.

"Call me when you reach, when you're about to leave and if you decide to go anywhere else," the older man instructed.

Feeling to make sure his cell was in his pocket, Haku agreed before leaving.

tbc/


	28. License to Love Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hi peeps, I'm back, and this chapter is a bit mellow (boring if you ask me :P) I'll get back to the actions soon, promise :) Now, it looks like I will be able to end this fic soon, maybe around 5 chapters this time (with chapters of similar 7000+ words, which isn't technically small -.-) Anyway, like this chapter or not, spot typo/mistakes, let me know!**

**Hi peeps, I'm back, and this chapter is a bit mellow (boring if you ask me :P) I'll get back to the actions soon, promise :) Now, it looks like I will be able to end this fic soon, maybe around 5 chapters this time (with chapters of similar 7000+ words, which isn't technically small -.-) Anyway, like this chapter or not, spot typo/mistakes, let me know!**

 **Thanks guys and happy reading, I appreciate you all sticking by me:))**

Kyuubi had a long day earlier. It was now early evening, and after dropping him off at his apartment, Sasuke and Naruto left for their own. Officer Kyoji had called saying he wanted to meet him, and he told him he was at home. He wondered what the guy wanted.

Kiba and Shikamaru had also called, keeping him updated on what he was missing at school. Sasuke almost got suspended for punching Sakura Haruno in the face because she wouldn't stop harassing him, he wondered if he told Naruto about it.

Walking to the kitchen, he decided to get himself something to drink, replaying in his head over and over again his meeting with Itachi. The man didn't want him to keep the baby, and as wrong as it sounded, he wanted to spite his rapist since he doubted anything else would come out of all that had happened. He had to consider though, that at the end of the day, Itachi won't be the one carrying, nor will he be the one experiencing any of the ailments of pregnancy.

He was so confused; keep it for all the wrong reasons, or get rid of it for all the right reasons? Stupid hormones.

He had hoped that Naruto could have taught him to love this thing, which was why he was willing to give it a chance til now, but no matter what his brother said or did, he couldn't see past Itachi violating him to put it there purposefully, putting it there to hurt him and make his life a living hell. Women almost always looked at pregnancy as a blessing, and even now he couldn't see why; not under his circumstances anyway.

There was suddenly a knock on his front door and he went to answer it, expecting it to be the young officer, but who he saw there made a small gasp of surprise leave his lips before he smiled.

"Hinata."

The woman gave him a sheepish smile. "Hi, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd see how you were doing."

She made a nervous little hand gesture when she spoke and Kyuubi smiled. "Thanks. Want to come in for a drink?"

He stepped to the side to let her in and she entered; her steps were nervous and small.

"Don't be shy, have a seat…" Kyuubi said with a hand pointing at the couch. Even though they'd broken up, he was glad they were still on speaking terms because he needed all the friends and support he could get right now. And to be frank he liked her, he didn't want her as an enemy.

Hinata took a seat, playing with her fingers in a nervous gesture while watching Kyuubi head to the kitchen. She felt awkward just stopping by like this, but it wasn't like she hated Kyuubi or anything, she really wanted to know if he was alright.

When Kyuubi returned from the kitchen, he had a glass of some natural juice Naruto had made in each hand. He handed one to the girl, who took it with a thanks before sitting beside her. He then took a sip of his own, watching her do the same before putting it on the small table before them.

"So…"Kyuubi started. "How have things been at home?"

Hinata smiled a sad smile, "Don't worry about home, how are you feeling?"

Kyuubi drew in a breath, "Like I'm pregnant."

Hinata chuckled. "Of course silly. Do you eat strange things, like dirt or chalk?"

Kyuubi crinkled his nose in distaste, "Why the hell would I eat dirt? That's disgusting."

Hinata laughed. "Only some people do it, you know? Crave weird things when they're expecting…"

"Well, my appetite's increased, not changed," Kyuubi answered. He still hated ramen, thanks to Naruto's obsession with it.

"As expected," Hinata smiled, especially now that she was getting over her initial nervousness and feeling happy that she followed her mind and visited. "And Naruto? I haven't called him in a while, I should…"

"Naruto's fine. He's happy with Sasuke," the redhead answered.

"And you?"

That last question sounded nervous and reserved to Kyuubi and he wondered what would make Hinata's tone change like that. "What do you mean?"

"You were r-raped and…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Kyuubi chuckled, although it was a little forced.

Hinata read the underlying message in Kyuubi's voice and nodded. "Alright, guess I'll be going, I was on my way to pick up my sister's prescription and wanted to stop by."

Kyuubi rose to his feet the same time Hinata did and they turned towards his front door. "I appreciate it, thank you Hinata."

They hugged, albeit awkwardly, after walking to the door. Kyuubi still had one of his hands around Hinata's waist and the same went for her when he opened the door…

…to a frightened looking Haku with his hand raised as if to knock.

"I…I'm sorry to interrupt…" Haku muttered awkwardly before turning to walk away.

Kyuubi let Hinata go and grabbed Haku's arm firmly, causing him to turn around and look him straight in the eyes. "You don't have to leave, this is a friend of mine, her name is Hinata."

Reflexively, Haku pulled his hand back, not wanting to be held in such a dominant way and he looked at the woman, who smiled at him before nodding. He relaxed.

"Sorry…" Haku mumbled apologetically.

"I'm about to leave anyway, Mr…?" She directed at Haku.

"Kyoji, Haku Kyoji."

"Sorry, but I have to go…" and with a smile she kissed Kyuubi lightly on the jaw. "Please take of yourself."

With a nod Hinata walked pass Haku and went down the stairs and out the apartment.

The two men watched her leave, then Haku looked at Kyuubi.

"Come in," Kyuubi instructed once Hinata was out of sight.

Haku entered and listened as the door was closed. "Was that your girlfriend?"

"Ex," Kyuubi answered simply.

"Oh, what happened?" Haku asked, walking over to the couch at the same time Kyuubi did.

"Itachi Uchiha happened," Kyuubi sighed after plopping himself down on said couch.

Haku made a light noise from the back of his throat in realization.

"So what brings you here?" Kyuubi asked after a moment of silence.

Haku rubbed his palms together nervously. "Um, I just wanted to know…to ask…to…"

Kyuubi raised one eyebrow in confusion. Why was the guy suddenly so nervous? What could he possibly want to ask that would make him become hesitant like this?

"Ijustwanttoknowifyou'realright!" Haku speedily mumbled when he realized he must have seemed crazy to the redhead.

Kyuubi smirked. "You came here to ask me if I'm alright, and can't? I don't buy that, what's _really_ on your mind, _Officer_?"

Now Haku felt even more nervous while looking into such confident, self assured eyes. The redhead mentioned his title and it made him feel bad because he's the authorative figure and he couldn't even tell the guy what he was thinking.

Kyuubi smiled when the guy cleared his throat and a determined look came over his face.

Throwing caution to the wind, Haku asked, "How are you able to remain so strong after what happened to you?"

Kyuubi's smile faltered and he frowned at the question. It was simple and yet so hard. "You think I'm strong…?"

Haku didn't realize that the question was rhetorical and he answered. "Well, yes. Even now, look at you, so confident and certain. I'm so scared even now and I've never seen anyody deal with being raped like you have so far, it just puzzles me."

Kyuubi smiled. "So you were raped too?"

The redhead pretended he didn't know what had happened to the other man even though Naruto had mentioned it.

Haku blushed while averting Kyuubi's gaze. "W…well…yes, I have been…"

Leaning back in the couch and sighing, Kyuubi thought about what he could say. He knew he appeared strong, and he was, but looks could be deceiving. How strong was he exactly?

"Well, it does bother me despite what I make you believe," Kyuubi started. Fucking hormones, why was he suddenly feeling so vulnerable and feeling the need to open up to the other man?

Haku's eyes blinked rapidly at what Kyuubi said, his self confidence was so astounding in his eyes he thought he really wasn't affected…not much anyways. It did make him feel a little better about his weakness though, knowing that the person he'd subconsciously been looking up to for going through what he did and coming out so _normal_ was frankly, not much better than he was.

"So do you have nightmares, go to therapy or counseling or anything like that?" Haku asked. Zabuza had enrolled him in a counseling program for a year some time ago and even though it did help him a little, there was only so much it could do. Short of erasing his memory, there was nothing his partner had tried that could make him get over how traumatizing his rape was. The older man was trying so hard though, it sometimes made him feel guilty he couldn't put the man at ease by becoming a stronger person where his rape was concerned.

"I wouldn't call them nightmares, it's too extreme. Maybe a bad dream every now and again and no, no shrinks of any kind," Kyuubi answered. Strangely, talking about it to somebody who understood, if even partly because they experienced it too, and who wasn't judgmental made him feel more inclined to open up. He'd tried to talk to his little brother, but whenever he poured his heart out and thought his brother understood, the idiot would then start talking about the baby, making him mad beyond belief.

Haku sighed. "You know, Zabuza once asked me if I'd ever let anybody touch me intimately again, I told him no."

"Why?" Kyuubi asked because he was slightly puzzled by that, but then he remembered Haku wasn't him and he took everything much harder than he did.

"It's just…"

"Don't worry, I understand," Kyuubi butted in before the long haired man could finish. "I myself have been feeling horny as of late and if I had a partner…"

Kyuubi let the sentence linger and Haku's eyes widened at the innuendo. "You'd let somebody touch you…like _that_ …after what had happened?"

"Why not?" Kyuubi shrugged. "I'm a healthy young man with healthy needs and ever since last week I've been feeling particularly horny, I just can't do anything about it right now. Need something to drink?"

Haku watched, shocked and bewildered as the redhead stood and walked towards what he figured was the kitchen. Horny? He'd never even thought about sex since his ordeal and it surprised him how indifferent the redhead was to his own situation. He honestly thought that people who had been sexually harassed would have shied away from the prospect of sex like he did. Kyuubi was really opening his eyes to individuality.

"Here…" Kyuubi said while handing the glass of juice to the young officer.

Haku drank half the cup in one go, not realizing he was as thirsty as he had been.

Kyuubi retook his seat and took a sip from the glass he had before Hinata left. He could see how thought provoking his stance was to the younger man and he honestly couldn't see why he was the way he was either, so different. Sure Itachi raped him and got him pregnant, but he honestly couldn't say that was the worse thing that could have happened to him in his life. It was fucked up, sure, but not enough to make him wish he was a different person, or change something about himself or life or anything like that. If Itachi really wanted him to suffer, he would have messed with those around him, the people he loved most and as long as they were safe, then his mind was at ease no matter his own situation.

"Was your rape your first time?" Kyuubi asked, figuring it was but wasn't sure.

"Y…yeah," Haku answered nervously while his brown eyes looked down into the glass resting on his lap. It felt cool against his palms.

"Would you want to have sex again?" Kyuubi then asked, morbidly curious to the challenge if the other man said yes.

"Wait, what…?" Haku hesitated with brown eyes wide and searching. "Why would I…?"

"Think about it," Kyuubi interrupted. "There are so many pleasures from having consensual sex, and besides, I'd really like to know if I can make you want it."

"I…I have to go," Haku stammered before standing and walking briskly towards the door. What he hadn't realized in his haste to get away was that the redhead was right behind him and after he opened the door, he turned around, realizing that the man was breathing down his neck.

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyuubi chuckled when the younger man near bolted from his apartment and he stood outside the door, watching him until that long flow of hair disappeared around the corner. He liked how Haku looked when he was flustered, as a matter of fact he realized he liked how he looked, period.

*******************SaSuNaRu*********************

Naruto got out of Sasuke's car when they pulled up to his apartment, and he stretched to get the kinks out his sore muscles after closing the car door.

Sasuke activated the alarm and waited on Naruto to come around to his side before they entered the apartment. He could tell his lover had a long day and wanted to rest.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked the blonde with a sideway glance in his direction.

Naruto sighed tiredly, "I'm fine Sasuke, you don't have to worry."

"I'll collect the baby, you go on up first," Sasuke instructed.

Naruto nodded and walked ahead, leaving Sasuke behind as he stopped before Sai's apartment door.

Sasuke knocked twice, softly and waited to be answered.

Sai answered the door with Kiichi on one hip while the baby drank from a juice box.

"DADA!" The baby screamed when he spotted Sasuke and jumped straight into the brunet's arms, surprising both men with his energy.

"Hey there…" Sasuke smiled when the toddler was settled in his arms.

Sai smiled grudgingly. "I'll go get his bag."

Sasuke nodded, but he was too focused on Kiichi to notice the look on his brother's face.

Sai returned with the bag a moment later, which was already packed since he expected them around this time.

"Did you give my brother any trouble?" Sasuke asked playfully while tickling the toddler's side.

"DADA, SHTOP!" Kiichi giggled loudly, almost dropping the juice box.

Sai was the one that caught the item before it fell and that's when Sasuke looked at him.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered and Sai handed him the bag, which he swung over his other shoulder.

"How's Naruto doing?" Sai asked suddenly before Sasuke could leave.

Sasuke looked his brother in the eyes knowingly before answering. "He's fine."

Sai nodded as Sasuke turned his back and walked away, watching them as the baby played with his brother's hair. He had a feeling Sasuke still felt threatened by him because of his past with Naruto. But Naruto made it perfectly clear there was no chance for him, and he wasn't about to become a home wrecker by trying to seduce the blonde; he wanted his brother to trust him. Sasuke was possessive like that though, with everything he owned, even when they were kids, so in a way he was use to him. But he had Naruto first and shouldn't he be the one….?

Sai shook his head in a negative gesture, willing his jealousy away. He still loved Naruto, heck, he wanted him bad. But he kept reminding himself that he caused this on himself, if he'd just stayed he'd have his baby and the man he loved with him.

"Sasuke, WAIT!" Sai shouted before the other could enter the elevator leading to the next floor. Sasuke stopped and he turned around to look at him. When he jogged over he asked, "Can he sleep with me tomorrow night?"

It felt awkward, asking your own brother for permission for your child to sleep with you. Dealing with Sasuke in general was awkward though, because his brother just doesn't trust him around Naruto.

Sasuke thought about it for a second, and then he shrugged. "I see no problem with that, I'll mention it to Naruto."

"Shai," Kiichi said with his hand in his mouth and he smiled as those blue eyes watched him before Sasuke stepped inside the elevator and the door closed.

When Sasuke reached on the next floor, he opened his front door with his keys and entered. He locked the door and dropped his keys on the table by said door before making his way towards the bedroom. Naruto was on his side with his eyes closed on the bed and he put Kiichi beside him to sit before putting the baby bag on a chair in a corner of the room.

"MOMMY!" Kiichi shouted before using Naruto as leverage to stand.

The blonde's eyes shot open and Sasuke watched the baby with wide eyes, trying hard to stifle a grin.

"Sasuke, what did he just call me…?" Naruto asked in a menacing voice.

"MOMMY!" Kiichi shouted again while trying to climb over Naruto.

When the baby was settled, Naruto shot up and marched towards the bedroom door. "I'm going to hurt Sai!"

"Wait, Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm and twisted him around to face him before he could leave. "Mommy is not the worst thing he can call you."

"I'm not a woman, damnit! I don't want to be called mommy in front of other people," Naruto whined.

Sasuke looked at his lover's slightly protruding stomach and bit back a chuckle when he was met with Naruto's 'if you say it you're dead' look.

"Leave it for tomorrow, right now we should be putting Kiichi to bed and you should be resting," Sasuke offered.

Naruto nodded. He decided to leave the subject alone for now. He was already changed into his night wear and he took Kiichi by the arms and put him in the middle of the bed so he could change his clothes.

Sasuke took a bath while Naruto tended to the child and when he came out, both of them were almost asleep. When he got dressed, he got in the bed and wrapped an arm around them both, happy for the small miracle that caused him to have such a good family.

**************************SaSuNaRu**************************

The next day, the group was gathered at the courthouse once again to commence the hearing. Because of the cross examinations the day before, only the most crucial and pertinent testimony for Kurenai was left and when she called the police Doctor, the man took the stand with a file folder in hand. After the Doctor's oath, the file was passed to the judge for reading before it was handed back to the man and they were instructed to begin.

Kurenai questioned Mr. Lou, the Doctor, about the night a month ago when Kyuubi Uzumaki visited him at the station and what he'd seen. The man recounted perfectly what was in her client's statement, and she was certain she had this one in the bag.

"Mr. Lou, was the paternity test done?" Kurenai asked confidently as she strode across the courtroom floor with her high heels tapping against the hard wood.

Kurenai looked knowingly in Kisame's direction. "Is Mr. Uchiha a match for the semen found in my client's body and the father of my client's child?"

The Doctor cleared his throat and straightened himself before answering. "No."

There was a resounding gasp around the room at the Doctor's answer and Kurenai's eyes widened in disbelief.

Naruto felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him, Sasuke felt his blood run cold, Haku wanted to faint, Zabuza was ignorant and Kyuubi was disappointed, but still not surprised.

"Excuse me?" Kurenai asked the Doctor in incredulity, turning around slowly to look at the man with wide, red eyes. It's a good thing her untamed hair was pulled into a ponytail, because the heat that suddenly befell her would have been even more uncomfortable with all that hair on her skin.

The man cleared his throat. "After testing Mr. Uchiha's blood sample a few times, I found there was no DNA match between him and the substance taken from your client."

The judge sighed wearily and without pause, banged his gavel loudly. "The evidence against Mr. Uchiha is insufficient, this court is adjourned!"

Kurenai kept looking straight ahead, dumbfounded as the judge quickly grabbed is things and left the courtroom.

With a smirk on his face, Itachi shook Kisame's hand and laughed as his lawyer whispered something to him. Tears slipped silently from Naruto's eyes as he noticed his brother's face was set into a hard line, this could not be happening.

"Zabuza, what just happened up there?" Haku asked in a disbelieving voice, wondering if he was Alice suddenly falling down the rabbit hole and this was wonderland; it was all too surreal.

Zabuza only tsk in annoyance, he knew he caused this, switching the blood sample of Itachi's with someone else's before the tests were done and it made him feel like shit. He should be upholding justice, not giving in to it and the anger he felt with himself and Itachi for threatening him to comply caused him to abruptly stand and walk away, ignoring his partner's look of surprise. He wondered if he would have felt any better had he told Haku the truth instead if derailing justice like this. The thought of what he would be unleashing on the Uzumaki's made him shudder because he was positive that for Itachi, this was only the beginning.

"Kyuubi…?" Naruto called out when his brother stood, and with his back ram rod straight had walked briskly from the courtroom.

"Kyuubi, wait!" Naruto called out as his brother moved swiftly, knowing that for him this was not an easy feat. Itachi Uchiha was free, holy shit.

"Naruto, please be careful," Sasuke frowned when Naruto tried to keep up with his brother outside. He didn't want his lover to exert himself in his condition, it could be harmful. Kyuubi picked up speed when he realized he was being followed and in a crowd of people gathered at the front of the building, they lost him.

Kurenai was at the front, questioning Mr. Lou, who only shrugged and told her that he tested the samples three times and it wasn't a match for the semen or the fetus. With a sigh of frustration, she stormed out of the courtroom, promising herself to get to the bottom of what had went wrong.

Kisame and Itachi leisurely left the building to be escorted to Itachi's home for a celebratory drink.

**************************SaSuNaRu**************************

Naruto angrily threw his phone down when he got voice mail again. Kyuubi was not answering his phone and when he went to his apartment after the hearing, he wasn't there. When he came back home about two hours ago, rain had started to fall hard.

"Where the hell could he be?" the blonde sighed. He was so pissed off at everything that Sasuke was the only thing keeping him grounded. The rain was pelting outside as lightening flashed and thunder rolled deafenly.

The blonde turned around to look at his lover who was sitting on the couch, watching him expectantly as the overhead light cast a deep glow on his midnight colored pupils.

"Will you stop worrying?" Sasuke frowned, feeling an oncoming headache from Naruto's inability to relax. If anything happened to his unborn child…

Naruto balled his fists in anger. "I have _no_ idea where my brother is and you want me to calm down? What if _your_ brother has him?"

Sasuke sighed at the accusatory look in his lover's eyes, he was glad Kiichi was sleeping with Sai tonight.

"There are uniformed policemen watching Itachi for the time being and Officer Kyoji did tell you he would try to find your brother after he left," Sasuke answered.

"I'll feel better about other people's promises once I can see my brother's safe," Naruto muttered caustically. He then took a calming breath, willing himself to relax when Sasuke extended a hand to him with a soft look in his eyes. When he took said hand, he was pulled to sit in the other man's lap with his back to his chest.

Sasuke ran his hand soothingly through the blonde hair resting below his chin. "You know I want what's best for you and your brother, I hope wherever he is he's safe."

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, that's what he wanted too. "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, but I still can't believe he got off."

Sasuke could believe it; this is his brother they were talking about after all. He pulled Naruto's face up so he was looking straight into his watery blue eyes that held so much emotion. He smiled gently before kissing those soft lips, conveying with his actions what he would have said with words if he could have spoken.

Naruto deepened the kiss, needing his friend, lover and confidant. It affected him negatively that his brother was denied justice like that, like his violation didn't matter. He was angry, sad and bitter all in one.

But, those feelings slowly melted under Sasuke's kiss, the way his lover's tongue toyed with his emotions and feelings as well, calming him. Those larger hands wrapped around him tight, shielding him from his negative thoughts and after a moment only Sasuke mattered. He deepened the kiss, deciding that since Sasuke initiated it, he would instigate the sex. Only heaven knew how much he needed a distraction, and sex with Sasuke was always a very good one.

Figuring out what his lover wanted by his actions, Sasuke slowly pushed the blonde back until he was on his back with their mouths still locked in a tight embrace. He kissed along his jaw down to his neck, all the while angling himself so he wasn't pressing into Naruto's stomach. His fingers pulled each button on Naruto's shirt until he was able to take it off him and throw it to one side. He kissed along the breadth of that smaller chest before going down to his bulging stomach. He placed a long lingering kiss where his child rested, his pride and joy.

Naruto felt flustered at how slow and soft Sasuke was being with him, his kisses fleeting as if he was afraid to hurt him. He sighed in content when particular attention was paid to his stomach where Sasuke's future lay peacefully. His lover went even lower, kissing the top of his pelvis while his hands pulled his pants down in tandem. When he was free from his clothing he widened his legs, hissing when his semi-erect shaft was sucked into his lover's mouth. It felt especially good this time around because he'd become so sensitive and receptive and Sasuke knew exactly what he liked.

"Sasuke…it feels so good…" Naruto murmured sultrily. He fisted those dark locks as he panted from the onslaught, looking down as his lover's head bobbing in a steady rhythm.

Naruto was flushed from head to toes and Sasuke loved the way his lover's toes curled around him and the way he moaned hs name. He didn't spend too much time going down on Naruto though, because he knew he would have come quicker since he was now extra-sensitive. He crawled over his blonde angel and kissed him passionately once again as Naruto grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm hard for you," Sasuke muttered between kisses before breaking said kiss so he could remove his own clothes.

Naruto marveled at the beauty that was Sasuke in all his glory. He eyed that rock hard cock and shivered at what he knew was to come. They'd forfeited the condoms since it was no longer needed and the raw action of feeling Sasuke's skin rubbing inside him was heavenly.

Sasuke took great care not to bend Naruto whichever way he liked like he usually did and he spent the time to prepare him properly. Instead of pushing his lover's legs back to meet his chest, he only put them high enough for the soles to rest on his shoulder.

"Ready for me?" the brunet asked when he was lined up with that puckered hole.

"I'm always ready, Sasuke," Naruto smiled with a blush on his face. He was so flustered it felt like a high fever.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as Sasuke slowly inched himself inside. He kept his eyes on Naruto so he could see if he was hurting him because he could tell what the blonde was thinking just by the expression on his face. When he was fully seated inside, he started with slow, shallow thrusts, just to be safe. Naruto wanted it harder, but he was afraid he might poke the baby in the eye. It took a while for him to speed up, and it was just because he was getting impatient. Naruto clenched him so tightly, like a virgin and he put him on his side before laying behind him. That's when he started putting force into his thrusts, because there was no pressure on Naruto from any angle.

Naruto moaned, groaned and screamed Sasuke's name as he pounded into him. It was all kind of delicious and as he expected, a welcomed distraction from such a shitty day.

They went at it like bunnies for about a good half hour before they both came. Sasuke hugged Naruto and kissed him passionately when they were through.

Lying there and catching his breath, there was suddenly a distant ringing sound and Naruto recognized his text message tone.

"Can you get that for me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and after he spoke he realized that Sasuke had already took up his pants and was handing him the phone.

"Here," Sasuke said and he took the offered device before looking at the led display. His eyes widened in relief and shock. He quickly dialed his brother's number and listened for the connecting tone.

"KYUUBI, YOU ASSHOLE!"

**************************SaSuNaRu**************************

Kyuubi looked at the glass on the counter as the auburn liquid swirled and rippled, reminding him of a crispy, expanding onion ring. The thunder rolled noisily outside as the sound of the rain hit the hard surface of the building, sounding like some rapidly beating drum. He'd been in this bar for a good two hours now, and thanks to the rain it wasn't overly crowded like most seedy bars he'd been to. He didn't know why he felt so disappointed when Itachi walked free, he'd expected it. But maybe in the back of his mind he got his hopes up too high, putting his hat where he couldn't reach it and when he crashed, he crashed hard.

"Hey, you alright?" the female bartender asked, the concern evident in her voice and Kyuubi just looked at her tiredly.

"You've been there a while and you haven't touched your drink," she pointed out. Her hair had an even deeper red color than his but it was cut short in a near bob and under the dim lights he could see her eyes were a golden color.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me," he answered.

The woman shrugged, "Whatever." She then walked away while using a small towel to dry a drinking glass.

Kyuubi sighed, he really did try to drink the liquor, but thanks to the baby in his stomach he couldn't keep it down. The second sip he made had him heading straight to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach into one of the toilet stalls. He near laughed at the irony.

"I hope you're not here getting drunk while pregnant."

Kyuubi frowned at the sound of the voice, recognizing the owner immediately. He made an impassionate sideway glance at the soaking man who took a seat beside him.

"So what if I am, you going to arrest me, _Officer_?"

"No," Haku chuckled. "It's not good for the baby and besides, everybody's worried about you."

"How the hell did you find me anyway?" Kyuubi asked with a frown on his lips, he wanted to be alone until he was ready to leave.

"I asked around, somebody remembered seeing you coming here," Haku answered. He indicated to the bartender to get him a drink. His clothes felt wet and sticky and there was a wet trail where he rested his hands on the counter.

"Why the hell is anybody worried about me? I'm not about to go insane or suicidal or anything like that."

"We want to make sure," Haku answered.

"Whatever. Obviously I'm fine so can you leave me alone?" His voice was a cross between hopeful and dismissive.

The redhead sighed when he saw the drink the woman put down before the other man, which indicated he had no plans to leave soon.

"You knew, how?"

For the umpteenth time Kyuubi sighed. "Gut feeling. He's too powerful to make something as trivial as raping me send him to prison."

Haku chuckled mirthlessly. "Rape isn't trivial, but it's a pity he didn't get what he deserved." He then took a sip of his drink. Would he have been able to handle it if he was in the redhead's shoes? He highly doubted it. Even now, although it wasn't him, he just felt this strong pull towards the redhead because of his situation; he wanted his strength and he admired him for not jumping off a building like he himself probably would have.

"Oh, he will. This isn't over yet," Kyuubi answered. He pushed the liquor away with one hand before fully turning around to face the young officer. "You're still wet."

Haku looked at himself as if just realizing what the other man was talking about.

Kyuubi swung around on the barstool so he was facing the exit before standing. "Come on, I'll take you home and get you changed."

Haku nodded. He preferred going home with the redhead than by himself since Zabuza was in a meeting for the rest of the evening.

They walked towards the door, and that's when they realized that the rain had become a light drizzle.

Haku shivered as the cold hair hit him and he wrapped his arms around himself.

Kyuubi grabbed Haku's arm and pulled him down the street leading towards his apartment. "Come on, let's hurry, we don't want you getting sick."

Haku nodded as they hurriedly walked away and it was only a few minutes later when the familiar apartment loomed into view. By the time they walked through the door and Kyuubi had closed it behind them, he was so cold his teeth were chattering.

"I'll go get you something dry to wear, hold on," Kyuubi said before he walked towards his bedroom. He took out a sweater and a cotton shorts for the other man to put on. He then grabbed a towel before walking back out to the living room. He threw the clothes on the couch and held the towel with both hands. "Take your clothes off…"

"Wait, what…?" Haku asked in a bewildered voice while holding himself tighter. Not even his partner, who's the only man he trusts, had ever seen him naked.

Kyuubi tsked in annoyance before rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm not out to molest you in any way, shape or form. You're wet and I need to dry you off with this towel before I can put dry clothes on you."

Haku wanted to protest, to say he could do it himself but his fingers were so cold they felt numb; he doubted he could hold the towel even if he tried. "Fine."

Haku stood still as Kyuubi undid his shirt, trying his hardest to not push the other away from him. He felt this overwhelming sense of dread at their close proximity and the feel of hands roaming over his body. He was patted down with the towel when his shirt came off, which wasn't so bad. But when the redhead grabbed the waist of his pants to pull the button, he stopped him by grabbing his hands.

Kyuubi looked into Haku's hesitant brown eyes, noticing the hair sticking to his face and he sighed before standing straight. "Do it yourself, I'm going to make some soup."

Haku gratefully and clumsily pulled the buttons holding his pants together until thte fabric fell to the floor to pool around his feet. He left it on the floor since Kyuubi had deposited his wet shirt on said floor before using the towel to wipe the droplets off his leg. After that he pulled the elastic from his wet hair and patted it down with the towel, drying out most of the water. The redhead's apartment was pretty warm considering the weather, so he was in a much better state than when he just came in, especially since he was mostly dry now and he put the clothes on that the other laid out for him. By the time he was fully dressed, Kyuubi returned with a tray balancing two bowls of soup.

"What is that, chicken?" Haku asked.

Kyuubi looked at the young officer and smiled, "Yes." The thing was, the guy looked breathtaking in his slightly too big clothing with his hair fanned out around his small face. Haku was a beautiful man.

They sat and quietly began eating, just the two of them and Kyuubi appreciated eating with somebody other than Naruto for a change, because he often felt like slapping his brother in the face with the dish he was eating from; food side first.

"Wow, that was good," Haku sighed while patting his stomach when he was done, he was easily full and the broth warmed his heart along with his body.

Kyuubi nodded, "Thanks, it's my mom's recipe." He liked the look of bliss on Haku's face. After clearing the table, he came back to the living room to see Haku on the couch with his remote in hand, flipping through channels and he took a seat beside him.

"Shouldn't you call your partner or something?"

"I did, when you were in the kitchen. He said to stay here if I wanted to since the weather is getting pretty bad," Haku answered and as if on queue thunder boomed outside as rain pelted again, even harder than before. He could tell by the sound of his partner's voice when he spoke to him that he was surprised he was willing to spend the night with somebody else, away from him. He explained he didn't feel threatened by the redhead and didn't mind his company.

"Have you called your brother?" Haku asked.

"I sent him a text and he called me, screaming at me for worrying him. If it wasn't for the weather he'd have been here already," Kyuubi shrugged.

Haku nodded and Kyuubi switched to the discovery channel. They sat there like that until Haku fell asleep on his side with his head on the arm of the couch, opposite Kyuubi. He looked at the time and it read 11:45pm. He considered letting Haku sleep in the couch, but he might have kinks and pains in the morning and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He was about to touch him when he heard what sounded like a deep whimper of pain. Looking around, he wondered if a stray dog had gotten into his apartment. He saw nothing.

The cry sounded again and he realized it was the man before him, who was now thrashing and crying before him.

"Haku?"

Kyuubi watched, fascinated and worried as the man's cries got out of control.

"Stop, please…!" Haku begged and he grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him.

"Wake up, Haku, wake up!" Kyuubi shouted while trying to wake the other man. The scrunch that held Haku's hair together shook free during his frantic movements, causing his tresses to cover his face. He tried even harder to wake him.

"Haku!" Kyuubi shouted when he realized that shaking the man wasn't working, he seemed to be trapped in some nightmare he couldn't get out of and judging by what he was screaming, he figured it was his rape. He grabbed one of Haku's hand and forced him into a sitting position.

"Wake up!"

Those brown eyes blinked in confusion before they focused on him and two hands grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Z…Zabuza?" Haku choked out.

"No, it's me, Kyuubi…" the redhead answered while wrapping his hands tightly around the smaller man in a protective gesture. Haku had his face in the crook of his neck as he cried and he ran a hand soothingly through his hair.

"Shhh, I'm here, don't worry…" Kyuubi cooed as if talking to a child. He slowly coaxed the man to stand before leading him to his bedroom, there was no way he would make him sleep by himself tonight.

***********************SaSuNaRu**************************

A month and a half later, Kyuubi had already started going back to classes and he mostly wore t-shirts that didn't fit him too closely to try and hide his stomach. It was now ten weeks and it was barely visible at all, so other than Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke, nobody knew about it. He was no longer a member of the college's basketball team and made sure to quit all strenuous activities. He didn't know how, but Itachi had managed to keep the trial under wraps so nobody, as far as he could tell, knew what had happened between him and the man, not even the media. He didn't mind though, being a pregnant male, he didn't want to think about the freak show publicity he would have received.

End of year exams were looming close and he'd manage to catch up on his studies, learning in a week what he missed out on for more than a month. In another four months he'd be free from college and studying and annoying people that only seemed to be pissing him off more than usual. He took a bite of his apple as he sat under a tree on campus, reading a book on Geology.

"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Kyuubi didn't take his eyes off the book and answered. "Reading, obviously."

The other man chuckled before taking a seat beside the obviously agitated red head.

"I wanted to be alone Sasuke, why are you sitting?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he reached into the book bag he had beside him and took out two bento boxes.

"Naruto gave me too much lunch, but if you don't want me here then…"

The brunet took up his bag to stand when Kyuubi stopped him.

"Sit," the redhead ground out forcefully. The thing was, the cafeteria lunch made him throw up because he found he couldn't stomach it and he was so hungry during first period he ate his lunch already. Now he was hungry again and Naruto's food was the last thing he'd make pass him at a time like this. With a grunt he stretched one hand to Sasuke while still having his nose buried in the book.

Sasuke chuckled before handing the other one of the boxes.

Kyuubi lowered his book, putting it beside him on the grass before they both dug greedily into the food. Naruto did make it after all.

Steamed fish, rice, egg rolls and fresh vegetables with slices of fruit lined the lunch box and the two almost drooled, licking their lips when they were through.

"How are you holding up?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence. He was full and in a good state of mind.

Kyuubi let out a long sigh. "Everybody asks me that, I'll put a sign around my neck saying I'm ok."

Sasuke chuckled. "Good, it'll be nice to know without having to ask."

Kyuubi snorted in response.

"You haven't seen or heard from Itachi since the trial, have you?" Sasuke asked suddenly, breaking the silence they had between them. If he knew his older brother, this wasn't over yet.

Kyuubi watched the people sitting with their lunch ahead of him, laughing and talking with each other or just eating silently, reading, listening to music; being happy without a care in the world.

"No, he's honoring the injunction, I guess," Kyuubi answered.

Sasuke nodded. He wondered if the redhead would even tell him if Itachi had contacted him, he knew the type of person he was after all.

"I'm heading back to class."

Kyuubi watched the brunet as he stood, took his bag and then walked away. In the distance he could see Kiba and Shikamaru heading towards him. He didn't miss the ominous glare Kiba and Sasuke exchanged when they passed each other.

"Yo, that guy wasn't bothering you, was he Kyu?" Kiba asked when he was close enough to the redhead. He and Shikamaru stood idly by their friend's side.

"No, he brought me food, courtesy of baby brother," Kyuubi answered while reading once again.

Kiba glared as his jealousy for the Uchiha mounted slowly.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered lazily while watching the moving clouds in the sky.

"Shut up Shikamaru; take your mind off my brother Kiba. Now let's go," Kyuubi grumbled before standing. They made their way back to class and for the rest of the day, the two tried to make sure their friend was comfortable.


End file.
